Vivir en cadenas
by Miruru
Summary: "Sólo deseo lo mejor para él. Puede que al principio se resista, pero acabará por entender que estar bajo mi tutela es lo mejor que le podría haber ocurrido. España será mío." Francia - 1808, Guerra de la Independencia Española. FrEs.
1. Prólogo

**Vivir en cadenas **

**Prólogo**

Había llegado a pensar que podría ganar. Desde 1793 llevaban en guerra. Ya hacía dos años. Aún podía recordar el día que fue a Gran Bretaña para decir que se unía a la Primera Coalición. Todo había empezado bien, pero se había llevado un fuerte desengaño. Francia, a pesar de estar en plena revolución, no era tan débil como hubiera imaginado en un principio.

La gente parecía contenta. No habría más conflicto y Godoy había obtenido el título del _príncipe de la paz_. Él había perdido definitivamente la isla de La Española. El nombre ahora quedaba hasta irónico.

La Guerra del Rosellón había terminado. Prusia había firmado la paz con Francia un poco antes que él. Ahora era su turno. Aunque no acabara de verlo con buenos ojos, reconocería la República francesa. Su mirada se quedó clavada en su vecino galo. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquello. Bueno, no podía negar que salía muy beneficiado.

- Supongo que ya volveremos a hablar de comercio con normalidad, España. Me gusta hacer tratos contigo.

- Como hemos acordado, -empezó España- no perseguiré a los afrancesados. Además liberaré a la hija del rey Luis XVI.

- No esperaba menos. -dijo el francés- No deberías juntarte con Inglaterra. Ya ves el trato que te ha ido dando por el Caribe. Es mezquino y traidor. Pensaba que ya lo tenías claro.

- Créeme, hablaremos de este tema pronto, Francia... -murmuró el hispano.

- Estoy deseando que ese momento llegue. Estoy seguro de que va a ser muy interesante.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vamos de camino a San Ildefonso y no puedo dejar de pensar una y otra vez en lo que estoy haciendo. Debo tener las ideas claras desde un principio. Sé que una de las cosas que primero me preguntará el francés será: ¿Estás seguro? Una alianza no es como comprarte un traje de gala. No puedes tirarla a la basura si ves que no te gusta "como queda".<em>

_Aún viéndolo con buenos ojos, hay algunos reticentes a admitir la alianza. Nosotros tenemos una monarquía absoluta. Nuestros valores difieren mucho de los republicanos franceses. Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué no? _

_Es uno de los mejores aliados que me podía buscar contra Inglaterra. Francia siempre ha ido teniendo sus más y menos con él. Además, aún lucha en su contra en la Primera Coalición. Yo necesito patear su trasero para que deje de molestarme por elCaribe. Francia me necesita para tener más poder y así poder aplastarlo. Ambos vamos a salir beneficiados de esto._

_Ya no dudo más, no encuentro más motivos. Conozco a Francia desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos sabemos cómo tratarnos y podemos llegar a formar un buen dúo en la batalla. _

_Esto va ser positivo._

_Estoy seguro."_

Había pasado tan sólo un año desde su último encuentro. Godoy y Catherine-Dominique se habían saludado y habían predispuesto que ellos se irían a hablar a otra sala y dejarían que las dos naciones conversaran tranquilamente de lo que gustasen. Se habían quedado unos segundos en silencio. Francia le observaba con cierto aire divertido. España no pudo evitar sonreír medio resignado ante el divertimiento de su amigo.

- ¿Así que realmente quieres una alianza? Por muchas veces que me lo han dicho, no he podido dar crédito a mis oídos.

- ¿Por qué no te lo crees? Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿no es así? Que Inglaterra era mezquino y traidor. ¿Acaso piensas que dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta? Sé que tienes problemas con él.

- ¡Cómo no saberlo! ¡No he dejado de pelearme con él día tras día! Es tan pesado... -murmuró a disgusto el francés. Se dejó caer en el primer sillón que encontró. Sabía que no hacía falta que pidiera permiso.

- ¿Has leído el borrador de lo que se firmará?

- Sí. He de decir que me parece estupendo. No es la primera vez que nos aliamos y tengo la creencia de que cuando hemos estado unidos hemos sido bastante implacables.

- Al menos en el ochenta por ciento de las ocasiones, ¿verdad? -dijo España sentándose no muy lejos del galo. El susodicho rió.

- Has echado a perder toda la magia del momento. Deberías ir proclamando por ahí que siempre venciste, _mon ami._

- Me gustaría, pero sería negar lo evidente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. El español se había visto melancólico por un momento. Seguramente hacía cuentas de todos los territorios que había ido perdiendo. De repente levantó la vista, recuperando la energía habitual en su mirada.

- ¡De cualquier modo! Vamos a patear el trasero de Inglaterra. -sonrió socarronamente- ¡Cuento contigo!

* * *

><p><strong><span>1807, Fontainebleau.<span>**

- Como bien creo que sabes, Napoleón ha decidido invadir Portugal. Está ayudando al idiota de cejas grandes. Si le sigue dando apoyo, el bloqueo no estará sirviendo para nada.

- Lo sé... Nunca elige bien las compañías. Creo que lo hace puramente por fastidiarme. -dijo España con aire resentido. Francis agarró sus manos y eso hizo que saliera de su ensoñación.

- Escucha, España. No puedo hacer esto solo. Transportar a mis hombres en barco sería un trabajo imposible. Es impracticable llevar todo en botes. Por eso, por nuestra amistad y nuestra alianza, te pido que dejes que mis tropas crucen la península hasta llegar a Portugal. Me ayudarás con esto, ¿verdad?

- Claro, Francia. Te dije que te echaría una mano contra Inglaterra hará años. Mi posición no ha cambiado. -respondió el español de manera sonriente.

- Está bien. Como se ha hablado, dividiremos Portugal en tres. Con un poco de suerte, haremos buenos tratos. El norte para el sobrino de Fernando.

- Estupendo, estará contento.

- La parte central... Creo que podremos intercambiarla en un futuro. Podríamos recuperar Trinidad y Gibraltar. Quizás haremos que Inglaterra ceda lo que robó.

- ... No sabes cuánto me gustaría eso. -Ahora el español estaba rematadamente serio.

- La última parte se la cederé a Godoy. Así que, técnicamente, será territorio español. -finalizó Francia. Se produjo un silencio largo. Antonio le miraba como si hubiese dicho algo absolutamente fuera de tono. Arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Me vas a dar la mitad de Portugal? Pensaba que te quedarías prácticamente con todo y que me tocaría suplicarte por algún trozo como si fuera un mendigo.

- ¿Quién mejor para controlarlo que su propio hermano? -dijo el francés después de un silencio enrarecido- A mí me vale con conseguir que deje de ayudar a Inglaterra.

- ¿En serio? -volvió a insistir Antonio.

- En serio. -rió- No entiendo por qué te parece tan extraño.

- ¡Es estupendo, Francia! -tendió su mano hacia el galo como un gesto para firmar el acuerdo- Tenemos un trato, entonces.

El francés sonrió con cierta maldad. Estrechó la mano, de un tirón lo atrajo hacia él y se levantó y le besó. Cuando se separó, España le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Tenías que hacerlo de esta forma, ¿verdad?

- Es mi sello personal cuando firmo tratados contigo. -dijo el galo soltando la mano de su vecino. Esa sonrisilla de "niño que ha hecho una travesura" no le había desaparecido del rostro aún.

- A ver si yo firmaré mis tratados contigo con un puñetazo. Ya verás como no te gustará.

- Qué cruel... No puedes comparar mi forma con la que tú planteas. La mía no duele. Además, soy bueno besando. No puedes negarlo.

El español se quedó como si fuera a exponer algún argumento que no le venía a la mente en ese instante. A medida que los segundos iban pasando, Francis empezó a dibujar una sonrisa juguetona. Aquel hecho puso más nervioso al hispano, el cual empezó a sonrojarse ligeramente.

- Bueno… Quizás no lo haces tan mal. Tampoco te lo creas mucho. -el rubio estalló en una carcajada. España se enfurruñó ligeramente- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es sólo que me parecías bastante mono. Lo siento, _mon ami_. -le contestó con aire aún risueño.

- Qué idiota eres a veces. -España giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se quedó en el marco y ladeó el rostro para poder ver a su amigo- Puedes quedarte más rato aquí si quieres, Francis. Después de todo, somos aliados, ¿no?

- Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

- ¿Por qué de repente tan formal? -dijo el de pelo castaño después de reír brevemente- No hay de qué.

Francis se quedó mirando con aire pensativo la puerta. ¿Qué había hecho? Le acababa de ceder más de la mitad de Portugal al hispano. Había cedido la oportunidad de poseer más territorios. Pero ¿y la alegría que había demostrado el otro? Ese momento en el que su rostro se iluminaba y se le dibujaba esa sonrisa... Pero no lo había hecho por ese motivo, no. No... Aún observando la puerta, sonrió enternecido al recordar la reacción del español a lo de que besaba bien.

* * *

><p>Frotaba su mano repetidamente contra el pantalón, intentando que de ese modo se calentara un poco. El frío de diciembre hacía que a ratos sus manos estuvieran heladas. Su jefe, el emperador, se encontraba mirando unos papeles fijamente. Cuando escuchó de sus labios el vigésimo quinto suspiro, Francis levantó la mirada interrogante.<p>

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Francis, llevo unos días pensando en algo y no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Decidí dejarlo correr por el momento, pero esto ya se ha convertido en un tema insostenible. Hay que tomar una decisión y para eso tengo que explicártelo.

El rubio se incorporó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se acercó hasta el escritorio tras el que se encontraba Napoleón.

- España es un lastre. -Francis no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los ojos, con sorpresa, ante esta afirmación- En otras épocas había sido el mejor, pero ahora está de capa caída. Y, desde Trafalgar, aún ha ido a peor.

- Se ha estado esforzando. -dijo Francis con aire serio.

- Lo sé, pero el esfuerzo no es suficiente. No logra demasiado y encima tenemos que ir a ayudarlo porque tenemos ese tratado. Sería más útil si España pasara a ser un estado satélite francés. Creo que sería ideal que lo invadiéramos y que pasara a estar bajo tu tutela.

- Pero es nuestro aliado. No puedo hacer eso. -se quejó el rubio solemnemente- Definitivamente no.

- Tú piénsalo seriamente. No te estoy proponiendo ninguna locura, Francis. -sentenció el emperador.

* * *

><p><em>No he podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Apenas he podido dormir mientras mi cabeza intentaba pensar en todas las posibilidades. ¿Invadirle? ¿Se había vuelto Napoleón loco? Y entonces escucho esa voz tan familiar llamarme en su idioma. Me gusta como suena mi nombre en español pronunciado por sus labios.<em>

España llegó al lado del francés después de una breve carrera. La comparsa de soldados franceses que desfilaba camino a Portugal se había detenido. Antonio los había divisado y había decidido ir a echar un vistazo. Quizás el galo se encontraba entre sus tropas. Había sido así.

- No sabía si ibas a estar. -dijo respirando agitadamente. Inspiró hondo para así lograr normalizar su respiración. Levantó la mano y sonrió- Hola, Francia.

_¿Cómo puedo evitar sonreír cuando él sonríe así? Es tan patético no poder mantenerme serio cuando le veo sonreír de ese modo. Transmitía su felicidad. Siempre lo había hecho. Y yo nunca he podido evitar verme arrastrado por ella. Me gustaba verle sonreír. Por muy ñoño que pudiera sonar._

- No esperaba verte por aquí. -admitió el galo.

- ¿Acaso está mal venir a hablar contigo un rato? -preguntó el hispano observándole interrogantemente. El francés negó con la cabeza. El de pelo castaño dibujó una sonrisa deslumbrante- Perfecto entonces.

_¿Cuántas veces me ha contado ya la historia que está explicando? Creo que han sido casi cinco veces. Además, es una historia larga y siempre se pierde en detalles. Básicamente, son los problemas que tiene con sus "niños" al otro lado del océano. Esa historia que siempre hago ver que me interesa cuando en realidad lo que hago es perderme en las expresiones que su rostro adopta y en los gestos que hace. Es muy expresivo. Siempre lo ha sido. Y eso siempre me ha gustado._

_No, en serio. ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en esto últimamente? Quizás paso demasiado tiempo con él._

- No dejan de decir cosas así. Yo ya no sé qué hacer para que dejen de pensar de este modo... -dijo el hispano. Suspiró pesadamente.

- Deberías dejar darle vueltas a la cabeza. Ya te he dicho otras veces que no es así.

- Ya, pero ellos... -respondió con aire triste su vecino.

_"Ya, pero ellos…" Ellos, ellos, ellos. Siempre es igual. ¿Por qué no deja de buscar la aprobación de los demás? ¿Por qué mi opinión no le vale? Siempre es la voz alguien más la que le sirve. Por mucho que yo diga, es como si no me creyese._

_Odio cuando dices: "pero ellos…" Me dan igual ellos. A ti debería darte igual también. Debería serte suficiente con mi opinión. Nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años, ¿verdad? ¿Quién mejor que yo para decir lo que es cierto o no sobre ti? Ninguno de ellos te ha visto llorar tantas veces como yo. Ninguno de ellos ha visto esa faceta tuya cuando no tienes ganas de estar con nadie. Todos conocen a tu parte radiante._

_Yo conozco todas tus facetas y, aún así, mi opinión no te es suficiente. Mi aprobación no te sirve..._

_A pesar de que le miro fijamente, no entiende ninguno de esos pensamientos que le acabo de dirigir. Es más, no se entera. Qué denso ha sido siempre… Aunque también sé que es menos espeso de lo que pretende. Sabe hacerse el tonto._

Antonio siguió explicándole cosas de poca importancia. Estallaron en una carcajada incluso cuando el español le contó la historia de un hombre borracho que había estado persiguiendo a señoritas yendo ligero de ropa. Después de estar bastante rato riendo, se formó un silencio extraño. Francis suspiró.

- Me siento raro bromeando cuando estoy apunto de ir a luchar para invadir un país.

- No es como si fuera un funeral. No es tan malo, supongo. A mí ya me va bien este ambiente distendido. Las cosas en casa están un poco extrañas.

_No puedo hacerlo._

El galo abrazó repentinamente al español por la espalda. El susodicho se quedó un poco tenso pero no le rechazó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes solo?

- Algo así supongo…

- No es raro. Quizás deberías dejar de dar tantos tumbos y asentarte con alguna mujer.

- ¿Me estás diciendo eso a mí? -dijo Francis incrédulo.

- Perdona, perdona. -respondió Antonio riendo- Pero así se te pasaría esa soledad que te da a veces de repente.

- Podrías ser tú la persona con la que me asentara, ¿sabes? -susurró el francés cerca de su oído.

_Qué bonito, España. Acabas de estallar en una enorme carcajada ante mi comentario._

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso sí que es un buen chiste. -dijo aún risueño el español- ¿Tú y yo "asentados"?

- Puede que formáramos una bonita y disfuncional pareja. -murmuró el galo.

_Me están dando ganas de patearle. ¿Podría dejar de reírse a cada cosa que digo? Estoy hablando en serio. En cambio, a veces, cuando hablo con él, me siento como si fuera el mejor humorista del mundo._

- Eres divertido, Francia.

Ahora te voy a meter mano. Por burlarte de mí.

- ¿Has perdido peso? -preguntó de repente el galo. Sus manos habían empezado a abrirse camino por la ropa del español y fue justo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta.

- Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

- Te noto más delgado. En serio, ¿has perdido peso?

- ¿Tengo que responder de nuevo? -preguntó con tono ligeramente molesto el español- Te he dicho que no he perdido peso. Estoy bien.

_Mentiroso._

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, España puso distancia. Casi le dio la impresión de que se había dado cuenta de que el francés tenía intención de retomar su ataque y le iba a meter mano. Lo siguió con la mirada. De repente el español empezó a toser violentamente. Francis se acercó rápidamente a él. Al poco, aunque España había logrado dejar de toser, aún respiraba de manera agitada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ah, sí. No te preocupes. No me pasa nada. -dijo Antonio sonriendo débilmente.

_Mentiroso y mil veces mentiroso._

- ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Esperas que me lo crea? -replicó el galo molesto.

- Es que no es algo tan extraño. Últimamente estoy un poco afectado por todos los problemas que hay en casa.

_El niñato con demasiadas ansias de poder. Había escuchado que Fernando gritaba a sus padres y se decían cosas bastante gordas. Había inestabilidad en España y eso le afectaba físicamente. Y, ahora que lo miraba con más detenimiento, se veía bastante mal._

Francia intentó tocar el rostro del español. El susodicho lo vio venir y retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de él. El galo frunció un poco el ceño ante esa acción y Antonio sonrió nervioso.

- Te he dicho que estoy bien. No te preocupes.

- Si estás bien, déjame comprobarlo.

- ¡Estoy bien!

Aprovechó que el español había hecho un gesto con el brazo para apartarle. Le sujetó la muñeca y tiró de él para tenerlo cerca. Francia besó la frente del hispano y confirmó lo que ya venía pensando desde hacía unos minutos. El gesto de Antonio era igual que el de un niño pequeño que ha sido descubierto cometiendo una "travesura"

- Eres imbécil, estás ardiendo.

- ... Digamos que quizás tengo un poco de fiebre.

- ¿Un poco dices? -preguntó el francés. Puso los brazos en jarra y le miró inflexible.

- Bastante... -admitió España.

- Vamos. Ahora mismo quiero que te vayas y descanses. No podrás ayudarme si estás medio muerto. -hizo un gesto con la mano como si estuviese ahuyentando a algún bicho.

- Está bien. Lo siento, Francia. -dijo el hispano con una sonrisa forzada.

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mal que está. De cómo su propia gente no le está haciendo bien. Nadie parece estar preocupándose por él. A este paso, desaparecerá. Sus mandatarios, sedientos de poder, le empujarán al abismo. No quiero que desaparezca. No quiero que sufra. No quiero que esté en esta penosa condición física. ¿Cómo protegerle? Tengo que pensar en algo._

_No puedo dejar que esto termine así. ¡Es España! Ahora mismo no puedo pretender que no veo lo que ocurre. _

- ¿Francia? -llamó el de ojos verdes.

Porque el rubio no apartaba la mirada de él. No había dicho ni una sola palabra. Su rostro estaba bañado en una aparente indiferencia. Como si le hubiese ocurrido algo. Estaba tenso, además. De repente reaccionó e hizo un amago de decir algo. Al segundo siguiente, Francis se había acercado a él y le besó una mejilla de un modo que se le antojó hasta cariñoso.

- No sé ni por qué has salido por ahí con esta fiebre. Ahora a descansar, ¿vale?

- Es que... Me apetecía charlar un poco contigo. Tenía que aprovechar que estabas cerca.

_A cada palabra que dice, creo que lo tengo más claro. No._

Le volvió a dar otro beso en la mejilla. Las susodichas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas (aunque posiblemente se debiese tan sólo a la fiebre). A Antonio le empezaba a dar vergüenza la situación.

- Vamos, tienes que echarte a descansar ya. Te acompaño. -dijo el galo empujando ligeramente su espalda.

- ¿Pero no debes escoltar a tus tropas hasta Portugal? -inquirió el de ojos verdes con preocupación.

- Son mayorcitos, saben hacia dónde deben ir. Además, luego les alcanzaré. Te haré compañía hasta que te baje la fiebre. -respondió mientras seguía empujándole hacia el campamento que sabía que había cercano.

- ¿Y si no me baja pronto? No quiero retenerte demasiado tiempo...

- Tranquilo. Conseguiré que te baje.

- Pero no uses ningún método pervertido, están prohibidos. -el francés se rió ante el comentario de su vecino.

- No te preocupes, no haré nada raro.

_No puedo permitir que desaparezca._

* * *

><p>El silencio de la habitación se hacía hasta incómodo. Por suerte, Francis estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana. No podía dejar de pensar en el rostro febril del español, sufriendo. En eso y en mil y una cosas más. La puerta de la estancia se abrió. Napoleón echó un ojo a su nación, la cual no se molestó ni en mirarlo.<p>

- Te hacía en Portugal. -dijo el emperador.

El rubio le prestó atención entonces. Lo siguió con mirada durante su paseo hasta un sillón.

- Me surgió un imprevisto y decidí que lo mejor era regresar. Ellos ya sabían a dónde tenían que ir.

- Un imprevisto... Claro. Un imprevisto español, he oído decir.

Se hizo un silencio largo. Francia había vuelto a mirar por la ventana, pensativo. Estaba muy abstraído. Napoleón creía que era porque le había pillado haciendo algo que no debería haber hecho. Francia se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó en el sofá, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de éste.

- Emperador, he estado pensando... Lo he hecho muy seriamente. Ya he tomado una decisión.

- ¿Sobre qué?

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Francis miró a Napoleón.

- Quiero que España sea mío.

**Prólogo. Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Después de un montón de tiempo, por fin me dedico a publicar este fanfic. <strong>

**Primero os quiero contar de dónde sale el título ya que no es tan simple como parece. La frase "Vivir en cadenas" es una que se repite bastante en el cancionero de la Guerra de la Independencia Española. Eran canciones dedicadas a la patria oprimida y curiosamente en más de una aparece esa misma frase o una variante. Así pues, me parecía buen título ya que, como el fic será de toda la guerra y no sólo de un periodo concreto, quería que no fuera muy específico.**

**Lo segundo es que este fic será larguito. Lo tengo bastante avanzado, de hecho lo tengo casi terminado, y hay chicha xD Espero que os guste. Va a ser FranciaxEspaña básicamente pero también aparecerán más personajes que, dado el contexto, era obligatorio que salieran.**

**Empecé a planear este fic hace cosa de dos años. Me tiré más de medio leyendo cosas sobre el tema ya que muchos hechos que aparecen son referencias históricas adaptadas para que aparezcan los personajes de Hetalia. **

**Es un fic al que le tengo mucho cariño y os quería mostrar un Francia que yo creo que entonces existió. Ese momento en el que estuvo en la cúspide del poder y se creía que se podía comer al mundo con patatas.**

**Los reviews son tremendamente apreciados. Pensad que yo he hecho un enorme esfuerzo leyendo historia por todas partes para que los hechos me cuadraran por fechas o por lo que ocurrió en realidad. Dedicarme entre 1-5 minutos para decirme si os gustó, qué os gustó o algo así, no es mucho, ¿no? ;_; Lo agradecería sinceramente.**

**Un saludo,**

**Miruru.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Un secreto a voces

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo uno - Un secreto a voces.**

Notaba cada mechón de su pelo moverse en muchas direcciones diferentes. La brisa marítima se había ido intensificando en los últimos minutos. Era irónica la manera en la que a veces el clima se ajustaba perfectamente al ambiente, como si así quisiera darle más dramatismo a la situación. Si se esforzaba un poco, aún podía divisar a Portugal en el muelle.

En un alarde de cortesía, le había propuesto que también se refugiase en Brasil. Total, toda la corte y la familia real portuguesa había sido evacuada. Él mismo se había ofrecido a ayudarle y había aportado barcos para ese cometido.

Lo que era obvio era que la nación se iba a negar a marcharse de su tierra. Aunque el rey había dado instrucciones de no resistirse a la invasión, estaba claro que Portugal no iba a abandonar así como así. Nunca se había rendido ante su hermano, cosa que Arthur siempre había admirado.

Cuando regresaran, Inglaterra ya se encargaría de ayudar a Portugal. Después de todo, la nación lusa le había ayudado en primer lugar. Maldito francés con su maldito Bloqueo Continental. Claro que ayudaría. Había que pararle los pies a Francia y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo fuera de su propia casa? Así el daño era menor.

* * *

><p>El español se interpuso entre la puerta y el galo. Francia le miró con aire soberbio. Unos segundos de silencio extraño se sucedieron después de este gesto brusco.<p>

- ¿Podrías apartarte, España? Tengo asuntos que atender.

- Estaba hablando contigo, ¿no crees que es de mala educación decir de repente que te vas y cortarme a mitad de frase?

- De acuerdo, te escucharé. -dijo Francia con cierta resignación- Que sea rápido, por favor. Portugal no se ocupará si no movilizo a los soldados. Creo que me entiendes.

- Claro que te entiendo. -dijo Antonio ligeramente enfurruñado- Lo que no entiendo es lo que hacen tus soldados, Francia. Ya sabes que no me he opuesto a mantenerlos, alimentarlos y todas esas cosas. Lo que ya no me parece bien es que se sobrepasen con las mujeres, ¿sabes?

- _Oh, mon Dieu_... Lo siento, _Espagne_. Ya sabes, cuando manejas un ejército tan grande es difícil controlar lo que hacen todos. -dijo con cierto aire afligido el galo (Lo que Antonio no comprendió es que esa aflicción la estaba fingiendo).

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba del español es que era bastante crédulo. Además, también era bastante despistado. El plan de invasión era el siguiente: Había que guarnecer la península de soldados de forma progresiva. Cuando se dieran cuenta, ya serían demasiados y se resignarían a su poder. De esta forma, Francia establecería nuevas reglas que ayudaran a España a mejorar su calidad de vida. Él necesitaba una revolución como la que el francés había tenido en casa. Ya que nadie parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, él lo liberaría poco a poco. Todo esto lo hacía por protegerle. Cada ínfimo detalle estaba calculado fríamente. Era muy probable que España no lo aceptara desde primera instancia pero eventualmente lo haría.

- ¿Podrías decirles que dejaran de comportarse como unos babosos? La gente está empezando a sentirse molesta. No quiero más problemas. Suficiente tengo con la guerra, Fernando que no parece cesar en su ambición y la falta de dinero.

- Está bien. Suficiente ceño fruncido por hoy. -dijo Francia acercándose al hispano. Le dio un toquecito con el índice sobre la frente, para que dejara de arrugarla. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tirar de sus mejillas y hacerle sonreír- Así mejor.

España rió un poco mientras se apartaba frotando sus pómulos.

- A veces haces unas tonterías...

Francia siguió con la mirada a su "estimado" vecino mientras éste salía de la habitación. Sonrió de lado. Ese hombre iba a ser suyo pronto.

**Febrero 1808**

España miraba por la ventana con la frente pegada al cristal dentro de aquel palacete. Las palabras de Godoy no le habían sorprendido tanto. Él mismo se había dado cuenta de que algo había empezado a dejar de ser normal. Hubiese sido corriente que los soldados franceses hubiesen pasado de camino a Portugal, haciendo escasas paradas (las que eran "obligatorias" para avituallarse para proseguir el camino).

Lo que ya no era normal era que, porque sí, decidieran quedarse y ocupar una ciudad. Acababan de llegarles noticias de que Pamplona había sido ocupada por los franceses. Desde entonces, se había instalado un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

- Puede que no tenga nada que ver con él...

- ¿Insinúa que los soldados, por su cuenta, han decidido tomar Pamplona y que Francia no tiene nada que ver en el asunto? -inquirió Godoy.

- Yo que sé. -dijo Antonio con cierta impaciencia después de chasquear la lengua- Podría intentar poner mil y un argumentos para justificar lo que ocurre. El inconveniente es que no estoy seguro. Hay demasiados soldados por todas partes.

- ¿Cree que hemos dejado de serles útiles?

Esa pregunta, a pesar de que no lo exteriorizó, le había dejado helado. ¿Había dejado de serle útil a Francia? ¿Lo consideraba un estorbo? Se había estado esforzando al máximo para poder ayudarlo. ¿Ya no le consideraba un buen aliado entonces? Notaba su propio corazón palpitando en su pecho agitadamente.

- ¡España...! -gritó Godoy como si no fuera la primera vez que le llamaba.

- Perdona.

- Se había quedado en Babia. ¿Está bien?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

¿Porque empezaba a temer que su amigo y vecino le consideraba una carga? ¿Porque ese mismo parecía estar planeando cosas a sus espaldas? ¿Porque sus soldados se habían apoderado de una de sus ciudades? No. Por eso no habría de estar _mal. _Qué va.

- Lo que está claro es que algo no va bien. He mandado la orden a nuestros soldados en Portugal para que regresen. Dejarán plantados a los franceses, pero es mejor no darles más detalles hasta que sepamos qué es lo que en realidad traman. Así, por si acaso, tendremos más efectivos en la península.

- Claro, la hemos dejado bastante desprotegida... Pero tampoco imaginaríamos que algo así pasaría. Debo hablar con Francia.

- Sé que por mucho que yo me niegue, lo va a hacer igualmente, ¿verdad?

- Efectivamente. Debo hacerlo. Le presionaré para que me cuente qué está ocurriendo. Así tomaremos medidas más efectivas.

- Tenga cuidado.

- ¿He dejado de serte útil, Francia?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Tanto que se quedó mirando por la ventana unos segundos, en un silencio total, como si le hubieran esculpido en piedra y no pudiera moverse. Después de tres eternos segundos, Francia entornó el rostro y dibujó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, España?

- Estoy hablando en serio, Francia. -replicó el otro con un tono serio e inflexible- ¿Soy un estorbo para ti? ¿Por eso has dejado que tus soldados ocupen Pamplona? ¿Ya no me necesitas?

Sin dejar de sonreír, el galo se acercó a él, le tomó la mano con delicadeza y lo acercó a sí mismo. Le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. España no estaba demasiado contento con ese movimiento, quería respuestas y las quería ya. Nada de arrumacos.

- Ah~ España, a mí también me han llegado las nuevas sobre lo ocurrido en Pamplona. No puedo más que sentirme indignado al ver lo que mis soldados hacen sin permiso. -mentira- Pero no temas, _mon ami_, no permitiré más ofensas como estas. He mandado un regimiento -mentira- hacia allí para detener sus actos.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? -preguntó no muy convencido.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

- Hay muchos soldados tuyos en casa. -frunció un poco el ceño cuando Francis empezó a reír a carcajadas

- ¿Qué tiene de raro? Te recuerdo que estamos intentando apoderarnos de Portugal. Cuantos más efectivos lleve, más fácil nos será abrirnos paso. ¿Tengo razón o no?

- Sí que tienes razón pero…

- No tienes motivo para sentirte nervioso. Volveré a exigirles que se comporten en tu casa, pero tú debes seguir cuidando de ellos, ¿vale? -sujetó su cintura más firmemente, se acercó a su oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Notó como el otro se estremecía ligeramente. Sus pensamientos fueron incoherentes durante unos segundos.

- Francia, no seas idiota… -dijo España sonrojado.

- Si les cuidas será como si me estuvieras cuidando a mí, ¿sabes? -susurró Francis sobre su oído- Tu hermanito estaría tan contento~

- Ya dije que cuidaría de sus necesidades, no lo voy a dejar de hacer. -replicó.

- Debes. -el tono había sido más serio por un momento. Había sonado a orden. Antes de poder pensar mucho más, había vuelto a su susurro meloso- ¿Y las mías?

- ¿Las tuyas? ¿Qué "tuyas"? -dijo el hispano ahora sin comprender.

- Mis 'necesidades'…

Antes de que se animara más, Antonio puso tierra de por medio y se apartó de los brazos del galo. El susodicho se sintió internamente decepcionado. Le había dado la impresión de que ya lo tenía. Nunca podía dar nada por sentado con el español. Éste sonrió nerviosamente. Sabía que si Francis se esforzaba lograría encontrar un motivo por el cual debía "satisfacer sus necesidades". Era capaz de cogerse el tratado de Fontainebleu y encontrar un "hueco legal" por el cual podría establecer sus propias reglas de juego.

- Ahora deberías concentrarte en lo que tienes entre manos.

- Hasta hace escasos segundos, lo que tenía entre manos eras tú. -dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

- La guerra, me refiero. -añadió apresuradamente.

Durante unos cuantos segundos más, Francis siguió mirándole con aquella sonrisa divertida. Le gustaba ponerle nervioso. Deducía que se ponía de ese modo porque sabía que era más poderoso y que, ahora, podría ganarle sin problema alguno en cuanto a fuerza física se refiere. Le dio un repaso con la mirada, de arriba abajo. Llamó su atención la camisa mal abrochada y la chaqueta ligeramente mal puesta. La mayoría del tiempo, España no se preocupaba por su apariencia física. Se acercó, le abrochó bien la ropa y le colocó la chaqueta correctamente.

- Si quieres vestir, al menos hazlo con estilo, _mon chéri_.

- Sí, gracias.

* * *

><p>La noticia del desembarco de Arthur Wellesley en Portugal había corrido como la pólvora. Los ingleses se habían unido a los portugueses en su empresa de echar a los franceses y españoles de territorio lusitano. Después de una estrepitosa derrota y otra batalla más, galos e ingleses habían decidido firmar un armisticio.<p>

A pesar de que ambos estaban sonrientes y aparentemente cordiales, por dentro no dejaban de perjurar contra la otra nación. A los franceses les tocaba retirarse hasta territorio "seguro" (actualmente, España). Los ingleses y portugueses recuperaban el control sobre Lisboa.

No suponía ningún problema, Francis confiaba en que recuperaría esos territorios eventualmente. Una vez puso su firma sobre el papel, el armisticio se estimó completo. Los generales presentes empezaron a retirarse uno tras otros. Quien se retiró en penúltimo lugar fue Portugal, tras dirigirle una mirada asesina al galo. Siempre había tenido tanta vitalidad... En eso se parecía a su hermano. Aunque debía admitir que actualmente le fascinaba más el hispano. De hecho, la ocupación de España se había convertido en el tema que prácticamente monopolizaba sus pensamientos.

Arthur y Francis se miraron por unos segundos. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a romper el silencio. El inglés decidió acabar con aquello.

- Te has librado por ahora.

- Esa debería ser mi frase. -respondió Francia con sorna.

El galo se giró para marcharse de la estancia. Justo cuando llegaba al marco de la puerta, Inglaterra habló de nuevo.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para el español?

Se quedó quieto, aún de espaldas a él. Dibujó una sonrisa fría que el inglés nunca alcanzó a visualizar. Tenía muchos planes para el español. Pero eso, aunque bastante evidente, no era oficial. Así que seguiría jugando a hacer ver que no estaba haciendo nada.

- ¿Planes? No tengo ningún plan. Después de todo, él es mi querido aliado. -dijo entornando ligeramente el rostro para mirarle sonriendo juguetonamente.

El francés abandonó la estancia y Arthur hizo una mueca irónica. Eso no había quién se lo creyese.

* * *

><p>La situación había pasado a ser de sospechosa a alarmante. No sólo Pamplona seguía ocupada por los franceses, éstos, además, se habían dedicado a adentrarse más en la península y apoderarse de otras ciudades. En la lista ya figuraban urbes como Burgos, Salamanca, San Sebastián, Barcelona o Figueres. Había intentado hablar en diversas ocasiones con Francia pero siempre ocurría algo. O le ignoraba completamente y ni se dignaba a verlo, o le cambiaba el tema, o le decía que eran delirios suyos.<p>

"Todo va bien, tranquilo", "Son imaginaciones tuyas" o "Haré algo al respecto" eran las únicas frases que el francés se dignaba a decir sobre el tema. Las repetía una y otra vez. Obviamente, aquello no le satisfacía.

Por si no fuera poco, no era el único problema del que debía ocuparse. Fernando, el Príncipe de Asturias, se impacientaba por momentos. No era extraña, después de los sucesos del Escorial, la afirmación de que Fernando estaba deseoso de poder. El gran obstáculo a sortear entre él y la corona era su padre Carlos. Además, un sector de los aristócratas no estaba contento con Godoy y parecían tramar algo en las sombras.

El panorama era de inestabilidad por todas partes. La amenaza más importante para Godoy era, ahora mismo, el incremento del número de efectivos franceses en la península. No podría negarse a que pasaran por sus tierras por el tratado de Fontainebleau y no era tan fácil impedirlo y romper el pacto (puesto que Francis insistía en que nada estaba ocurriendo y que veía fantasmas por todas partes).

De cualquier modo, la familia real se había trasladado hasta Aranjuez, en busca de una posible ruta de escape en caso de que la situación se confirmase como crítica. España se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón de piel del palacio de Godoy. En realidad ese hombre no le caía bien. Había tenido su momento de fama pero ya está. La susodicha había ido decayendo y ahora cada vez era peor, prácticamente nadie le soportaba. Creían que tenía demasiado poder. De hecho, había recibido más órdenes de él que del mismo rey Carlos IV.

El ruido de gritos acercándose lo distrajo. Godoy, el cual había mirado pálido por una ventana durante unos segundos, seguía estático en el mismo sitio. Antonio le miró. Se acabó lo que se daba. La gente aporreaba la puerta y gritaba insultos entre otras cosas. Se exigían explicaciones sobre los rumores de que los reyes iban a viajar fuera. En cierto modo era lógico que demandaran tales explicaciones. A los ciudadanos nunca les había gustado escuchar que sus reyes iban a huir abandonándoles en el proceso.

El ambiente, lejos de tranquilizarse, se fue caldeando cada vez más. Escuchó un ruido y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Godoy no estaba. Otro ruido más fuerte se sucedió, el sonido de la puerta cediendo ante los insistentes golpes del populacho. Antonio se asomó a la escalera y vio a los primeros hombres entrar mientras buscaban con avidez a Godoy.

- Llevaos lo que queráis. Después de todo, este desgraciado se ha ido quedando con las riquezas que iban a ser de nuestro señor. ¡Tenemos que recuperarlas!

Gritos de apoyo se sucedieron a aquella proclama. De repente, su mirada se cruzó con la de otro hombre. El susodicho le pegó un codazo a un amigo que había a su lado y le señaló.

- ¡España está aquí! ¡Hay que sacarlo de este palacio corrupto por la mano de ese rufián!

Si no fuera porque sabía que no estaban en contra de su persona, se hubiera asustado al ver a unos diez hombres subir las escaleras a toda prisa e ir hacia él. Mientras España sonreía intentando tranquilizarles, ellos comprobaban que no estuviera herido o algo por el estilo. Godoy podía haber sido malo en este último tiempo pero no le había tocado un pelo ni en una ocasión. Tiraron de él para sacarlo del lugar. Veía que la gente se llevaba lo que le parecía de más valor, quemaba otras tantas cosas e instaban, entre gritos e insultos, a Godoy a salir.

Se preguntaba dónde se encontraría el hombre. ¿Habría huido ya de la casa? A saber qué ocurriría si lo encontraban. Lo escoltaron hasta el Palacio Real, al cual sólo él pudo acceder. El rey le agarró por los hombros y le miró fijamente.

- ¿Dónde está Godoy?

- "Me encanta cómo te preocupas por mi bienestar, Carlos…" No lo sé. Cuando no estaba mirando ha desaparecido. No sé dónde está. Pero tiene que hacer algo, su majestad.

- Lo sé... Los ánimos están tensos. Creo que no tengo mucho apoyo.

Creía bien. En los últimos años, Fernando había ganado un gran respaldo por parte de la población.

- Es hora de que tome una decisión. -dijo España seriamente- Destituir a Godoy le daría buena imagen.

- Pero ha hecho tanto por nosotros... No sé si es la opción correcta.

- Es la única opción que le queda.

El rey bajó el rostro, resignándose a la realidad.

**18 Febrero**

Francia, a la cabeza de la unidad, oteaba el horizonte y observaba la ciudad de Madrid. Era un movimiento algo osado ese de entrar en la capital, pero serían cautelosos de modo que la nación francesa pudiera seguir afirmando que no estaba ocurriendo nada raro.

- ¿Está seguro de esto, señor? -le preguntó un soldado a Francis.

Francia le miró un rato, como si acabara de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo (pero la cual no le molestaba porque era obvio lo que pensaba y que esto era correcto). Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la ciudad.

- Claro que estoy seguro. El Emperador ha dicho que seguramente nos recibirán bien. Ya has escuchado la inestabilidad que existe en estos territorios. Ellos piensan que venimos a restablecer el orden y a coronar a su estimado Fernando.

- No venimos a eso, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es que nadie te ha contado nada? -preguntó Francia indignado. El otro hombre se había encogido ligeramente ante esa reacción- Que unos cuantos se acerquen y avisen a los españoles de que vamos a entrar en la ciudad.

- ¿Cree que accederán sin más queja?

Francis dibujó una ligera sonrisa torcida.

- Claro que lo harán.

- Pero en algunos sitios ha habido gente que se ha quejado de nuestra presencia. Es probable que no nos dejen entrar.

- Te he dicho que lo harán. Tú irás personalmente con esa unidad. Si ves que son reticentes a dejarnos pasar les dirás que deben tratarnos bien. Si aún así no les queda claro, les recuerdas que por el tratado de Fontainebleu tienen la obligación de que no nos falte nada y, por supuesto, de dejarnos pasar.

**19 de Febrero**

No sabía cómo sentirse en aquel mismo momento. Acababa de ver a su rey abdicar en favor a su hijo. Fernando, por fin, se había hecho con la corona y ahora era conocido como Fernando VII.

Si hubiese negado que no le tenía cierto apego a Carlos IV, hubiera sido mentira. Una parte de él aún deseaba que siguiera reinando. Otra parte de él estaba contento con el cambio. En esos momentos era cuando Antonio se daba cuenta de que parte de su ser estaba influenciado por los sentimientos de la gente que vivía en el territorio.

La gente tenía puestas las esperanzas en Fernando. Ahora sería el momento en el que el susodicho debería mostrar que realmente tenía lo necesario para estar en el poder. Lo que no le había gustado era el modo en el que todo había ocurrido. No podía dejar de mirar a los ojos de Carlos y leía en ellos que aquello no era lo que deseaba. Obviamente no quería dejar de ser soberano, se había visto obligado por la situación. Ser traicionado por su hijo no debía ser un sentimiento muy placentero. Aunque algo le decía a España que los problemas con la familia real aún no habían terminado.

Por otra parte, ese mismo día habían encontrado a Godoy, escondido entre esteras. Había visto como lo escoltaban hasta el Cuartel de Guardias de Corps y como la gente no dejaba de intentar golpearle.

Por si no fuera poco, también tenía que dedicar un tiempo a pensar en el francés y en su comportamiento fuera de lo normal.

**7 de Marzo**

Francia había recibido a un mensajero urgente por parte de Napoleón antes de poder entrar siquiera en el caserón. Se había ido a un lugar apartado de la ciudad de Madrid, en la que actualmente, para descontento de Antonio (o esa impresión le daba), se había aposentado. Abrió la carta que le había sido entregada, bajo la atenta mirada del mensajero, y se apoyó en una pared mientras la leía.

A medida que avanzaba a través de las palabras, Francis se separó de la pared y su gesto se había ido tornando más sombrío. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia mientras leía las últimas palabras que formaban la misiva. Acto seguido arrugó el papel. Miró a su alrededor y tiró una caja que había encima de un barril (exposición de algún comercio cercano). La gente que había cerca empezó a cuchichear y se alejaron del lugar. Francia respiraba ligeramente agitado. ¿Cómo osaba? Simplemente, ¿cómo se atrevía a pagarle de ese modo?

La carta explicaba que los españoles se habían retirado de Portugal al completo. También daba órdenes a Junot de enviar refuerzos a Elvás para evitar acciones hostiles.

El puño de Francia seguía apretado. Siempre que le había preguntado, Antonio había evadido sus preguntas. Ahora entendía por qué hacía tiempo que no tenían noticias de los españoles en territorios lusitanos, ¡es que hacía semanas que se habían marchado!

- "¿Te lo hueles? ¿Por eso decides abandonarme a mi suerte como si de un perro me tratase? ¡Gran parte de mi motivación en Portugal es para proporcionarte el "capricho" estúpido de tener toda la península prácticamente para ti! ¡En cambio así me lo pagas! ¡¿Es que no puedes ver todo lo que he hecho por ti, maldita sea?"

- ¿Desea enviar alguna respuesta, _Messire_? -dijo el mensajero, algo nervioso por la reacción impetuosa del francés.

De repente éste parecía calmado. Miraba una pared con fijación, sus ojos fríos como témpanos, sin un atisbo de piedad o sentimiento en ellos.

- No. Me ha quedado todo muy claro.

Haría que entendiese todo y que así se diera cuenta de que, en realidad, todo esto lo hacía por su bien.

**23 de Marzo**

Observó desde uno de los balcones el insultante desfile de las tropas del que reconoció como el Duque de Berg. Si no recordaba mal, ese hombre era el cuñado del Emperador francés. Le ponía enfermo como miraba a la gente. Le recordaba a cierto francés al que había considerado amigo y que ahora se había establecido en su casa como una garrapata. Estaba buscando la manera idónea de decirle que se fuera a su casa de una maldita vez. El problema es que en todos los supuestos que había imaginado acababa insultándole. Bueno, ahora el francés se encontraba fuera de la capital ocupándose de otros asuntos. Se temía que esos asuntos tenían que ver con sus tierras.

- ¡Eh tú, español! -escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

Despertó de su ensoñación y dibujó una sonrisa cordial. Una muy falsa sonrisa cordial. No conocía a ese hombre de nada pero con esa frase ya había sentenciado que le caía mal.

- ¡Español! ¡¿Acaso estás sordo o no entiendes mis palabras? ¡Contesta cuando se te llama!

Definitivamente, le caía muy mal.

- Lo lamento, aún estaba fascinado por su peculiar comitiva. -dijo España con el tono más amable que pudo poner.

- ¡Tenemos asuntos de los que hablar! ¡Baja ahora mismo ante mi presencia!

Había que joderse. Encima creía estar en posición de exigirle. Aún se preguntaba por qué ese insignificantillo personaje se creía superior a una nación. No pudo negarse a lo que el otro le demandaba, por el momento nadie en el gobierno había decidido cómo actuar ante las acciones de los franceses. Aparentemente, el tratado seguía vigente. Una sarta de estupideces.

Abrió la puerta del caserío y observó con cierto desdén a Murat, el cual estaba muy ocupado bajando de su caballo. Le cogería uno de esos mechones de pelo rizado y se lo arrancaría a la fuerza. Quizás así aprendería dónde estaba su jodido lugar. Sonrió al mariscal.

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor duque? No esperábamos su visita y la primera impresión que obtengo es que tiene algún problema. Si lo desea, puedo llamar al rey Fernando VII para que le cuente sus problemas.

- No me importa ese incompetente. -el rostro de Antonio se ensombreció ligeramente. Era realmente insolente- No reconozco su autoridad, así que me trae sin cuidado su opinión.

- ¿Y yo puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Consígueme un lugar donde mis hombres puedan descansar. Estamos cansados, sería bueno si lo consiguieras antes de que anocheciese.

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, la rabia que sentía, la frustración y el odio. Mientras apretaba el puño, Antonio sonrió.

- Por supuesto, será un placer.

No tragaba a Murat. ¡No lo soportaba! ¿Quién se creía que era? De hecho, a nadie le gustaba ese hombre. En ningún momento dejaba de tener problemas con él y eso que ya hacía un tiempo que había llegado. Siempre había algo que le molestaba. Era como si el simple hecho de que España respirara le importunara.

- Ya me has oído.

- Tú también. -dijo Antonio abandonando la forma formal con el mariscal. No había aguantado mucho dándole un trato tan educado. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo le trataba a él.

- Esa espada pertenece a Francia. Se la arrebató el rey en Pavía, y ya ha estado demasiado tiempo cubriéndose de polvo en estas tierras. Es hora de que regrese a casa.

- Esa espada pertenecía a Francia, ahora lleva grabada en su filo la historia de nuestra victoria en Pavía y de cómo capturamos al rey francés. Por lo tanto, esa espada es ahora española. No va a salir de estas tierras.

Ya estaba harto de ceder a todos sus caprichos. El mariscal se fue hasta Antonio y ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, como si se detestaran.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, _Joachim_? ¿Ha sido Francia quien te ha ordenado esto o ha sido una brillante idea tuya? Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y las normas las dicto yo. Si ha sido Francia, que venga a hablar él conmigo. No tengo nada que discutir contigo. Si la idea ha sido tuya, será mejor que concentres tus esfuerzos en otros asuntos. En mi casa, mando yo.

España se marchó del lugar muy sobriamente. El mariscal francés observaba su espalda con rencor. Se había dignado a humillarlo delante de todos los presentes. ¡A él!

- _Cela ne continuera pas longtemps ainsi, Espagnol. _-siseó en un murmullo.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

_Cela ne continuera pas longtemps ainsi, Espagnol_** - Eso no continuará así por mucho tiempo, español.**

**Bueno, propiamente este es el inicio del fanfic. Decir que Murat es odioso xD. Francia se irá tornando cada vez más odioso también. Siempre he pensado que Francia debe tener una parte badass. En el manga, anime y muchas fans lo pintan únicamente como un cobarde, pervertido y degenerado, obseso con el amour. Con el tiempo he llegado a pensar que Francis es más que esas cosas y que el pobre personaje está bastante maltratado.**

**Me niego a creer que en su época de Napoleón, Francia era un cobarde y seguía de ese modo en el que lo suelen pintar. Creo que esa debió de ser una de sus mejores épocas y quería demostrarlo de este modo. Espero que os guste como va a ir evolucionando.**

**España también sufre cambios de "bando" por así decirlo (y en este capítulo se ve algo) Se pasó de Godoy, el que ayudó y que era tan genial y el rey Carlos a el trepa de Godoy y el pesado Rey Carlos. Es un cambio que se produjo en la mentalidad española de la época. **

**Estuve dudando entre ponerle títulos a los capítulos y no. No sé por qué al final me he decantado por ponerlos... Temo que voy a arrepentirme. Ya que estamos, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**¡Ahora vuestros hermosos reviews!**

_Maruy-chan, _**¡lo he publicado! Ahahaha ¡Esa frase es mítica! XD Recuerdo cómo me presionabas para que siguiera escribiendo y cómo fangirleabas xD. Seguramente verás alguna cosa cambiada porque lo voy corrigiendo de nuevo a medida que lo subo. XDD Ay qué amor eres -abracito-**

_Ariadonechan, _**¡Hombre! ¡Pues claro que se puede sacar mucho! ¡Muchísimo! XDDD Y sí, tardé muuucho en escribirlo. Me he leído tantísimas cosas de esta maldita guerra xDDD Ahahaha, claro... ayudaaar... 8D xDDDD**

_Atsun, _**ahahaha sonreír sólo con ver una historia nueva? Awww qué mona xD. Un tomatús XDDDD! ¿Sí? Uah, pues suerte con el libro. Yo me leí uno y me costó mucho porque estaba redactado bastante tostón. Espero que el tuyo sea mejor XD. Pues si te gusta que sea un posesivo y un chungo, vas a disfrutar mucho con este fic xD. ¿Cómo se tiene cara de red? XD Sí, vas a desear pegarle muchísimo. Lo he escrito con mucho amor y mucho esfuerzo! Espero que os guste ;A;! ò.ó Lleva el jet-pack a arreglar, mujer. Un beso!**

_Veritas Temporis Filia, _**oish, qué inicio *se sonroja* ¿Cómo no va a ser sano tanto Francia/España? ò0ó ... Ok, quizás no, pero yo ya estoy perdida... 8D Sólo os guío tras mis pasos... jojojo~ Además, nunca hay suficiente Francia/España! xD En realidad hay poquito, es triste. Pues la posesividad es algo que no se le va a ir precisamente xD. ¡Gracias a ti por leerlo y dejar review! -sparklea- Un abrazo!**

_SWK101, _**ay, g-gracias -sonrojo de nuevo- Gracias por la cajita xDDDD. Claro que tendrá continuación. Este fic es bastante largo. Tenía que hacer algo que le rindiera homenaje a ese evento. Sí, es muy sentimental y eso se mantendrá xD. Es hermoso sí 8D Será suyo 8D muehehe! Continuación hecha!**

_Akirah, _**sí, por fin lo publiqué ò.o. Es que podría haberlo unido al capítulo uno pero es la antesala de todo lo demás y no quería ponerlo en el mismo saco. Sobre todo porque empezaba desde bastante atrás. Uuuy lo que le hará 8D ... honhonhon yo no digo nada xDDD. Gracias por lo del título, con lo que me costó decidirme se agradece que se aprecie. Todo llegará... Todo llegará... 8D**

_Little-lily, _**uaah, OTP rules! ****XD Omg, me encontraste en tv tropes... o/o la primera persona que viene desde ahí, me recomendó una chica inesperadamente y wow... Todos mis fics FrEs te los has leído? -blushes- Me alegro estar haciendo que te gusten más! Es un honor ;w;**

_Megangic, _**yeaaah, esa frase es la leche en vinagre (?) Recuerdo haberla pensado muy cuidadosamente. Quería que tuviera gran impacto xD Lo juro xD. Cuando el fic tiene referencia histórica siempre intento darle una vuelta de tuerca y poner algo con significado referente a él. XD**

_Eakeles, _**Seh es un tema muy interesante. O al menos yo lo creo, por eso escribí de él. Sobre Francia no siendo un capullo integral... eeehm... xD Lo siento pero me temo que va a ocurrir. Aunque en el fondo siga teniendo una motivación sentimental. Una invasión no es fácil y lo que sí es sencillo es torcerse hacia comportamientos erróneos. Una gran parte va de eso. Awww, me hace feliz que leer mis fics te haga querer más al Francia/España. Espero que te guste la continuación. Un saludo!**

_Nightview, _**es que prácticamente nadie había escrito de esto y lo que había era un fic en el que creo que Francis no quería tampoco eso y tal. Pero creo que Francia no podría igualmente haber dejado escapar una oportunidad así. Era imperial, tenía que notarse digo yo! XD Ahahaha, sí, hay gran documentación. De meses incluso y diversas fuentes: wikipedia, libros, páginas web random del tema... xD**

_008Kasumi, _** ay qué inicio -sonrojo- t-tu autora favorita? Gracias! ;w; Awww me alegra que te esté enseñando historia de España~ Ay sí? Casi las unicas FrEs que lees? Qué honor ò/o. Me gusta ponerles momentos de humor. Además, son idiotas, seguro que tienen esos momentos cómicos xD. Próximo capítulo servido ;D**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**ahaha un poco. Me ha dado bastante por escribir fics. Aunque confieso que este lo empecé hace bastantes meses. ¡Por fin! Lo que más me costó fue ponerle el título. De hecho ya lo tengo terminado pero lo iré subiendo con tranquilidad. Soy cruel, lo sé XD. Al ser el prólogo tampoco quería situarlos mucho. De hecho no suelo situarlos en sitios muy concretos porque tampoco sé muy bien la idea de Himaruya al respecto. Viven en palacios? Viven en caserones importantes del país? Viven en casas normales? Siempre suelo situarlos en casas grandes pero que no sé exactamente donde se sitúan. No hay una gran descripción por eso del entorno. Aunque confieso que en el prólogo esto se daba menos ya que mi objetivo no era desarrollar una historia en esa época sino expresar los sentimientos. Sobre todo los de Francia. En "Y regreso a ti" recuerda la tensión que había en 1814... vas a entender por qué. De hecho incluso muy calmado está! XD. Gracias por el review y las sugerencias!**

_Yakumo2112, _**gracias! Me alegra que te guste y aquí tienes la continuación ;D**

**Eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	3. Capítulo 2: La letra, con sangre entra

**Vivir en cadenas.**

**Capítulo 2 - La letra, con sangre entra.**

**26 Marzo**

Francia, sentado en un sillón de piel crema y algo ajeno a la conversación de los otros dos hombres, observaba el rostro de Luis, el hermano de Napoleón Bonaparte. Ese era la cara de un hombre que no podía procesar la información que se le acababa de transmitir. Las grandes paredes de la mansión francesa parecían caerle encima y convertirle en un ser aún más diminuto.

- ¿Estás diciendo que me propones para reinar en España, hermano?

- Exacto. -dijo Napoleón sin perder la tranquilidad.

- No sé si sabría tratar con el ímpetu español.

- Del ímpetu de España ya me encargaría yo. -interrumpió Francis.

Quería que las cosas quedaran claras. Ellos podrían quedarse las tierras, las posesiones, el poder... Pero Antonio iba a estar únicamente bajo su cuidado. Así iban a desarrollarse los acontecimientos.

- Si no lo haces tú, Luis, encontraré a alguien que lo haga.

Francis se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y, sin decir una sola palabra, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la estancia.

- ¿Adónde vas, Francia? -inquirió el emperador.

- Voy a ir a ver cómo está España. Tengo un largo camino por hacer, así que mejor voy saliendo ya. No quiero que se olvide tan pronto de mí.

- Con la presencia gala que hay en su casa, dudo que se olvide tan fácilmente de ti.

- _Parfait~ _-dijo Francis sonriendo juguetonamente- Me hace feliz ocupar tanto su mente.

Y aquello no se acababa allí. Más. Conseguiría que aún pensara más en él. Terminaría por agradecerle todo. Entonces descubriría que su opinión era la única que necesitaba para vivir. Así dejaría de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y podría concentrarse en sí mismo y en mejorar su economía.

* * *

><p><strong>5 de Abril<strong>

Era patético tener que escabullirse dentro de su propia casa. Había dejado su residencia habitual y se había trasladado hasta El Escorial, residencia actual de la realeza española. Había dos motivos que le habían inducido a escabullirse: El primero (y no por ello el más importante) era el mariscal Murat, que no dejaba de exigirle cosas. Estaba harto de cumplir sus caprichitos. Pero, si no hacía nada, el susodicho francés ya se encargaba de poner el grito en el cielo.

El segundo (y, esta vez sí, el más importante) era que Francia había regresado a la península. No podía tolerar su presencia por demasiado rato. El galo se comportaba de aquella manera extraña que a Antonio no le gustaba. Se dedicaba a corregirle en todo lo que podía, intentaba enseñarle maneras y a veces le dirigía aquella mirada que parecía que le subestimaba. Por eso, cuando tenían que pasar algún rato juntos, España caminaba siempre unos pasos más atrás que él. Los temas que trataban solían ser insulsos y, según su parecer, estaban muy fuera de lugar. ¿Para qué hablar de vino como si nada cuando Francis se dedicaba a ocupar sus tierras? Se había resignado a intentar sacar ese tema. El rubio lo evitaba demasiado bien.

Fernando estaba nervioso. No dejaba de ir de un lado a otro mientras pronunciaba un discurso que la nación hispana no estaba por la labor de escuchar. Volvió a la realidad cuando se percató de que el rey le preguntaba.

- ¿No me has escuchado, cierto?

- Lo lamento. ¿Qué decía, majestad? -preguntó el de ojos verdes dibujando una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Decía que estoy en apuros. Ese mariscal no deja de ponerme en entredicho diciendo que no me acepta. ¡De este modo, Napoleón va a pensar lo que no es de mí!

- ¿Qué más da? -preguntó Antonio. Se fijó, por el rostro que puso el rey, que aquello realmente "importaba".

- ¡Necesitamos el beneplácito de Francia para poder seguir adelante! Debe ver con buenos ojos mi nuevo mandato. ¡Tú también deberías hacer un esfuerzo, mi bien apreciada nación!

- ¿Yo...?

- ¡Exacto! ¡Debemos estrechar lazos de amistad y alianza con Francia!

- Está por todas partes, es como una plaga. ¿Te parece el comportamiento de una amistad?

- No es así. Lo hacen por tu bien. Por nuestro bien.

Eso se lo había escuchado decir ya unas cuantas veces al francés. Él no lo tenía muy claro.

- Así que, por favor te suplico, ayúdame a que esto salga bien. He mandado a mi hermano Carlos al encuentro del emperador. De este modo, quizás despierte simpatía hacia mí y me gane su favor.

España suspiró pesadamente. Empezaba a preguntarse por qué, fuese donde fuese, siempre tenía que oír a hablar de su vecino. ¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo por su bien? Quizás sólo intentaba ayudarle y él lo interpretaba de alguna manera que no era... Aunque después sólo hacía falta ver el comportamiento altivo del duque de Berg.

Ya no sabía qué pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>10 de Abril<strong>

- ¡Mi rey! ¡No debéis cometer estupideces! -exclamó Antonio mientras seguía a Fernando por los pasillos de la casa.

- No son estupideces, mi estimada nación. No he dejado nada al azar. En mi ausencia, he designado una Junta Suprema que vigilará que todo funcione correctamente. Mi tío Antonio presidirá la susodicha. Tan sólo voy a Burgos, todo saldrá bien.

España no tenía la certeza de que todo fuera a "salir bien". Últimamente nada salía bien. Los franceses se habían ido extendiendo por la península como si de una ola de peste negra se tratasen. Murat, su enemigo número dos, seguía comportándose como un verdadero cretino (por no usar términos aún más despectivos). Francia, el cual se debatía entre los apelativos de aliado, defensor o enemigo, también era alguien de quien no sabía si podía fiarse y tenía que vigilar exactamente qué hacía. Además tenía que soportar constantemente sus correcciones o sus historias que no le importaban un pimiento.

Pero el Rey Fernando VII se negaba a ser ignorado por Napoleón y los suyos. Decirle que no debía ir al encuentro del emperador francés no servía de nada. El único consuelo que le quedaba a Antonio era que el rey no iba a salir de la península.

* * *

><p><strong>19 de Abril<strong>

- ¡Necesito explicaciones, Francia! -exclamó finalmente Antonio al ver que el francés volvía a irse por los cerros de Úbeda.

- ¿Explicaciones? ¿Sobre qué, España? No entiendo a qué viene ese-

- ¿¡Que no entiendes? No te atrevas a acabar esa frase. Es muy divertido todo esto, ¿verdad?

En aquel momento, España había acabado por perder los nervios. No le gustaba la tranquilidad con la que Francis le hablaba. Algo estaba ocurriendo y lo peor es que no sabía exactamente el qué. Lo que sí alcanzaba a comprender es que su rey se encontraba camino de Francia después de dos intentos inútiles de encontrarse con Napoleón.

- Estás poniéndote nervioso y no piensas bien tus palabras, _mon chéri_.

- _Mon chéri_ una mierda. -dijo Antonio interrumpiendo de nuevo la palabrería de Francia- ¡No entiendo nada! ¡No sé qué estás haciendo! ¡Primero empiezas a aposentarte en mi casa como si te perteneciese!

- No estoy haciendo eso. -era curioso lo bien que se le daba mentir en ocasiones.

- ¡Y ahora llaman a Fernando para que se reúna con Napoleón! Y cada vez te lo llevas más y más lejos. Ahora a tu casa debe ir, ¿no? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Estoy harto de que me digas que no pasa nada, Francia!

- ¿Pero qué dices, España? Estás nervioso y estás sacando las cosas de contexto. Deberías hacerme caso cuando te digo-

- ¡Ya no sé si pretendes ayudarme o no realmente, Francis!

Con un movimiento rápido, el francés atrapó las muñecas de Antonio y besó fugazmente su cabellera.

- Shhh... -murmuró el rubio intentando que se calmara- Yo deseo tu bien, España. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso? El problema es que la situación en tu casa es demasiado inestable. No hay más que confabulaciones por aquí y por allá. Mira como estás ahora por culpa de toda esa tensión.

Francis lo creía firmemente. Él no era el mayor problema al que ahora se enfrentaba el español. Su propia casa estaba hecha un desastre. Estaba claro, Antonio le necesitaba. Aún se sentía más motivado a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. No le gustaría pero le ayudaría.

Se quedó mirando al español. Aún a su merced, sujeto por sus manos. Su expresión en cierto modo estaba desorientada. Se le veía perdido y sin saber qué hacer. En ese momento, sus pensamientos empezaron a dejar de ser racionales. Iba a ser suyo. España iba a ser suyo y debería hacer caso a todo lo que él dijera. No tendría que oponerse a su voluntad. Así todo sería _perfecto. _Apretó un poco más el agarre sobre las muñecas del español. Se acercó a él, furtivamente, y le empezó a besar. Ante aquello, España retrocedió. El galo volvió a acercarse y a iniciar un nuevo beso.

El de pelo castaño intentó apartarse de nuevo.

- Fran- -no pudo acabar ni de llamarle, otra vez había vuelto a besarle.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, el hispano logró liberar una mano y empujó bruscamente el hombro del francés.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

No era una mala pregunta. Ni él mismo lo sabía. Sólo que le había surgido la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo. Su mente había empezado a razonar diferente. Aunque Antonio, bajo su tutela, lograra recuperar su salud y estabilizar su gobierno, ¿luego qué? No pensaba dejarle ir. No.

¿Era tan malo empezar a sentir el deseo de monopolizarlo?

* * *

><p><strong>20 de abril<strong>

España discutía acaloradamente con uno de los miembros de la Junta de Gobierno. No le dejaban ni acercarse a los franceses que estaban escoltando a Godoy. Al parecer, se lo llevaban fuera del país, hacia territorio vecino.

- ¿Acaso no os parece sospechoso que primero llame al rey y que luego se lleve a Godoy, que era partidario de Carlos? -espetó el español finalmente.

- Son órdenes de Murat.

- ¡Que le jodan a Murat!

- ¡Señor! -seguidamente el hombre bajó el tono de voz a un murmullo- ¿Si le escucha qué dirá?

Entonces comprendió el motivo por el que estaban liberando a Godoy. No era porque estuvieran de acuerdo con su marcha, o porque quisieran liberarlo porque sí. El motivo que les impulsaba se resumía en una sola palabra: Miedo. Temían enfadar a Murat, temían enfadar a Napoleón, temían perder el favor de Francia.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el hombre le agarró por los hombros y le miró con seriedad. Su voz, igualmente, no pasó de un ser un susurro.

- Esto ayudará a nuestro señor, ya lo verá. Napoleón no nos abandonará y nos ayudará. Sabemos que lo de Godoy es extraño, pero estoy seguro de que no será nada.

- No sabes nada. No estás seguro de nada. No digas que estás seguro de algo que no sabes. -replicó Antonio seriamente. Ya empezaba a estar cansado de falsas esperanzas, falsos motivos, falsas palabras alentadoras.

- España~ -escuchó que una voz le llamaba por los pasillos de la casa.

El propietario de susodicha voz era cierta nación francesa. No le apetecía nada tener que "enfrentarse" a él en ese momento. Se sentía de mal humor. El miembro de la junta observó como Antonio suspiraba y se marchaba de la habitación mientras pronunciaba un: "Estoy aquí". Su expresión se tornó aliviada. Si reaccionaba así por eso, no quería imaginar cómo hubiera reaccionado si supiera aquello que habían decidido no contarle.

Murat había declarado hacía algunas semanas que Napoleón no reconocía a otro rey que no fuera Carlos IV y que publicaría una proclama donde se explicaría que la abdicación había sido forzada. La reunión que habían tenido los miembros de gobierno fue una de las más largas. No sabían realmente qué sería correcto hacer. ¿Qué ocurría si realmente el emperador francés no reconocía al rey que ahora todos querían? Finalmente decidieron dos cosas: una, no contarle nada a España. Dos, no aceptarían eso hasta que el propio Carlos informara de lo dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>1 de mayo<strong>

Le empezaba a poner de los nervios ver aquella sonrisilla que se había dibujado en los labios del hispano mientras miraba por la ventana. La comitiva de Murat estaba siendo silbada por los ciudadanos españoles.

Se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos sobre las del de pelo castaño.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué tiene eso de gracioso, _Espagne_? -dijo el francés en un susurro- Además, si pones las manos en los cristales vas dejando huellas por todas partes.

- ¿Por qué crees que me parece gracioso? -inquirió. A continuación bajó los brazos con tal de que no volviera de nuevo al tema de que las manos en los cristales dejaban huellas y que los ensuciaba. Sonaba como si no se lavara nunca y fuera a dejar un manchurrón enorme en ellos.

- Porque no dejas de sonreír de esa forma.

- ¿Eh~? Yo no estoy sonriendo de ninguna forma. Serán imaginaciones tuyas

El galo hizo una mueca. Qué perspicaz, usar las mismas tretas que él. Pero ya lo decía el dicho: quien ríe el último, ríe mejor. Él sabía ahora mismo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa en territorio francés. Napoleón estaría coaccionando a Fernando para que abdicara a favor de su padre. Lo siguiente sería que el padre abdicara y ya España sería suyo. Seguro que iba a causar conmoción y que se sucederían incidentes, pero lograrían contenerlos.

- Ese hombre es el que decide el día a día en tu casa. Deberías respetarle.

- Lo decide porque mis monarcas están en tu casa por algún extraño motivo. Ah, perdona. No hay motivos. No pasa nada. Nunca pasa nada. -dijo mirándole con resentimiento- El infante no irá hacia tu casa.

- ¿Vas a desobedecer las órdenes de Napoleón? -inquirió Francia en un tono serio.

- ¿Órdenes? Pensaba que era una invitación y que estaba en su derecho a no ir si no le apetecía.

- Si no te ha quedado claro, esta noche, en la reunión, Murat te volverá a enumerar los motivos. A ver si así lo comprendes de una vez. Debe ir. No juegues conmigo, España.

- Esa debería ser mi frase, Francia.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada. El ambiente era tenso. El español se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. No pudo alejarse mucho puesto que Francis le cogió por la muñeca y le agarró por el mentón para obligarle a mirarle.

- Estoy hablando muy en serio, España.

- ¿Me vas a soltar ya, Francia? Porque, para no pasar nada como vas diciendo siempre, te estás comportando de manera extraña. -dijo después de un silencio largo el hispano. Había remarcado el nombre del francés.

Aflojó el agarre y Antonio se alejó de él. Cerró la puerta de la estancia dando un fuerte portazo. El galo se quedó mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Voy a tener que enseñarte modales, _Espagne._

* * *

><p><strong>2 de Mayo<strong>

La gente se agolpaba en las inmediaciones del Palacio Real. El murmullo generalizado inundaba el lugar. De vez en cuando algunas mujeres gritaban: "¡Que nos los llevan!" Por supuesto se referían a los infantes, que la noche anterior habían decidido que partirían finalmente hacia Bayona. España estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué no había podido impedir que tuvieran que marcharse? Cada vez se sentía más y más humillado. Aún no tenía noticias de Fernando y Carlos. Se preguntaba qué había ocurrido en Bayona.

Los ojos verdes estaban clavados en la multitud. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él dentro de esa casa? No quería que los infantes se fueran. Al igual que esa gente, Antonio quería explicaciones. Nada de rodeos. Estaba harto de ser engañado.

- Míralos... Son tan necios~ ¿Se creen que porque vengan a pegar cuatro berridos lograrán que los infantes se queden?

- No hables así de ellos.

- Lo sé, son tu gente, ¿no? -dijo en un tono juguetón el francés- Igualmente, eso no quita que sean necios, _mon chéri_.

Apretó el puño lo más disimuladamente que pudo, conteniendo su rabia. ¿Por qué seguía aguantando esto? Antonio ladeó el rostro para mirar con cierto desdén a Francis.

- No tengo por qué aguantar tus palabras.

Francia apoyó las manos con brusquedad sobre el cristal, cada una a un lado del español. Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el rumor de los españoles agolpados en el exterior.

- Sí, ya lo creo. Lo has hecho hasta ahora. Y mírate, ¿en qué lado te encuentras? Estás a mi vera. No estás con "tu gente". -dijo Francia usando un tono despectivo cuando pronunció las dos últimas palabras. España se enfurruñó.

Era cierto. Él estaba ahí dentro, al lado del que consideraba un traidor. Porque Francia le había traicionado. Si no lo tuvo claro antes, ahora sí lo tenía claro. Se había aprovechado de su situación y había decidido invadirle sutilmente. Si no hubiera confiado tanto tiempo en él... Si no se encontrara tan debilitado... Ahora sólo podía hacer una cosa; decidió hacerle caso a su voz interior. No iba a permanecer al lado de Francia. No aceptaba la marcha de los infantes. Se iba a oponer al francés.

Se agachó y salió de entre los brazos del de cabellos rubios. Se miraron durante décimas de segundo antes de que España saliera a paso ligero de la estancia. Francia comprendió enseguida qué era lo que se traía entre manos. ¡Pretendía salir con el populacho! ¡Pretendía oponerse a él!

- ¡España! ¡Te prohíbo que salgas! ¡Es-¡ _Espagne! _ -gritó cada vez más indignado el galo.

Logró alcanzarle y le tomó bruscamente por la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar un sólo centímetro más.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces? ¡No hay lugar para ti ahí fuera! ¡Tú sitio está conmigo! Y si te crees que puedes hacer lo que te viene en gana, ¡estás muy equivocado!

- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

- Si sales puedes terminar herido. No voy a soltarte. Ahora deja de comportarte como si fueras un niño pequeño.

Pegó un empujón a Francia, intentando de nuevo ir hacia la salida del Palacio. Francis volvió a acercarse a él para impedirle que se marchara. Empezó un forcejeo entre ambos mientras los gritos de la multitud empezaban a hacerse cada vez más y más fuertes. Las dos naciones se detuvieron cuando, de imprevisto, el sonido de unos disparos retumbó por la estancia. El galo también se quedó algo desconcertado, él no había dado ninguna orden de abrir fuego.

España se acercó a la puerta y la abrió mientras sentía su corazón palpitar agitadamente en su pecho. La nube de pólvora aún diluía el ambiente. En el suelo había algún cuerpo, ya fiambre, y algunos heridos por los disparos del mariscal Murat. Antonio empezó a temblar de rabia viendo como la gente se adentraba por la ciudad intentando cubrirse de los disparos gritando una misma frase.

- ¡Muerte a los franceses!

No habían dado aviso alguno. Él no había escuchado que hubieran alertado de ningún modo. Simplemente habían disparado a discreción sobre su población. ¿Ese era el trato que les daban? Empezó a caminar hacia fuera, primero lentamente, aún escuchando los gritos de Francis desde el interior de la casa ordenándole que regresara. Apretó los dientes y sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más decididos. ¡No podía permitir eso por más tiempo!

- ¡España! -gritó Francia golpeando la puerta del Palacio.

¿¡Es que era estúpido? ¡Meterse de lleno en esa batalla campal! ¡Así acabaría herido! ¿Pensaba que podía escaparse de él de ese modo? Un soldado estaba a su lado, mirándole de reojo, esperando órdenes. Francia le observó enfadado.

- Tráeme mi espada. Saldré a buscarlo.

- ¡Pero señor...! ¡Los españoles están atacando a los nuestros indiscriminadamente! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

- ¿Acaso te crees capaz tú de traerlo de vuelta? Yo soy el único que puede con él.

- ¡Pero Murat...!

- No pienso dejar que Murat le toque. Es mío. ¡¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo para que entiendas que voy a ir y vayas de una jodida vez a por mi espada, maldita sea?

El caos reinaba por las calles de Madrid. La gente estaba invadiendo la armería de la ciudad y se estaban repartiendo armas a todo el mundo. Se acercó y tomó una espada. No podía permitirlo por más tiempo. Francia tenía que irse ahora mismo de su casa.

Hasta que no pasaron unos cuantos minutos no le trajeron por fin su espada. Cogió el gorro y se lo puso en la cabeza. Le habían proporcionado un caballo para poderse desplazar con más rapidez por la ciudad. Se paró al lado del duque de Berg, el cual bajó la mirada en un gesto de admiración hacia su nación.

- ¡Murat! ¡Hazte cargo de todo esto y aplaca estos disturbios! -ordenó Francis.

- _Bien. _

Antonio ya se había encargado de acabar con la vida de un par de soldados franceses que tenían acorralados a ciudadanos españoles. La gente se había armado con lo primero que había pillado. El objetivo era echar al invasor y defender a sus familiares. Para ello se habían provisto con cualquier cosa: piedras, tenedores, cuchillos... Lo que fuere. Puede que no tuvieran armas, pero ganas no les faltaba. Ardían de rabia por el trato y las vejaciones sufridas durante esas semanas.

De repente, delante de su camino, apareció Francia, montado en un caballo. El rubio tenía un rasguño en la cara que sangraba y miró a España con inquina. Antonio giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a proseguir con aquel acto de rebeldía que debería haber empezado mucho antes, pero Francia se bajó del caballo y con rapidez volvió a interponerse en su camino. El de pelo castaño le miró con ira.

- Muévete.

- Estás delirando si piensas que voy a hacerte caso. -respondió Francis- Tú eres el que vas a obedecerme y vas a venir conmigo.

- Estás delirando si piensas que voy a hacerte caso.

Era tan maleducado... En otra ocasión quizás le hubiese hecho gracia que le llevara la contraria, en aquel momento aquello no hacía más que enfadarle. No sólo eso, además se dedicaba a matar a sus soldados. Se lo llevaría aunque fuera a rastras. Aunque tuviera que agarrarle de los pelos y tirar de él. Se limpió la sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla como si fuera un gesto normal al que no darle importancia.

- Tu gente se dedica a atacar con piedras como si se tratasen de primates. -desenvainó la espada- Alguien debería decirte lo que no es aceptable.

- ¿Y crees que tú eres ese alguien? No me hagas reír con chistes fáciles.

El gesto de Francis se tornó iracundo por unos momentos. No replicó nada más, simplemente se abalanzó hacia el español. Éste puso la espada en horizontal para parar el filo del francés. Empujó la espada un poco para aprovechar el momento en el que el otro se iba hacia atrás para intentar alcanzarle. Intercambiaron unos cuantos golpes de espada pero, al poco tiempo, Antonio empezaba a notar que estaba en inferiores condiciones. Francis, que sentía la ventaja, aprovechó para realizar un ataque menos agresivo. Incluso se permitió dejarle unos segundos para que recuperara el aliento después de haberle inflingido un corte en un brazo.

- Deberías dejarte de estupideces y venir conmigo por las buenas. Si me pongo serio, no tendrás ni una oportunidad.

- ¡Cállate!

- Reaccionas así porque sabes que es verdad. -dijo sonriendo con sorna.

- ¡Que te calles te he dicho!

- Al final te acabarás haciendo daño. -añadió haciéndose a un lado y esquivando el nuevo ataque del español.

- ¡No me subestimes, joder! -exclamó iracundo intentando golpearle con el puño mientras con la espada detenía la del galo.

Francia retuvo el puñetazo de su vecino español con su propia mano, agarrándola con fuerza para no dejarle apartarse. No duró demasiado; tuvo que soltar la mano y retroceder un poco para esquivar la estocada que Antonio dirigía hacia su brazo con el objetivo de liberarse del agarre. Aquello se estaba prolongando demasiado. Y no es que no le apeteciera ver esa expresión frustrada que tenía en el rostro por más tiempo. Y tampoco es que no quisiera seguir demostrándole cuán superior era para que entendiera que toda resistencia era inútil. Pero si le cortaba las alas de golpe era una buena manera de aclararle quién mandaba.

Le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla que le giró la cara hacia el lado. Tiró la espada al suelo y lo empujó contra una pared. Agarró una muñeca y la aprisionó contra el muro. España empezaba a insultarle y levantó el brazo para golpearle e intentar librarse del aprisionamiento. Antes de que pudiera impactarle, el galo le propinó un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago que hizo que perdiera el aliento y las fuerzas.

España lo único que podía notar era un dolor agudo y su conciencia nublándose tras un segundo impacto. Su mano, temblorosa, se agarró a la ropa del francés y por un momento le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento. Aquello no hizo que el rostro del rubio se inmutara, tan sólo rodeó la cintura del español con un brazo y lo sujetó cuando acabó por perder el conocimiento.

Con un gesto serio le observó de reojo, su cabeza ahora descansaba sobre el hombro del francés. Tendría que hacerle ver que este era el peor error que había cometido. No podía creer que podía desafiarle así como así. Lo cargó en su hombro hasta que llegó al caballo, entonces lo dejó encima de éste. El camino de regreso al Palacio lo hizo a pie. Esta vez nadie se atrevió a hacerle nada. Ese hecho hizo que el francés sonriese con sorna. Así era como debía ser la situación.

Cuando Antonio se despertó, se encontró recostado sobre una cama. La noche había caído e, inicialmente, no sabía dónde se encontraba. También se escuchaba un ruido de fondo que no lograba identificar. La habitación se encontraba sumida en la penumbra. Se fijó en la ventana que quedaba a mano izquierda. Tenía barrotes. Ahora ya sabía dónde se encontraba. Eran aquellas habitaciones que se destinaban a encerrar a presos políticos importantes. Los demás iban a calabozos normales. Otra vez aquel ruido... España se acercó a la ventana y pudo divisar una escena que le heló la sangre. Ejecuciones. Los franceses estaban arcabuceando a los que habían participado en la revuelta. Preparaban una nueva fila de personas. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Se fue hasta la puerta y, tal y como era lógico, estaba cerrada. La pateó y empezó a golpear en ella con las manos.

- ¡Francia! ¡Exijo que me sueltes! ¡Francia, maldita sea! ¡Abre la puerta!

En el otro lado, Francis extendió el brazo para impedir el paso del personal del hogar del hispano. Aprendería a las malas. Él había intentado ser amable. De veras lo había intentado. Pero Antonio no había hecho más que despreciar sus buenas intenciones. De vez en cuando necesitaba que alguien lo escarmentara. Y prefería ser él quien lo escarmentase. No era cruel, sólo estaba aplicando el castigo justo por sus soldados muertos a manos de los españoles.

Ya se cansaría de gritar.

Dejó de aporrear la puerta y fue hasta la otra punta de la estancia, cuando llegó a la ventana fue en el mismo instante en que dispararon contra los civiles. Por un segundo se le olvidó de respirar. Golpeó la ventana mientras unas lágrimas de frustración surcaban su rostro.

El galo llevaba todo el rato al lado de la puerta. Desde hacía unos minutos que Antonio no hacía ni un solo ruido. Miró al soldado que había a unos metros y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

- Voy a entrar. Si por un amago de suerte me pasara e intentara escapar, le disparáis en una pierna para que no huya.

Cuando abrió la puerta, España se encontraba aún al lado de la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la misma. No se movió. Estaba estático y costaba hasta vislumbrar si parpadeaba. Si no fuera por el color de su piel y porque sus espaldas se movían con cada respiración, podrías pensar que se trataba de una estatua.

- ¿Ves lo que has logrado con tus acciones? -dijo Francia.

España se giró de repente y le miró envenenadamente.

- ¡Serás cabrón! ¡¿Con mis acciones? ¡¿Cómo osas? -gritó el español abalanzándose hacia él.

Francis se hizo a un lado dejando pasar el puño del español, asió la mano y le retorció el brazo a la espalda. Acto seguido lo empujó contra la pared.

- Esto ha pasado porque no has sabido comportarte. Te lo he estado diciendo, los modales te perderán, España. Y todo esto ha ocurrido porque no has sabido contenerte.

- Si era mi culpa podrías haberlos dejado tranquilos.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? -le susurró Francia en un tono meloso al oído. Agarraba bien fuerte a su vecino; no estaba dispuesto a que en uno de esos forcejeos del de pelo castaño lograse soltarse- En primer lugar ellos tampoco supieron comportarse y mataron a algunos de los míos.

- ¡Vosotros lo empezasteis todo!

- ¡Y aún más importante! -Francia gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la queja del español. No le importaba ese intento de justificación. Para él no tenía fundamento alguno. Era todo culpa de Antonio- ¿Por qué habría de no castigarlos a ellos cuando esa es la forma más efectiva de castigarte a ti? Te duele más que los castigue a ellos. Lo sé. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Y era cierto. España se revolvió para intentar liberarse. Deseaba poder apartarse de él. Pero no podía, Francia le apretó más el agarre sobre el brazo a su espalda, logrando que Antonio jadeara ligeramente por el dolor.

- Ahora estás bajo mi cuidado, España. Así que, compórtate si no quieres que ellos sufran las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿vale? -susurró el francés.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Mayo<strong>

Después de haber escuchado la noticia, Antonio necesitó demasiado tiempo para empezar a asimilarla. Francis observaba con media sonrisa el rostro atónito de su antaño vecino, ahora país bajo su "protección". Les habían llegado los detalles de lo acontecido en Bayona. Fernando había abdicado en favor de su padre Carlos. Y, posteriormente, éste en favor de Napoleón. En los siguientes días, toda la realeza española que se encontraba en Francia había ido renunciando a sus derechos sobre la corona. Finalmente había quedado un único candidato que ansiaba coger ese poder y hacerlo suyo.

El cuerpo de Antonio se tensó al notar las manos de Francis sobre sus hombros. Había caído en sus garras y ahora no podría escapar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Estás bien, España~? -inquirió con un tono dulzón el francés- Aún no has dicho nada.

- ¿Y qué se supone que quieres que diga? -murmuró el hispano en el mejor tono neutral que pudo conseguir.

- Por ejemplo~ -los brazos de Francis se deslizaron, acariciando el torso del español, abrazándolo más y atrayéndolo hacia él- Podrías decirme que te alegras mucho y que sabes que yo cuidaré bien de ti.

El de ojos verdes no habló, se quedó quieto mirando hacia un punto fijo de la pared. No iba a mentir. Suficiente mentía ya el francés. Cubría el cupo de mentiras por los dos.

- ¿No dices nada? -Francia suspiró con fingida resignación- Ya se te pasará cuando veas que empiezas a encontrarte mejor. Te vamos a buscar un buen rey, mucho mejor que Carlos y ese niñito estúpido e inmaduro de Fernando.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que la gente no quiere esto?

- La gente no sabe lo que quiere, ni tú mismo lo sabías. Estabas dando vueltas y vueltas, dejándote caer en una espiral de autodestrucción. Yo sé lo que quieres y sé lo que te conviene.

- Déjame ponerlo en duda.

La expresión del galo se tornó molesta. Le agarró del mentón y le obligó a mirarlo.

- Yo te conozco mucho mejor que todos ellos. ¿Desde hace cuántos años que hemos tratado el uno con el otro, eh? Y ya que tú siempre eres descuidado cuando se trata de ti mismo, yo te vigilaré. Ni se te ocurra dudar que sé lo que te conviene.

Antonio movió la cabeza hacia un lado, librándose del agarre del galo. Por supuesto, aquello no dejó impávido a Francis. No sólo no le había contestado, además creía que podía comportarse de aquella manera desafiante. Lo empujó contra la pared y se pegó bastante a su cuerpo. España no se había movido ni un mínimo. Miraba hacia su derecha con aparente calma. Francia se acercó a su oído.

- Odio cuando te vuelves así de pasivo. -susurró- Dejas de ser tú.

- "Jódete." -pensó.

Era aburrido. Cuando España se ponía de este modo, también se tornaba muy decepcionante. No reaccionaba nada. Si no fuera porque respiraba, pensaría que se había muerto y ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se le quitaban las ganas de todo. Además, aún seguía molesto con él por ese comentario fuera de lugar. Lo soltó y ni siquiera se movió. Era como una jodida marioneta. Aunque bueno, aún de esa manera, era su marioneta. Apoyó los dedos bajo su mentón y le obligó de nuevo a mirarle. Se quedó observando sus rasgos. Los prefería cuando expresaban emociones. Aunque, aún así, era atractivo. Cuando vio que se acercaba, España ladeó el rostro lo que pudo. Francia se conformó con besar su mejilla.

- Vas a acabar agradeciéndomelo, ya lo verás. -le dijo en un murmullo meloso.

Francia abandonó la estancia. En cuanto salió, el rostro del español se tornó asqueado y con una manga se limpió la mejilla en la que su vecino y actual invasor le había besado.

* * *

><p>Últimamente se dedicaba a permanecer en silencio. ¡Y eso que siempre le habían dicho que era un país muy parlanchín! Desde que no pronunciaba una palabra, se había dado cuenta que a Francia también le gustaba mucho hablar. Demasiado. Pronunciaba su opinión sobre cualquier tema, le contaba historias que no le importaban y a veces paraba y esperaba a ver si Antonio quería aportar algo.<p>

A pesar de sentirse algo débil, el hispano se forzó a interpretar el papel de nación que estaba conforme con el nuevo mandato extranjero. Pero Francis no era tonto y se había percatado de que Antonio no estaba en condiciones óptimas. El motivo era claro, la derrota española en Medina de Ríoseco. No era una batalla en la que el galo hubiera salido indemne tampoco. La diferencia era que Francia podía permitirse esas pérdidas y España no. Según habían oído, los habitantes de Castilla ya no se enfrentarían más a los franceses. Francis había sonreído orgulloso ante aquel comentario. España había sentido como se le retorcían las entrañas. Él se esforzaba por ellos, lo único que pedía es que ellos lucharan por liberarle a él.

- ¿Qué opinas de este traje, _mon chéri_? Creo que te quedaría bien.

- No necesito trajes. Además, no es que mi opinión te importe.

- Tonterías. Tu ropa es muy vulgar. -dijo Francis omitiendo la segunda oración del español- Apenas tienes ropa elegante. Ahora que estás bajo mi cuidado y ya que las mejores vestiduras salen de los modistos de mi casa, te proporcionaré una indumentaria para que estés a la altura. Y no seas maleducado cuando alguien te ofrezca un regalo. Debes agradecerlo y aceptarlo.

Ese empezaba a ser el pan de cada día. Francis tenía potestad para criticarlo. Además, se había convertido en algo así como su profesor de modales. Lo rectificaba y le decía cómo debía comportarse. Obviamente, la mayoría de la gente odiaba a sus profesores de modales. Éstos solían tener cierto aire altivo y prepotente. El aire de alguien que creía saber más de lo que conocía al que enseñaba.

- ¿Qué opinas? -insistió Francis. Antonio abrió la boca para contestar. Para entonces, el otro ya había retomado su charla- Sí. Definitivamente te pega con los ojos. Pruébatelo.

- Ahora no voy a probar-

Ni pudo terminar, Francia se había acercado a él y tiraba de su chaqueta. ¿Ves? Si ya decía la verdad. No le interesaba su opinión. Era simplemente una frase que decía por inercia. Antes sí le preguntaba por su parecer, por curiosidad. Ahora lo hacía por la vieja costumbre. No le importaba. Y por mucho que le dijese que ahora no quería, lo haría. Se apartó de él.

- Deja. Dámelo. Me lo probaré luego. -tendió la mano para que el galo le pasara el maldito traje.

- _Non_. Ahora. -dijo Francis sonriendo con perversión.

Antonio le había rehuido. Eso era reaccionar. Había echado de menos que España protestase de algún modo. Era algo divertido poder negarle su voluntad. Se acercó por su espalda y volvió a tirar de su chaqueta; la retiró y la tiró en un sofá. El hispano se había resistido por un momento (o al menos se le veía incómodo, lo cual venía a ser una expresión de sentimiento y eso le valía al galo) pero cuando se quedó sin la chaqueta, permaneció con los brazos extendidos a unos centímetros del cuerpo y totalmente inmóvil. Era como si se pusiera así para facilitarle la faena. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Bueno, quizás si se aprovechaba más de él, reaccionaría de nuevo.

Lo abrazó por la espalda y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Besó su cuello y le miró de reojo: su rostro no se había inmutado. Le dio un mordisco y volvió a mirarle. Nada. Francis se enojó ante la falta de reacción.

- Joder, eres tan decepcionante. Es como si estuvieras muerto.

- Tú tienes la culpa.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y se apartó de él bruscamente. Temblaba de rabia. Oh, sí. Ahora mismo deseaba golpearle por atreverse a decirle aquello. ¡¿Qué él tenía la culpa? Valiente osadía por su parte. Antonio ni se molestó en girarse para mirarlo. Sabía que le había herido con aquella frase pero no es que le diera pena. Francia le aferró de la muñeca bruscamente, levantando el brazo para tirar de él y de este modo quitarle la sensación de dominio sobre sí mismo. Aquello molestó a España, el cual tiró del brazo para intentar soltarse de su agarre. Con la otra mano que tenía libre, Francis le pegó una bofetada que le giró la cara. Sin darle tiempo a encajarla, tiró de su brazo y eso hizo que España le mirara.

- Parece que no entiendes las cosas, España. -dijo Francia mirándole con cólera- Y, si sigues así, harás que te las enseñe a las malas.

Lo dejó ir bruscamente, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta de manera hosca y el de ojos verdes pudo escuchar un ruido. Corrió hacia la entrada e intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo. Se apoyó contra ésta, con la camisa medio desabrochada y la mejilla roja.

Perfecto. Le había encerrado en esa habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo más del fic. Francia se va tornando cabrón~ Sí~ Aún máaas~ El deseo de monopolizar le va corrompiendo la mente. El título del capítulo creo que lo he sabido encontrar, así que estoy contenta -happyface- Por otra parte, tengo que deciros que normalmente, antes, solía actualizar más seguido. Ahora estoy trabajando así que entre semana me es totalmente imposible actualizar. Y los fines de semana, según cuál hago cosas. Así que, no es que no publique porque no quiera y sea así de cruel. No lo hago porque no puedo.<strong>

**El número de reviews se ha reducido casi a la mitad... -llora en una esquina- Q-que me costó mucho documentar... ;_; N-no os cuesta nada... -lloriquea-**

_Kitshunette, _**ma chèrie! -hearts- Awww you left a comment, thanks a lot ;w; -love, love- Oooh, I guess who told me that wooord 8D If it helped you improve your spanish and learn more about history, I'm more than happy! *v* Badass France for the win 8D xDDD You don't have to thumb up that much, it's ok ·v· ... m-my fan... I'm fan of your drawings! ò0ó**

_Eakeles_**_, _jajaja xDDDD Me encanta que no se viese apresurado. Porque cuando me dijiste eso lo temí. Y se está poniendo peor la cosa. El poder y las ganas de dominar, que a uno le cambian... xDDD Claro, le tocará "arrastrarse" es lo que hay. Agustina de Aragón no sale XDU Lo siento. Te podría engañar pero si no sale, no te voy a mentir. Lo de la espada está basado en algo real. Se ganó en Pavía y el señorito Murat quiso recuperarla... xD Y le dijeron que nanai. Awww adora el FrSp! Adóralo! XDDDD**

_Maruy-chan, _**Si te soy sincera, yo misma lo olvidé hasta que lo releí. Como luego se queda ya en segundo plano xDDD... Hombre es que lo de la espada es real y me parecía bastante hijo de piii xD Pensé que debía serlo. Que le den a Murat! XDDD -abracitos-**

_Suzume Mizuno, _** como he explicado, el motivo de subir los capítulos tan lentamente es ese. Los corrijo antes de subirlos, comento reviews y pienso título (Que me cuesta) y entre semana no tengo tiempo material para hacer eso. Llego bastante tarde del trabajo. Son países, no creo que sea tan fácil matarlos. Sobre los lugares, aparte de lo que te dije, mis fics no suelen basarse tanto en los lugares sino más en los personajes. Doy cierta libertad a vuestra imaginación, que no me parece tan mal. Intentaría rellenar algunas de las escenas con los lugares pero, como te he dicho, no tengo tiempo y eso haría que publicase aún más lento. Cosa que creo que no os gustaría XDDD. Espero que te guste el capítuloo~**

_The-sweetest-revenge_**_, _oish, me amas... Qué bien -se siente querida- Ahahaha, sonreír como boba~ qué monaaa =D Oh god, te hice preferir el FrSp antes que al Spamano? ¡Mi vida está completa! XDDDD Me encanta. Uaah, si subes fic ya avisarás. Aunque siempre estoy como cuervo en su sección mirando qué fics hay nuevos. Si hasta leí uno en polaco. ¡Imagínate! Google translator win xD. No sé qué días suelo actualizar pero estoy segura que será sábado-domingo. Depende del tiempo. Bueno, hay sus momentos "romance" pero es bastante puterío en general. Habrán lemons (en plural) =D Espero que tus dudas queden resueltas XD**

_Akirah_**_, _ahahaha XD la verdad es que en bat hubiese sido bastante provechoso tener un fic así xD Aunque fuera escribirlo, sería la puta ama en historia y sacaría notazas xDDD. Francia tiene su lado seme, cruel y frío. Yo lo sé. Lo hará... Lo ukeará XD No sufras XDDD. Godoy es raro. La gente pasó de amarlo a odiarlo xD. Pero bueno, creo que quizás motivos tendrían.**

_Atsun_**_, _al final tendrán títulos, pero bueno... También el título puede ser spoiler! XD Portugal he intentado no ponerle sexo ninguno porque esperaba que Himaruya hiciera la revelación del siglo. Aunque, en mi imaginación, Portugal es un hombre. Si quieres pensar en cómo escribí yo el fic, imagínatelo parecido a España pero peinado diferente para no parecerse aún más XD. Oooh, ¿no conocías Figueres? Ains, Cataluña, mujer òvo. España va a tener muchos sentimientos encontrados, ya verás. Francia es un chungo, no te lo rebato xDDD. Dios no me hagas a España cani que me muero por dentro xDDDD. Oh god, leyendo boquiabierta ;w;? Qué great... xDDD La comparación, lol xDDDD. Es difícil escribir un fic histórico, no te lo niego, pero también acabas sintiéndote cool y si te envían reviews tan geniales como los que recibo, aún más. Espero que este capítulo también te deje boquiabierta ;D Un besooo~ -hearts-**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Más vale fuerza que maña

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 3 - Más vale fuerza que maña.**

**30 de Mayo**

El día a día en su casa era una maldita locura. Si alguien totalmente ajeno al conflicto observaba la situación, bien podría decir que se habían vuelto todos chiflados. Había momentos de tranquilidad y hegemonía. Francia y España charlaban (más el primero que el último) y parecía haber un ambiente distendido.

Y, de repente, ese entorno cambiaba totalmente. El aire se tornaba denso y las miradas cambiaban. Francia le contemplaba como si fuera el ser más insignificante del mundo. España le miraba envenenadamente, como si deseara arrancarle el cuello de cuajo. En esas ocasiones, todo solía ir a peor. Siempre acostumbraban a llegar a las manos. Empezara uno u otro, eso daba igual. Constantemente alguno de los dos encontraba las ganas de golpear a su vecino.

Los motivos de España eran claros: No soportaba a Francia. Los del galo eran otros. Solían estar propiciados por toda la resistencia que se había levantado en territorio hispano. Y no sólo la resistencia de los ciudadanos, sino la del mismo país. No aceptaba que Antonio se rebelara contra él. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido para cegarse ante el hecho de que eso le haría bien? Estar bajo su dominio era lo que necesitaba.

Los golpes que se propinaban eran fuertes. ¿Para qué controlar la fuerza? Era rara la vez que España no acabara sangrando. Francia se había llevado algún porrazo, pero habían sido pocos. Ahí se mostraba la decadencia de su amigo. Era como si de repente el hispano se hubiera convertido en un anciano que no sabía moverse; torpe y enfermo. Pero ni aún por esas le daba tregua. Él era el que lo provocaba. Le buscaba las cosquillas una y otra vez ya fuese verbal o físicamente. Por muy amigos que fuesen, no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento inconsciente. Cada osadía debía ser castigada.

¿Cuál había sido el motivo de esta nueva pelea? No podía recordarlo. ¿Había sido porque España lo había vilipendiado? Posiblemente. La sensación de haber vivido más de una vez esa misma situación le sobrepasaba. Francia, que se encontraba al lado del español, giró sobre sí mismo y con fuerza golpeó la espalda de Antonio con el mango de su espada. El español no pudo aguantar otro impacto de aquellas características y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Jadeaba entrecortadamente notando dolor por muchas partes de su cuerpo, consecuencia de la paliza que no había podido evitar recibir. Una de las chicas del servicio hizo un amago de acercarse. Francis la miró y puso un brazo para entorpecer su avance. La muchacha se frenó en seco y le miró asustada. El galo negó con la cabeza y ella retrocedió hasta volver a su sitio.

Antonio levantó el rostro un poco; le temblaba todo el cuerpo y, por mucho que se esforzó, no se podía levantar por completo.

- Nadie puede ayudarlo. ¿Me habéis oído? -dijo Francis dirigiéndose al servicio y los soldados que habían estado observando la pelea- Quien lo haga será severamente castigado. Y hablo muy en serio.

El español tosió de manera seca y escupió la sangre que tenía acumulada en la boca debido a que se había mordido en uno de los tantos golpes que había encajado. Escuchaba los pasos de Francia a su alrededor. Podía notar su mirada clavada en él. La presentía. El rubio se paró delante de él. No levantó la cabeza e incluso desvió la mirada de sus botas. Francis movió su pierna y posicionó el zapato bajo el mentón del español. Levantó la pierna un poco y le obligó a mirarle.

- No deberías escupir. Es asqueroso.

- Es mi casa, Francia. Escupo si me sale de los cojones.

- Es mi casa ahora también. Será mejor que te hagas a la idea de eso. Por mucho que tu gente se dedique a jugar a las batallitas, deberían saber dónde están sus limitaciones. Tú deberías saber dónde está tu límite y dejar de cometer estas estupideces. -lo siguiente lo añadió con un tono meloso- ¿Crees que me gusta pegarte?

- Claro que sí. Te has convertido en sádico de mierda. No eres más que un gilipollas.

Francia quitó el pie de debajo del mentón y empujó con éste la cabeza de España contra el suelo con fuerza. El español pronunció un quejido de dolor y de repente se sentía bastante mareado.

- Parece que no has aprendido la lección aún, España. -dijo con un tono frío el francés.

Antonio notó como era levantado con facilidad por Francia y era cargado en el hombro del mismo. ¿Adónde le estaba llevando? Si no le doliese todo tanto, intentaría revelarse contra él. Pero era algo que le parecía imposible dado su condición física actual. Además se sentía aún tan mareado debido al último golpe... Escuchaba el ruido de las botas del galo contra el suelo, escuchaba el ruido de la ropa rozar, notaba la mano del francés sujetándole.

- Tú. -dijo Francis a no sabía quién- Acompáñame.

Ahora se habían añadido otros pasos a los de Francia. El galo llegó a la puerta principal, la abrió, salió fuera y lanzó al español al suelo. Éste rodó un poco y quedó ligeramente bocabajo. La gente que pasaba por la calle se quedó mirando la situación y murmuraban por lo bajo.

- ¡Vuestra nación está aprendiendo una lección! ¡Nadie tiene permiso para acercarse mientras reflexiona sobre sus acciones!

No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. España se mordió el labio con rabia, era tan hijo de puta... No se contentaba con humillarlo como hasta el momento, siempre daba un paso más. Suerte que nadie podía ver su expresión. Francia nunca le ayudaba o le dejaba en un lecho para que descansara. Siempre lo dejaba tirado allí donde se hubiese desplomado. Para que aún fuera más denigrante. No dejaba que nadie le asistiese ni se acercase.

- Si alguien intenta ayudarle, ahuyéntale. Si hace falta, puedes emplear la violencia. Cuando tenga suficientes fuerzas para levantarse, lo guías de regreso a la casa. A la fuerza si es necesario. -esa última frase la pronunció con desdén. Se agachó y le dio unas palmaditas en el cabello al español. Su tono se había tornado jovial- Pero eso no va a ocurrir, ¿verdad, _Espagne_? A partir de ahora te portarás mejor, ¿no es así?

España empezaba a pensar seriamente que el que antaño había sido su amigo había perdido algún tornillo. A ratos era hasta amable con él, casi igual que siempre. Además llevaba unos días bastante meloso. Había hecho diversos acercamientos en un intento de conseguir contacto físico que no fueran golpes. El español siempre hacía lo mismo: se quedaba quieto y le dejaba hacer. Eso no le gustaba a Francia, el cual se acababa aburriendo y lo dejaba para ir a atender cualquier otro asunto.

Sabía que estaban ultimando los preparativos para volver a intentar invadir Portugal. Casi podía imaginar a la nación lusa diciéndole: "Tú eres el que debería tener cuidado con sus amistades, España". No se lo había dicho porque se preocupara, era un ataque verbal a raíz de que Antonio había cuestionado a los países con los que Portugal se relacionaba. Pero, después de todo, había sido un comentario acertado.

Le hastiaba que Portugal tuviera razón.

España se hacía una sola pregunta: ¿Hasta cuándo aguantaría de aquel modo? ¿Cuándo sería el día que Francia no se cansaría? Quería hacerse creer a sí mismo que podría seguir evitándolo eternamente. Y cada vez que Francis se acercaba a él, cada vez que notaba como su mano se colaba por un hueco de su camisa y empezaba a tocar su piel, cada vez que notaba sus labios sobre su cuello, España deseaba una y otra vez que se cansara y se fuera. "No tengo nada para ti". "No voy a seguirte el rollo". "Márchate, márchate, márchate". Eran algunos de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Aún así, el hispano lograba mantenerse sereno. Su rostro se conservaba indiferente, como si nada ocurriera.

Francis volvió a cansarse de la falta de ganas del de ojos verdes. Sacó las manos de debajo de la camisa de Antonio y se marchó mientras murmuraba en francés cosas que no alcanzó a entender. España apuntaba un día más que se saltaba y restaba un día de la cuenta atrás al desastre.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de Junio<strong>

Tuvo que sujetarse a una silla para no perder el equilibrio y precipitarse contra el suelo. A pesar de estar prácticamente entrando en el verano, sentía escalofríos. Notaba en su cuerpo las consecuencias del sitio que se estaba dando en Zaragoza. Se sentía febril. No le apetecía hacer nada, ni ver a nadie.

Y como si pudiera oír su deseo y tuviera ganas de llevarle la contraria, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Francia tenía la horrenda costumbre de no llamar nunca. Se consideraba con el derecho de irrumpir en su habitación siempre que hiciera falta para decir o hacer lo que quisiera. España lo maldijo por dentro. ¿Es que ni hoy podía dejarlo tranquilo?

El francés cruzó la habitación a paso decidido y lo empujó por los hombros hasta hacerlo chocar contra la cristalera. Mientras una mano lo aprisionaba contra ésta, la otra le obligó a levantar el rostro. El beso de Francia fue invasivo y casi le deja sin aire. Ahora le forzó a ladear la cabeza y le pegó un mordisco en el cuello. Apenas pronunció un ruido aunque eso le había pillado por sorpresa.

- Te estamos preparando una constitución, España. Vas camino a ser más y más perfecto. -besó el cuello del español en un par de ocasiones- Ya te la leeré cuando esté hecha.

- No necesito una constitución hecha por ti. -respondió el hispano intentando apartarse hacia el lado contrario contra el que Francia "atacaba"- Vete y déjame descansar tranquilo.

Aún a poca distancia de su cuello, Francis ladeó la mirada y observó el rostro de Antonio con mucho interés.

- No.

- No me encuentro bien.

- ¿Y qué? Eres mío y he estado aguantando estos días por tu falta de interés. Pero eso ya me da igual. Por mucho que yo quiera, tú no te vas a entregar por voluntad propia. Así que será de este modo.

- Francia, déjame...

- No.

- ¡Francia! -exclamó con un tono ligeramente implorante el español. El galo se acercó hasta él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara y sonrió con sorna.

- Suplícame otra vez con ese tono de voz, _Espagne. _

Previó que intentaría algo cuando vio aquel destello de ira cruzar sus ojos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar un cabezazo por parte del hispano. Cuando vio que ya había terminado, aprovechó que se había acercado para besarlo de nuevo intensamente. ¡Por fin! ¡Finalmente estaba reaccionando! Las manos de España empezaron a forcejear contra las de Francia, el cual intentaba desabrochar el batín que Antonio llevaba para combatir el frío que sentía. Por mucho que lo intentase, el español no podía contra la fuerza del francés. Abandonó la idea de intentar apartar sus manos y empezó a empujar sus hombros. Aún así no podía. Notó como el batín se separaba y una mano tocaba su estómago por encima de la ropa. No. No podía dejarle seguir. Tenía que detenerlo ya.

España logró golpearle en el cuello y parte de la mejilla, haciendo que Francis se moviera por inercia hacia el lado contrario. Antonio empezó a moverse para huir de él cuando notó que el francés agarraba el batín con fuerza por la parte del cuello. Forcejearon y España logró sacarse la pieza de ropa, aunque fue rasgada por la fuerza que ambos usaban.

Francia lanzó la tela a un rincón de la habitación y se fue a paso ligero a por el español. Lo sujetó por las axilas, bloqueando de este modo su huída con sus propios brazos. Antonio le gritaba para que le soltara y eso no hacía más que provocarlo. Iba a hacerlo suyo a partir de ese mismo día; ya no iba a esperar más. Pronunció un quejido cuando notó la patada en la espinilla que le había dado el español. Empezó a molestarse más cuando también le pegó un buen pisotón.

- ¿Es que no vas a estar quieto ni un minuto?

Lo empujó bruscamente sobre la cama. España intentó incorporarse pero antes de poder siquiera probarlo, el francés se había sentado sobre su espalda baja. Movió las piernas para tratar de alcanzarle y aporrearle. No hubo suerte, no llegaba.

- Eres siempre tan inquieto~ Mira que intentar golpearme de esa manera. Yo que intento ser dulce contigo.

España bufó por el esfuerzo que hacía para tratar de levantarse. Francis se acercó a él, empujando su cabeza suavemente con la suya, se abrió paso hacia su cuello y empezó a morderlo y a dejar algunas marcas. Notó como Francis tiraba del cuello de la camisa y el sonido de la tela ceder. Una risita se escapó de labios del galo. Aquello le divertía. De una manera retorcida, pero lo hacía. Las manos de Francia se deslizaron por la piel, apartando la tela y explorando los rincones de su espalda. Se acercó a su oído y le pegó un mordisco.

- ¿Vas a dejar que te quite los pantalones sin comportarte como una bestia?

- ¡Que te jodan!

- He entendido tu respuesta. Así pues, no me dejas otra opción.

Por un momento notó que el peso de Francis desaparecía. Fue un segundo antes de volver a percibir como se sentaba. Lo único que había hecho era darse le vuelta. El ruido de la tela rasgándose inundó el aposento y empezó a sentir el ambiente frío arrebatándole el calor corporal.

- ¿También tenías que cargarte mi ropa? Jodido gabacho de mierda. -espetó España.

- ¿Llamas ropa a esos harapos que llevabas encima? _Mon Dieu~_ -replicó risueño el rubio- Definitivamente no tienes gusto alguno.

Francis volvió a girarse para poder así volver a "molestar" al español. Apretó la muñeca con fuerza contra el colchón y se retiró un poco, dejando de estar sentado sobre él. Aún así, Antonio no podría ir muy lejos. Con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, le obligó a levantar su cintura y su mano se deslizó hasta alcanzar la capital española.

- Gime un ratito para mí, _Espagne._

- A-antes muerto. -dijo con desdén el otro.

- Vamos~ Sabes que, eventualmente, lo harás. Es estúpido por tu parte que lo niegues.

Francia empezó a acariciar con intensidad la entrepierna del español. Por mucho que deseara no darle el gusto de escucharlo, Antonio no podía controlar a su cuerpo en ese tipo de situaciones. Reaccionaba al placer y a cada caricia experta del galo. Francis pegó su cintura a la de su vecino y éste pudo notar en su trasero la erección que el francés tenía. Si no hacía nada, eso era lo que le esperaba. Aunque, desde su posición, poco podía hacer. Apenas era capaz de mover los brazos para intentar pegarle un simple codazo. Enterró el rostro en la colcha intentando ahogar sus jadeos. Aún así, Francis pudo escucharlos. Era algo obvio teniendo en cuenta que ahora el miembro del español estaba erecto. No iba a ser tan cruel: le dejaría que lo disfrutara un poco también. Él siempre había tenido el orgullo de ser un "buen amante". Por mucho que lo estuviera forzando, quería que sintiera placer. Quería escucharlo gemir y ver el rostro que ponía cuando se adentraba en él repetidamente. Notaba un cosquilleo de excitación recorrerle por abajo mientras su mente imaginaba la situación. Por eso se había dedicado primero a lograr que él estuviera excitado también.

Lo fácil hubiera sido continuar en aquella pose. Pero a Francia le gustaban los retos y España siempre le solía poner unos muy interesantes (sin siquiera darse él cuenta). Ahora mismo el reto era tirárselo dándole la vuelta. Con otra persona, llegados a este punto, seguramente hubiese encontrado una resistencia nula, encajando aquello como una derrota. Antonio nunca había sido así. Odiaba perder y odiaba perder contra él (lo sabía porque el mismo francés odiaba perder contra el otro). Por mucho que hubiese logrado desnudarlo y estimularlo de aquel modo, España no se había dado por vencido. Y si lo giraba, le daba oportunidades de defenderse.

Eso quizás hubiera sido desesperanzador para cualquiera, a Francis simplemente le parecía un desafío muy interesante. Le daba igual soportar algún golpe: no eran como los que había dado antaño el español. El premio era invadir a España y adueñarse de parte de él. Una recompensa demasiado tentadora como para echarse atrás ante la idea de un par de porrazos.

Volvió a sentarse sobre él. Lanzó la chaqueta del uniforme a un lado y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Ahora sus prendas le molestaban mucho. Pero volvía otra vez al apunte de siempre: España no iba a prestarse voluntario a ayudarle a quitarse la ropa. Ni tan siquiera se quedaría quieto mientras se apartaba para quitársela él mismo. Se dejó la camisa abierta y se desabrochó el pantalón. Tampoco podría quitárselo. En fin, las cosas no iban nunca como uno deseaba. De cualquier modo, Franca iba a tener lo que quería.

España seguía insultándole y tratando de levantarse. Francis rió ante los intentos desesperados del hispano. Hubiera sido más fácil que se hubiera resignado. Aunque eso hubiera sido mucho más aburrido.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Francia! ¡N-nadie te quiere aquí! ¡Te vamos a echar a patadas!

- Ow, venga~ No tienes que ponerte así. Pero si ahora viene la mejor parte de todo el acto. Estamos haciendo esto para celebrar que estás madurando como nación y que te haces más perfecto. Como _moi._

- ¡Te puedes meter tu mierda de constitución por donde te quepa, hijo de la g-!

Francia había girado al español. Antes de que pudiera golpearle, aprisionó sus muñecas contra el lecho y se sentó sobre sus muslos. Antonio bufó frustrado e intentó liberarse inútilmente. Juntó las muñecas sobre su cabeza y las sujetó con una mano. Era lamentable que, aún reteniéndolo de ese modo, España no tuviera fuerza suficiente para que aquello supusiera un reto. Tomó una pierna del español y la levantó, sujetándola a la altura de la rodilla. La otra continuó apresada bajo su peso.

Lo abrió de piernas y le obligó a apoyar el pie sobre la cama. Soltó la extremidad y usó su cuerpo para que el español no pudiera mover las piernas para intentar golpearle de algún modo. Francia empezó a relamer sus propios dedos, sonriendo de lado mientras observaba la expresión que se le quedaba al hispano cuando le vio hacer eso.

- Si colaborases, lo podrías disfrutar del todo. Ya sabes cómo puedo ser de amable cuando estoy a buenas.

España no respondió. Miraba los dedos de Francia con fijación, como si en vez de dedos fuera un arma apunto de dispararle un tiro en la sien. Viendo la falta de respuesta, Francis decidió seguir a lo suyo. Mordió el cuello del español y llevó la mano hacia el trasero de éste, empezando a vencer la resistencia. Un pequeño quejido ahogado se escapó de labios de Antonio. Volvió a revolverse. Encima, al hacer aquello oponía más resistencia sin proponérselo y la intrusión se le hacía más molesta.

- ¡Serás hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame!

- No me hagas perder la paciencia, España. -dijo con un tono ligeramente irritado el galo. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más cooperativo? No esperaba que se la chupara dócilmente, pero al menos podía dejar el lenguaje soez.

Pero algo más ocurrió. El hispano le había escupido en la cara. Francis se quedó estático. Retiró la mano que había empezado a acostumbrar a Antonio y con el dorso se secó la cara. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. En ese tiempo, España supo que aquello le iba a costar caro.

- De veras iba a ser condescendiente contigo. Tú te has buscado esto, Antonio.

Pronunció un grito desgarrado cuando notó que Francia se adentraba en él de una sola vez. Las lágrimas humedecieron la comisura de sus ojos, abiertos como platos mirando hacia el techo. Se había arqueado ligeramente, preso del dolor y su respiración era entrecortada y aquejada. El interior del hispano era estrecho y por un momento se sintió como si fuera a venirse. Se quedó quieto, respirando agitado. No entendía por qué, pero ahora mismo encontraba excitante ver el rostro compungido por el dolor de España.

Concluyó que había estado quieto suficiente tiempo. Lentamente, empezó el vaivén. A cada movimiento, España pronunciaba algún quejido. Viendo la expresión de Antonio, Francis notaba que sus pensamientos se volvían incoherentes por momentos. Le besó intensamente, parando el vaivén para así darle oportunidad a participar. Se separó para respirar y cuando se volvió a acercar, España le mordió el labio inferior. Le daba igual que ahora sangrase, le besó agresivamente de nuevo. Soltó las muñecas del español al mismo tiempo que retomaba el movimiento de cadera.

Notó un tirón de pelo bien fuerte. Aún así no se detuvo. Siguió besándole hasta que le faltaba el aire y, una vez lo había tomado, le besaba de nuevo. Mientras sus manos se estaban abriendo camino, agarrando mejor las piernas del español y aferrándose también a su cintura. No le importó el puñetazo que le pegó cuando se separó para tomar aire. Eso sólo significaba algo, ahora también se quedaría sin besos. Por mucho que su rostro estuviera sonrojado, por mucho que su respiración estuviera entrecortada y por mucho que le mirara como si hubiese acabado de perder toda la confianza que tenía en él, Francia ya no iba a parar. Él se negaba a ser suyo. En el fondo aquello le dolía y quizás esta era la forma idónea de vengarse.

De repente, el rubio empezó a embestirlo intensamente. Sus dedos se clavaban en la piel del español y a su alrededor la dejaban blanquecina de la presión que ejercía. Se posicionó mejor sobre el lecho y logró poder penetrarlo con fuerza aguantándolo con un solo brazo. La otra mano se fue hacia su miembro y lo estimuló al mismo ritmo en el que se adentraba en él. España intentó levantarse, pero no podía. Su cuerpo se veía sobrepasado por las muchas sensaciones que lo abrumaban. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y respiraba agitadísimo. Sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza por la habitación y los de Francia quedaban más disimulados. El galo acabó cediendo al placer y terminó en el interior de su vecino. Aún así tuvo una pizca de compasión y lo estimuló hasta que él también alcanzó el orgasmo.

No esperó un minuto para retirarse de su interior. Soltó su pierna, la cual cayó como peso muerto sobre el lecho y se incorporó para ponerse bien la ropa. No iba a ser como otras ocasiones. No se iba a quedar a su lado y a dejarse embriagar por la sensación post orgasmo. Más bien porque quizás el hispano intentaría matarlo mientras dormía. Había decidido que no correría el riesgo.

Cuando se marchó de la habitación, la respiración aquejada de Antonio seguía resonando.

* * *

><p><strong>19 de Julio<strong>

Francia estaba ocupado con unos papeles y no le prestaba atención. El español podía decir que se alegraba de que lo ignorara durante algunos momentos. Aún así, si hubiese querido irse de la habitación, Francis le hubiera impedido hacerlo. Prefería mantenerse callado, mirando por la ventana, como si fuera un adorno más de la estancia. La puerta de madera resonó un par de veces. Escuchó que la pluma de Francia dejaba de escribir y, en francés, daba permiso a la persona al otro lado de la puerta para que entrara. Escuchó todo el ruido, pero Antonio no se molestó ni en girarse. Prefería que lo siguieran ignorando.

- Señor, las tropas del general Dupont han sido derrotadas en Bailén. -dijo el francés que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Hacía muchos días que no lo hacía, pero, en ese momento, Antonio sonrió con malicia. ¿Cuánto hacía ya desde que sintiera esta euforia por dentro? Le gustaría girarse y reírse de él. Espetarle un: "Jódete", quizás. Pero eso significaría que Francis buscaría la manera de hacerle pagar en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Quieres decir que mañana tengo que recibir a José Bonaparte diciéndole que hemos sido derrotados? -la sonrisa de Antonio se acentuó cuando escuchó el enfado de Francia. Ojalá su tono se tornara aún más descompuesto. Ojalá sufriera más.

- Hay 19.000 soldados prisioneros. -informó el hombre.

- Que se reúnan y organicen al norte. _Allez!_

España giró sobre sus talones, apoyándose sobre el ventanal y observó a Francia con una sonrisilla superior. Ver aquel deje de insolencia le hizo adoptar un gesto enfadado que deleitó aún más al español.

- No cantes victoria.

- Parece que esta nación que está de capa caída te ha pegado un buen palo, ¿no es así?

Aquello molestó en exceso al francés. Se fue hacia la mesa, cogió la pluma y el bote de tinta y los lanzó hacia el hispano. Aunque la susodicha pluma le pasó a escasos centímetros de la cara y rebotó en el cristal, España ni pestañeó. Solo seguía sonriendo como un maldito, disfrutando de cada segundo en el que Francia perdía los papeles.

- ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

- No me hagas ir hasta ahí para partirte la cara. -siseó el galo.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Julio<strong>

Francia estaba últimamente demasiado ocupado. No tenía tiempo ni de pelearse con España y mira que ganas no le faltaban. La situación se estaba escapando de las manos en la península. El número de bajas en Bailén había sido demasiado elevado. Era una vergüenza que los españoles, claramente es desventaja, les hubieran arrinconado de ese modo.

José Bonaparte había llegado ese mismo día. La cara del hombre no pudo expresar mejor lo que sentía ante las noticias que le dieron. Los españoles iban a sacar buena tajada de esta victoria. Tenían demasiados prisioneros, seguro que sus demandas serían exigentes.

Aunque en aquel momento Francia tenía la mente en otro asunto. El hecho de que aún no había visto a España. Era vergonzoso que todavía no se hubiera presentado para saludar al que iba a ser su rey.

- Están muy confiados por lo que han logrado en Bailén. -dijo José.

- No sea ridículo. Porque hayan ganado una estúpida batalla no puede pensarse que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. -replicó Francis molesto.

- No creo que sea realmente una 'estúpida batalla'.

- Lo sé... -murmuró con ira el francés.

Le molestaba. Saber que, aún con su poder, aún cuando había podido someter a España con tanta facilidad hacía dos noches, sus ciudadanos habían logrado vencerles en Bailén era bochornoso. Sabía lo que eso había alimentado. Europa miraba sorprendida hacia la península y empezaba a tener confianza en que el imperio francés no era invencible como había sido creencia hasta ahora. Y la culpa de todo eso la tenía España.

- ¿¡Dónde demonios se ha metido? -espetó finalmente a un hombre que pasaba.

- Ha salido a dar una vuelta. He intentado detenerle pero no es que haya escuchado mis palabras, señor. -dijo el susodicho hombre, asustado por el tono irritado de la nación.

- Ve a buscarlo. Ahora mismo. Le dices que acuda ante mí inmediatamente.

- No sé si querrá venir.

- Le dices que si no viene iré yo mismo a arrastrarle de los pelos para traerle de vuelta. -replicó Francia con un tono frío. El hombre no se movió, helado por completo por el tono que había usado la nación francesa. Aquello empezó a acabar con su paciencia- ¡Venga! ¡Muévete!

Mientras el hombre llevaba a cabo la misión que le había encomendado, Francia intentaba que José Bonaparte se tranquilizara. Usaba como pretexto que pensaba de ese modo porque estaba agotado por el largo viaje, que luego vería las cosas de manera diferente.

Al rato, las puertas se abrieron y allí, bajo el marco, España se encontraba de pie. Por un momento, su mirada se clavó en los presentes, como si estuviera identificándoles. Ignoró rápidamente a José y miró a Francia con un toque de desdén. Era tan insolente por mirarle de ese modo...

- ¿Me has mandado llamar? -preguntó Antonio por mera formalidad. Claro que era él el que le había amenazado de aquel poco sutil modo para que volviera.

- Creo que te has olvidado de que hoy llegaba José Bonaparte aquí. -España observó a José durante un segundo y después a Francis. En su mirada podía leer total indiferencia, como si pensara que aquello no iba con él- ¿No piensas saludarle?

Por unos segundos, nadie habló. En cambio, España y Francia sí que se comunicaban de algún modo. El francés podía leer en el rostro del hispano que éste no pensaba que saludarle fuese algo que tuviera que hacer. Por su parte, Francis le miró fijamente y el español comprendió el mensaje: Si no saludaba, se arrepentiría de ello. José les observaba a uno y otro, sin entender muy bien de qué iba el tema.

De repente España miró a José y sonrió. Puso un pie delante del otro, extendió un brazo y el otro lo flexionó, apoyando la palma de la mano sobre su pecho. Se inclinó hacia delante haciendo una reverencia.

- Bienvenido, su alteza Bonaparte... Y adiós. -dijo Antonio levantando ligeramente el rostro. En él se podía apreciar una sonrisa superior, desafiante- No le necesitamos aquí. Ni a usted, ni a la serpiente venenosa que se encuentra a su lado.

Había una frase que se cumplía casi siempre. Todas las personas tienen algo o alguien que logra sacar lo peor de ellas. Hasta ahora, Francia siempre había creído que Inglaterra lograba sacar lo peor de él. Era mentira. En aquellos momentos, España lograba sacar la peor faceta que el galo tenía. Día tras día, en algún momento, lograba decir algo que hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Francia solía ser bastante calmado y le gustaba presumir de ello. Últimamente aquella faceta de hielo se iba a la mierda por culpa del español que seguía mirándole con superioridad.

- Creo que te gustaría rectificar esa frase que acabas de decir, ¿no es así? -dijo después de lograr calmar sus instintos.

- No. Creo que no, Francia.

Su fachada de hielo se hizo añicos. Se fue para él y lo empotró contra la pared. Su mano se aferró a su cuello con fuerza. José se levantó del asiento, claramente sobresaltado por la situación.

- Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad? Por una MÍSERA batalla ya te crees el rey del mundo. ¡Te recuerdo que aún me perteneces, España! Y ese hombre va a ser el que controle todo lo que pasa en este maldito antro al que llamas casa. -dijo el francés aún estrangulando al otro.

- Os vamos... -empezó España con tono de voz medio ahogado. Sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en la mano del galo intentando de algún modo que le soltara y poder respirar con normalidad- Os vamos a d-devolver a vuestro antro.

- Francia, venga, suéltalo. -dijo José viendo el cariz que la situación estaba adoptando.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Igual que pudiste echarme hace dos días de tu habitación? -Francia rió pero no había un ápice de jovialidad- Eres tan estúpida y deliciosamente inocente... Me das pena.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. -dijo España empezando a sentirse ligeramente mareado por la falta de aire.

- ¡Francia! ¡Venga! ¡Suéltalo ya! ¡Si sigues así lo asfixiarás! -dijo Bonaparte inflexiblemente, ya empezando a verse sobrepasado por la situación.

Él no podía meterse en medio de una pelea entre dos naciones. En cambio, aunque no fuera el gobernante de Francia, éste debía mostrarle cierto respecto. Después de todo, Napoleón era su familia y él sí que era su jefe. Francis soltó el agarre y España tuvo que sujetarse bien en la pared para no resbalar y caer al suelo.

Su respiración resonaba por toda la habitación, ligeramente ronca por la falta de oxígeno. Francia, obviamente disgustado por ser interrumpido cuando intentaba enseñarle maneras a esa nación que le pertenecía, ladeó el rostro para mirar de reojo a Bonaparte.

- Ahora ve a darte una vuelta y cálmate. Esto no es propio de ti. -dijo José. Francis no se movió- _Allez, allez_.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Francia se paró al lado de España. Ninguno de los dos se miraron a los ojos.

- No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. No lo pienso permitir. Eres mío.

* * *

><p><strong>28 de Julio<strong>

La situación era humillante. Los españoles, gracias al número de presos que habían logrado en Bailén, habían conseguido hacer que la balanza se inclinara a su favor. Debían abandonar Madrid y regresar hacia Francia. España había estado observando en silencio, pero sin perder la sonrisa, cómo guardaban las cosas que tenían y las subían a los carruajes.

- Vamos, Francis. -dijo José Bonaparte abandonando la casa y dirigiéndose hacia su medio de transporte.

En el recibidor del caserón ahora sólo quedaban Francis y Antonio. Se miraban el uno al otro. El galo más serio, el español con aire triunfante. No podía dejar de sentirse molesto viendo su cara. Era el sentimiento que había decidido que era el más correcto. Su reacción ante la insistencia de España por intentar alejarse de él.

- ¡Señor Francia! -llamó una voz provinente del exterior rompiendo aquel tenso silencio.

- Vete ya. -dijo Antonio con desdén.

Soltó aquella maleta en el suelo, provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Francia se acercó a paso decidido a España, lo fue empujando hasta que le acorraló en la esquina derecha del recibidor. Pegó su propio cuerpo contra el del hispano para impedirle moverse con facilidad. Sujetó los brazos de Antonio aprisionando las muñecas contra la pared cuando éste intentó mover las extremidades.

- ¡Fra-!

Francis chistó logrando que el español dejara a medias ese grito.

- Estás muy contento con esto, ¿verdad? -susurró con aire meloso el francés. Aún así su rostro no expresaba dulzura alguna. Su mirada era fría.

- No sabes bien cuánto. -replicó el español a disgusto. Intentó de nuevo soltarse pero no pudo. Maldijo su fuerza. O, mejor dicho, la ausencia de ésta.

- Yo de ti no me haría demasiadas ilusiones, _Espagne. _-prosiguió el galo- Después llorarás. Y no pienso ser yo quien te consuele. _Non_.

- No necesito que me consueles. No necesito nada de ti. Has perdido y ahora has de irte con el rabo entre las piernas.

- ¿Te crees que voy a aceptar esta pequeña e insignificante derrota? ¿Te crees de verdad que con el poder del que dispongo me iré a casa sin más y me olvidaré de todo? No te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Eres mío.

- No. No lo soy.

- ¿Por qué tienes que resistirte tanto? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que yo cuide de ti?

El beso de Francis tenía algo más que lo que usualmente podía sentir. Un cierto toque de pasión, quizás hasta cariño, que apenas podías notar bajo ese intenso sentimiento posesivo y dominante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando separarse del beso pero se golpeó contra la pared. Cada vez más acorralado a pesar de que era Francia el que estaba apunto de irse. El rubio sacó la lengua de dentro de la boca del hispano por instinto y éste le maldijo internamente porque estaba apunto de morderle.

Se contentó con morder su labio con fuerza. El francés se apartó, respirando el aire a bocanadas, al igual que su vecino. Su labio sangraba, aunque eso le daba igual. España le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Vete de mi casa de una maldita vez. -dijo con odio.

El francés caminó hacia la maleta, la recogió y, con parsimonia y andares gráciles, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo allí y miró de nuevo hacia España.

- Regresaré a por ti y esta vez me aseguraré de hacerte mío por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ale, disfrutadlo! ¡Ya lo ha violado! *lol* ¡Sé que muchas estabais esperando! Pf xD En fin. Aclaro sobre el título: Sé que el dicho es "Más vale maña que fuerza" pero precisamente quería ironizar ese dicho. España nunca iba a aceptarlo, por mucha maña que emplease, Francia no lo iba a conseguir. Así que, en esta situación, la maña no sirve de nada y lo que en realidad le ha "conseguido" poseer a España ha sido la fuerza.<strong>

**Comentar que me gusta el trozo del final... Que Francia tiene una extraña fijación por arrinconarlo y que le sale solo. Ah sí, y Francia no ha alcanzado su nivel de hijoputismo extremo xDDD Todo está por llegar. El capítulo acaba un poco mal, lo siento ;_;**

**Además, ya me he sacado hueco para intentar actualizar para que no os quejéis, pero voy justísima de tiempo ;_; P-perdón...**

_Kitshunette, _**ahahaha XD I love you! You're leaving a review in english~ *w* merci beaucoup *v* France imperalist rules xDDDD .. OMG SM INCLINATIONS? XDDDDD ahahaha XDDD I love all the fanarts you did based on my fic. I think that's one of the best things a fanfictioner can get... ;_; I can't thank you enough for them. Spain answers France's questions like he's an asshole, cuz he's tired xDDD ;_; Tomorrow I'll reply your message on dA I swear ;_;9 I'm waiting for the payment xDDD... I want to see photos! *v* Awww but it's still passed your test òvou Do your best! I can help you with spanish all you need ·v·b**

_Ariadonechan, _**ahahaha XDDD depravada total XD xD Lo sientoo~ *en realidad no lo siente XD* El dos de mayoo~ Leí uno por ahí pero yo quería hacer la versión que tenía en mente, cruenta a más no poder. Ahaha, si estás más documentada en el tema, me doy por satisfecha. En mi fic Francis es odiable. Y eso que en el otro fic es bastante adorable. Pero por eso no quería insinuar nada de este trozo xD. Porque aquí es un capullo xD. Se les echó antes de Madrid, así que tienes un adelanto. El fic ha quedado larguito así que no se termina tan pronto XD. Merci por el revi~**

_Eakeles, _** ;w; g-gracias por el review... ya no lloro. Bueno le encierra por un tiempo pero Francis tampoco es que prefiera estar solo pudiendo tener a Antonio al lado. Aunque sea rollo florero. Claro que no, yo te cuento la verdad. Si no sale Agustina no te voy a mentir D: ... Bueno, pensemos en que Fernando no saldrá por un tiempo xDDD Donde hay que firmar? XDDD Un día haremos una proclama y dominaremos el mundo! XDDD Deberían tener más amor... ù.ú si es que lees las noticias y casi es canon xDDD. Espero que te guste el capii~**

_Hethetli,_ **awww merci *v* ahahaha xDD Falta de erección xDDDD omg xDDDD España no puede quedarse inmutable! Es el país de la pasión! ù.ú ... Yo también quiero una muñeca Antonio~ 8DDD XDDD**

_SWK101, _**Awww ;w; gracias... Los reviews animan mucho. XDDD ¿Necesitas preparación psicológica para leer? Oh dios mío XD Lo siento? XDDD Creo que es imposible no odiar a Francia en el fic XDDD AW UN DIEZ? ;_; G-gracias...**

_SonneDark, _**dios a las 8 o_o? ****Mon dieu! ****No la hice antes porque quizás no conocía Hetalia! O me estaba documentando! ;A; Tardé muchísimo!. Murat es odioso xDDD ¿De parte de Francis? Oh dios... Nooo! Si es muy capullo xDDD Ahora aún... Pero luego ya verás... Terriblemente capullo xDDDD Pues ale, ya se lo violó xDDD Que se te pasen las ganas "no normales" XDDD Seeh Wellington xDDD Otro puto xDDDDDD! Espero que te guste la continuación~**

_Hinayoso, _**jurarías bien xDDD Has acertado. Este periodo es uno en el que su relación estuvo como una mierda pero es muy interesante, la verdad ò.o.**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**lo es... Lo es... España está aguantando, pero ya verás, todo irá cayendo por su propio peso. Seeeh, lo de lo que debe hacer o no a España le repatea en el alma pero bueno... Veo que los títulos me traerán por el camino de la amargura. Quiero escoger cosas especiales y me como la cabeza. Gracias por los ánimos, el trabajo va mejor ;v;**

_Akirah, _**xDDD Siento bipolaridad de los reviews. Queréis matarlo y a la vez deseáis que viole a España XDDD Sois muy malas XDDD -Aunque lo entiendo BD- UHF si yo te contara... he estado haciendo un trabajo de campo impresionante. ¡Ni pa' el trabajo de recerca del bachillerato hice tanto! XDDDD Aw, t-todos los días *se siente feliz* Jajaja XD Lo animaste a violarlo! Bueno, ya lo hizo en este capi ù.úU**

****_Little-lily, _**omg! Another review in english ;A;! -hearts- Yeaaah~ he is... and he will be even more annoying xD omg you want to record what he did to Spa- ok I want to record it too xDDDDD He can't be tamed by France 8D that for sure. Antonio will kick him 8D Even more. Thank you so much for the review ;w;... w-where are you from? Just curious *v***_  
><em>

_Atsun, _**xDDDDD oh dios mío xDDDDD La lectura errónea del título del capítulo xDDD épico xDDDD. Menos mal que releíste el título xDDDD *patspats* xDDDD Tu ira hacia Fernando es desternillante, qué mona xD Sí~ Llegó mayo y su crueldad~ xDDD Lo del fiambre yo también lo pensé, pero no lo dije ù.ú... Estos se pelean mucho a partir de ahora ù.ú... Sí, es un chungo xD. Lo de Camps me hizo reírme muchísimo xDDD Le encierra pero como he dicho no imagino a Francia dejándolo encerrado demasiado tiempo en ese momento. Prefiere tener compañía. Intentaré igualmente no tirarme mucho tiempo sin actualizar _ Pobre jet-pack ó.ò**

_Yuyies, _**la política acaba metiéndose un poco. Estuve apunto de meter un poco el tema religioso pero vamos... eso me hubiese derrumbado el fic por completo. Violación y religión... PUF... Implosionaría el mundo xDDD. Es que el tema era muy surrealista. Hasta que no habían muchos soldados no se dieron cuenta. Es muy wtf? XDDD Pues Francia se va a ir volviendo más frío. Piensa que viviendo tantos años supongo que es imposible odiarle para siempre. Además se conocen desde hace mucho. Sí, van a salir más veces Inglaterra y Portugal. DEBÍAN estar. Inglaterra luego se hace medio "asiduo" al fíc, así que saldrá, sip**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez ;W;**

**MERCIIII**

**Son muchos revis y me hacen feliz ;w; -hearts-**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Regresaré a por ti

**Vivir en cadenas  
><strong>

**Capítulo 4 – Regresaré a por ti**

**Principios de agosto. 1808**

Napoleón no había podido prestar demasiada atención a su nación desde que ésta regresara de España. Después de todo, el emperador tenía que encargarse de la guerra que se desarrollaba en diferentes partes de Europa. A pesar de eso, había podido apreciar algo: Francia desprendía un aura hostil. De vez en cuando lo había encontrado al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia el infinito con el ceño fruncido. La gente del servicio murmuraba a escondidas, preguntándose qué era lo que la nación gala parecía buscar con tanto ahínco en el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde ese ventanal.

En cambio, no hacía falta que nadie le dijera al emperador qué era lo que Francia observaba. Sabía bien qué era lo que se encontraba en esa dirección: la única nación que, por el momento, había logrado humillar al gran Imperio francés.

- Por mucho que mires por la ventana, no vas a verlo. -dijo Napoleón finalmente un día.

- Lo sé. -murmuró el otro.

Llevaba días preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Cuándo podría volver? ¿Cuándo podría hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho? Sabía que no iba a poder verlo desde ese lugar, pero tan sólo obedecía al impulso de plantarse delante de esos cristales. Se sentía tan molesto, tan apartado... España era un desagradecido y él estaba ofendido por el trato que había ido recibiendo por parte del español. ¡Le había dado una constitución! No era algo que hubiera proporcionado a cualquier nación.

Bonaparte cruzó la habitación y se sentó en una silla cerca del lugar donde Francis se encontraba. A pesar de estar cansado, no mostró ni un ápice de agotamiento en su rostro. El rubio seguía mirando por la ventana.

- Lo que ha ocurrido es intolerable. -empezó Napoleón- Perder... Contra los españoles. ¡De esa manera! El resto de los países son necios y creen que tendrán el mismo golpe de suerte que ellos. Ya no nos creen invencibles.

- Lo somos.

- Eso lo sé. Por eso mismo, estoy organizando la _Grande Armée. _-la mención del ejército veterano llamó la atención de Francis- Esta vez yo mismo os acompañaré.

- ¿Cuándo partiremos? -inquirió. Napoleón pudo observar en sus ojos cierto brillo. Esa chispa de emoción que le había faltado últimamente, cuando estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

- No te impacientes. Podríamos partir en menos de un mes si hiciera los preparatorios deprisa y corriendo. Pero no queremos que vuelva a ocurrir algún desastre. La suerte de los españoles se terminó cuando yo decidí ponerme al mando del ejército. Tardaré en organizarlo todo un par de meses a lo sumo. Hasta entonces, desearía que hicieras más que mirar hacia el sur. Las demás tropas necesitan cierta motivación. Cuento contigo para que hagas parte de mi trabajo.

- _D'accord. _

* * *

><p><strong>4 de noviembre<strong>

El aire helado corría entre las montañas y hacía que algunos soldados se estremecieran cuando éste se colaba por sus prendas y les arrebataba el calor corporal. Era normal dadas las fechas y el lugar en el que se encontraban. Nunca había estado la frontera hispano-francesa tan llena de gente.

La _Grande Armée _era el cuerpo militar más famoso e importante en Francia. Estaba compuesta por el escalofriante total de 250.000 hombres. Pero no sólo el número era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre la _Grande Armée _y cualquier otro escuadrón militar francés. Estaba compuesto de hombres acostumbrados a la lucha, hombres que estaban habituados a ataques rápidos, a sobrevivir dentro de un auténtico campo de batalla. Todos y cada uno de los doscientos cincuenta mil hombres era un veterano en ese tipo de situaciones. Esa experiencia hacía que el valor de cada soldado se multiplicara.

- ¿Nervioso? -preguntó Napoleón con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Yo? -inquirió Francia dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al hombre. Luego miró hacia el frente, divisando territorio español- _Non. _Diría que estoy impaciente por recuperar lo que me pertenece.

Napoleón Bonaparte se giró hacia la multitud. Tal y como estaban posicionados, sólo las primeras filas de soldados se enterarían del mensaje directamente. El resto se enteraría por los diferentes generales, que transmitirían sus palabras.

- Como bien saben, _messieurs_, nuestra primera parada será Burgos. Creo que no hace falta repasar la estrategia, todos la conocen bien. Hagamos lo que mejor se nos da.

Las filas proclamaron gritos para su patria. Francis, sin girarse a verlos, dibujó una sonrisa de lado.

- _Je suis revenu, Espagne_.

* * *

><p><strong>15 noviembre<strong>

Había vuelto. Las noticias de la entrada de lo que se acabó reconociendo como la _Grande Armée _habían alcanzado Madrid rápidamente, como si de pólvora ardiendo se tratase. Y no sólo eran las noticias de su entrada, también las de la caída de Burgos, Espinosa de los Monteros y Tudela en manos francesas.

Había apretado tanto el puño que se había clavado las uñas en la palma de la mano. No dejaba de recordar las últimas palabras que Francis le había dedicado antes de marcharse, aquella promesa (o quizás era más correcto tildarla de amenaza).

En el tiempo que el francés había pasado fuera, el caos no había desaparecido. La familia real seguía retenida en Francia, en las Cortes nadie se decidía sobre qué poderes deberían recaer sobre quién. Después también estaban las Juntas, cuya voz era la que ahora escuchaba el pueblo.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba ya que estaban bajo amenaza de nuevo. Intentó viajar para organizar a las tropas que quedaban, pero no le dejaron. También trató de ir hacia donde Inglaterra se encontrase y establecer una alianza verbal. Los ingleses les estaban ayudando, le habían llegado noticias sobre eso, pero no había una alianza propiamente dicha. Eso se traducía en el hecho de que habían saqueado algunos de los sitios por los que habían desfilado. Aunque tampoco le dejaron intentar conseguir la alianza verbal.

Lo que pretendían era que esperara. Estar quieto mientras la gente luchaba por él. Decían que era peligroso, que el enemigo le buscaba y que viajar era casi como servirlo en bandeja de plata. Y, por mucho que le gustara decir que no tenían razón, la tenían. Francia le buscaba, quería volver a tenerlo a su lado. Viajar significaba adentrarse en un bosque en el que, a la primera de cambio, podía aparecer una jauría de lobos de entre las sombras para devorarlo. Permaneciendo en Madrid, el enemigo sabría dónde se encontraba, pero no le sería tan fácil entrar.

O eso es lo que esperaba.

Las informaciones que le habían llegado explicaban que habían entrado en la península aproximadamente el día 4 de ese mismo mes. Tan sólo seis días más tarde, Burgos había caído. Seis míseros días.

Apretó los dientes en un gesto de rabia y sus manos se clavaron sobre la tapicería con fuerza hasta que éstos estuvieron blanquecinos de la presión que ejercía contra ésta.

* * *

><p><strong>1 de diciembre<strong>

El camino estaba abierto. Pese a toda la resistencia que había puesto su gente, no habían podido hacer nada en contra de la fuerza de la armada francesa. Habían asegurado posiciones, ahora seguramente avanzaban hacia la capital.

España llevaba horas dando vueltas por la habitación. En el escritorio descansaba el trozo de papel que le transmitía las malas noticias. Su inquietud se hacía manifiesta sólo viendo sus andares. Caminaba apresuradamente hacia un lado, se detenía, miraba el suelo, suspiraba pesadamente y volvía a caminar hacia otro lado.

Ninguna de las ideas que le venían a la mente le gustaba. Quizás debería plantearse ir a otro sitio... ¿Pero a dónde? Francia le encontraría. Estaba seguro. Fuera a dónde fuera, Francia daría con él. Aunque se escondiera en una cueva, en la zona más profunda y oscura donde nunca alcanzara ni un rayo de sol. Un lugar donde la humedad haría hasta difícil respirar, donde no hubiera más sonido que el silencio y las gotas de agua que caían del techo hasta chocar, con un estruendo, contra el suelo. Aún si se fuera a ese lugar recóndito, Francia acabaría encontrándole. Lo sabía. Después de lo que había ocurrido, la determinación del galo era una realidad.

Antonio no quería esconderse de ese modo, ya a sabiendas de que sería inútil. No quería huir como un perro apaleado. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Casi podía imaginar la cara de victoria que pondría cuando lo encontrara, después de haber huido así de él. No quería darle esa satisfacción al gabacho. Puede que fuera más fuerte, pero no le tenía miedo. Aceptaría lo que viniera, de frente, con orgullo, con dignidad.

Pronunció el nombre de uno de sus hombres, que enseguida entró en la habitación.

- Los franceses estarán aquí en pocos días. No sé muy bien qué opinas al respecto, pero yo no quiero dejarme pisotear tan fácilmente. No me pienso entregar sin resistirme. Hay que prepararse. Moviliza a todo el mundo. Vamos a enseñarles lo que es el orgullo español.

* * *

><p><strong>4 diciembre<strong>

¿Cuántas horas llevaban combatiendo? Había perdido la cuenta, pero habían sido ya muchas. Las batallas se desarrollaban por doquier, acompañadas por una banda sonora típica de la guerra: el sonido de la artillería, los filos chocando en una sucesión de golpes desesperados, los gritos de dolor, de furia, de victoria. Todo acompañado por ese olor a pólvora que se metía en la pituitaria y se negaba a abandonarla. Ese hedor que hacía que respirar fuera difícil, que un resquemor se encargara de abrasar la garganta de los que luchaban.

Era acongojante ver que, aún siendo muchísimos menos, aún siendo más inexpertos, los españoles seguían luchando. En su rostro podían leer la desesperación. Esa fuerza para resistir tantas horas tenía sus pilares en el miedo a perderlo todo de nuevo.

Francia llevaba aproximadamente una hora luchando mano a mano contra España. Había sido lo suficientemente condescendiente para bajarse del caballo y tomar solamente una espada. Aunque unos cuantos soldados franceses se habían quedado alrededor de ellos, por si debían apoyar a su nación (era condescendiente, no estúpido). Notaba las ganas de Antonio en cada movimiento que realizaba. Aún habiendo sido libre por unos meses, seguramente no le habían dejado hacer lo que gustara. Eso, sumado al hecho de que había regresado, hacía que los golpes del hispano fueran más fuertes de lo que habían sido en su última pelea.

A pesar de todo, no sería suficiente. Paró de nuevo el filo del español, usando, al igual que él, las dos manos para blandir su espada. Le golpeó con una pierna, contundentemente, en el estómago, derribándolo contra el suelo. Con dificultadas, después de un par de segundos, España volvió a levantarse. Le faltaba el aliento, tenía el rostro manchado y sangraba de unos cuantos cortes que había recibido. No hablaron nada. De hecho, no se habían dicho ni un solo vocablo en todo el rato que habían estado peleando. Ni antes de hacerlo habían intercambiado unas palabras. Tan sólo se habían mirado, sumidos en silencio a pesar de que a su alrededor el clamor de la batalla rugía con fuerza.

Mientras gritaba, España volvió a la carga. Francia se desvió hacia la derecha esquivando de este modo un movimiento vertical del hispano. El español también se apartó para evitar el contraataque del francés. Viró sobre sí mismo y realizó un ataque por el otro lado, que fue detenido sin problemas. Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo, quietos. Lo siguiente fue una sucesión de estocadas rápidas en la que ambos recibieron algún corte. Sus filos volvieron a chocar.

Antonio puso todo su empeño en empujar la espada de Francis, buscando hacerle retroceder con tan sólo su fuerza bruta. Ojalá no se sintiera tan agotado, sino aquel paso que había retrocedido Francia se hubiera convertido en dos. En vista de que aquello no tenía sentido alguno, el francés retrocedió repentinamente y se fue hacia su izquierda un poco. España no había predicho aquello y perdió estabilidad. Se fue unos pasos hacia delante y aquello fue aprovechado por el galo, el cual golpeó con su codo la parte de la nuca. El siguiente golpe lo hizo con la empuñadura de la espada, con contundencia, en la espalda. Antonio se derrumbó contra el suelo.

- ¡Bandera blanca! -gritó un francés.

El quejido que España pronunció era una mezcla entre impotencia y rabia. ¿Perder? ¿Otra vez? ¿De nuevo estaba perdiendo ante él? Intentó levantarse aunque se sentía mareado y extenuado. Francia, el cual ya había enfundado la espada, usó ésta para abatir de nuevo al hispano contra el suelo. Uno de los soldados dijo que iba a avisar a Napoleón de que España se encontraba en aquel lugar. Francis pateó el arma de su vecino lejos. Su mirada se posó instantáneamente en el hispano. Se fijó en que su mano se movía en dirección a su propia pierna. El rubio se agachó y llevó la mano a la bota de Antonio y de allí sacó un pequeño trabuco, el cual observó con desaprobación. Se lo entregó a un soldado y empezó a cachearlo. Además del dicho trabuco, incautó también un pequeño puñal.

Mientras Francia hablaba con uno de los soldados, dándole nuevas órdenes, España logró incorporarse hasta quedar de rodillas. No podía con su alma. Levantarse por completo era un cometido demasiado ambicioso. Se quedó allí, respirando como penosamente podía, vislumbrando el suelo. Levantó levemente la mirada cuando notó como una mano pasaba por su cabello.

- Tienes tierra por todo el pelo. -cuando Francis, agachado de nuevo frente a España, notó la mirada que éste le dirigía, sonrió con sorna- ¿Qué? Te dije que volvería. ¿Acaso no me creíste?

- E-esperaba que... Te cayeras en una zanja y te abrieras la cabeza. -dijo España con voz ronca.

- ¿Cómo debería hacerte pagar esta batalla? ¿Debería volver a ejecutarlos? ¿Qué opinas, _Espagne?_ -el otro le observó con una mirada llena de furia. Francia le agarró del mentón para vislumbrar mejor sus ojos- Ho~ Qué miedo~ Pero eso significa que sería efectivo. Quizás también debería dejarte delante de todos en este estado, para que sepan que traicionarme no está permitido.

- Basta, Francia. -dijo la voz de Napoleón.

Aquello desconcertó a Francis. ¿Basta? ¿Por qué? Soltó el mentón del español cuando vio que su jefe se acercaba. ¿Iba en serio? ¿De verdad le había ordenado que parara? Napoleón se agachó delante de Antonio. El susodicho le miró impasiblemente.

- Encantado de verle de nuevo, España. -dijo el emperador- Me disculpo por el comportamiento que tenía ahora mismo Francia. Le comunico que no se llevará a cabo ninguna ejecución. No haremos ni siquiera el desfile de la victoria. -el rubio observó a su jefe con cierta indignación- Garantizo que ningún español sufrirá daños o pérdida de bienes a causa de esta batalla. Podrán mantener su religión. Además, me haré cargo de acelerar las reformas sociales y económicas. No debería ver esto como algo negativo. Está en buenas manos.

Sujetó a España y le ayudó a levantarse. El español no es que estuviera agusto con aquello pero tampoco es que se pudiera oponer. Y, aunque tuviera fuerzas, intentar hacer algo contra Napoleón significaría poner en contra a los miles de soldados que se apostaban en los alrededores.

- Ahora estos soldados le acompañarán a su casa y esos dos conseguirán un médico para tratar sus heridas.

- _Sire_ Bonaparte. -interrumpió Francis todo lo educadamente que pudo- No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

- Francis...

- De verdad. -dijo seriamente la nación gala. Ni siquiera le echó atrás el hecho que España le miraba fijamente, sin una expresión definida.

- Lo hablaremos luego. -sentenció Napoleón- Armand, René. Acompañad al señor _Espagne_ a la casa.

Antonio se movió bruscamente, apartándose del agarre del emperador francés. Se encontraba un poco recuperado, al menos para caminar por su propio pie. No quería compasión de ninguno de ellos. Por muchas palabras bonitas que le hubiera dicho el dignatario, España no se las creía.

- Charlemos en privado, ¿quieres? -dijo Napoleón a Francis, el cual estaba apunto de decir algo.

Ambos hombres caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a uno de los edificios que habían tomado bajo su control y que habían hecho servir durante horas como lugar estratégico. Allí sería donde, en breves, firmarían la capitulación de la ciudad de Madrid. Cuando cerró la puerta, el gesto de ambos cambió.

- Es intolerable. No se le puede dar palmaditas en la espalda. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Decirle que está bien que se rebele?

- No le he dicho que haya hecho bien, pero no podemos volver a humillar al pueblo madrileño. ¿Quieres que tengan más motivos para odiarnos? De este modo verán en nosotros más que un "invasor". Seremos benefactores. Así el odio que nos tienen se irá reduciendo.

- ¡Eso es todo una falacia! Lo que sería estupendo que ocurriera. Pero no va a ocurrir. Nunca va a aceptarlo, por mucho que lo desee. Debe aprender que no puede hacer lo que quiera y esa no es la forma de hacerlo.

- No voy a dejar que haya represión contra la población civil. No voy a permitir que ocurra de nuevo lo del día 2 de mayo.

- Estás haciendo mal.

- ¿Cuestionas mi manera de hacer las cosas? -dijo Napoleón serio.

- Lo conozco mejor que tú. Sé cómo tratarlo. Así no irán bien las cosas.

- Déjame decirte algo, estás muy equivocado. He visto cómo te miraba y creo que no sabes cómo tratarlo. ¡Además! -gritó viendo que Francia, molesto, intentaba replicar- El problema que hay aquí es que tú no eres imparcial en el asunto. Hay sentimientos de por medio.

- No hay nada de sen... -empezó Francis en un murmullo.

- Ahora voy a decirte las cosas claras. -interrumpió el emperador- Aparta lo personal, porque no hace más que entorpecer en esta misión que debería haber resultado bien sencilla. He dicho que no habrá desfile y que no se les ejecutará. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Francis le miraba con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba nada de lo que estaban hablando. Napoleón no entendía el asunto, no entendía los motivos que le impulsaban a comportarse de aquel modo. Claro que tampoco es que él mismo acabara de entenderse por completo.

- Dime. ¿Te ha quedado claro? -insistió Napoleón, ahora con un tono más inflexible.

- Como el agua. -respondió Francia- Pero a partir de ahora, las insolencias que cometa, las pagará.

- De ahora en adelante, vuelve a estar bajo tu mando y el de José. Tú decides. Pero intenta no provocar que te odie más. Procura que acepte la situación actual.

Francia hizo un murmullo afirmativo pero él sabía que con España las cosas no iban a ser sencillas. No iba aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Muchas veces, con él, había que ir a las malas. Suspiró pesadamente cuando Napoleón salió del lugar, seguramente a acabar de arreglar los últimos detalles de la rendición. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y después se fijó en la sangre de uno de los diversos rasguños que adornaban su cuerpo.

- Yo no estoy mezclando sentimientos. Qué estupidez. -dijo en un murmullo molesto el francés, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de eso.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de diciembre<strong>

Empezaba a estar al límite. Su cuerpo se encontraba ya de por sí debilitado por la constante guerra que azotaba su territorio. Como si eso no fuera poco, Francis no le ponía las cosas fáciles. Desde que regresara a la península había empezado a someterlo de nuevo. Antonio había visto como esa situación se repetía casi cada día. Incluso más de una vez. En un alarde de originalidad (que España hubiese deseado que se atragantara con su maldita originalidad y se muriese de una vez por todas) Francia lo llamaba 'conquistar territorios'.

Así pues, noche tras noche, día tras día, se dedicaba a poseer a España sin un atisbo de duda. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Era suyo. Cada rincón de su ser y su territorio le pertenecían. Si no era más condescendiente era porque el de cabellos castaños siempre se resistía. Así que, al final, siempre acababa por atarlo para que dejara de moverse. El galo nunca había sido muy asiduo al sexo violento pero últimamente era el único tipo de sexo que tenía. En algunas ocasiones, Francis había mirado el rostro congestionado por el dolor de su vecino. En ese momento se preguntaba si quizás no había sido un poco brusco. Estiraba la mano para acariciar su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso y el hispano giraba la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

Con la mano aún a medio camino, Francia se quedaba estático y seguía observándolo con aparente calma mientras, por dentro, se moría de rabia ante el rechazo constante. Nunca se quedaba a dormir. Nunca. Por mucho que hubiera deseado descansar un rato en ese lugar, junto a España. Sabía que aquello no era una opción viable. Por mucho que se le retorcieran las entrañas ante la afirmación, España quería verle muerto. Lo sabía. No hacía falta que se lo dijeran cuatro pueblerinos de pacotilla que intentaban resistirse inútilmente ante ellos. Lo leía en sus ojos.

Así que ahí se encontraba, vistiéndose después de otra 'conquista' exitosa. La respiración del español aún resonaba por la habitación, completamente agitada. Se abrochó la chaqueta y observó el cuerpo desnudo de España. Gateó por la cama y quedó encima de él. Notó que el hispano se estremecía (no por placer, lo sabía) cuando sintió que besaba su oído.

- Voy a ir a Portugal a luchar por aquello que te prometí. Pórtate bien durante mi ausencia.

Escuchó que el español soltaba una breve risa irónica. Le parecía surrealista la frase. ¿Es que se creía que era un niño pequeño? Francia tomó su mentón y le obligó a entornar el rostro. Ahora tenía que mirarle directamente a la cara. Era tan asquerosamente mandón... Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. El francés le observaba con fijación.

- Estoy hablando en serio. Pórtate bien durante mi ausencia.

* * *

><p><strong>7 de enero de 1809<strong>

Francia había estado muy ocupado ultimando los detalles para su viaje a Portugal. Aún así, de vez en cuando lo mandaba llamar y lo mantenía a su lado, como si fuera una hermosa estatua decorativa o un perrito al que tuviera que pasear. Le enfermaba pensar que cualquier de esos dos símiles era correcto.

Aún de ese modo, España había gozado de momentos de soledad, últimamente demasiado escasos en su agenda. Había organizado a varios de sus criados para obtener información sobre el exterior. Una vez había sopesado las opciones que tenía y cuando supo la fecha en la que el francés partiría, había mandado que le consiguieran un medio de transporte y algunas provisiones. Los miembros del servicio que le habían preparado todas esas cosas no parecían demasiado seguros. Antonio no tenía dudas. Aprovecharía la marcha de Francia para moverse.

Pero, en aquel momento, algo más captaba toda su atención. Napoleón estaba preparando lo necesario para partir de inmediato. El motivo de su repentino viaje era que Austria les había declarado la guerra. Varios generales que habían ido paseando por la casa a lo largo de la anterior noche y lo que había transcurrido del día comentaban la gran pérdida que supondría que el dignatario se fuese. Para España era toda una alegría que se marchara...

La dichosa campaña que había extendido por todos sus territorios, las batallas sin descanso por las que pasaba su gente y las aparatosas derrotas que estas personas estaban sufriendo... Lo notaba todo. Antonio podía sentir todas esas cosas en su propio cuerpo.

Escuchó por encima cómo daba órdenes a Soult y Ney a cargo del noreste y Portugal. Seguramente esos serían a los hombres a los que Francia iría a dar soporte. Desde una ventana del piso superior, España observó cómo el Emperador de Francia partía de vuelta a su hogar. Ojalá hicieran eso todos los franceses que había en la península.

- Tienes una extraña fijación por comportarte maleducadamente con todos los franceses, ¿no? Podrías haberte despedido de manera educada del hombre que te ha estado ayudando estos días.

- Uuh~ Claro. Gracias por dirigir la operación para volver a invadirme. Le estoy agradecido, señor Bonaparte. -dijo España con un deje irónico. Contrariamente a lo que esperó, Francia le rió la ocurrencia.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que pagaría por escucharte hablar así.

- Sigue soñando.

Francia estaba detrás de él. Notaba su aliento en la nuca y, a continuación, un mordisco suave, seguido por un beso. El francés apoyó las manos, enfundadas en unos guantes blancos, sobre el cristal. Dejó la boca cerca del oído del hispano.

- Más te vale venir a despedirme cuando yo me vaya.

- Creo que tienes problemas más grandes de los que preocuparte que de una simple despedida. -murmuró España.

Francia miró hacia el exterior, repentinamente serio. España esperó en silencio cualquier reacción. Ojalá explotara. Bien fuerte. Aunque eso le supusiera un golpe. Quería ver cómo perdía los papeles y cómo se marchaba hecho una furia. Quería ganarle un asalto verbalmente ya que físicamente no podía. Pero, aquella no fue una victoria. Francis no se inmutó. Simplemente se apartó y se marchó de la estancia. Ni tan siquiera pegó un portazo. Aquello no le produjo ni una pizca de satisfacción a España. Claro que, aunque él no lo supiera, Francia no estaba contento tampoco.

El español tenía razón: tenía más problemas de los que preocuparse.

* * *

><p><strong>10 de enero<strong>

Aquella mañana, España se quedó en la cama y usó como excusa su malestar. Al otro lado de la puerta un soldado francés le decía que era deseo expreso de Francis que le fuera a despedir. Sus deseos expresos se la traían al pairo (y eso por no usar una expresión más soez). 'El pairo', aparentemente, quedaba más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado ya que Francia se trajo sus deseos a aquella estancia. El galo abrió la puerta de la habitación, se subió a la cama, le obligó a girarse y le besó con fuerza. Una mano del español se fue hacia el hombro de Francis, intentando ganar estabilidad, y apretó con fuerza. Era tan odioso... Encima le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla casi. Cuando le dejó ir, ambos respiraron agitadamente por unos segundos. Francia dibujó una sonrisita triunfal.

- Ahora ya estoy listo para ganar esa batalla. Deséame suerte. -dijo el francés saliendo de la habitación.

No se había alejado mucho cuando escuchó pasos, la puerta abrirse y el grito irritado de su vecino (ya no más vecino, quizás sólo 'su' a secas) español.

- ¡Espero que te caigas en una zanja y te abras la cabeza! _¡Gabacho hijo de puta!_ -y escuchó el portazo.

En aquel momento no se enfadó. Siguió caminando a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Tenía muchas expectativas puestas en esa batalla. Había dejado indicado a los soldados que vigilaran a Antonio. Lo dejaba todo bajo control.

* * *

><p><strong>11 de enero<strong>

España había hecho ya varias escapadas durante la noche. Se ataviaba con una túnica con capucha y se escabullía por la ventana. Cuando regresaba a escondidas debía entrar como un ladrón en su propia casa. La última vez, un soldado francés le había encontrado a medio camino de su habitación. España, indignado, se puso a gritarle que había ido a ver un doctor ya que los gabachos estaban tan concentrados en quitarle todo lo que le pertenecía que ni se daban cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

Aquella fue la señal definitiva de que debía llevar a cabo su plan. Ahora que ya tenía información sobre el lugar, debía ir a toda velocidad, obtener lo que buscaba y regresar. Confiaba en que le daría tiempo a hacer todo eso antes de que Francia regresara del campo de batalla.

Lo peor era el estado en el que se encontraba. Aún sufría los estragos de la última 'invasión' francesa. Eso, sumado al ya habitual malestar, hacía que no se encontrase en el estado ideal para viajar. Se descolgó de la ventana de su habitación y corrió hacia donde el caballo le estaba esperando. El personal de la casa estaba informado y le cubriría las espaldas mientras estaba fuera.

Cabalgó sin descanso durante día y noche. Hacía escasas paradas y había llegado a comer y beber mientras seguía avanzando. Su estado físico le obligó a detenerse un poco más de tiempo de lo que hubiese esperado. Quien dice obligó dice que iba cabalgando y el malestar fue tal que acabó quedándose inconsciente y cayéndose del caballo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el cielo estaba totalmente a oscuras y, aunque se encontraba algo mejor, seguía con el cuerpo entumecido. Encontró el caballo no demasiado lejos de allí, montó y retomó el camino.

Después de largos días, España llegó a su destino: el campamento inglés. No era el sitio al que hubiera deseado ir, pero no se le ocurría otra opción. Él también luchaba contra Francia, era poderoso y él necesitaba ayuda. Aunque fuera del maldito Inglaterra, que tantos problemas le había causado y que tantas perrerías le había hecho. Con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha, Antonio fue detenido a las puertas del campamento. Levantó las manos para hacerles comprender que no era persona hostil.

- ¡Quiero ver a Inglaterra! -proclamó el español.

- Eso no es posible, me temo. _Mister Arthur_ está ocupado. ¡Vete!

- ... Principiantes... -murmuró España con un tono algo molesto. Volvió a levantar el tono de voz- He dicho que quiero ver a Inglaterra. Id y decidle que España quiere hablar con él. - y, dicho eso, se descubrió para que pudieran verle el rostro.

Arthur Kirkland se encontraba mirando los diferentes mapas que tenía sobre la mesa. En ellos se hallaban diferentes apuntes que él mismo había ido escribiendo. También había tachones que se correspondía a ideas descartadas. Tenía que preparar bien la estrategia a seguir dentro de territorio español. Ahí estaban en clara desventaja. Aunque había visto cierto aire cooperativo en algunos guerrilleros españoles que habían encontrado.

- _Sir_! -exclamó un hombre, adentrándose en la tienda en la que se encontraba, sin ningún aviso- Hay alguien que quiere verle.

- Te lo dije. No quiero visitas. Estoy preparando la estrategia. Dile que se marche y vuelva en otra ocasión. Quizás otro año. Otro siglo... -dijo Arthur sin despegar la vista de los mapas, denotando interés cero en las nuevas que el hombre le traía.

- Es España, señor.

Aquella frase llamó la atención del inglés. Dejó de anotar y levantó la cabeza. ¿España? ¿Se encontraba ahí? Vaya. Aquello sí que era interesante. De todas las visitas que pudiera haber imaginado, España no estaba entre ellas.

- ¿Le habéis hecho pasar? -vio que el hombre afirmaba- Llevadle a la 20. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Era beneficioso ser un hombre con influencias. Con sólo decir su nombre, los soldados se habían movilizado para hacerle entrar, se hicieron cargo del caballo y le dejaron en una tienda, solo. Se sentó en una silla y suspiró pesadamente. Se encontraba mal, muy mal. Con una mano, frotó su frente y notó que ardía. Maldita fiebre...

Se encorvó hacia delante, apoyó un codo sobre una de sus piernas, cruzada encima de la otra, y posó la frente sobre la mano. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. Le pitaban los oídos. No podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez: "Maldito Francia" y "Traidor".

El inglés se encontró al español en esa pose y dibujó una media sonrisa al ver que, al darse cuenta de su presencia, Antonio se incorporaba y hacía ver que nada ocurría. Odiaba verse débil ante cualquier persona, pero el inglés se encontraba en los puestos más altos de esa lista, junto a cierta nación que no quería recordar.

- Vaya, _Spain_. No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿sabes? -dijo Arthur sonriendo con malicia- Te hacía con tu a-mi-go. Supongo que te trata muy 'bien', ¿no es así?

Vio que el inglés abría la boca y supo qué iba a hacer. Iba a seguir insistiendo en el trato que el francés le daba. Quería humillarlo y, llegados a este punto, a Antonio ya le daba igual. Era imposible sentirse más humillado. Francia había logrado que llegara al máximo con las constantes violaciones o cuando le derrotaba y le dejaba en un sitio donde todo el mundo pudiera verle.

- Sí, Inglaterra. Estoy hecho polvo. Me veo mal y muy enfermo. Además, es tal y como te imaginas. Me vilipendia siempre que puede, me trata como si fuera su objeto y me invade todas las veces que le apetece y cómo le apetece. Ahora que ya te has regocijado suficiente, ¿podemos darnos prisa y hablar sobre lo que realmente me importa? He venido sin que lo sepa y me gustaría regresar lo antes posible.

- Vaya, ¿ya te humillas solo? Es todo un progreso. -decidió dejarlo y sentarse. ¿Lo que realmente le importaba? Quería saber qué era eso- Bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No es que seamos los mejores amigos y yo sea a quien más te gusta visitar. Ese título creo que lo tenía...

- ¡Es suficiente! Cometí un error y sé que estoy pagando ahora las consecuencias. Así que, ¿podrías ahorrarte tu gilipollez y escucharme? -dijo España molesto. Observó la sonrisita del inglés y por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de irse y mandarlo a tomar por culo. Bueno, mejor eso no, que aún le saldría con un 'chiste ingenioso'.

- Está bien. Intentaré contenerme. Al menos por un rato.

- Me gustaría hacer una alianza. -después de la afirmación de Antonio, se hizo un silencio largo. Inglaterra le miraba con cierta incredulidad- Sé que siempre hemos tenido problemas y que te odio porque eres un hijo de puta.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. -dijo con desdén Arthur.

- Pero ahora mismo eres al único al que puedo acudir. Tú estás luchando contra Francis. Tienes poder y yo necesito que me echen una mano. Estamos intentando combatir contra ellos pero, dada la situación, es inútil. Nosotros os podemos proporcionar información muy provechosa y gente muy dispuesta a luchar hasta el final.

El trato era muy tentador. Precisamente tenían una falta de información que les retrasaba. Pero, si se aliaba con el español odioso, obtendría lo que le faltaba y, además, unos hombres que no temían la muerte. Era bien conocido que los españoles ardían de ira ante la ofensa de los franceses.

- Gregor. -llamó el inglés en voz alta. El hombre que estaba custodiando la tienda entró y le miró interrogante- Aprovisionad el caballo de España, tenedlo listo lo antes posible. Traedme también papel y pluma. -miró al de cabellos castaños- Espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos de esto, España.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuunn<strong>**... owo Se terminó el capítulo. ¡España se ha aliado con Inglaterra mientras Francia estaba fuera! Bueno, no es que quisiera pero sabía que era su mejor baza. Esta vez no estoy tan contenta con el título del capítulo pero no quería desvelar cosas que pasaban. Todos recordáis que eso fue lo que le dijo Francia en el último capítulo, así que no me parecía malo del todo.**

**Estoy actualizando en el descanso del trabajo. Para veáis lo que os quiero que os publico en el poco tiempo que tengo :'D**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews... waah, c-cuántos... m-merci -reverencia mientras casi llora de felicidad-**

_Ariadonechan, _**xDDDDD sé que lo deseabais. No hace falta leer mentes. Unas cuantas me lo habíais dicho directamente. Yo pensaba: Bueno, la impaciencia se les termina porque en el siguiente capítulo ya pasa xD Bueno sí~ Claro que les echamos~ 8D Es la gracia~ Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**muchas lo estaban esperando, seh xDDD Demasiadas. Algunas desde el prólogo, sólo con eso te lo digo todo xDDD El hijoputismo se va incrementando, o al menos yo lo veo así. Porque al principio Francia está muy movido por las emociones. Aún puedes retorcerlo todo y pensar que lo hace por él. Creo que en el capi anterior con la prisa de publicar se me escaparon algunas cosas raras, sorry xDU Pues creo que son unos 19 (contando el epílogo también). Aunque no me hagas caso, que ahora no puedo verlo.**

_The-sweetest-revenge, _**jajaja XDDDD Se fue a Cancún tu bello pervertido y adorable francés. Vengaa~ Que ese lado badass en cierto modo nos gustaa… Yo lo séee… Antonio sufre mucho, no te lo voy a negar. El tema es serio y bastante radical a veces. Lemon romántico en este fic? Te desilusiono ya, no existirá xD Aww gracias a ti por tus reviews, me animan a escribir más FrSp**

_Atsun (modo sin nick), _**aaay pues no leas antes las notas! D: Muy mal! No lo hagas! Porque yo comento cosas del capítulo! Son notas que intentan aportar más profundidad y os explico por qué hago cosas o qué me gusta personalmente. Lol lo de Franzia XDDD ... No escuches más esa canción entonces o.o XDDDD Lo de la pluma no lo había pensado XDDDDD Estás traumatizada con lo de la pluma! Si no es para tanto òvouuuu Sep, Pepe Botellita xDDD Gracias por perdonarme lo de la pluma ovo**

_Nani18, _**omg ganas de llorar? ó.o Noooo! El drama de este fic está compensado en algún otro sitio. El primer beso después de que se lleven tan mal... ufff xD ¿Sabes que eso me conllevaría mucha documentación? Tendría que decidir en qué momento las relaciones ya fueron mejor y España le podría haber perdonado... No sé, no lo descarto pero no prometo nada. xDDD Pero para ver cosas bonitas hay que leer los otros fanfics xD Este es muy cruento y doloroso, lo admito xD No es tan bonito. Lo tengo escrito el lemon de Francia uke, así que seguramente lo acabe publicando. Lo escribí para una amiga que me lo pidió. Ya veremos cuando pueda lo publicaré, que tengo que centrarme en escribir y que se me ocurran ideas. Si a mí también me gusta el EspañaxFrancia XD Que conste.**

_Hinayoso, _**el mono de FrSp se va incrementando cuanto más ves o lees de esta pareja, yo sólo te aviso. Porque yo misma lo tengo xDDD Gracias por el review :D**

_Atsun (modo no ninja), _**lol a buenas horas te das cuenta que no lo firmaste. Sí, me di cuenta por lo del jet-pack y tu inconfundible estilo de review que tanto adoro òvo. Franplof xDDD. Pero Francia sigue sintiéndose invencible. Es un golpe de suerte. O eso cree. No me pidas perdón xD Gracias por la aclaración de que ese review era tuyo :) Lo de Mola Mazo de Camilo Sesto, epic lol XD**

_Kitshunette, _**ahahaha Once you start Redding r-18, you can't stop. I know that for sure ò.o XDDD You can try to review in Spanish. You do pretty well writing it òwo I'm so proud and happy that the first fanfic in Spanish you ever read was mine ò/o and that you liked it that much. I've already told you this: you're French! Your opinion is really important òvo. Dunno what's Loup-Garou ò.o Thanks for your help with French –bows politely-**

_Hethetli, _**xDD Francis con fuerza... ya le toca al pobre. Que siempre lo pintan como un debilucho perdido y cobarde XD Lo es pero bueno xD Aquí en esta época no es posible. No me entra en la cabeza XD No, Francia se volverá más cabrón. O yo al menos así lo considero. Aww g-gracias ò/o me alegra que te gusten mis fics :)**

_Swk101, _**jaja sorry, al final no pude actualizar el domingo. Pero me estoy esforzando para publicar esta semana. Merci por el ímpetu con el que me has dejado review. Francia es un maldito en el fondo XDDD Tiene que escarmentarle y eso le parece correcto. Lo ha logrado echar pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Seeh, Francia está muy posesivo dominante XD. Tendré en cuenta lo del fic donde se reconcilien.**

_Maruy-chan, _**xDDD No te voy a matar con nada de eso. Si no lo dejaste pues bueno, en otras cosas andarías ò.o No te preocupes. Además tú ya me lo has ido comentando por msn cuando te lo pasaba. Francia napoleónico te pone, lo sé XDDDDDD Cuando escribas, ya sabes. Pásamelo ovo**

_Yuyies, _**xDDD Sé que vais a disfrutar con cada palo que se lleve Francia. Aunque yo admito que a veces me daba pena. España entró a saludar porque Francia le obliga. Pero eso no implica que salude como toca. El orgullo lo lleva dentro XD. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, un saludo ;D**

_Eakeles, _**te he hecho llorar? o_o Dios, pues esto no es lo peor. Creo que vas a tener que dejar de leer el fic por tu salud mental XDDDD Son sexys y no hay motivo. ù.ú Francia ya está muy liado entre sentimientos y posesividad y todo. Es lo que hay. XDDD Divorcio xDDD Fernando volverá a salir hacia el final, cosa que creo que es lógica. Sí, aún quedan cosas òvo Espero que te guste.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Un beso!**

**Miruru.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Hecho añicos

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 5 - ****Hecho añicos**

**20 de enero**

Cuando llegó a casa eran altas horas de la madrugada. El pequeño crujido que hizo la puerta al abrirse le pareció que sonaba como si se hubiera disparado un cañón. Incluso su propia respiración le sonaba demasiado fuerte dentro de aquel silencio espeso en el que se encontraba sumida la casa. A medio pasillo tuvo que esconderse tras una columna, esperando que pasara un solado francés que parecía demasiado sumergido en su aburrimiento como para darse cuenta de que Antonio estaba allí de pie. Cuando el hombre dobló la esquina, España suspiró con cuidado, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Y lo peor de todo el asunto es que tendría que escaparse en pocos días de nuevo. No sabía bien cómo iba a lograr que los franceses no se dieran cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación.

Por fin llegó a la puerta de su cuarto. La abrió con cuidado, entró y se giró para cerrar con el mismo sigilo. Una vez estuvo completamente encajada, Antonio se volvió a girar y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos entre cansado y aliviado.

- Creo que nadie te ha oído. Qué bien, ¿no? -dijo una voz melosa.

España sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esa voz tan conocida. Abrió los ojos, como platos, preso del horror que lo invadía por dentro. Lo único que atinó a pensar fue una palabra una y otra vez: "Mierda". Sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente hasta que dieron con la fuente de su inquietud. Francia estaba ataviado con su uniforme militar, portaba el gorro sobre su cabello rubio y sus manos, apoyadas de manera grácil a cada lado, estaban cubiertas por unos guantes blancos. Se encontraba sentado sobre la cama y observaba a España seriamente. No pudo leer absolutamente nada en su mirada: ni ira, ni sorna, ni superioridad... Nada. Aquello hacía que su inquietud no fuera a menos.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Fui... Fui a ver al doctor. No me encontraba bien... -dijo Antonio.

Notaba su corazón martilleando en su pecho. Lo había pillado. ¿¡Por qué demonios había vuelto tan pronto! España pensaba que le debería haber dado tiempo a regresar sin ningún problema. En cambio, Francia se encontraba allí. Su mirada gélida le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta al español. ¿Cuánto sabía?

- ¿Al doctor? ¿Por qué no has pedido a alguien del servicio que fuera a buscarlo? O a alguno de mis soldados incluso. -murmuró Francia levantándose del lecho. Se acercó unos pasos y lo miró analíticamente.

- ¿A tus soldados? -dijo España intentando sonar irónico a pesar que los nervios lo devoraban por dentro- ¿Esos que están más interesados en apropiarse lo que no es suyo? Sí, claro. Una perfecta compañía.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Francis se acercó más.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Ya te lo he dicho, yo...

- ¿Dónde has estado? -repitió el francés, aproximándose a él más.

- ¡T-Te lo he dicho! -replicó España frunciendo el ceño. Cada vez tenía más clara una cosa: Francia sabía algo. El rubio estaba ahora delante de él. Le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno. Si tú no quieres hablar, seguramente tu personal de servicio lo hará después de horas de interrogatorio. Ya que estás tan seguro de que esa es la verdad... -se fijó en el gesto que ponía Antonio. Era la culpabilidad, la angustia de saber que sería el responsable del sufrimiento de esa gente. Esa expresión era la que quería ver. Que no se creyera que podía engañarle- ¿Dónde has estado?

- He ido... A reunirme con algunos militares. -dijo España bajando la vista al suelo y aceptando la derrota- Ya está. Eso es todo.

El hispano movió la mano, intentando alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Su instinto le clamaba que se marchara. Le había dado una respuesta. No era precisa, pero había confesado que no había ido al médico. De repente notó como Francia le asía con fuerza la mano para impedir que obtuviese una vía de escape.

- No hemos acabado de hablar. -murmuró el galo- ¿Con quién?

- Españoles...

La mirada que el galo le dirigió transmitía un claro mensaje: "Mentiroso". Ahora el rostro de Francia ya mostraba un sentimiento y ése era el enfado. El rubio tiró de él, agachándose lo suficiente para cargarlo sobre el hombro. España intentó revolverse, exclamando que le bajara pero tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para ello. De repente notó como lo dejaba caer con poca delicadeza sobre la cama. No pudo ni incorporarse, no pasó ni diez segundos y ya tenía al francés encima de él, apresando sus muñecas contra la cama. La rabia cada vez era más visible en su rostro.

- De todas las personas... De todas las naciones... ¡¿Él? Podrías haber pedido ayuda a tu hermano. Incluso a Austria... No. Tenías que ir a buscar a esa sucia rata de _Angleterre_. Tenías que aliarte con ese estúpido inglés que tantos problemas te ha buscado a lo largo de los años... -dijo con rabia Francia.

España desvió la mirada. Él mismo no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Aliarse con Inglaterra no era algo que hubiese pensado hace unos años que terminaría haciendo. No es que tuviera tampoco otra opción. Sabía que había estado batallando contra el galo desde hacía tiempo. Él mismo había estado ayudando a Francia a pelear contra él. Era, sin duda, la mejor carta que podía jugar.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? -dijo el francés después de un silencio.

Claro que no. No era tonto. Si le decía la verdad, saldría mal parado. Si le decía una mentira, él sabría que no era cierto y también saldría escaldado. La única solución que se le ocurrió fue quedarse callado mirando hacia otro lado. Decidió estarse totalmente quieto, esperando que se cansara de gritar y se fuera.

- Yo tan tranquilo intentando conseguirte un estúpido pedazo de suelo...

- "Qué mentiroso... Lo quieres para ti. ¿Te crees que soy idiota?" -pensó Antonio.

- Y tú jugando a conspirar con ese inglés de cejas enormes. -dijo con un tono asqueado el francés. De repente habló con cierta normalidad. Aproximó su rostro al cuello de España, susurrando allí las siguientes palabras- ¿Sabes lo que hará? Te usará como un peón para poder llegar hasta mí, pelearse y luego te sacará hasta la última gota que te quede. Esa es la ayuda que te va a prestar.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para obviar un quejido del dolor que le provocó el mordisco que Francia le había dado sobre el cuello.

- Te arrebatará todo lo que tienes... Y te dejará tirado. Te apuñalará por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes.

Y a España le dieron ganas de decir: ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que has hecho tú? Se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo. De hecho, ni le miró. Sabía que, si lo hacía, acabaría diciéndolo. Francia le observaba fijamente. Le gustaría tanto que reaccionara de algún modo y que no se limitara a quedarse quieto como si fuera un muñeco inanimado... Aunque seguramente lo que dijera provocaría que se enfadara (pero era difícil estar más molesto de lo que estaba). La mirada del galo ahora reflejaba también frustración y decepción. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil? Le daba la sensación de que España estaba siempre lejos de él. Por mucho que intentara acercarlo a tirones, siempre se las apañaba para irse cada vez más y más allá. Siempre intentando evitar estar a su lado. ¿Es que tanto le repugnaba la idea? ¿Tan horrible era la posibilidad de estar junto a él bajo el mismo techo? Francia se sentía herido ante eso y lo odiaba. Odiaba tener esos sentimientos, odiaba que alguien pudiera hacerle sentir así cuando él era el Gran Imperio francés. Y, como no quería verse ni por un segundo débil, la única manera que encontraba era pagarlo con él. Le hacía mil y unas, y sólo lograba crear más odio en España, lo cual hacía que se comportara de ese modo con él. Al fin y al cabo, habían entrado en un círculo vicioso del que no parecía que escaparían.

- Tan sólo te pedí una cosa antes de irme... Una. Maldita. Cosa. Que te comportaras en mi ausencia. Y mira con lo que me encuentro de repente. Con que te alías con esa cucaracha... Tú...

Francia se levantó bruscamente, agarrando el sombrero que se había caído sobre la cama. No sabía qué hacer para escarmentarlo y, al mismo tiempo, quería acercarse a él, quizás abrazarle, quizás pasar tiempo juntos como lo habían pasado antes. Se acumulaban tantos sentimientos en su interior... Tiró el gorro al suelo, se quitó los guantes y también los lanzó. España se había sentado sobre la cama, acercándose más al cabecero y alejándose del galo, dándole la espalda. Francia se comportaba raro. Desde que obtuvo tanto poder que empezó a hacerlo... últimamente le daba la sensación de que no lo conocía en absoluto.

De repente, escuchó ruido de movimientos, alguien subirse a la cama bruscamente y entonces el cuerpo de Francis se pegó contra el suyo, presionándolo contra la pared y el cabecero. Las manos del rubio atraparon las suyas y las apoyaron en el cabezal metálico de la cama. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Francia sobre su oído.

- No quiero que vayas a verle más.

- No puedes hacer nada al respecto.

- Te lo prohíbo. Eres mío, España. Te lo he dicho no una, sino montones de veces. Olvídate de ese inglés de pacotilla. Olvídate de todo lo de más. Tan sólo, sé mío.

- No. La alianza no se va a romper tampoco. Esa es la realidad. Lo mejor será que la vayas aceptando. -replicó España con frialdad.

Francia se había quedado estático por un momento, mirando la pintura de la pared fijamente. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lo lograba. Más y más lejos... No funcionaba ni que fuera amable o intentase enseñarle parte de sus sentimientos. Antonio no atendía a razones y Francis ya estaba bastante cansado. Rió brevemente, con resignación.

- ¿Es que contigo siempre tendré que ir a las malas?

El galo soltó el agarre del español y empezó a quitarse la tira blanca del uniforme militar que llevaba. España miró con gesto descompuesto la pared por dos segundos. Conocía ese tono. Lo conocía demasiado. Francia no se iba a ir por la puerta aceptando una derrota. Eso no iba con él. Era demasiado terco para ceder. Recordó el mordisco sobre su hombro. De hecho, aún podía notarlo si se concentraba. En ese tipo de situaciones se despertaba en Antonio su instinto de supervivencia y hacía cosas en un impulso.

El claro ejemplo fue cuando de repente se giró y golpeó a Francia en el rostro. El contraataque tardó en llegar un segundo. No pudo esquivarlo. Notaba cómo la mandíbula le ardía del golpe. Forcejearon unos cuantos segundos, España intentando apartarse y salir de allí, Francia intentando evitar eso mismo. Logró quitarse la tira blanca y sujetó con fuerza el español

- De algún modo, lamento esto que voy a hacer ahora mismo. Por mucho que no lo creas, lo lamento.

Francia volvió a girarlo usando su fuerza bruta. Agarró los pelos castaños de la nuca y lo empujó con fuerza contra el cabezal. El golpe de la cabeza de España contra los barrotes de hierro resonó con fuerza por la habitación. Notaba ese ruido retumbar por toda su cabeza y un tremendo mareo. Francia le hizo pasar las manos por cada uno de los lados del barrote que tenía justo enfrente y haciendo uso de la tira blanca de su uniforme, ató a España con fuerza al cabecero de la cama.

Antonio intentó forzar las ataduras para ver si cedían y podía soltarse. Lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño y que éstas se apretaran con más fuerza sobre su piel. Notó como las manos de Francis se abrían camino entre sus ropas y hacía que su pantalón se deslizara hacia abajo. El hispano chasqueó la lengua a disgusto cuando vio que el otro predijo que le intentaría pegar una patada cuando se lo acabara de quitar y le agarró el pie.

Francia le hizo moverse y quedar de rodillas sobre el lecho. Aquella posición era humillante. Se pusiera como se pusiera, su trasero quedaba totalmente expuesto. El rubio había dejado de moverse, observando con detenimiento el cuerpo de su vecino español. Antonio se sentía cohibido sabiendo que el otro le devoraba con la mirada. ¿Por qué no se podía limitar a hacerlo simplemente? Suficiente tenía con la certeza de que no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que lo hubiera invadido. Apoyó la frente sobre sus muñecas, ocultando su rostro. La mano derecha del francés acarició la zona lumbar de su compañero. Fue descendiendo hasta rozar una de las nalgas.

- Si me juras que romperás esa alianza, seré más condescendiente contigo. No tiene que ser como últimamente. A mí me gusta amar: con cariño y mimo.

- Es tentadora la idea de mentirte y librarme hoy de esto. Pero, te enterarías y vendrías a por mí de nuevo.

Sonaba como si fuera una obligación: como el que tiene que barrer una habitación. Siempre puede dejarlo para otro día pero la _mierda_ acumulada crecería. Mejor resignarse y hacerlo en ese momento en el cual la cantidad de porquería era menor. Francia apartó la mano de la piel del español. Se levantó de la cama, se quitó las botas y la chaqueta del uniforme. España no quiso ni mirar qué hacía durante ese tiempo. Al poco notó como la cama se movía bajo el peso del francés y jadeó al notar una mano en su entrepierna, acariciando intensamente. La otra mano fue pasando por el torso, desabrochando los botones de la camisa con habilidad. Una vez se había abierto el camino, acarició el torso del hispano posesivamente. Su boca se entretenía besando el oído, provocando, buscando ser un aliciente para avivar esa excitación.

Dejó otro beso detrás de su oreja y descendió por su cuello, lamiendo también de vez en cuando. Francis estuvo siendo cariñoso hasta que escuchó el primer jadeo de España. En ese momento sintió que la poca cordura que le quedaba le abandonaba. Quería sentir a España, quería adentrarse en él, quería hacer que sólo pensara en él, quería que su cuerpo temblara bajo el suyo propio. Eso y otras tantas cosas, cada una más censurable que la anterior.

Tiró del cuello de la camisa intentando descubrir así parte de la piel de sus hombros. No podría retirarla, eso era obvio. Debería haberlo pensado antes de atarlo al cabezal. España pronunció un quejido ahogado cuando Francia volvió a morderle el hombro con fuerza. Eso provocó que su respiración empezara a hacerse añicos, claramente afectado por las insistentes caricias en sus regiones vitales. El galo se incorporó, dando tregua al hombro y el cuello del español, pero sin dársela a su entrepierna. Con una sola mano, se desabrochó su propia camisa. Empezaba a ser agobiante el calor.

Acto seguido llevó la otra mano también al miembro del español y lubricó sus dedos en el líquido preseminal del hispano. Disminuyó el ritmo de las caricias lo suficiente para no provocar que alcanzara el orgasmo. La otra mano se fue hacia su trasero y empezó a abrirse paso hacia el interior de Antonio, que se quejaba entre dientes por la molestia que sentía.

Francia estaba portándose. Podría simplemente haberlo penetrado, sin preparación alguna, pero le estaba dedicando un tiempo a hacerle aquello menos doloroso. O quizás sería más preciso decir que se lo hacía a él mismo más fácil. No quería entrar en él y, con la excitación y la estrechez, terminar sólo con eso. Quería adentrarse en él una y otra vez hasta estar satisfecho (o al menos hasta calmar el ansia que sentía). También podría haber sido más cuidadoso y haber dedicado más tiempo a hacer que se acostumbrara a la intrusión de sus dedos. Podría. Pero no quería. Aquello era un castigo. Francis no debía olvidarlo. España prefería aliarse con Inglaterra. ¡Con ése! Odiaba a Arthur. Siempre tenía que fastidiarle. ¡Siempre tenía que intentar arrebatarle lo que era suyo! No pensaba permitirlo. No con España.

Retiró los dedos de su interior y de repente se quedó pensativo, escuchando la respiración ajetreada del español. Dejó de acariciar por completo al susodicho y se quitó la camisa. Cogió la manga y la estiró bien. A continuación la arrugó de manera que quedara más fina, rodeó con la manga el miembro del español y la ató a éste con fuerza. Antonio se estremeció y ahogó un gemido apretando la lengua contra el paladar.

Oh, ¡qué grandísimo cabronazo! Notaba la presión que ejercía la prenda de ropa sobre su miembro. Sabía por qué lo había hecho. No quería dejarle terminar. Estaba seguro de que ése era el motivo. ¿Por qué sino iba a atarle con tanta fuerza ahí abajo? España se clavó sin querer las uñas a sí mismo, con fuerza, cuando notó que Francia se adentraba en él. No lo hizo bruscamente, pero tampoco lo hizo con delicadeza.

No esperó demasiado para empezar a embestirlo, al principio con suavidad, mientras se echaba sobre él, le levantaba la camisa y le marcaba con mordiscos y chupetones la espalda. Una mano descendió y delineó, con el dedo índice y corazón, la punta del miembro del español. Ese fue todo el mimo que le dedicó desde que lo penetrara. A partir de ese momento, Francis decidió volver a ser egoísta. Todo para saciar su propio deseo. Se incorporó y aferró sus manos a la cintura de España.

- ¿Sabes para qué te he atado la camisa? -dijo Francia con la respiración ligeramente agitada. España no le podía contestar. Tampoco es que esperara que lo hiciera- Porque no quiero que termines así como así. Callado... Sin decir nada. Quiero que me pidas que te deje terminar. Ruégamelo... Llámame. Di mi nombre y sólo piensa en mí.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Francia empezó a embestir con fuerza al español. Su gemido quedó acallado bajo el que había pronunciado España. Las uñas de Francis empezaron a clavarse en su cintura y, con cada nueva fuerte penetración, España notaba su cuerpo estremecerse. Tal era la fuerza que el rubio usaba para embestirle, que por inercia se movía hacia delante y su frente chocaba contra el barrote de hierro al que estaba atado. Al segundo golpe, Antonio intentó mover las manos para apoyarlas delante del susodicho barrote y al menos evitar el impacto. Lo único que consiguió fue que la tela blanca se le clavara más en la piel, casi como si fuera esparto.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por la comisura de los ojos del español. Su cuerpo estaba preso de tantísimas sensaciones... Notaba un calor impresionante, junto una sensación agradable y cosquilleante que lo invadía e intentaba sobrepasarle para alcanzar el máximo placer. Pero no podía. Francia le había impedido eso también (entre otras muchas cosas). España se sentía al límite, notaba que la cordura se le iba con cada nueva vez que el francés se adentraba en él. Sus gemidos empezaban a sonar desesperados, necesitados... Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, escuchó su propia voz sin que él hubiera sido consciente de querer hablar.

- _F-Francia..._

Escuchar su nombre en español le hizo estremecerse. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no le llamaba así? Se dio cuenta que había parado un poco y volvió a adentrarse en él con fuerza.

- D-déjame... t-terminar... Fr-... _por favor... Francia_ -dijo Antonio, cambiando inconscientemente entre su idioma y el que ellos usaban para hablar.

El galo llevó una mano a la entrepierna del español, tiró de la camisa y liberó por fin su miembro. Hicieron falta dos nuevas embestidas para que Antonio alcanzara el clímax y todo su interior se contrajese placenteramente sobre el miembro del francés. Hubiera seguido más tiempo adentrándose en él pero su cuerpo no pudo reprimir más aquella necesidad. Su respiración quedaba disimulada ante la de España, que resonaba por toda la habitación.

Los ojos azules de Francia desfilaron por la marcada espalda del español. Prestó atención a su cintura, abrasada por la fuerza con la que las manos del galo se habían apostado en ellas, con la fuerza con la que las uñas se habían clavado en su piel para penetrarlo con más fuerza. Salió de su interior y suspiró un poco.

Aparte del placer físico, no sentía nada más. Por ese motivo no le gustaba tener sexo salvaje tan a menudo. Se acercó a España y empezó a aflojar el agarre de la tira con la que le había atado a la cama. Cuando notó que la tela estaba más floja, Antonio pegó un grito horrendo. Un alarido con rabia, desesperación y otros sentimientos de la misma índole. Empujó a Francia contra la cama y llevó las manos a su cuello, apretando allí con fuerza.

Su mirada destilaba odio y humillación. Las lágrimas provocadas por el placer aún dejaban su leve rastro al lado de sus ojos. Tenía un morado en la mejilla, de cuando habían forcejeado y se habían estado golpeando. La frente también estaba roja en la parte en la que el flequillo era más corto y apenas la cubría.

- ¿¡Y así quieres que acceda a ser tuyo! -exclamó España con odio- ¡¿Haciéndome esto que me haces? ¡¿Así pretendes que no vaya tras Inglaterra para pedirle ayuda? _Gabacho hijo de perra._

A pesar de que le faltaba el aliento, el rostro de Francis apenas se inmutó. Miraba fijamente el rostro de su vecino el cual no era capaz ni de controlar lo que sentía. Quedaba claro cuando veías como temblaba.

- No creo que quieras hacer esto. -dijo Francia con voz ronca, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el brazo de España. No hizo fuerza.

- ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Te quiero muerto! ¡Muérete de una puta vez y déjame ya tranquilo! -espetó Antonio.

- No. No quieres. Y... -tuvo que parar porque le empezaba a faltar bastante el aliento- la de problemas que puede acarrear que sigas... Sabes que... Que si quisiera, te hubiera podido apartar fácilmente.

España apretó dientes tan fuerte que casi se podía oír cómo rechinaban. Aborrecía que tuviera razón. Lo detestaba a él, su constante traición y a la parte de sí mismo que estaba haciendo que dejara de apretar, asustado por las consecuencias y otras tantas cosas. Bajó la vista y siguió temblando con los muchos sentimientos que lo embargaban.

- Vete... -dijo en voz baja. Francia se incorporó con tranquilidad y eso aún lo enervó más- ¡Vete! ¡Largo! ¡Vete de esta habitación! ¡Desaparece de mi vista de una jodida vez!

Lo empujó, le lanzó los cojines, la almohada, mientras seguía gritándole que se fuera, que saliera de allí. Y a pesar de que le empezaba a doler bastante el trasero, España se levantó y lo persiguió mientras lo apremiaba a que le hiciera caso. Tiraba las cosas al suelo, lo que podía coger sin demasiada dificultad se lo lanzaba a Francia y, una vez salió, pegó un portazo y aporreó la puerta cerrada.

- ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Desaparece de mi vida! ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto tanto, Francia!

Había aguantado... Había resistido por mucho tiempo sin derrumbarse y ceder por completo a las emociones. Hasta ese justo momento. El instante en que Francia había logrado que tuviera que suplicarle. España no podía seguir aguantando todos aquellos sentimientos que había logrado guardar. Su interior estaba cediendo por momentos y estaba arrastrando consigo todo lo que había en la habitación. Después de haber tirado un espejo al suelo y haberlo hecho añicos, Antonio miró los restos esparcidos por la habitación y encontró un símil entre ellos y él mismo. Francia acababa de lograr que se rompiera de ese modo, que explotara y se comportara irracional y destructivamente.

Al día siguiente, Francis se marchó de vuelta a casa. No porque hubiera decidido dar marcha atrás en su plan de invasión y dejar a Antonio en paz. Simplemente iba a ayudar a sus tropas en los frentes Europeos. Ni tan siquiera se había presentado en la habitación de España para despedirse como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Aún podía recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todos los gritos y el ruido de las cosas romperse y caer dentro del cuarto del hispano. El rubio necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. No le iría nada mal alejarse de la península por una temporada.

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde, España se encontró con un mensajero inglés para entregarle información estratégica sobre los franceses. El hombre no dejaba de observar a la nación con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No es que estuviera preocupado del todo pero el aspecto que España ofrecía era realmente acongojante. Le echó un vistazo de nuevo al mismo tiempo que cogía los papeles con la información que éste le ofrecía. Un morado de un lila horroroso y con zonas rojizas adornaba su frente, justo en el punto donde su flequillo se hacía más corto (lugar en el que había estado golpeando contra el cabecero de la cama). Tenía otro, en la mejilla, aunque este se disimulaba más (claro que eso era porque el que tenía en la frente era como si tuviera luces). Tenía mordiscos por el cuello y algún que otro chupetón.<p>

- Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿qué le ha ocurrido? -preguntó el hombre- _Sorry. _Sé que no me incumbe pero _sir England_ me ha dicho que le informara de todo lo que viera. Obviamente, su estado no me ha pasado desapercibido, _sir._

España se quedó callado durante un buen rato. Miraba fijamente al inglés, sin una expresión definida. Comprendía que mayormente era la curiosidad la que motivaba la pregunta.

- Este es el precio que he pagado por aliarme con vosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Febrero<strong>

Hacía un mes que se había marchado de la península. Aquel tiempo le había ido bien para reflexionar un poco. No es que sus intenciones hubieran cambiado, pero al menos ya tenía sus ideas ordenadas. Dos criadas se acercaron a él, a una le dio la caja que llevaba. Miró a la otra después de observar su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está España? -preguntó.

- Creo que está en el piso superior, señor. -dijo la mujer.

- Ve y dile que, si puede ser, venga a verme. Estaré en esta sala. -ordenó el francés señalando la puerta que tenía justo a su izquierda.

- Señor... ¿Y si no quiere venir?

- Pues que no venga. No voy a ponerme a llorar porque no haga acto de presencia. -dijo Francia con indiferencia.

Se adentró en la estancia dando por finalizada la conversación. Se dejó caer en el sofá y pegó un suspiro hondo. El viaje había sido agotador. No iba a ir persiguiéndolo. No es que tuviera tiempo como para andar perdiéndolo jugando al pilla-pilla con Antonio. Ambos eran ya adultos. La situación era lo suficientemente seria como para no ir haciendo tonterías. Además, no tenía necesidad de irlo persiguiendo. Después de todo, más de la mitad del territorio español era ya suyo. Después de las repetidas veces en que lo había poseído, Antonio era más que suyo. Que alguien se atreviese a decir lo contrario.

El ruido de la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos. España, ligeramente enfurruñado, le observaba desde allí. Bueno, no es que hubiese esperado que le saltara a los brazos y le gritara lo mucho que le había echado de menos, por mucho que la idea le hubiera gustado. Pero no era posible. No después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se vieron. Francia sonrió casualmente. Ni por esas España se acercó.

- Menudo recibimiento más frío que le das a tu hermanito. -dijo el galo haciendo un pequeño puchero. Viendo que no se inmutaba ni un poco, sonrió resignadamente- No esperaba que vinieras.

- ¿Acaso me quedaba otra opción?

- Por supuesto. Le dije que te dijera "si puede ser".

- Pensaba que era una falsa expresión de cortesía. Ya sabes, de esas que sueles usar. Que te dan opción a algo que en realidad no está a tu disposición.

- Qué descortés.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Por no hacer, el hispano ni le miraba a los ojos. Bueno, se lo había buscado él solo. No es que se arrepintiera tanto de lo que hizo. Quizás ligeramente, en el fondo de su corazón, en un rincón remoto existía el arrepentimiento, acallado por el poder, la gloria y la supremacía.

- Siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

- No me apetece hablar. Dijiste que podía irme si quería, ¿no?

- Siéntate. -ordenó. Su tono fue más seco esta vez.

Vale, aquello había sido un paso hacia atrás. Francia estaba intentando comportarse para así preparar el terreno a lo que iba decirle. El de pelo castaño cruzó la habitación, su rostro inmutable incluso después de haber sido ordenado, altivo, se sentó en un sillón que quedaba a la derecha de Francis.

- He venido únicamente para ver cómo van las cosas, atar algunos cabos e iré de vuelta a Europa. Tengo unos asuntos de los cuales no tengo por qué hablar.

- Sé lo de Austria. Sé que estás enfrentándote a él muy duramente ahora. -dijo España repentinamente. Francis se quedó bastante desconcertado. El español sonrió con superioridad- Que tú no quieras hablar no significa que tus soldados hagan lo mismo. Al parecer los españoles no son los únicos cotillas, ¿eh?

- De cualquier modo, -retomó el francés después de unos segundos de silencio- en tres días me iré. Me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo. -la expresión incrédula de España ante esta frase fue casi digna de retratar.

- No me digas más. Has perdido el único tornillo que te quedaba en esa cabeza, ¿verdad?

- No estoy diciendo que vayamos juntos al campo, paseemos y miremos un atardecer. Ni siquiera que nos sentemos a jugar a las cartas como antes. He traído una botella de vino estupenda que encontré por casa. Me apetece cocinar algo, hace mucho que no lo hago. Sólo te pido que comas conmigo esos tres días.

- ¿Me lo pides? ¿Es otra obligación camuflada?

- No, no lo es. Si no quieres venir, está bien. No es que vaya a ponerme a llorar. Sólo pensé que sería agradable.

A Francia le había venido un terrible sentimiento nostálgico mientras estaba fuera. No era algo que fuera a admitir. Era un estadio por el que todo imperio pasaba, el aislamiento del poderoso. No es que fuera a entregar todo lo que había obtenido por recuperar algo que, con toda seguridad, no podría volver a obtener. Francis se levantó y se encogió de hombros.

- Tan sólo son tres comidas. Seguramente al mediodía. La decisión final es tuya. Como a las doce y ceno a las siete. Ya sabes mis horarios.

Francia salió de la sala. España suspiró pesadamente. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y acomodó los pies sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante, mirándola con fijación. No sabía qué hacer. De hecho, aquello no era nada de lo que esperaba. Casi había deseado que le hubiera gritado. A eso sí hubiese sabido cómo reaccionar. Y había otro problema...

- Encima comes tan jodidamente pronto... -murmuró hastiado.

_7:00 p.m_

El plato que había cocinado, olía de maravilla. Y eso no lo pensaba solamente porque lo hubiera cocinado él. Era una evidencia. La sala estaba bien iluminada por una cantidad considerable de velas. La mesa de roble estaba cubierta con un mantel ostentoso y encima de ésta descansaba la cubertería, de las mejores que el hispano tenía en las alacenas de su hogar. Las copas de vino restaban inmaculadas, a la espera de una botella que permanecía cerrada en el centro de la mesa. Observó por tercera vez el plato que había preparado para Antonio. Bueno, había sido demasiado necio por su parte el pensar que vendría.

España había estado pensando bastante en la petición del francés. Desde un principio había decidido que no iría. La invasión seguía, no tenía por qué cenar con él. Aún recordaba lo que le había hecho hacía un mes, cuando lo había agarrado y lo había dejado caer desde lo más alto (al menos en sentido metafórico). Ninguna de las cosas que había hecho Francis en los últimos años era un motivo para ir a cenar o comer con él.

En cambio, el olor a comida fue un perfecto motivador para salir de su habitación. Maldito Francia, ¿por qué tenía que cocinar tan bien? El aroma estaba por todas las partes de la casa. Por mucho que estuvieras bastante rato en un sitio, la pituitaria no se acostumbraba al olor y lo podías notar durante largo tiempo. Su estómago gruñó. Se golpeó el estómago. Se encorvó y se llevó las manos a la barriga, la cual le dolía del golpe que se había dado a sí mismo.

Se paró en mitad de las escaleras. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Se suponía que había decidido que no iba a comer con él. Bueno, ¡es que no iba a hacerlo! Tan sólo iba a mirar. Quería comprobar qué tipo de trampa había preparado Francia. Quizás lo estaba esperando desnudo para intentar a saber qué depravación sexual.

Lo bueno que tenía su comedor es que era grande. Podías estar en una punta y, si eras lo suficientemente silencioso, nadie tenía por qué darse cuenta de que estabas allí. Cuando iba por el pasillo, se escuchó un reloj dar la hora en punto. Por fin llegó al dichoso comedor y se encontró con el añadido de que la puerta estaba abierta. Se asomó y vio que Francia estaba totalmente vestido. Bueno, aquello descartaba la idea que tuvo en un principio.

El rubio había mirado el plato que tenía al lado, el cual supuso que era para él, unas cuantas veces antes de comer. Después de aquello, suspiró pesadamente y empezó a tomar los alimentos que él había preparado. España lo observó desde las sombras, en silencio. No entendía realmente al galo. No lo comprendía. Con todo lo que le estaba haciendo y que aún quisiera cenar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Una hora más tarde, el hambre le estaba matando. No sabía ni por qué motivo seguía aún allí, apoyado contra una pared, mirando a Francia. De hecho aún seguía comiendo. Después del primer plato, había estado esperando una media hora larga. En un momento miró hacia la puerta y Antonio se pegó contra la pared, intentando quedar oculto en las sombras. Al parecer no era visible ya que Francia miró de nuevo a la mesa.

¿Por qué a las ocho y media se apartó de la pared y se adentró en el comedor? Ni idea. Caminando dignamente, España cruzó la sala hasta llegar al extremo de la mesa donde estaba su plato. Levantó la mirada y se fijó en que Francis le miraba con una expresión ilusionada que había intentado inútilmente retener. Realmente no era algo que esperaba.

- No te hagas ilusiones. Tenía hambre. Eso es todo.

Su conversación no era la más distendida que pudieras presenciar. El francés intentaba hacer que su vecino hablase con cierta normalidad y no se dedicase a responderle con monosílabos.

Aunque seguramente fue a causa del vino, hacia el final de la cena, España participaba más activamente y hasta estaban teniendo una decente charla sobre la cosecha de la vid de aquel año. Cuando terminó el postre, el hispano se levantó de la mesa.

- Te espero mañana para comer o cenar. Lo que prefieras. Pueden ser ambas.

- Te dije que no te emocionaras. Que haya venido no significa que lo haga mañana también. -dijo España frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- Lo sé. -replicó con una sonrisa- Igualmente esperaré tu presencia.

- Sigue esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de Febrero<strong>

Si a Francia le hubiesen dicho hacía cosa de dos días que iba a escuchar reír con normalidad a España, no se lo hubiese creído. Esas últimas dos jornadas habían sido tan corrientes que hasta era extraño. Como una escena que no cuadraba con la realidad que se desarrollaba fuera de esa casa. La risa apenas duró un segundo, pero él la había escuchado. Fue por el comentario sobre la historia de una mujer que le había pillado con otra. La situación iba bastante bien. La primera cena fue un poco desastrosa, pero España había acudido con regularidad a la siguiente.

La comida del día 21 fue tan bien que el español también se presentó a la cena. Francis no podía pedir más. Habían momentos de silencio, pero casi le daba la impresión de que no eran tan tensos como antes. Se estaba bien. Después de la convivencia envenenada, aquello era extrañamente fresco.

El nuevo comentario sobre la comida hizo sonreír a España.

- Qué idiota.

Y aquel tono libre de cualquier deje de odio hizo que Francis se atreviera a dar un paso más. Agarró la mano del español entre la suya y la besó caballerosamente. España no se movió, aunque ahora le miraba con cierta inexpresividad en su rostro.

- Estas comidas no han estado mal, ¿no crees? Han sido entretenidas. -dijo con su tono meloso.

- Supongo.

- ¿Lo ves? Podemos cohabitar juntos. Podemos estar bajo un mismo techo sin tener que odiarnos. No es tan malo estar conmigo. Yo te cuidaría bien, España. Si dejaras de resistirte, yo sería tu protector a partir de ese mismo momento. -con el pulgar acariciaba la mano de su vecino- Podría acabar la guerra y el sufrimiento. Sólo tienes que ser mío. No soy tan horrible. Lo has podido comprobar estos días.

España bajó la mirada hacia la mano que el otro sostenía entre la suya. Si lo pensaba seriamente, esos días no habían sido malos. Quizás Francia podría darle lo que él solo no había podido conseguir. Ni tan siquiera sus mandatarios habían logrado que progresara igual que lo había hecho el galo. Puede que no fuera mala idea dejarle guiarlo. A él le estaba yendo bien, tenía un imperio, era la nación que muchas otras temían...

De repente pensó en algo: La situación había mejorado porque a peor no podía ir. Había tocado fondo, lo único que podía hacer era remontar, aunque fuera ligeramente. Entonces pensó en todo el cansancio físico que siempre sufría, todas las consecuencias de las batallas que seguían sucediéndose en el territorio. Todas esas luchas las había provocado Francia. Todas esas muertes que a veces le asaltaban en forma de pesadilla por las noches también eran su culpa. Lo odiaba y sería por más denigrante dejar de hacerlo sólo por cuatro o cinco comidas y un buen vino. Su gente valía mucho más que esos manjares.

Y entonces se percató de que aquello seguramente había sido una estratagema para intentar que se rindiera y dejaran de batallarles. Casi con toda certeza, aquello era para poder mandar los efectivos que tenían en la península hacia Europa, lugar donde la guerra era bastante cruenta. Fuera como fuera, Francia siempre jugaba con él. Siempre intentaba manipularlo. Notó una punzada en su pecho. Sí, y él era estúpido por permitirlo.

Por un momento, el francés había tenido cierta esperanza. España no había dicho nada y le miraba como si estuviese pensándolo. Cuando el hispano apartó la mano, con suavidad pero aún así contundencia, supo que no lo había logrado. La expresión que tenía en el rostro era extraña y Francia no supo leerla.

- Así que era eso. -murmuró España antes de levantarse de la silla- Buen intento.

No habían terminado de comer siquiera. Era una clara señal de que aquella extraña tregua de sentimientos negativos se había terminado. El de cabellos castaños cruzó la habitación hasta quedarse en la entrada de ésta. Francia le miró, sin saber qué era lo que vendría a continuación. El otro viró sobre sus talones y le devolvió la mirada. En ella se podía leer decisión.

- Van a seguir luchando. YO voy a seguir luchando. Esta nunca va a ser tu casa. Esa fantasía tuya en la que los españoles te iban a dejar pasar y recibirte con los brazos abiertos es una patraña. Quítatela de la cabeza y regresa al mundo real de una vez. El palo que te llevarás será menor luego.

- Prácticamente toda tu parte de la península es mía. ¿Y dices que soy yo el que me voy a llevar un palo? Creo que tú eres el que está demasiado cegado. Soy más fuerte que tú y al final me acabarás perteneciendo. Sólo intentaba hacerte esto menos difícil.

- No necesito tu asquerosa compasión. No necesito que me protejas, ni que me guíes, ni que me ayudes. Soy mayorcito.

- Pues estás guiando a tu pueblo a su propia destrucción. No creo que estés dando el mejor ejemplo llevándote a ti y a tu gente al borde del abismo hacia el que ya te estabas dirigiendo.

- Al menos yo no disfrazo mi deseo posesivo y enfermizo de manipular tras ganas de ayudar a otra nación. -dijo el español después de un largo silencio en el cual buscaba qué era lo idóneo replicar- No lo haces por mí. Esto ya no es más sobre mí. Es sobre ti. Quizás siempre lo ha sido y yo no me di cuenta.

Francia no respondió, únicamente le aguantaba la mirada, serio. España dio por finalizada esa primera pelea en la cual ninguno de los dos había levantado la voz y habían usado un tono bastante neutral. Aunque le hubiese gustado replicar que al principio sí había sido sobre él, Francia no lo hizo. Sabía que, incluso si lo intentaba, España no le creería. Porque en algo tenía razón: Ya no era por él. Era sobre su propio deseo. Y lo acabaría por cumplir. Aunque al hispano no le gustara la idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo es bastante cruento al principio, lo reconozco. La cosa es que mientras yo escribía podía notar que el rencor y la sensación de rechazo que ambos personajes sentían había ido creciendo y creciendo y cómo las situaciones se tornaban cada vez más y más violentas. De hecho pensaba: es que con todo lo que ha pasado, ¡no puede ser muy suave! Y pensé que este lemon (el último que hay completo) debía ser un punto de inflexión y tenía que apartarlos para que se les bajaran los humos.<strong>

**Lo que no pude calcular (y os lo juro que hasta yo misma me quedé sorprendida cuando acabé escribiendo esto) es que España se me desmoronaría hasta este punto. Fue una de las dos veces que España tomó vida propia en el fic y se escribió su propia escena. En otra parte me pasó exactamente lo mismo y pensé: ·_· Ah, Dios... España volvió a tomar vida propia...**

**Después del parón, las cosas se calmaron. Sobre todo tenía que calmar a Francia, que se me había ido a unos extremos imposibles. De esos que sacaban sus instintos más primitivos (y eso le quita glamour a tito Francis) y salió la escena de las comidas. Después de esto, como ha anunciado, Francia volverá al frente europeo. ¡Pero no voy a dejar abandonada la historia de España! Francia no puede apartarse de él mucho tiempo 8D honhonhon**

**Espero que os guste y perdón si la primera parte os pareció dura. Después de todo, estáis leyendo un fic para adultos, M, así que estas son a las cosas a las que os aventuráis. **

**Sobre el título. Me vino espontáneamente y luego comprobé que la frase salía en el capítulo así que... Parfait XDDD Nada más que comentar XD.**

**Ahora paso a comentar vuestros hermosos reviews que abren mi ventana y dejan pasar pajarillos que portan ramilletes de flores y los coros celestiales los rodean (oy dios, qué pelota soy xD)**

_Atsun, _**creo que cuando dejaste comentario hacía muy poco que lo había posteado. No sufras òvo Fuiste la primera XDDD No, el titulo Y regreso a ti fue un pedazo de gazapo del que me tuvo que avisar la francesa que me lee xD Menos mal XDDD Rancia! XDDDDDD No piensa que sea omnipresente, pero cree que tiene mucho instinto. Se conocen muy bien y saben cómo encontrarse de algún modo. Después de todo, las naciones también se identifican y se encuentran fácilmente. El ejemplo con América cuando era pequeño. No creo que Antonio pueda estar ajeno a todo lo que pasa. Francia en realidad se siente muy rechazado y gran parte de ese sentimiento le hace ser un completo capullo xD La zanja xDDD y tu historia me ha matado. Recuerdo que la leí en el tren y me hiciste reírme delante de todo el mundo. Me miraron raro, vale? XDDD Deja de pensar en plumas! Vacía la mente! Ooooomm... Fratulencia XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

_Kitshunette, _**awww you could try. You write spanish pretty well. But it's okay ò.o I'll read the information about the game. Ahahah yeeeah~ France is soooo damn possessive on this fiiic xDDDD Ahaha xDD Because it sounds like a jerk, and it's so Arthurish xDDDD pff *hugs * Thanks for the review ovo**

_Nani18, _**seeeeh, es cabrooon~ Ahora ha tenido un descenso de su nivel de cabronosidad (¿?) pero ya le subirá, ya XDDD Portugal ha sido un ente bastante etereo xD intenté poner como que no era ni un sexo ni el otro para que así cuando salga no me joda el fic entero. Eso sí, en mi mente era hombre XDDD Ya subiré ese lemooon ;A;! Y-ya lo haré... algún día XD No dejaré de escribir FrSpFr ò.ó9**

_Akirah, _**xDDD está posesivo... Pero es que es España.. La tentación es grande xD. Es una frase muy fuerte de repente, en un contexto muy tranquilo xD Creo que de ahí ese impacto XDDD Hay charlas, nada de acción sexual xD Porque España cree que es un hijo de puta y no le va a dejar tocarle. Menos después de todo lo que le está tocando ya Francia. Gracias por leer :D**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**piensa que si es demasiado brusco puede enfadar a Francia y entonces puede ser peor... -.- Ya vemos cómo se porta cuando se enfada. El pobre Napi *XDD * tiene una guerra que mantener. Si tiene que preocuparse de los arranques infantiles de su nación.. puf... Te digo... Habrá combate XD Es imposible que no lo haya ;D Gracias a ti por dejar review en cada capítulo. Mi esfuerzo se ve recompensado con vuestros reviews ;w; -hearts-**

_Yuyies, _**lo está y en este capítulo se le acabó el aguante al pobre. Napoleón es benevolente hasta cierto punto. Pero todo eso de lo del desfile y tal es cierto. Leí que Napoleón había dado esas órdenes y que se cumplieron. Francia ya se tomó su venganza por esa alianza. Y esas conversas entre Inglaterra y España rezuman... xDDD no sé qué rezuman, pero se odian xDDD Gracias a ti por tu review ;)**

_The-sweetest-revenge, _**xDDD A mi el UkSp no me desagrada siempre que se puteen y se odien y sea una puta mierda de relación. Si hay amor es como EWWW that's not real! Les seguimos odiando! XDDD Mira Gibraltar! No, no habrá xD Pero sí charlas y odio puterío xD Si disfrutas con eso, entonces supongo que te gustará. Es algo sexy pero ya se le fue del todo de las manos. Ahora mejor, un poco más calmadito xD Uumm... A qué relación de personajes... Creo que a ninguna existente xD **

_Eakeles, _**... xD uuff... ****Pues escribe! Así puedo leer algo de ellos que no haya escrito yo! XDDDD Toño no puede quedarse quieto, es lo que hay. Sí, volverá a salir. La frase de Arthur muy en su onda xD me alegro que os gustara. Gracias por el review =D**

_Hethetli, _**España sabía que no podía ir si no iba en ese momento. Aunque, igualmente, le salió el tiro por la culata. Pero bueno... Porque Francia igualmente le pilló y le hizo pagar. Gracias por el review! =D**

_Hinayoso, _**se está deshijoputizando? Toma el despunte del hijoputismo xDDD Aunque ahora sí se ha vuelto a calmar xDDD**

_Nolimy-kun, _**Iggy ya está aquí xDDDD No cavará nada, será un hijoputa como siempre! XDDDDD Si te gustaba que lo amarrara, aquí tienes la segunda parte. Y ya ves que sí, el abuso físico hizo mella y acabó por ceder en este momento. Como expliqué, se me f ueron los personajes de las manos. Gracias por el review ;D**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Miruru.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Paradero desconocido

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 6 – Paradero desconocido**

**Una semana antes...**

Las preparaciones para entrar en diferentes batallas en el frente austriaco estaban casi finalizadas. En dos semanas aproximadamente ya tendrían todos los escuadrones listos y podrían empezar la ofensiva para abrirse camino hacia Viena. Francia esperaba que esto no supusiera demasiados imprevistos.

Se paseó por el campamento que habían montado, camino a la tienda de uno de los generales para poder discutir con él sobre la táctica que se había propuesto. Entonces, algo llamó su atención. Dos soldados de bajo rango tenían un pergamino en las manos y cuchicheaban, visiblemente nerviosos. La escena le resultaba demasiado sospechosa. Francia tenía bien claro que, en cualquier momento, alguno de sus enemigos podría pensar en infiltrar a alguien entre sus filas. No pensaba permitir eso. Dejó la tarea de hablar con el general para más tarde y se aproximó a los dos hombres.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo Francia. Los hombres se tensaron totalmente y pudo leer en ellos cierto temor. La nación arqueó una ceja ante ese comportamiento. En un tono más suave volvió a hablar- ¿Qué ocurre?

- H-ha llegado esta misiva desde España. No sabíamos muy bien si usted debía leerla o mostrarla directamente al Emperador.

- ¿Por qué no habrías de enseñármela? -inquirió.

- El Emperador nos dijo que fuésemos cautos con las nuevas que le transmitíamos a usted ya que el asunto parecía delicado para vos.

Francis lentamente entornó el rostro, mirando hacia el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba Napoleón Bonaparte. ¿Así que había ordenado que la información de España se le ocultara parcialmente? Bueno, no era algo que tuviera que discutir en ese momento y menos con esos soldados que nada tenían que ver con la decisión.

- Trae eso. -dijo volviendo a mirarles y extendiendo la mano. El hombre le entregó el pergamino e hizo un saludo militar- Gracias.

El ruido de sus pasos sobre la tierra fangosa era bastante audible. Sin anunciar su llamada, Francia se adentró en la tienda del que era su jefe en aquel momento.

- Na-

- ¡Francia! -gritó con cierta aflicción.

El rostro de la nación gala se tornó ligeramente sorprendido cuando observó que Napoleón descansaba sobre el lecho, acompañado de una bellísima mujer. Ambos se apresuraron a apartarse el uno del otro y cubrirse el cuerpo con la sábana.

- Lamento interrumpirle estando con una dama de tal belleza, Emperador, pero tenemos que hablar. -se fijó en la cara de Bonaparte, que parecía preguntarle si era necesario- Ahora.

La dama cogió el vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro, el cual descansaba cerca, se lo puso rápidamente, tomó sus zapatos y salió corriendo. Aunque, cuando pasó por su lado, Francia pudo observar la sonrisa ladina que se había dibujado en su rostro.

- Buena compañía. -dijo Francis girándose para intentar ver a la mujer y así, de paso, darle intimidad a Napoleón para que se vistiera rápidamente.

- Sí, aunque no creo que venga más. Parece que le has gustado más tú. -dijo con desdén el emperador. Otra conquista al garete. Francia tenía un imán para las mujeres. Era la nación: desprendía belleza y tenía el añadido del poder. Era una combinación peligrosa. Sobre todo si quería seguir viéndose con damas para liberar tensiones- ¿Qué ocurre? Porque esa señorita es muy buena con la lengua. Espero que sea realmente importante.

Francia se giró de nuevo y cerró la tienda para poder hablar a solas con él. Napoleón parecía intrigado por el secretismo.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos que les has dicho a los soldados que no me transmitan toda la información que llega de España. Que es un asunto delicado para mí.

- Se supone que no tenías que enterarte de eso -dijo después de un silencio Napoleón- Mira, Francia... Eres una gran nación: la prueba es todo lo que estamos logrando juntos. Pero a veces te comportas irracionalmente. No digo que no sea bueno. A veces, esa irracionalidad nos ha llevado al progreso, nos ha llevado a la victoria. Pero en esta ocasión es diferente. España saca tu parte más irracional. No tiene sentido, te comportas como si fueras un niño y no piensas más que en ti y en él.

- ¿Acaso no está casi todo dominado en España? Estás sacando las cosas de contexto. Además, ocultarme la información no es la manera. Sí, tú guías mis pasos como mi jefe. Pero que no se te olvide que yo siempre seré tu nación. Me debes un respeto, Bonaparte.

- Sólo intentaba hacer lo mejor para ti. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- ¿Para que puedas castigarle? No pienso decírtelo. Si fuera por mí, le condecoraría por habérmelo dicho.

Francia se sentó en una silla mientras Napoleón divagaba (solía perderse mucho en sus propias palabras) sobre sus motivos, le insistía en que ahora debía centrarse en las batallas que estaban por venir y más cosas que decidió no escuchar. Desenrolló el pergamino y leyó las palabras apresuradas que en él venían escritas.

"A la magnificente patria Francia o a su excelentísimo Emperador Bonaparte,

No podemos evitar sentirnos inquietos ante los sucesos que ocurren. El señor España está empezando a comportarse de manera extraña. Tememos que planea algo y no sabemos cómo cerciorarnos. Por más que le preguntamos, él nos replica que no es asunto nuestro y nos insulta muy variopinto.

Rogamos que alguno de los dos se presentara para intentar averiguar qué es lo que ocurre o que, en su defecto, enviaran a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de esta empresa. Con los que somos aquí, a duras penas podemos hacer nada.

No hemos informado a su majestad José para no inquietarlo más de lo que ya está.

Deseando su bienestar,

_Vive l'Empereur! Vive la France!_"

- Me voy a España. -dijo repentinamente el galo, levantándose de la silla.

- ¡Precisamente a eso me refería! ¡Estamos a unas semanas de la fecha que establecimos para atacar! ¡Y tú, de repente, decides volver a territorio español! ¡Es irresponsable!

- ¿Irresponsable? La situación allí está aún por decidir. Si no le vigilas, España se las arreglará para devolvértela cuando menos te lo esperas. Le conozco bien. ¿Crees que tú le conoces mejor? Porque disiento. No tardaré. Sólo voy a ver cómo está la situación y cerciorarme de que todo va sobre ruedas. Volveré para las batallas. Puede que no esté antes de que empiece alguna, pero estaré en unas cuantas. Para cuando llegues a Viena, estaré a tu lado. _D'accord?_

- _Bien._

* * *

><p><strong>5 de abril.<strong>

Cuando llegaba a la casa de España, los gritos le llamaron la atención. Azuzó al caballo para que fuera más rápido y llegó al patio donde se encontraban congregados unos cuantos soldados franceses y parte del servicio del hogar español.

- ¡Te he dicho que me digas dónde! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡No me mientas, española estúpida!

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -interrumpió Francis

La mujer sollozaba después de que el soldado le hubiese gritado de ese modo. Ahora los franceses le miraban con temor, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Desmontó el caballo y se acercó a la chica. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras le decía algunas palabras tranquilizadoras.

- Volved a vuestras tareas. Disculpad a mis hombres.

Esperó hasta que los españoles volvieron a la casa y entonces viró hasta encarar a sus soldados. Algunos bajaron la vista, otros le miraban con el cuerpo totalmente tenso. Francia les observó interrogante pero no parecía ser suficiente para que empezaran a hablar.

- Os lo he preguntado antes, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? -dijo con un tono suave que les produjo inquietud- Creo que no es muy educado sacar al servicio de España a la calle y gritarles de ese modo. Confío en que tengáis un motivo.

- España no está. -dijo finalmente uno de sus hombres.

- ¿Cómo que no está? Es una persona física, no puede, de repente, desaparecer sin más. -dijo Francia intentando calmarse. Lo cierto es que internamente se le habían retorcido las entrañas.

- Hace unas semanas empezó a desaparecer por intervalos de tiempo indeterminado. Y, verá, buscamos todos los posibles accesos que pudiera usar, pero aún así lograba ausentarse por horas. Hace prácticamente una semana que no lo hemos visto. Sé que ellos saben algo, por eso les interrogábamos, señor. No queríamos que llegara y se encontrase con esta situación. Es una vergüenza para nosotros, en los que usted depositó su confianza.

Francia se mordió un poco el labio inconscientemente. Cuando se percató del gesto, lo dejó de hacer inmediatamente. No quería mostrarse nervioso, aunque realmente se sintiera de ese modo.

- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

- Bueno, últimamente nos han estado atacando a traición. Sabemos que son españoles, pero las tropas no se han dado cuenta hasta que ha sido tarde. Después tampoco los hemos podido localizar para ajusticiarlos. Es frustrante. Lamento ser el que le dé estas noticias, señor.

- Está bien. -dijo Francis después de un silencio- Primero nos centraremos en encontrar a España. No puede haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Movilizad a hombres a este y oeste para que busquen por cada rincón. Vosotros empezad una batida desde el centro hacia el exterior. Pedid ayuda a los demás franceses y a las autoridades españolas si hace falta. Mentidles. Decidles que si no lo encontráis estará en peligro y que hay alguien que intenta matarle o alguna estupidez que haga que colaboren sin tener que obligarles.

El galo también empezó su propia búsqueda. Realizaba una línea recta usando como centro la casa del español. Cuando se había alejado lo suficiente, caminaba en horizontal un trozo y regresaba hasta el caserío de nuevo. Realizaba pequeños triángulos sobre el terreno, tratando de examinar en menor tiempo más territorio. A la quinta vez que regresó, los gritos eran otra vez protagonistas. En ese momento también llegaban soldados y, con malas maneras, arrastraban al español, que clavaba los pies en la tierra, tratando de resistirse.

A paso ligero, se aproximó. Se quedó parado por completo al ver que empujaban a Antonio contra el suelo. Nadie se percató de que había llegado. Todos los soldados se apostaban alrededor de España y el hombre que había empujado a éste.

- Así que te crees que puedes jugar al escondite con nosotros, ¿eh? ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? Nosotros somos los que ahora mandamos. Deberías comportarte y dejar de meternos en problemas. Nos has humillado y eso merece un castigo.

El hombre se crujió los nudillos y España desvió la mirada. Le iba a pegar. Qué humillante sería que un mísero francés normal y corriente se fuera a atrever a eso. Pero podía ver los demás soldados, todos armados. Intentar golpearle antes podría ser peligroso. Estos hombres se creían con el poder suficiente para intentar establecer su voluntad.

Francis empezó a abrirse camino entre la multitud, la cual, al verle, se apartaba para dejarle pasar. Agarró el puño del soldado, sujetando su muñeca en lo alto, justo cuando levantó el brazo para golpearle.

- ¿Qué haces?

- S-señor, yo quería enseñarle a este hombre que no puede...

- Calla. -interrumpió el francés con un tono seco. Se giró, sin soltar la muñeca, y miró a España. Éste le observaba sin temor alguno. Bueno, él pocas veces le había mirado con miedo, por muy mal que estuviera- Voy a hablar primero con ellos. Tú ve adentro y espérame en la sala de estar. Luego hablaré contigo.

Francia hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que se fuera de una vez. España acató la orden y se adentró en la casa. El agarre del francés sobre la muñeca de su subordinado era bastante fuerte, el hombre empezaba a sentirse bastante incómodo. Pero, de repente, Francis le soltó bruscamente. Se paseó por el sitio, observándoles. ¿Alguna otra vez habrían hecho eso?

- Estoy disgustado con ustedes, señores... Muy disgustado. Pero no quiero humillarles con españoles delante. Eso les quitaría autoridad. No les haré eso. -empezó Francia. Paró de andar y les miró- Sólo quiero que me recuerden algo, ¿cuándo les he dado permiso para castigar de ese modo a España?

Nadie habló. El silencio hubiese sido total de no ser por el canto de los pájaros y el viento que mecía los árboles.

- Porque, al parecer, yo les he tenido que dar permiso para hacerlo y no lo recuerdo. Si no, les pregunto, ¿creían que eso que el soldado Jean estaba apunto de hacer estaba permitido? ¿En qué momento se creyeron con la suficiente autoridad para intentar golpear a la nación que me pertenece? Nunca, y repito, NUNCA le he dado potestad a nadie para que le toque un pelo a España. Me da igual que descarguen su ira con la gente del pueblo o que les saqueen, porque eso último me beneficia a largo plazo. Pero lo que no tolero es que ustedes se crean con la autoridad suficiente para tomar decisiones sobre algo que me pertenece. ¿¡Está claro!

Los soldados corearon un sí bastante nervioso.

- Al próximo que le levante la mano, creyendo que puede sustituirme y hacerse él cargo de España, se la cortaré. Espero que todos aprecien sus manos lo suficiente. Eso es todo. Vuelvan a sus tareas.

Los hombres salieron corriendo a realizar sus tareas como alma que lleva al diablo. Bueno, ya había regañado a sus soldados, ahora le tocaba enseñar a ése que insistía en comportarse como si fuera un niño malcriado de cinco años. No tuvo que buscarle mucho, aunque no es que España hubiese decidido esconderse para que se volviera loco intentando saber dónde estaba. Hubiese sido estúpido. Precisamente había regresado después de una gran ausencia, si volvía a esconderse por la casa, aquello no mejoraría el posiblemente irritado humor del francés.

El de ojos verdes se levantó del asiento por inercia. Francia cerró la puerta y entonces le observó de arriba abajo.

- Has estado con los tuyos, ¿no es así? -dijo finalmente el francés.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Ah, no. Claro que no. Llevas una semana desaparecido pero sólo fue que te marchaste a dar un paseo y se te fue el santo al cielo, ¿verdad? Te conozco. Seguro que has estado juntándote con ellos para intentar sabotearme de algún modo.

- Te digo que no sé de qué me hablas.

De dos zancadas, el rubio se plantó delante de su vecino. Sujetó su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. Sus manos subieron por la espalda haciendo que estuvieran más pegados. España se revolvió pero fue inútil, lo tenía demasiado sujeto. La cabeza de Francis estaba pegada contra la suya y podía escuchar y sentir la respiración del galo sobre su oído.

- Hueles a pólvora. ¿Aún pretendes que me crea que no has estado intentando sabotearme?

Francia se apartó unos centímetros y tomó el mentón del español, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. El de pelo castaño puso su mano sobre la de Francis e intentó apartarla. Éste, con un gesto brusco, apartó la mano de España y volvió a sujetarle el mentón. Cuando vio que Francia empezaba a acercar su rostro, con clara intención de besarle, lo empujó para alejarlo de él. No logró, en cambio, el efecto deseado. Lo único que ocurrió fue que la mano que descansaba en su cintura le aferró con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él. Ahora se encontraba aún más pegado a su cuerpo.

Volvió a empujarle y esta vez Francis le soltó debido al sobresalto que le produjo golpearse en las piernas contra la mesita que tenía detrás. El inconveniente de aquello fue que Antonio también retrocedió y él se golpeó contra el sofá. Cayó de culo sobre éste. Antes de poder reaccionar, Francia ya se había ido hacia él y se había sentado encima de su regazo. Tiró de su flequillo para hacerle levantar el rostro y le besó invasivamente. Un jadeo sorpresivo por parte de España quedó ahogado en el beso. Intentó mover los brazos para apartarlo pero lo único que logró fue que Francia apresara sus muñecas contra el sofá.

Aquel contacto duró hasta que ambos se quedaron prácticamente sin aliento. Aún así, el galo no soltó las muñecas de Antonio, sujetándolo aún con fuerza contra el mueble. Observó con deleite el rostro que el español lucía: sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos buscando el oxígeno del que le había privado durante un buen rato. Sus ojos destilaban irritación y pasión. Le gustaban esos ojos. Nunca solían perder esa intensidad.

- Sé que estás intentando sabotearme. Me lo dicen tus ojos, _Espagne_. Pero déjame advertirte algo...

Francis acercó su rostro de nuevo al de Antonio. Éste ladeó su cabeza antes de que pudiera besarle otra vez. El galo frunció el ceño.

- Mírame. -ordenó.

- ¿Para que puedas otra vez abusar de mi boca? No, gracias. -siseó con inquina España.

Soltó una de las manos, volvió a agarrar su mentón, ladeó su rostro para que le mirara y volvió a besarle. Esta vez fue incluso peor que la anterior, notó que Francia pegaba más su cuerpo a él y cómo su lengua se adentraba en su boca y la invadía a placer. Francia se apartó a tiempo para escuchar el ruido que hacían los dientes de España al chocar entre sí. Le había ido de poco.

- Si te pillo ahí fuera, intentando sabotearme de cualquier modo o incluso atacando a mi gente, te lo haré pagar.

- Vaya, ¿me vas a volver a violar como la última vez? -dijo España con cierto enfado.

- Quizás.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente. El rubio sonrió de lado. La situación le encantaba. El cuadro que salía de ésta era perfecto. Él encima de España, sujetándolo y dominándolo. Le gustaba la sensación. Todo lo contrario que al hispano, que le dirigía una mirada envenenada. Soltó sus manos y de repente Antonio le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Francis se la cruzó de vuelta. Se incorporó y se frotó un poco su mejilla rojiza. Observó de reojo al español. Bueno, su mejilla no estaba mucho mejor.

- Deja de comportarte impulsivamente. No me gusta enfadarme hasta estos puntos, no es adecuado que me comporte de este modo. Yo no soy un bárbaro.

- ¿Insinúas algo? Porque tú en el fondo eres así. Eres una jodida rata con un cerebro podrido.

- No te esfuerces. No me voy a pelear contigo... -lo siguiente lo murmuró bajito y de corrido- Aunque ganas no me falten. -recuperó su tono normal de voz- Me voy, _mon chéri_. Échame de menos.

- Acércate otra vez a besarme y te arranco la lengua de un mordisco. -dijo España cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado. Había notado las intenciones del galo, el cual se había detenido después de oírle. De repente se echó a reír. Internamente, el español le empezó a insultar.

- Esa parte de ti siempre me ha gustado.

- Muérete.

- No sin ti. -susurró melosamente el galo. Le guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar.

No podía dejarse llevar y olvidar que le había prometido a Napoleón que estaría presente para cuando empezaran las batallas. Se montó en el caballo que sus soldados le habían preparado. Iba a ser un viaje largo pero se encargaría de parar un poco para estar preparado para las batallas, que seguramente serían intensas. Devolvió la vista hacia la casa y vio a España asomado a la ventana, protegido tras el cristal. El hispano le levantó el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, en un gesto ofensivo. Francia le lanzó un beso. Antonio se quedó un momento con el ceño fruncido y enseguida cerró las cortinas. El galo sonrió de lado. Cómo le gustaba ganar...

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Junio<strong>

Hacía más de dos meses que no visitaba la península ibérica. Francia había estado muy ocupado atendiendo las batallas que se desarrollaban en territorio austriaco. Aunque habían logrado entrar en Viena, tal y como vaticinó al emperador francés, a los pocos días habían sufrido una derrota que había hecho que Napoleón estuviera de mal humor durante largos días.

Tan pesado se había hecho tener que soportar la frialdad y amargura del hombre, que Francia había empezado a buscar una manera de salir de aquella casa. Aunque tuviera que irse al campo a observar como sus gentes recolectaban el fruto de la tierra. Tan sólo observar. ¿Ensuciarse él las manos en el campo? Sí, claro. Puede que antes lo hubiese hecho pero ahora, con su estatus social, eso sería penoso.

Aunque todas aquellas ideas de escaquearse pasaron a segundo plano hacía tan solo una semana, el día que llegaron noticias urgentes desde España. La escaramuza que había ocurrido en Puentesampayo había sido un total desastre. Por culpa de los pueblerinos y los ingleses, Ney no había podido conquistar definitivamente Galicia y había tenido que retirarse. Soult tampoco estaba teniendo demasiado éxito en Portugal y se podía casi prever que sus efectivos acabarían por regresar a tierras bajo dominio francés.

Por si no fuera suficientemente humillante tener que retirarse del campo de batalla en Galicia, las tropas de Ney habían sido emboscadas por guerrilleros que acabaron con la vida de los que se quedaban rezagados.

Pero ese no había sido el único incidente que habían sufrido a manos de los guerrilleros españoles. El número de asaltos se había incrementado exponencialmente en los últimos meses.

No tardó más de tres horas en decidir que no podía quedarse allí plantado. Buscó a uno de sus hombres y le ordenó que preparara todo para viajar hacia España. La tarea más dura se la reservó para sí mismo: decirle que se marchaba a Bonaparte. Tal y como esperaba, no se lo tomó muy bien. En un principio se negó en rotundo a dejarle ir hacia territorio vecino alegando que ahora tenía que estar cerca y ayudarle a entender qué era lo que había fallado en Aspern-Essling.

Los soldados habían tomado por costumbre escuchar los gritos que se producían en el despacho del emperador entre éste mismo y Francia. Al final logró convencerlo de que era necesaria su presencia en el territorio español. Sólo le había llevado una semana conseguirlo.

- Escucha, Francia. -dijo Napoleón desde los escalones del caserón. El rubio entornó el rostro para mirarle y que supiera de este modo que le prestaba atención- Si observas que todo está aproximadamente bajo control, regresa. Aquí eres de más utilidad.

- Te mantendré informado de la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Junio<strong>

La cantidad de soldados que venía a recibirlo y que se desvivía por ayudarle de cualquier modo, le agradaba. Francia disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención. Esta vez habían tardado más en llegar a Madrid ya que habían hecho más paradas con tal de aligerar la carga que el viaje suponía. Se apeó del caballo y se retiró el sobrero.

- ¡España~! Adivina quién NO se ha muerto al caerse en una zanja~

- Señor... -empezó uno de sus soldados con temor. Francia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se apartara y le dejara seguir a sus cosas. Ahora no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que ese hombre tuviera que decirle. Lo primero era lo primero.

- España~

El relativo buen humor que Francia traía consigo se fue disipando. Buscó por cada pasillo, cada habitación, cada rincón en el que pensó que podría haberse escondido... Nada. España no estaba allí, de nuevo. Se sintió estúpido al descubrir que, seguramente, lo que ese soldado le quería decir era que el español estaba otra vez en paradero desconocido.

Un hombre de cabello corto negro y ojos azules se plantó a su lado, observándole de reojo. Francis miraba fijamente la pared, intentando pensar fríamente en la situación.

- No tenéis ni idea de dónde está, ¿verdad? -murmuró.

- No.

Y a partir de eso, su humor empezó a ir de capa caída. No podía dejar de pensar en el tema. ¿Dónde estaría? Es más, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Tenía la amarga certeza de que Antonio se encontraba en la guerrilla, decapitando a sus hombres cuando éstos menos lo esperaban. Barrió con su brazo lo que había delante de él en la mesa y el plato de comida que le habían servido cayó con estruendo al suelo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ayudar a la mujer que se arrodilló a recoger los trozos de la vajilla rota. Francia solía ser cortés con las mujeres: fueran del enemigo o no. Pero, en ese momento, sólo tenía un problema en mente. Un dilema que además no sabía cómo solucionar.

Un par de horas más tarde, en un intentó de distraerse, fue a visitar a José Bonaparte. El hombre se entretenía leyendo un libro que Francis ya había leído en cinco ocasiones. Cuando entró, José le observó por un momento y después devolvió la mirada hacia la prosa. El rubio caminó hasta la ventana. No es que realmente tuvieran mucho de qué hablar. Es más, Francia nunca había tenido una conversación demasiado extensa con el actual rey del lugar. No parecía haber afinidad suficiente para ello.

- No se sabe dónde está España. ¿Te lo han dicho?

- Sí, lo sé. Me lo comunicaron hará cosa de media semana. Creían haber encontrado la rendija por la que se escapaba, la tapiaron con tablones de madera y pensaron que era imposible que saliese por allí. O ha tenido ayuda, o tiene más fuerza de la que creíamos. Personalmente creo que es una mezcla de ambas.

- ¿Cómo logras mantenerte tan tranquilo? -preguntó Francis después de otro silencio.

Bonaparte puso la mano entre las páginas en las que se encontraba, asegurando así que cualquier movimiento inoportuno no le haría perder el hilo de la lectura. Levantó la mirada, serena.

- Todo el mundo aquí parece odiarme. Intentamos que se tranquilizaran dándoles esa constitución y al parecer les ofendió más. Me han puesto un mote peyorativo y en cierto modo me gustaría irme de aquí. Si no mantengo la calma y me lo tomo con filosofía, habría abierto la ventana y me hubiese lanzado al vacío.

Francia no pudo agregar nada más. Las palabras de Bonaparte le parecieron lógicas. No debía ser fácil para él tampoco.

Por la noche, decidió irse pronto a su habitación para descansar. No es que estuviera extenuado pero el trayecto hasta allí le había pasado factura. Mientras pensaba en diversas cosas, observaba el techo de la habitación. Sin ser consciente de ello, Francia se fue quedando adormilado y, cuando estaba apunto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, escuchó un ruido que lo sobresaltó. Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de él en décimas de segundo, abrió los ojos y, aunque lo vio todo borroso, divisó con claridad el rostro de España cerca de él, sus orbes verdes iluminadas por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana desde la calle, y una expresión inmutable.

Un jadeo ahogado, preso del sobresalto al verse tan acorralado, se escapó de sus labios al mismo instante que se revolvía un poco y retrocedía, intentando levantarse. Cuando volvió a dirigir su vista hacia donde había visto a España, no había nadie. Respiró agitadamente, mirando hacia allí atónito. Su corazón latía a una velocidad desmesurada. ¿Dónde estaba? Él estaba casi totalmente seguro de que lo había visto. Había sentido que quería matarlo. Pero ¿por dónde había entrado? La ventana estaba cerrada. Se levantó y comprobó que, efectivamente, por ahí era imposible que hubiese accedido. La puerta también se encontraba cerrada con llave. Pero aún así él tenía la certeza de que lo había visto. No entendía cómo había entrado, pero lo que era claro es que no habría podido salir... Abrió la boca y estuvo apunto de llamar su nombre, a ver si hacía acto de presencia. Antes de hacerlo, consideró la acción realmente estúpida. Miró detrás de los butacones, en un armario, tras las cortinas y, finalmente, bajo la cama.

Se incorporó, bastante despeinado y con cara de no comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama. Apoyó los codos sobre sus propios muslos, encorvándose hacia delante y frotándose con las manos su rostro. No estaba allí. España no había entrado a su habitación para intentar matarlo. Era ridícula la inquietud que se había adueñado de todo su ser. El cansancio le había jugado una mala pasada, eso era todo. Antonio estaba vete tú a saber dónde, con su gente, matando a los franceses que se despistaban.

Se tumbó de nuevo en el lecho y volvió a mirar al techo con fijación. Bueno, pues él no se iba a quedar tampoco con los brazos cruzados. Iba a ir a ayudar a su gente y, como se lo encontrase por allí, que se preparara.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, intentando acabar de relajarse y conciliar el sueño definitivamente. Después de diez segundos abrió los ojos y, para su tranquilidad, no había nadie delante de él. Aunque, por un momento, Francis realmente temió que iba a volver a ver ese rostro frío e inmutable frente a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuah, esto me ha costado. Perdón si tardé, pero entre que me fui de vacaciones y después llegué un tanto accidentada, no he tenido del todo tiempo. Igualmente, aquí estoy para traeros otro capítulo más. Espero que os haya gustado. El título del capítulo obviamente trata de España y de sus idas y venidas. No creo que haga falta mucha explicación xD<strong>

**De este capítulo, mi escena preferida sería, sin dudarlo, cuando Francia cansado se acuesta para dormir y de repente le parece ver a España. Quería demostrar que los franceses no se sentían del todo seguros en la península debido a los guerrilleros. Otra cosa, también desmentir algo: sólo por las cenas, España y Francia no iban a llevarse bien como siempre. También me gusta el momento en el que Francia regaña a sus propias tropas y las amenaza. Nadie puede tocar a España más que él. **

**Creo que no puedo comentar mucho más. Este capítulo ha sido algo más "tranquilo". Paso a comentar vuestros hermosos reviews ;3; os quiero -sensiblona-**

_Atsun, _**Ueeeh, fanfiction avisó xDD Lol, lo amas? Yo nunca lo amo xD Inglaterra no es bueno y obvio que sacará provecho xD. Francia se sentía herido porque España parece pensar que es horrible estar con él y como no le gusta estar así, lo trata mal para pasarlo él menos mal. Pero entonces España se rebota más, y él se vuelve a sentir molesto... Es una mierda de círculo vicioso, seh. Lol, Constantino Romero xDDDD. Gabacho va acompañado de muchos insultos muy variopintos ovo A las siete e incluso antes. XD Una francesa me dijo el otro día que se iba a cenar, a las seis y media XDDD Ese contraste es precisamente parte de su encanto. España se ha escrito sus dos propias escenas, cambiando todo lo que pensaba que ocurriría XDU Lol la canción xDDD**

_Pyon, _**Pyownsitaawwwwww *la agarra entre sus brazos y la achucha* Lo sé, lo sé. Es para castrarlo de por vida D: xDDD Sabes que adoro que me molestes =D Da penita porque el pobre se derrumba por completo. Gracias por tu comentario y gracia por tus ánimos *v***

_the-sweetest-revenge, _**Francia tuvo un momento más él mismo hasta que volvió a obcecarse. Bueno verás el puterío así que ya puedes imaginarte lo que prefieras de fondo xDDD Y sí, tienes razón, mientras siga invadiéndolo todo seguirá así. Y aún les quedan años de lo mismo.**

_Ariadonechan, _**awww... dolor de barriga? o.o xDDDD Eso sí que me es nuevo xD. Bueno, seguramente vio a ingleses colaborar con españoles, quizás Francia tiene instinto. Quizás alguien se lo chivó, quizás Inglaterra mismo se pavoneó. Jaja XD el leeemon 8D honhonhon... Seh, somos los especiales de Europa, ingleses, franceses, y eso, cenan más pronto.**

_Kitshunette, _**ahahaha 8D the beginning of the chapter has a lot of tension in it. And then porn XDDDDDDDDD He's a bastard because he does whatever it takes to get what he wants. =) Badass France is love xD Omg, on a French Hetalia fan forum? ;/; I-I feel honored... M-merci ovo -hearts-**

_Eakeles, _**oh dios xD Leerlo dos veces para digerirlo... Sí, el principio es fuerte. Pensé en avisarlo pero bueno, como dije, ya sabéis a qué os arriesgáis leyendo un fic clasificado como M xD No, Antonio no se olvida de eso. Y, además, es algo que se volverá a tratar más adelante. Bueno, Francia llevaba esperándolo ahí un buen rato. Ya sabían que no estaba, Francia se quedó ahí sentado esperando hasta que llegó. XD Otro capítulo más =D**

_hethetli, _**Sí, es celoso xD Y, en esta etapa, eso es peligroso xD xDDD Dios mío! No mueras! XD Antonio desea vengarse pero está en una posición en la que es algo complicado. Si hace algo demasiado radical sabe que Francia le hará pagar. Y no es que le importe que lo pague con él, pero el galo sabe que a España le duele más que castigue a su población y Antonio sabe que Francia es capaz de eso. Así que, debe intentar conseguir un balance entre su venganza y mantener sana y salva a su gente. Aw, gracias, intento escribir lo mejor posible -vergonzosa- Francia no quiere compartir a España, es un hecho.**

_Yuyies, _**aura de interrogador profesional XDDD Francia estaba intentando pensar la mejor manera de castigarle. De hecho tiene la cosa de que de ese modo iba a hacerlo suyo pero se equivoca. Como he dicho, Francia puede tener diferentes vías para enterarse. Alguna notificación de algún país, algún soldado que haya visto a ingleses y españoles colaborar, el mismo inglés proclamándolo, etc. Un simple presentimiento también. Francia conoce a España y que no se va a quedar quieto de ese modo. Y más que mitigar el odio, Francia echaba de menos estar como siempre con él y quería ver si podía sentirse un poco en los viejos tiempos. En realidad no esperaba que España viniera siquiera. Así que... xD Espero que te guste el capítulo =D**

_Nolimy-kun, _**ahahaha XDDD querías que lo amarrara? Pues ni que hubiese leído tu mente XD Francia no sabe bien cómo lograrlo y todo se le ha ido de las manos. Pero claro, se niega a aceptar que se ha equivocado y que lo está haciendo mal. Habrá venganza, claro que la habrá XD Y Francia sufrirá también, seh. Bueno, después de todo, ya sabemos cómo acaba esta guerra.**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**oh no xD el síndrome de Estocolmo no xDDD. La cosa es que aquí se inicia un concepto que por supuesto debía existir. Como más adelante se trata más, ya lo comentaré entonces, pero es algo deducible. La primera escena es para mostrar como Francia ya acaba por humillarlo por completo. Como dije, el enfado de ambos fue creciendo por voluntad propia y es que no podía escribir nada más suave. Por eso los separé por un tiempo. Espero que el capítulo te guste. Saludos~**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	8. Capítulo 7:  Siempre te encontraré

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 7: Siempre te encontraré.**

**10 de Julio**

La batalla se fraguaba. Sabía que los efectivos de Wellesley se empezaban a mover por la península, en las cercanías de Talavera de la Reina. Soult había tenido que salir de Portugal y eso había dado vía libre a los ingleses a intentar algo más. Le revolvía el estómago. Estúpido cejas grandes...

A pesar de eso, las noticias que había recibido del resto de Europa no eran para nada funestas. Austria había sido derrotado y se había visto obligado a retroceder posiciones. Seguramente Napoleón estaría rebosante de felicidad por la victoria, aunque no olvidaría la derrota. Nunca la olvidaba.

El pueblo en el que se encontraban se hallaba en la ruta que llevaba hacia Talavera. Habían decidido ir pasando por los pueblos en busca de movimientos rebeldes que aplacar. Por el momento la gente había sido suficientemente inteligente como para comportarse cuando pasaban. No era una villa densamente poblada y, a pesar de que el número de casas no era muy grande, era bastante sorprendente el hecho de ver cierto volumen de gente por la calle. Quizás recibían visitas de los pueblos cercanos.

- Está bien. Seguiremos avanzando hacia la siguiente localidad. -anunció Francis a la comparsa de hombres.

El camino estaba tranquilo. Mucho. Francia iba al frente junto a otro soldado de alto rango. De repente se escucharon un par de disparos. Toda la unidad se detuvo y se giró para observar como un grupo de personas se encontraba apostado en los alrededores de un jinete que se había quedado rezagado unos metros. Españoles y franceses se miraron por un instante. Los que atacaron primero, empezando a disparar contra la unidad, fueron los hispanos.

- ¡Disparad! -ordenó Francia viendo el momento de sorpresa e indecisión de los suyos.

En un instante, el galo se percató de que uno de los hombres, a unos metros, apuntaba hacia su cabeza. Se dejó caer al suelo y pudo evitar el posterior tiro que silbó por encima de él. Frunció el ceño.

- Son como unos pequeños trogloditas. ¡¿Es que no saben que eso es peligroso? Por Dios, ¡es mi preciosa cara! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese pegado un tiro? -murmuró para sí mismo mientras se incorporaba un poco, tomaba su fusil ya preparado y disparaba.

Aquello hizo que uno de los españoles gritara algo que no acabó de entender. En ese momento empezaron a retirarse corriendo hacia el pueblo por el que habían pasado antes y sus inmediaciones. Francia hubiese permanecido impávido de no ser porque su mirada captó a alguien que le llamó la atención demasiado. El hombre en cuestión tenía el cabello castaño, corto y despeinado. Se hubiera jugado un pie a que su rostro, el cual sólo había visto de perfil, le era extremadamente familiar. En su mente resonaron las palabras que uno de sus soldados le había comunicado hacía días.

- Señor, ¿recuerda la batalla en El Bruc? -le preguntó de repente. Francis arqueó una ceja. No había esperado ese cambio repentino en la conversación.

- Claro, la recuerdo.

- ¿Recuerda cómo los españoles han empezado a decir que un solo hombre, cargado con un timbal, se había encargado de asustar a las tropas francesas haciéndoles creer que el ejército allí era mayor?

- Todo eso es mentira.

- Lo sé. Pero ese cuento está por todos lados y la gente siente que no todo está perdido. Acrecentó su espíritu de lucha. Creo que lo llaman algo así como "_el timbaler del Bruc_"

- Igualmente eso no lo hace menos mentira. ¿A qué viene esta historia ahora? No me interesan los cuentos de vieja.

- Se está escuchando un rumor extraño últimamente por los alrededores de Madrid. Dicen que "La Patria" está en el bando de los guerrilleros y que asalta a los franceses despistados. También afirman que el amigo de un amigo fue salvado por "La Patria" cuando los franceses se propasaban con él.

- ¿"La Patria"? -dijo Francia anonadado- ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso? ¿Dónde se escuchó?

- Son rumores, señor. Nadie sabe dónde empezó ese relato. No podría decirle qué hay de cierto. Posiblemente sólo sean los delirios de algún loco o la estrategia de esa Junta Central que han montado por su cuenta para que la gente siga luchando. A saber.

Ya no le parecía tan absurda la historia. De hecho Francia nunca la había considerado algo totalmente imposible y ahora aún menos. A pesar de que los soldados le gritaron que se detuviera, Francis empezó a correr de nuevo hacia el pueblo, persiguiendo a aquel hombre al que creía realmente conocer.

- ¡Antonio! -gritó en un intento estúpido para que se detuviera. En serio, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Ni él mismo se pararía en esa situación.

Tuvo que lanzarse hacia un lado para quedar a cubierto de un par de tiros de algunos españoles apostados en una arboleda que quedaba a su izquierda. Aguantó la respiración, apuntó y impactó el hombro del que le había intentado disparar. Siguió persiguiendo al que él creía que era España mientras iba recargando el fusil.

- ¡Maldita sea, detente o te dispararé! -exclamó.

El primer tiro fue a parar unos cuantos metros a la derecha de los pies del español que huía. Después ya era muy difícil poder disparar puesto que se habían adentrado en el pueblo. Sustituyó el fusil por el trabuco aunque tampoco podría abrir fuego entre tanta gente. Unos cuantos metros por delante iba el hombre de pelo castaño. Se fijó en que le robaba un sombrero a un señor y se lo ponía. ¿Es que pensaba que no lo vería? Es más, ahora lo identificaba con más facilidad.

El hispano aceleró el paso y dobló una esquina. Francia hizo lo mismo y, al ver esa calle más despejada, empezó a correr hacia él. Le dio alcance rápidamente.

- ¡N-no me mate! ¡Por favor, no me mate! -gritó el desconocido al que había cogido.

Sí, tenía el pelo castaño pero los ojos eran negros. Le quitó el sobrero con desdén y observó que su pelo no se correspondía con el que había ido viendo durante la persecución. ¿Le había dado el cambiazo? ¿Cuándo? Entonces, ¿se lo había cruzado?

- ¿Quién te ha dado el sobrero?

- U-un tipo me lo ha regalado y me ha dicho que tuviera cuidado, que el señor al que se lo quitó estaba enfadado. ¡E-entonces usted empezó a perseguirme! ¡Yo no sabía que era robado, señor francés! Se lo aseguro.

Francis, el cual había estado mirando a su alrededor en busca de una pista que seguir, clavó sus ojos en él. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que éste sabía más de lo que decía? Se confirmó su instinto cuando el hombre golpeó su mano, se soltó y empezó a correr. El impacto del disparo del trabuco de Francia tuvo lugar en una pierna. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor e intentando aún huir. No podía arrastrarse demasiado siquiera, preso del sufrimiento.

El galo miró de nuevo a su alrededor y algo llamó su atención. Había una pequeña granja abandonada (al menos esa impresión daba) no muy lejos de allí. Tuvo una corazonada. Tomó el fusil, sacó la bayoneta de la funda y la acopló a la boca del cañón. No quería arriesgarse a una posible emboscada. Sus botas resonaban contra la arenilla del camino y producía un sonido similar a un crujido. Se detuvo al ver una clara huella en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera pasado con la suficiente prisa como para hundir su calzado tanto entre la tierra. Se agachó y pasó los dedos por la parte del talón. La tierra se removía con asombrosa facilidad. Le dio la certeza de que era una huella reciente. Su mirada se clavó de nuevo en la granja.

Cuando por fin llegó, Francis primero rodeó el edificio. Se fue asomando por todas y cada una de las ventanas que encontraba, con cautela suficiente para no caer en la trampa de alguna persona que pudiera haber en el interior. Sentía su propio corazón latir aceleradamente. Casi podía olerlo. Seguro que España estaba ahí. La idea se le había metido en la cabeza y había pasado de ser una vaga certeza a una verdad absoluta. Llegó a las inmediaciones de la puerta. El lateral izquierdo era demasiado pequeño como para que alguien se hubiera escondido ahí. En cambio, el derecho era suficientemente grande como para que alguien se apostara contra la pared, y mirara atento a la puerta.

Pasó la mano enfundada en guante por encima de la madera, como si buscara saber algo haciendo tan sólo eso. Encontró una rendija horizontal en el material. Iba desde la misma entrada hasta unos veinte metros hacia la derecha. Si realmente había alguien dentro, esos veinte metros serían la distancia ideal para apuntar a un posible asaltante. Tomó el fusil con ambas manos y, con fuerza, introdujo la bayoneta en la rendija. El objetivo era que, si había alguien pegado a la pared, el filo le produciría alguna herida o, eventualmente, le haría salir hacia fuera. Rápidamente, Francia retiró la bayoneta y fue clavándola repetidamente hacia el interior, acercándose cada vez más hacia la puerta. Quedaban un par de metros para llegar a ella. Volvió a clavar la bayoneta de nuevo, con fuerza.

- ¡Señor! ¿Qué hace? Le hemos estado buscando, estábamos preocupado por vos.

La nación gala le observó, aún con la bayoneta clavada en la pared.

- Creía que había alguien y estaba comprobándolo. Vi pisadas.

- Señor, este camino es bastante frecuentado por la gente que se dirige hacia el noroeste. Es normal que viera pisadas. Hemos capturado al hombre al que usted disparó. Deberíamos volver y ver de qué información dispone.

Se quedó en esa posición, pensando en lo que había dicho el soldado. Por mala suerte, todo le parecía lógico. No se le ocurría ningún argumento con el que rebatir lo que le había expuesto. Era absurdo. Quizás se había obsesionado tanto que ya veía su fantasma por todas partes. Igual que lo vio aquella noche en Madrid a pesar de que no estaba.

Lo que Francia no sabía era que, al otro lado de la pared, pegado contra ésta, España tenía ciertas dificultades intentando retener el aliento. Había tenido que moverse hacia la salida desde que el galo había empezado a introducir la bayoneta por aquella maldita rendija que, por supuesto, no había visto. La última estocada, la cual no había retirado aún, pasó entre sus piernas. El español no había podido desviar la mirada de ahí en todo el rato. Tampoco se había movido. Después de cada movimiento, Francis había permanecido callado como una tumba, intentando escuchar cualquier sonido. Recordaba perfectamente la amenaza de castigarlo si lo encontraba intentando sabotearlo. ¿Qué mejor de hacerlo que formar parte del grupo de guerrilleros? Lástima haber fallado el tiro durante el asalto...

Con alivio, observó que Francia retiraba la bayoneta de la rendija. Escuchó que éste hablaba con la otra persona que se encontraba allí, diciéndole que tenía razón, que tendrían que interrogar al que habían capturado. Lo sentía mucho por Juan pero tampoco podía hacer nada más. Mientras hablaba, España fue moviéndose lentamente, con sigilo, hacia la derecha.

- Una última cosa. -dijo el francés.

La bayoneta se volvió a clavar, esta vez en el lugar en el que hacía poco tiempo había estado él, muy cerca de su pierna izquierda. Por suerte no rasgó ni la ropa. No quería imaginar que hubiese manchado el filo...

- Tsch... Hubiese jurado que... -escuchó que murmuraba Francia.

- Vamos, señor. -dijo el hombre.

- Sí.

Retuvo el aliento el máximo de tiempo posible hasta que los pasos se convirtieron en música de fondo que acabó por desaparecer. Entonces tomó aire bruscamente. Sentía las piernas flojas y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de rodillas. Intentó dejar de respirar tan rápidamente y calmar su ritmo cardíaco. Lo que le faltaba ahora, que le diera un ataque de ansiedad o algo similar y que no pudiera tomar aire con normalidad. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Se había encargado de despistarlo con habilidad en el pueblo. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a la conclusión de que se encontraba en esa granja? Juan no había confesado nada, eso le había quedado claro por lo que habían charlado. Pero eso le confirmaba algo: de algún modo, Francia siempre le encontraría.

* * *

><p><strong>18 julio<strong>

Los refuerzos que José había enviado para la batalla que iba a tener lugar en poco en Talavera estaban a punto de llegar. Victor había trasladado a todos sus hombres hacia el lugar y Sebastiani había informado de que dirigiría a sus tropas hacia el mismo. Se sabía que en la batalla seguramente los ingleses tomarían parte.

El pequeño escuadrón de Francia, el cual había sufrido unas cuantas bajas hacía días a manos de los guerrilleros españoles, estaba cerca de Talavera. Aquella noche habían decidido acampar al aire libre, a la mañana siguiente asegurarían aquel área y después se dirigirían a su destino, que quedaba ya cerca.

Cuando la mayoría de los soldados se encontraba durmiendo, Francis se escabulló por la parte trasera de la tienda y caminó por el bosque hasta que encontró un lago. El descubrimiento le sorprendió gratamente. Podía tolerar en cierto modo la falta de higiene en sus tropas, lo que ya no podía aguantar tan bien era su propia falta de higiene.

Dio una vuelta de reconocimiento a los alrededores y se aseguró de que no había nadie. Después volvió sobre sus pasos y se apostó a uno de los lados del lago. Con parsimonia, Francia empezó a desnudarse. El agua estaba un poco fresca pero era agradable. Las temperaturas de julio eran algo más altas de lo que solían ser en su casa en París. Los pesados ropajes de guerra les hacían pasar calor. Se sumergió completamente en el agua, notando el frío que el contraste de la temperatura de su cuero cabelludo contra la temperatura del líquido le hacía sentir.

Cuando salió a la superficie, Francis agitó la cabeza para sacudirse el cabello. Pasó la mano entre los mechones, agitándolos para que así el agua excedente cayese y se secara más rápido. Volvió a sumergirse en el agua y repetir el mismo proceso. Definitivamente, aquello se sentía bien. De repente el ruido de arbustos moverse le alertó. Entornó el rostro y la visión de la persona que había aparecido allí le sorprendió.

Francia no fue el único sorprendido. Quién iba a decirle a España que el destino iba a ser tan caprichoso como para hacerle toparse con su odiado vecino e invasor. Aunque solo fueron algunos segundos, el tiempo durante el cual se estuvieron mirando a los ojos le pareció simplemente eterno. Entonces, el galo hizo un movimiento para intentar acercarse a sus cosas. A saber qué tenía. Antonio se llevó la mano a la cintura.

- ¡Quieto ahí! -gritó al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a Francis con un trabuco.

El francés no era idiota. Sabía distinguir perfectamente cuándo la situación no le era favorable. Se quedó totalmente estático y levantó las manos.

- Vaya, uno ya pensaba que se te había tragado la tierra. Aunque, ¿para qué engañarte? Sabía que te iba a ver por estos lares.

- Muy bien. Bravo por ti. -dijo sin interés alguno España- ¿Llevas algún arma encima?

- ¿Estando desnudo como estoy? -de repente Francia dibujó una sonrisilla. Antes de poder decir nada, el de cabellos castaños le interrumpió.

- Sí, ya sé. Tienes una entre las piernas y está cargada. No me refiero a ese tipo de 'armas'. Ahórrate los chistes verdes.

- Tsch. España ha perdido el humor~

- Te veo muy tranquilo para estar en la situación en la que estás. -replicó frunciendo el ceño.

- No creas. Lo que pasa es que lo sé llevar dignamente. ¿Preparándote para la batalla? ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien con tu amiguito Arthur? -a pesar de que sonreía, el tono de Francis en la última frase tenía desdén.

- Cierra el pico. Se te da mal ser graciosete. Casi tan mal como se le da a Inglaterra.

España sonrió de lado al ver la expresión que se le había quedado a Francia. Era estupendo lograr fastidiarle de ese modo. Prácticamente había olvidado lo divertido que era. Aunque estaba más tranquilo sin tener que soportarlo. No tenía muy claro cuándo había regresado, pero lo cierto es que poco le importaba. En otro orden de asuntos, España tenía problemas. No ese problema de que al que creía su amigo y aliado había decidido invadirle y tratarle como si fuera una mierda. No, ése lo tenía más que asumido.

El problema era diferente. Cuesta y Wellesley no se ponían de acuerdo para nada. Eso por no hablar de él y Arthur. Cuesta y él mismo, proponían una manera para atacar todos conjuntamente. Entonces, Inglaterra se reía y decía que eso era una estupidez. Wellesley le daba la razón. Entonces Cuesta replicaba molesto, Arthur intentaba bajarle los humos y eso encendía los de Antonio. Total, las discusiones a cuatro bandas se habían convertido en el pan de cada día en Talavera. Le inquietaba pensar que no se podrían poner de acuerdo antes de que llegara el día de la contienda.

- Vas a estar allí, ¿verdad? En la batalla.

- Sí. -dijo España después de un largo silencio.

- Os derrotaré y te vendrás conmigo. Empieza a hacerte a la idea. Nunca te pienso dejar escapar.

- Me encargaré entonces de volarte los sesos en el campo de batalla.

España se acercó a la ropa del galo y la apartó bien lejos del lugar donde Francia se encontraba. De este modo le daría tiempo escapar antes de que tuviera oportunidad para vestirse siquiera.

- No me odias tanto. -dijo Francis repentinamente. Aquello hizo que el rostro de Antonio se tornara confundido.

- ¿A santo de qué dices eso? -inquirió con cierta impaciencia.

- Me dispararás en el campo de batalla, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? Estoy desarmado y no hay ninguno de mis soldados cerca. Eso es porque en el fondo me quieres, España. En el fondo quieres ser mío.

- Déjate de monsergas. -cortó- Si no te he disparado es porque se me acabó la pólvora y en ningún momento ha estado cargada. Prepárate para cuando tenga con qué dispararte. Vas a bailar para que no te dé ninguno de los tiros.

España se marchó corriendo en ese justo momento. No era prudente permanecer más tiempo allí, aún menos después de decirle que él también estaba desarmado. En fuerza física, Francia ganaba. El rubio se quedó bastante desconcertado ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. De repente rió.

- Qué tramposo.

* * *

><p><strong>27 Julio<strong>

Francis había llegado de buena mañana al campamento que Victor había improvisado. Claude-Victor era impulsivo. Tanto que, a los pocos minutos de verse, Francis ya se encontraba discutiendo con él. La nación gala le decía que no había prisa y que era prudente esperar a que José y Sebastiani llegaran al lugar.

Por más que quiso convencerlo, Victor no atendía a razones. Al final Francis le había dicho que, si iba, tendría que ser solo. Cualquier otro mariscal hubiera cedido. Francia esperaba que dijera "Tiene razón, esperaremos a que lleguen". Era lo normal. En cambio, Victor le dijo "Vale" y empezó a avisar a sus tropas de que iban a cruzar el río Alberche y atacar. Al mediodía, Francis se quedaba junto a un reducido grupo de soldados y sus escoltas personales en aquel campamento.

Horas más tarde, Victor regresaba victorioso al campamento. Si bien una parte de su ser estaba alegre por la victoria obtenida, la nación gala también sentía resquemor hacia ese hombre. Él le había dicho que no debía ir. Podría haberle salido mal el movimiento. Entonces no se reiría tanto. Con desinterés, Francia escuchó la historia de cómo habían asaltado una brigada inglesa que estaba desprevenida. Captó, sin embargo, su atención cuando le explicó que habían estado apunto de capturar a Wellesley. Aquello sí que lo lamentó realmente. Apresar a ese hombre habría sido un paso importante para poner a raya a los ingleses.

- ¡Volveremos a atacar esta noche!

- Espera... ¡¿Qué? -dijo Francis un poco molesto. El muy estúpido planeaba ignorar sus deseos expresos una segunda vez. ¿Es que no recordaban que ellos servían a la patria? ¡Pues bien! ¡Tenía a la patria delante de sus narices! ¡Que le hiciera caso!

- Los ingleses están ahora desconcertados. Tenemos que atacar mientras estén en su punto más bajo.

- En serio. ¿No podrías quedarte tranquilito mientras no llegan Bonaparte y Sebastiani?

- ¡Confíe en mí, mi nación! Volveré con otro triunfo.

- Son casi las diez de la noche. ¿Crees realmente que ahora es un buen momento para...?

Francia se llevó la mano al rostro y suspiró pesadamente. Le agotaba. Deseaba que llegaran de una vez por todas José y Sebastiani. Al menos así no tendría que encargarse él de tratar con Victor. Tenía buenas intenciones y posiblemente lograría grandes cosas (después de todo, había obtenido méritos en otras batallas en las que había formado parte) pero le ponía de los nervios. Al menos, si alguien tenía que desobedecerle, prefería que viniera otro con la cabeza gacha y cara de sentirlo realmente. Victor no se arrepentía, él estaba seguro de lo que hacía, aunque eso significara llevarle la contraria a él. Dejó que el otro acabara de explicarle cosas a las cuales no prestó atención y lo halagara (porque si algo le gustaba a Francis era recibir cumplidos).

Inesperadamente, antes de medianoche un guardia avisó de la llegada de dos nuevas columnas al campamento. Si no le hubiera hecho verse débil delante de todos sus hombres, Francis se hubiese tirado a los brazos de José y le hubiese dicho lo mucho que se alegraba de verle. En vez de eso, se acercó a ellos e inclinó su cabeza, saludándole educadamente. ¡Estaba tan contento de no tener que tratar directamente con Victor! ¡Hasta le daría dos besos! Pero lo mejor era controlarse.

Después de que ambos bajaran del caballo y haberlos dejado al cuidado de unos hombres, Francis les hizo seguirle hasta la tienda principal donde preparaban las operaciones militares. Bueno, donde deberían prepararlas si Victor no se comportara de ese modo impulsivo. ¿En serio era puramente francés? No las tenía todas consigo. Bajo aquella lona se encontraban ahora cuatro hombres contando al mismo Francis. Por una parte el actual rey de España (aunque muchos se negaran a llamarlo así) José I Bonaparte. El hombre mantenía una entereza que Francis admiraba de algún modo. A su lado estaba Jourdan, el asesor militar de Bonaparte.

A oídos de Francia habían llegado los cuchicheos de sus propios mariscales que, cuando pensaban que nadie les escuchaba, se dedicaban a despotricar acerca de José y Jourdan. Nadie parecía tragarles y los encontraban una molestia. Eso se debía a que el ejército debía mantener el trono y a nadie le hacía gracia tener que ir defendiéndoles. Aquello era sin duda un impedimento que les retrasaba en conseguir el control definitivo en España. No es que Francis pudiera estar totalmente en desacuerdo con esa opinión.

El otro hombre que había era Sebastiani. Nunca había hablado demasiado con él. Sabía que había logrado reconocimientos en otras batallas pero, visto su temple relajado y austero, Francia nunca se había acercado a él para tener una charla hombre a hombre. ¡Había demasiados mariscales en su casa! ¡No podía dedicarse a conocerlos personalmente a todos! Si tantas ganas tenían de hablar con él, que lo hicieran. No iba a irles detrás.

Francia se sentó en un sillón mientras escuchaba los infortunios que habían sufrido hasta llegar. Lo de siempre: españoles que salían de la nada y que se dedicaban a matar a los que se quedaban rezagados. Ese tipo de noticias se había empezado a hacer cada vez más frecuente. Francis los consideraba tan cobardes... ¿Es que no podían luchar como los valientes y venir de frente? Era rastrero y miserable. Patético. La llegada de Victor lo amargó por dentro.

- Ganamos y nos apoderamos del Cerro de Medellín... -los rostros de Bonaparte y Jourdan se iluminaron por un momento- Claro que después los malditos ingleses se reorganizaron y nos lo arrebataron. Así que estamos como al principio.

- Bien. Bonita manera de perder el tiempo y esforzarse en vano. -dijo Francia después de dar dos palmadas en un irónico intento de aplauso- ¿Podemos volver a centrarnos en el tema?

- Mañana. Ataquemos. -dijo repentinamente Victor.

En aquel momento, Francis deseó agarrar su cabeza y estamparla contra la mesa delante de la cual se encontraban. Por suerte, esta vez no se encontraba solo. José se aclaró la garganta tosiendo de manera breve un par de veces. Todos le miraron.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Claude-Victor. Soult viene de camino.

- Soult es lento y no llegará hasta a saber cuándo. Después de este primer ataque por parte de mis excelentes tropas, los ingleses y los españoles están desorientados. Ahora es el mejor momento para empezar a atacar.

- Con Soult seríamos implacables, Bonaparte tiene razón. -insistió Jourdan. La miradita que Victor le dirigió al hombre le dio la certeza a Francis de que Claude era de los que no lo soportaban.

- No tenemos que esperar ni a que amanezca. De madrugada atacaremos de nuevo a los ingleses que están en el Cerro de Medellín. No se esperarán otro ataque en tan poco tiempo. Les pillaremos desprevenidos y ahí empezará nuestra victoria. Yo he estado antes allí, no es que sean demasiado superiores numéricamente hablando. Entre mis hombres y parte de los suyos, conseguiremos echarlos definitivamente del cerro.

Esta vez, ni Francis pudo decir nada en contra. No parecía mal plan.

* * *

><p><strong>28 Julio<strong>

Entrada la madrugada, se empezó el asalto por sorpresa. Desde la lejanía, montado en su caballo, Francia observaba como sus tropas luchaban para abrirse camino hacia el interior. Al parecer, las predicciones de mariscal no habían sido del todo acertadas. Los ingleses habían previsto el golpe y habían reforzado su línea de defensa con caballería y una división española.

Observó a Bonaparte de reojo. La mano derecha se había desplazado hasta las cercanías de su boca, entreabierta, y sus dientes se entretenían rozándose con el dedo pulgar. Hubiera tenido un pase de no ser porque llevaba guantes. ¿No le daba reparo? Había tocado al caballo con esos guantes y ahora se los estaba llevando a la boca.

- Esto no está funcionando. -dijo repentinamente José.

- Me doy cuenta. -replicó él.

- Regresemos.

Mientras se empezaba a alejar del lugar, divisó que Bonaparte hablaba con Jourdan y que éste se dirigía hacia Sebastiani. Minutos después volvían a estar en aquella tienda de campaña en la que hacía cosa de una hora se habían reunido.

- Bien, esta es una reunión de emergencia, señores. No creo que esto esté resultando. Quizás deberíamos retirarnos.

- ¿¡Retirarnos!

Por una vez en su vida, Francia pensó que las palabras de Victor habían sido perfectas. Retirarse era una palabra muy seria. El significado de ésta, para el resto de los países, sería "derrota". Sebastiani se ausentó por un momento mientras la discusión proseguía.

- No podemos seguir luchando inútilmente. Perder recursos así como así no es una opción.

- Nadie ha dicho que vayamos a perder. Piénselo, José.

- Lo mejor es que esperemos a Soult, tal y como se dijo en un principio. -dijo el rey.

- Soult no llegará hasta primeros del próximo mes. -dijo Sebastiani entrando en la tienda de nuevo. Todos los presentes le miraron- Venegas está avanzando con el ejército de La Mancha. Creo que tiene razón.

Bueno, eso le demostraba a Francia que Victor no había llegado hasta allí porque le hubiese tocado algún premio o tuviera los mejores contactos del mundo. Aunque no dejaba de insistir en realizar maniobras ofensivas. Aunque, realmente era la mejor opción que tenían en aquel momento.

- Por supuesto, señores. Si nos sentamos a esperar que Soult llegue, esos sucios ingleses y españoles nos habrán rodeado y nos convertirán en comida para perro. Personalmente, no me apetece.

- ¿Tenemos armas para bombardear el cerro? -dijo Francis repentinamente.

Había preferido mantenerse al margen. Sabía de batallas pero se suponía que ellos eran los expertos y estaban allí para asumir el mando. Su figura allí era más bien simbólica. Aunque la simbología no era lo que le retenía allí. Francia estaba bajo esas telas sucias por dos motivos bien definidos. El primero de ellos era que deseaba encontrarse a Arthur y pegarle la patada más fuerte que le hubiesen dado en los últimos años. ¡Qué ganas tenía de atizarle! Ojalá llorase. El segundo motivo era quizás el más importante. Encontraría a Antonio, le derrotaría (moral y físicamente) y lo arrastraría de nuevo a su lado. Tener tierras no estaba mal, pero no le satisfacía plenamente. La tierra no daba conversación, la tierra no sonreía, la tierra no reaccionaba al ser mimada. La tierra era aburrida y no tenía sentido poseerla si no poseía también a su antiguo propietario.

Era el mediodía cuando Jourdan ordenó bombardear el cerro. Viendo que las bajas en las filas inglesas no suponían un número demasiado elevado, se ordenó también un ataque por parte de la infantería. Francia se unió a la batalla, para disgusto de José.

La misión de encontrar a España no se la pensaba a encomendar a nadie.

* * *

><p>Arthur estaba bastante contento a pesar de la situación. Los franceses llevaban asaltándoles desde que a ese pesado de Victor se le fundieron las pocas neuronas sanas que le quedaban y decidió atacar a lo loco. La primera le había salido bien, las demás habían sido bastante patéticas. Aquello siempre venía bien para subir los ánimos. Siguiendo con las cosas que le ponían de buen humor: ver que los españoles aceptaban las peticiones que Wellesley realizaba era, por más, complaciente. Era como si, por fin, se hubiese reestablecido el equilibrio y el más fuerte dominara al más débil.<p>

Mejor no decirle eso, por muy divertida que pudiese ser su reacción. Casi podía imaginarla... Aunque ahora no era momento de perderse en divagaciones. Los franceses atacaban físicamente con la infantería mientras seguían disparando con esa porquería de cañones que habían comprado seguramente en el mercado negro, de segunda mano. Sí que habían producido bajas pero no podían compararse con las armas que el inglés había conseguido de Cuesta.

Disparó el trabuco contra un francés que se encontraba de espaldas, luchando contra uno de sus hombres. Se refugió detrás de un barril y recargó el fusil que había disparado hacía escasos minutos. Inglaterra se asomó, apuntó con el arma a un francés y apretó el gatillo. El soldado galo cayó al suelo, aunque la pólvora también alcanzó al soldado español que luchaba contra él.

- "Bueno, menos competencia" -pensó el inglés mientras se agachaba y volvía a recargar su arma.

Volvió a levantarse, dispuesto esta vez a apuntar más lejos. Antes de poder disparar, algo silbó a su lado y la estructura de madera que había cerca de él se astilló. Se agachó a tiempo al escuchar otro tiro. Cuando se levantó, se encontró apuntando a Francia, el cual a su vez le apuntaba a él.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿acaso me hueles como si fuera un perro de caza? -dijo Arthur con sorna. Levantó la mano haciendo un gesto a sus soldados para que siguieran con sus propias peleas. No necesitaba ayuda de ninguno de ellos para encargarse de esa "rana".

- ¿Cómo no voy a olerte~, _Angleterre_? -respondió con soberbia- A-pes-tas. No hace falta ser un perro de caza para captar tu tufo.

- _Damned frog! _Lucha como un hombre, si es que puedes. -gritó Inglaterra al mismo tiempo que apuntaba mejor y disparaba.

- Soy más hombre de lo que tú algún día aspiras ser. El problema es que tus cejas son tan grandes que no te dejan verlo. -dijo jovialmente Francia esquivando el tiro de tal forma que hasta resultó artística.

Cuando su pelo regresó a su posición habitual, el rostro del galo abandonó toda jovialidad y se concentró en apuntar. Inglaterra tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para esquivar ése y el otro disparo que realizó con un trabuco que llevaba al cinto. Cuando se levantó, el polvo de la tierra levantada tras el último bombardeo francés invadía el lugar. Se mantuvo alerta a cualquier posible movimiento. Cuando empezó a disiparse la polvareda, Francia se encontraba de pie, señorial a pesar de que el mundo parecía acabarse a su alrededor. Arthur le apuntó con el fusil y el francés ni se inmutó. Llevó su mano al cinto y desenfundó su espada.

- Baila un rato conmigo, estúpido inglés. Te lo vas a pasar "de muerte".

- Oh, por favor. ¡Eres-tan-cómico! -dijo con ironía el inglés- ¿Para qué pasaría a la espada cuando puedo dispararte?

Francia sonrió con sorna y se encogió de hombros.

- Ah, claro. Olvidaba que eras un hombre y toodo un señor. ¡Jah!

Aquello le tocó la moral a Inglaterra. Sería muy fácil pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja y acabar con él. Pero, ¿qué gracia tendría? Francia no sufriría y no podría restregar su derrota a nadie. Cuanto más doloroso fuera, más disfrutaría él. Cargó el fusil a la espalda y desenvainó la espada.

- Espero que sepas llevar el ritmo, porque cuando bailo, me gusta ser y o quien lo marque.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces! -gritó Arthur.

Era insultante con la gracilidad que Francia se movía. Realmente parecía estar bailando. Su rostro permanecía concentrado, como si estuviera escuchando las notas de una melodía que sólo él podía oir. Por el rasguño que logró hacerle en la pierna a Francis, Arthur había recibido tres: uno en el brazo, uno en el rostro y uno en el costado derecho del torso.

Por un momento pararon, tomando aire para seguir. Un soldado francés se acercó a ellos y Francia lo detuvo con la mano y le gritó unas palabras en su idioma las cuales, obviamente, no comprendió.

- Es hora de seguir con el segundo asalto, _Angleterre. _

Y las cosas, sorprendentemente, fueron a peor. Arthur degustó el sabor de la frustración. Daba la sensación de que Francis no se había estado tomando en serio la pelea y que ése era su verdadero poder. No es que Inglaterra estuviera totalmente indefenso, pero le costaba bastante cubrirse por completo. Eso por no hablar de arremeter, lo cual se había tornado una misión imposible. La nueva estocada de Francis le hizo perder el equilibrio y la posesión de su arma, la cual voló unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Observó a Francia tensamente. El maldito sonreía. De repente unos disparos a los pies del galo le hicieron retroceder. A unos metros de allí, España, cargando con un par de fusiles y trabucos, seguía apuntando hacia los pies del francés.

- No necesitaba tu ayuda, maldito españo- -de repente se produjo un disparo a los pies de Inglaterra. Éste había pegado un bote, totalmente sobresaltado. El humo aún salía de la boca del fusil que Antonio portaba en los brazos- ¿¡Es que estás loco? ¡¿Ahora ya no sabes ni apuntar?

- Ups, se me escapó. -dijo España con un tono monótono.

- ¿¡Cómo que se te escapó! ¡Eres imbécil!

- Lamento interrumpir este bonito espectáculo de circo. ¿Quizás debería haber pagado antes de presenciarlo? -musitó sin interés alguno el francés. Clavó su mirada en España. Él también le observaba, con toda la calma del mundo- _Merci_ por venir hasta aquí. Me has ahorrado todo el trabajo de buscarte.

- Vaya, ¿ya has conseguido dinero para comprarte ropa? La última vez estabas demasiado expuesto, ya sabes -dijo Antonio con media sonrisa.

- Me expuse para ti. Que sé que en el fondo te gusta. -dijo el francés sonriendo con perversión

- Cómo se nota que no me conoces. Sería mejor que te fueras a casita tranquilamente y te dedicaras a hacer ganchillo.

- Oooh~ Yo creo que te conozco más a "fondo" de lo que muchos creen. Como cuando-

- ¡Dejad el repugnante espectáculo! -gritó irritado el inglés- A nadie les interesa vuestras historias de cama. Follad como conejos si queréis pero al resto del mundo no nos interesa cómo retozáis.

- ... Joder, Inglaterra. No me lo pongas tan fácil para meterme contigo. Se supone que somos aliados... -dijo España mirándole con cierta exasperación. Francia rió la ocurrencia. Empuñó su espada y la dirigió hacia el galo- Bueno, hoy va a ser tu derrota.

- No lo creo. -dijo el galo con sorna.

- El golpe final se lo daré yo. -expuso el inglés.

- Eso ya lo decidiremos. -replicó molesto Antonio.

España e Inglaterra se miraron fijamente por unos momentos. Parecían intentar derrotar al otro de ese modo y así establecer a quién le tocaba atacar primero. Eso no le importaba al francés: Empuñó mejor su espada y se lanzó a atacar a Inglaterra. Los dos primeros impactos los esquivó por pura suerte. El tercero lo detuvo con su filo. Antonio observaba la pelea, dispuesto a meterse en ella en cualquier momento. Cuando ya iba a lanzarse al ataque, notó una presencia su espalda y no pudo evitar un golpe que lo derribó contra el suelo. Uno de los trabucos que portaba se perdió en la lejanía. Se giró justo cuando el soldado francés le apuntaba al cuello. Cualquier movimiento en falso y estaba jodido.

- _Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux gagner, Espagnol? C'est fini_!

La pelea de Francia e Inglaterra se detuvo por completo ante la situación que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Aunque los intereses eran diferentes, ninguno de los dos quería que le pasara nada al español.

- _Arrêtez! _ -gritó Francia haciéndose oír por encima de los tiros.

Inmediatamente, el soldado se detuvo en seco. Ese momento fue aprovechado por España, el cual desenfundó un trabuco y disparó al hombre a bocajarro. Tiró el arma sin querer cuando parte de la pólvora le alcanzó la mano, produciéndole la sensación de que también se quemaba. Francis chasqueó la lengua a disgusto mientras volvía de nuevo al ataque del inglés. Se sentía enfadado. Por su arrebato, ese soldado había muerto. Claro que no tenía permiso alguno para intentar acabar con la vida de España. Por mucho que éste lo hubiese traicionado aliándose con Arthur, por mucho que hubiera huido y por mucho que se hubiese unido a la revolución de su pueblo. Francia no podía dejar que el español muriese. La ira del galo se notaba en la fuerza que usaba para propinar cada nuevo golpe. El inglés tenía serias dificultades para poder parar con soltura esos impactos.

- Jeh... ¿Es que no te desconcentrarás? -dijo Inglaterra sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Lo siento, no te voy a dar ese privilegio. -replicó Francia atacando de nuevo con fuerza.

- Siempre podría sacar el trabuco y apuntar a España. -murmuró Inglaterra aún con esa mueca en el rostro- Eso parece ser bastante efectivo.

- Mataría por que escuchara esas palabras de tu boca. -siseó sonriendo con inquina el francés- Quizás así se daría cuenta de que ha sido un gran error aliarse contigo.

Arthur rió sonoramente, abandonando el tono con el que habían estado hablando ambos.

- _Stupid frog_. Él ya sabe que no le soporto y que le pegaría una buena patada si la situación fuera diferente. Aún así, ironías, prefiere seguir aliado conmigo. Me encargaré de llevarme los pedazos que te has dejado por recoger.

El francés observó al otro con ira. No porque fuera a quitarle a España sus pertenencias, sino porque iba a quitarle cosas que eran propiedad de Francis. No podía permitir que se creyera que podía tenerlo como aliado y además también boicotearle. Empujó con fuerza el filo del inglés y, cuando iba a atestarle otro golpe, alguien se interpuso entre ambos. España había detenido el impacto con el fusil, el cual se había resquebrajado y amenazaba con partirse en dos en cualquier momento. Hacía tiempo que Francis no lo miraba con tanta ira.

- ¡Te he dicho que no necesitaba ayuda, español! -gritó frustrado Inglaterra, intentando recuperarse

- ¡Cállate la boca ya! Jodido inglés pesado... -espetó Antonio.

El arma finalmente cedió. España saltó hacia atrás e Inglaterra se avanzó y detuvo el filo del francés, que se abalanzaba hacia el de cabellos castaños. En ese lapso de tiempo, Antonio desenvainó la espada, la cual había recogido después de haber terminado con el soldado francés, y la apuntó hacia Francia. Ahora la situación empezó a ser desfavorable para él. Por separado podía contra ellos pero juntos Francis tenía serias dificultades para mantenerlos a raya.

Tuvo que desenvainar una segunda espada para poder parar algunos golpes a traición. No es que le gustara usar otra, pero no tenía más opciones si no quería acabar como un colador. Era mucho menos diestro con la otra mano y no le servía para hacer ataques potentes. La batalla se había prolongado ya durante demasiado rato. Los tres empezaban a sentir los estragos en su cuerpo (algunos más que otros). Además, con el paso de los minutos, habían recibido cortes y algunas magulladuras.

Francia se llevó la mano al costado derecho del torso. Tenía un corte que, por desgracia, aún seguía sangrando. Empezaba a estar bastante cansado y sus tropas no parecían estar sufriendo mejor suerte que él. Sentía rabia por lo que iba a decir en ese mismo instante.

- _Retraite!_ -gritó Francia de manera bien audible aunque manteniendo un aire formal y altivo.

Antes de que España e Inglaterra pudieran asimilar la orden que el galo había dado, éste empezó a correr hacia el lugar en el que sus tropas se encontraban. Los franceses empezaron a batirse en retirada rápidamente, uniéndose y así logrando obtener más fuerza para cubrirse las espaldas mientras huían. Después de un rato en silencio, Arthur sonrió victorioso.

- ¡Hah! Una derrota. ¡En toda su cara! _Run away, stupid frog! __Run away!_

España también sonreía, esperanzado. Ese primer combate tan exitoso le había infundido ánimos. Quizás, de esta manera, serían capaces de expulsar a los franceses de la península en poco tiempo. Recordaba diferentes escenas por las que había pasado antes de llegar hasta ese punto y la desesperanza que había llegado a sentir. De repente, los rayos de luz asomaban tímidamente entre esos nubarrones y le daban el empuje necesario para conseguir de nuevo su ansiada libertad.

Los ingleses pasaron la noche rezagados en su parte del campamento, apenas hacían ruido. En cambio, los españoles habían estado bebiendo durante horas y comentaban animados la gran victoria que habían experimentado en Talavera. Antonio tuvo que acabar riñéndoles un poco para que dejaran de ofrecerle alcohol y se fueran a descansar. Era muy probable que se produjera un segundo asalto a la mañana siguiente, necesitaba que sus soldados estuvieran dispuestos para pelear.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por el horizonte, un hombre irrumpió en su tienda llamándolo a grito pelado. España se sobresaltó y se incorporó en el lecho de inmediato. Notaba su corazón latiendo a mil por hora como mínimo. ¿Es que no podían despertarle con suavidad? Observó al hombre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ese tipo de despertares le producía mal humor.

- Los franceses. No están.

- ¿Qué? -dijo de repente desorientado

- No están, han desaparecido. -repitió el hombre.

- Hace horas tenían montado su campamento a unos cientos de metros, ¿me estás diciendo que se ha volatilizado? -inquirió España molesto. No le parecía que tuviera sentido alguno y eso, junto con el mal despertar, le irritaba.

- Señor, yo sólo le estoy diciendo que...

- Vete. Avisa a los ingleses de que voy para allí. -ordenó.

En menos de cinco minutos, España ya se había colocado la ropa y salía, algo despeinado, de su tienda. Cuando llegó al lugar donde Inglaterra y Arthur Wellesley se encontraban, oteó el horizonte y comprobó que lo que le había dicho el soldado era verdad. No había ni rastro del campamento francés. ¿A qué velocidad habían desmontado todo? Eso le hacía pensar que los galos no tenían nada que envidiar a los italianos cuando se trataba de huir. Pero también demostraba algo: los franceses se encontraban en clara desventaja. No habían empezado ni a hablar cuando Cuesta se presentó en el lugar.

- Deberíamos perseguirles. -dijo Cuesta observando al antiguo campamento de los galos.

- Ridículo. -murmuró Wellesley.

- Ciertamente. -apoyó Inglaterra después de reír por un segundo.

- ¿Ridículo? -inquirió España con cierto desdén- Lo ridículo sería no perseguirles. ¿Acaso no os percatáis de la rapidez con la que se han marchado de aquí? ¡Francia! ¡El que últimamente se cree con el poder de dominar cualquier situación! Eso sólo significa una cosa: Aquí está en desventaja. Conseguimos herirle, deberías saberlo, Inglaterra. Si atacamos ahora, conseguiremos una derrota aún más grande que la que les inflingimos ayer por la noche.

- No.

España tuvo que apretar dientes y aguantar aquella decisión, al menos por el momento. No iba a desistir.

* * *

><p><strong>En mi mente, la escena de Francia clavando la bayoneta tiene una música de tensión típica de película de acción xDDD Francia y España se encuentran el uno al otro. Después la pelea he intentado que sea lo más fluida posible. Me gusta siempre escribir a Inglaterra y España odiándose y fastidiándose. Por eso mismo, incluso aunque estaban en medio de una batalla, no puedo hacer que se lleven como Best friends forever.<strong>

**Creo que no tengo nada más que comentar del capítulo. Sólo la traducción de la frase más larga en otro idioma del capítulo.**

_Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux gagner, Espagnol? C'est fini_! **← Es que crees que puedes ganar, español? Se acabó!**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews ovo**

_ariadonechan, W_**ally xDDDD Me alegra que a pesar de imaginarte a Wally el capítulo te gustara. ¿Lo dice la Puerta de Alcalá? XDDD Espero que el capítulo te guste también~**

_Kitshunette, _**awww, Omg I feel honoured when you say that. I hope it seems in context to you. It's fun because France interrupted Napoleon when he was going to... 8D If you know what I mean *XDDD* Ah~ the sentence with the "zanja" thing XD Awwwn, don't worry. Someday I'll translate it into french (lol...riiiiiight... I don't think I'll have enough knowledge of french to translate my own fic.**

_Hethetli, _**hombre teniendo en cuenta las veces que Antonio le ha dicho que se caiga en una zanja, usarlo en su contra era algo fácil xD Lol a su mascota xDDD Estoy de acuerdo, Francis posesivo con Antonio es hot xD Hombre, si España no hiciera algo, sería raro.**

_Hotaru-kirei, _**… D: Pues te voy a desmontar la excusa... Puedes dejar reviews anónimos en mis fics owo... Oh, m-menuda nota o/o *happy* Querías verlo guerrillero, lo acabas de ver XD. El castellano es un idioma rico en insultos, si Antonio no dijera ni uno sería raro xD Napoleón te cae bien, lol XD me ha hecho gracia. Arthur el increíble (idiota. Lololol Lo siento es mi parte Antonio, que lo odia XD) ya ha salido más. Sobre tu resumen de lo que quiero decir con el fic, creo que has comprendido bastante bien todo. Me siento feliz ;v; … No me importa si tu review es largo, no me canso leyendo reviews y me hacen feliz -hearts-**

_Atsun, _**debe insultar variopinto que para eso su idioma tiene una variedad enorme 8D A mí me daría igual que insultara, porque está cañón *pensamiento random* Lol xDDD No tiene el superpoder ese aún. Se pegan hostias, son unos bestias XD. Lol lo de puentesangitano es muy fff xDDD Teo va al burdel XDDDDD! Más de un mote peyorativo. Un montón. Benditos españoles y su gracia xDDD Te dedico un trozo más de la canción que tú me dedicaste: quieres ir tras de mí pobrecito de ti. No me puedes atrapar~ 8D**

_Nolimy-kun, _**sabeís que adoráis a Francia posesivo. En el fondo lo sabéis! xDDD Bueno Francis ahora tampoco es que quiera ir abusando de él, sabe que no logra nada y creo que en el fondo no le gustó verle de aquél modo cuando España perdió del todo los nervios. No es tan masoquista ;A;!**

_Yuyies, _**bueno es que fueron así de abusones. ¿Francia? ¿Momento de lucidez? No dejó que le pegara porque o quería que pegaran a España. Él considera que es el único que tiene derecho a castigarle de algún modo. Es cabrón pero el carisma no se le va XDDD Nah, pero como Antonio siempre se lo desea, es una buena manera de fastidiarle.**

_Kirsu, _**aunque sea review del prólogo lo comento. Gracias por el review y por decir que merezco un montón ò/o me alegra que te gusten mis fics y sobre todo haberte metido en el pairing y haber logrado que se convierta en tu OTP ;v; … Este pairing necesita más amor. Un saludo.**

**Y esto es todo por esto capítulo,**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente~**

**Miruru.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Como perros y gatos

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 8: Como perros y gatos.**

**4 de agosto**

- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Antonio intentando mantener, de manera inútil, el tono más neutral que podía recordar.

- Regresamos a Portugal, cubridnos la retirada. -repitió sin interés el inglés.

- Te lo he dicho miles de veces, aún podemos alcanzar a Francia y acabar con él.

- Yo también te lo he dicho miles de veces, _Spain_. Soult viene en camino, no realizaré acciones temerarias. -sentenció Arthur.

- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo.

- No tolero que pongas en duda nuestra valía, español. -replicó con desdén el inglés- Así que, si no tienes nada más que decir, espero que tus hombres cubran la retirada de los míos como buenos "aliados" que somos. ¿Te parece bien o tengo que buscar un intérprete que te lo traduzca a tu triste idioma?

- Sigue jugando con fuego y te acabarás quemando, Arthur.

- Oh, me muero de miedo. Sí. Mira como tiem- Ah, no. No tiemblo.

- Te daré una ostia que te van a hacer palmas las orejas. Tú sigue provocando...

- No te hagas el listo, España. Aquí el que más depende del otro eres tú. Tú tienes más intereses y, por supuesto, tú pierdes más si esta alianza se rompe. Por ese motivo, creo que vas a tener que aguantar mis comentarios. Por mucho que te fastidien.

Antonio observó a Arthur con rencor. Tenía razón. Aún sin su ayuda, Inglaterra podía más o menos combatir contra las tropas francesas. Sin la ayuda de portugueses (que no iban a hacerlo sin estar bajo el título de "aliados de Inglaterra") y los ingleses, ellos no podían hacer nada contra Francia. Era la triste realidad. Apretó mucho el puño durante unos segundos.

- Reuniré a la mayoría de mis hombres. Te cubrirán la retirada. Ya no tendrás que sufrir por tu gordo trasero.

- Serás...

- Que te jodan a ti también.

Se marchó de la estancia y empezó a buscar a Cuesta. Dio la orden de dividir los efectivos en dos. La parte que no cubriría a los ingleses se dedicaría a perseguir los franceses. España lo tenía claro: aún sin la ayuda de Arthur, ahora era un momento clave para atacar. De hecho, lamentaba no haber empezado a perseguirle antes.

* * *

><p><strong>8 de Agosto<strong>

Tenía la certeza de que hubieran alcanzado a Francia y los demás de no haber sido por el gran imprevisto que se les había presentado. El 'imprevisto' en cuestión era un mariscal francés que respondía al nombre de Soult y que llevaba con él una gran cantidad de hombres que no estaban cansados y se encontraban listos para la batalla.

El resultado estaba siendo peor de lo que había imaginado.

_- ¡Retirada!_ -gritó Antonio al resto de los soldados españoles.

Odió la mirada de prepotencia que Soult le dirigió. Aún así, éste no parecía moverse. Al menos no de inmediato. Les dejaba emprender la huída.

- ¡No pienso venir con vosotros! ¡Díselo a Francia si está cerca!

- _Messire France_ no se encuentra aquí. Tiene otros asuntos de los que hacerse cargo. ¿Por qué debería perder el tiempo en este lugar? Nosotros controlamos la situación sin problemas. -dijo con sorna el mariscal galo.

- ¡Que te jodan, Soult! ¡A ti y a todos los franceses! -gritó alto y claro España. A pesar de que eran ellos los que huían, quería dejar claro que no se avergonzaban de ello. Porque era una derrota, pero había venido después de una enorme victoria.

- Yo dejaría los aires de grandeza para luego, español. -dijo con una sonrisa superior Soult- Corred. Os doy quince minutos. Después de eso, iremos a por vosotros. El señor Francia no está cerca. Creo que puedo permitirme el lujo de partirte una pierna o un brazo. Siempre podré alegar que fue en defensa propia.

- _Gabacho hijo de puta..._

Después de musitar esas palabras, con rabia, España se cercioró de que ningún soldado quedaba atrás y emprendieron la huída.

* * *

><p><strong>14 Octubre<strong>

El crujido de las botas contra la gravilla era el único ruido que en aquel momento se escuchaba en los jardines de aquel idílico palacio. Francia, de buen humor, observó la arquitectura del edificio y se perdió en cada rasgo único. La construcción era una mezcla entre un castillo y un palacio, y hacía honor a la elegancia austriaca que Francis respetaba.

Desde que Austria perdiese en Wagram, a principios de julio, que no había supuesto demasiados problemas. En vistas de las desastrosas actuaciones y de lo mucho que estaban perdiendo con aquella pelea inútil, habían decidido terminar la guerra de la Coalición de tontos (o así la llamaba Francis). Ya se habían unido cinco veces para intentar derrotarle y despojarle de todo poder y ahí estaba, más fuerte que nunca.

Pero no podía quitarles mérito. Habían visto que esa serie de derrotas no eran para nada productivas y habían querido firmar la paz. No como cierto país terco que se negaba en rotundo a dejar de luchar a pesar de haber perdido muchas batallas. La voz de la cordura, en la casa Habsburgo, no había sido España, eso lo tenía claro.

- Recuerda lo dicho por el emperador. No hay que ceder. Después de todo, ellos son los que han perdido las batallas.

- Lo sé. Voy a aprovechar esto al máximo. -replicó Francis sonriendo con confianza- Nos vemos en un rato.

Francia caminó hacia la entrada del castillo-palacio de Schönbrunn sin perder esa sonrisa superior. El servicio se desvivió en recibirle y guiarle hacia la sala en la que charlaría con Austria. ¡Cómo le gustaba eso! El cambio de actitud era maravilloso. Ojalá todos se comportaran así. Cuando entró en el gran salón, Austria se levantó como si hubiera tenido un resorte bajo su trasero que se hubiera disparado al aparecer él.

- Gracias por venir, Francia. -dijo el austriaco desviando su vista al suelo. Tenía alguna herida leve en el rostro y se le veía cansado.

- Claro~ No te preocupes. Después de todo, no me gusta tener que luchar todo el rato. Prefiero evitarlo. Aunque claro, no será bajo cualquier trato. Tal y como está la situación actual, tengo que cubrirme las espaldas.

- Lo entiendo. -dijo por puro formalismo Roderich- Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Algo ligero estaría bien, _merci_. -contestó el francés cruzando la estancia y sentándose en un sillón.

Después de ordenar que les trajeran algunos dulces y un vino, el cual había mandado a comprar únicamente para la ocasión, Austria esperó a que Francia empezara a hablar. Pero no fue así. El rubio parecía querer prorrogar el silencio hasta que les trajeran las cosas. Sonriente, se dedicó a mirar la sala y, de vez en cuando, al mismo austriaco. Le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Todo era un juego estratégico. Si lo alteraba, seguramente luego cedería a más cosas. Por fin la puerta se abrió y un par de mujeres les trajeron lo que había pedido. Francis se inclinó, tomó la botella de vino y empezó a servir las copas.

- Ah, no hace falta. Puedo pedirles que lo-...

- No te molestes. Me gusta hacerlo. -cortó Francia. Ladeó el rostro y sonrió con malicia. Era tan adorable verlo tan nervioso. Se había vuelto adicto a la sensación de poder.

Austria se sentó en un sillón y suspiró pesadamente. La situación era incómoda a más no poder. Aún así se mantuvo erguido, como un señor. Francis le acercó una copa. Aunque la miró, la otra nación no la tocó. El galo pegó un trago y después dejó la suya sobre la mesa. Observó a Austria, sonriendo de nuevo.

- Bien~ Como comprenderás, tu hermanito Francia se encuentra muy decepcionado por haber tenido que llegar a esta situación, ¿sabes? Yo que pensaba que nos llevábamos bien y, de repente, me declaras la guerra. Así que, de algún modo me tendrías que compensar el mal rato que me has hecho pasar, _Autriche_.

- Puedo ofrecerte dinero. -dijo Roderich algo nervioso. Con lo que le dolía gastarse dinero en cualquier cosa. Ofrecerlo tan fácilmente...

- Ciertamente, eso estaría bien. -rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó un trozo de papiro. Lo dejó sobre la mesita y se lo acercó a Austria- Esa cifra es la que demanda mi jefe. Me parece coherente.

Se inclinó para poder acercar el papel y así poder ver de cuánto dinero estaban hablando. Se le descompuso la expresión cuando vio la cantidad de ceros. Levantó la mirada con un deje de angustia en ella.

- ¡Pero esto es muchísimo!

- ¿Acaso no lo tienes? -dijo Francis con la copa de vino cerca de sus labios y una expresión curiosa.

- Sí, pero...

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? -inquirió el galo con tono casual, como si lo que estuvieran hablando no fuese tan serio- Tú te metiste en esa guerra, Austria. Deberías haber pensado entonces que perder trae sus consecuencias. No puedes empezar a pelearte si no puedes asumirlas. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

- No... -murmuró el austriaco bajando la mirada- Está bien. Tendrás esa indemnización.

- _Parfait. _Pero, eso no es todo. -dijo Francis volviendo a dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Austria le miró de nuevo, atónito- ¿Qué? Te he dicho que realmente me dejaste afectado. ¿Creías que sólo con eso ya conseguiría recuperarme del impacto que supuso que quisieras hacerme caer? Me gustaría que me dieras algunos territorios~ Últimamente los colecciono.

- ¿Cuáles? -preguntó a desgana Austria.

- Te pediría la capital pero sé que es demasiado exigente y tu cara me demuestra que me dirías que no. -dijo Francis con aire divertido- Veamos... ¿qué tal Trieste y Dalmacia? Están al lado del río, creo que son lugares bonitos.

- Está bien.

- También me gustaría que cedieras Tirol y Salzburgo a Baviera. -prosiguió.

- De acuerdo.

- Ah sí, aquellos terrenos que tienes en Polonia, se los cederás al Gran Ducado de Varsovia. -se levantó del asiento mientras iba enumerando sus exigencias, acercándose al sillón en el que Austria se encontraba.

- De acuerdo. -repitió monótonamente el austriaco.

- También... -Francis apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sillón. Aún sin tocarle, parecía que estaba acorralando a Austria, el cual cada vez daba la impresión de ser más pequeño, más irrisorio- Mi jefe quiere que reconozcáis sus anteriores conquistas.

- Vale.

- Y una última cosa. -la sonrisa del francés se acentuó- A partir de ahora, reconocerás a José Bonaparte como rey de España.

Austria no contestó inmediatamente. Miró fijamente sus piernas durante un par de segundos, luego ladeó el rostro lentamente para enfocar a Francis. Menuda sonrisa más horrible que tenía.

- ¿Quieres que lo reconozca como rey? ¿Que acepte que tú mandas ahora en España? -dijo Roderich con firmeza en su voz.

- Exacto. Tú serás el primero en aceptarlo y haré que todos lo hagáis. Entonces, él no tendrá más remedio que aceptarlo también. A ver si así deja de cometer estupideces. -arqueó ligeramente una ceja- No me mires así. España es mío.

Aunque dijo eso, el rostro de Austria no cambió. Le miraba con desaprobación. Se podía leer algo como: "No pensé que serías retorcido hasta estos extremos". No le importunó. Pocos sabían en realidad cómo podía llegar a ser Francis. Él se había ido limitando a ser cariñoso e intentar extender el amor por el mundo. Eso no quitaba que en el fondo sintiera ambición y ansia de poder. Eso no quitaba que Francia tuviera un orgullo y que, ahora que las cosas que le iban bien, no fuera a aprovecharlo.

- ¿Y bien, Austria? Vas a reconocer a José como rey de España, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Lo haré.

Le provocó repulsión la sonrisa que el francés dibujó. No podía decirle que no. Por su mirada, Francia estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir esas concesiones. Si eso implicaba retomar la guerra, que así fuera. Austria no podía permitirse volver a ella. Y ahí estaba lo que había tenido que hacer: ceder territorios no sólo a Francia, sino también a Baviera y al Gran ducado de Varsovia; una inmensa indemnización económica, reconocimiento de las invasiones de Bonaparte y vender a un país con el que había tenido mucha relación.

Horas después, en la puerta del sitio, Francia acababa de despedirse. Extendió la mano hacia Austria pero éste no la estrechó.

- Deseo profundamente que nadie más ceda a tus caprichos, Francia. Espero que España muerda tu mano bien fuerte y te escarmiente.

No esperó réplica alguna. Cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>27 de Octubre<strong>

Su aliado, por llamarlo de alguna manera, se había refugiado en Portugal después de la victoria en Talavera. La Junta Central lo había mandado llamar para una reunión en la que tratarían temas importantes y la respuesta había sido negativa. Los ingleses no querían arriesgarse a entrar en territorio español (y por lo tanto francés) de nuevo. Wellesley, consideraba la acción osada e imprudente.

Antonio apretó los puños con rabia ante aquella contestación. El aliado que había hecho era un mierda. Inglaterra siempre velaba por sus propios intereses. Aunque insistió a los miembros de la Junta Central, diciéndoles que no podían ir como perritos falderos detrás de los ingleses, éstos decidieron formar una pequeña comitiva que iría a Portugal a hablar con Wellesley sobre aquel tema.

Odiaba tener que ir detrás de alguien y aún más si ese alguien era Arthur. Detestaba depender de él casi tanto como detestaba estar bajo la invasión francesa. Era en esos momentos en los que España deseaba no haber conocido nunca a esos dos. Quizás convertirse en una isla no era mala idea después de todo.

Tras largos días viajando, allí se encontraban, en territorio portugués. Ladeó el rostro y se fijó en las miradas de desconfianza que la gente les lanzaba desde las ventanas. Su rostro no se inmutó. A pesar de que ahora estaban luchando juntos en el frente, la gente no olvidaba que había intentado invadir aquel lugar. Es más, parte de las tropas militares españolas aún seguían ayudando a los franceses. Claro que no es como si tuvieran mucha elección. Aunque sabía que algunos lo hacían por voluntad propia. En todas partes había traidores.

Un hombre le empezó a gritar en portugués. A pesar de que no sabía hablarlo, pudo entender perfectamente "Os lo merecéis, españoles d-" Bueno, el insulto no hacía falta reproducirlo en su totalidad. Antonio acabó desviando la vista al frente, sin cambiar ni un ápice su semblante.

- Lamento sus palabras. -dijo alguien a su derecha.

- No lo haces, Portugal. Podría creerte si no te conociera y si no viera esa sonrisa que tienes en los labios. -dijo España inmutable.

- Vaya, hermano. Ya podrías ser más-

- No he venido a hablar contigo. -interrumpió Antonio- No me interesa el lacayo del inglés.

El rostro de la nación lusitana se contrajo con rabia. Siempre estaban igual, España siempre se las arreglaba para mirarle por encima del hombro y despreciarle. Logró dibujar media sonrisa torcida.

- Lo dice el que está obligado a besarle los pies al francés. Qué irónico. Yo no soy el lacayo de nadie.

- ¿Ah, no? Claro... Eres su 'chica' para los recados, perdona por no haber entendido el matiz. Por eso me recibes tú en vez de sus soldados, ¿verdad? Al menos yo estoy luchando. Tú te estás dejando caer en sus brazos. Es repugnante.

- ¡¿Y acaso tú no te dejabas caer en los brazos de Francia? ¡Eso sí es asqueroso!

- Tú no conoces a Francia.

- Tú no conoces a Inglaterra. -replicó Portugal.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el cual las dos naciones se miraron como si estuvieran contando mentalmente para lanzarse al cuello de la otra y empezar a pelearse. Siempre se producía la misma situación. Se lanzaban los trastos a la cabeza hasta que ya se caldeaban los ánimos y prescindían de las palabras. Los puños y las armas se les daban mejor. Uno de los hombres de España le sujetó por un brazo cuando parecía dispuesto a irse a pelear contra el país portugués.

- Hemos venido a hablar con Inglaterra, ¿recuerdas? -le susurró- Vamos.

Antonio recuperó la calma. Casi había perdido los estribos. No miró ni un segundo más a Portugal. Siguieron caminando, adentrándose en la ciudad. Aquello tornaba irascible a la nación lusa.

- ¡Un día de estos voy a patear tu trasero, España! -esperó respuesta pero no obtuvo ninguna- ¡España! -de nuevo ninguna reacción, ni un gesto que fuera dirigido a su persona- ¡Maldito hermano, no pienses que puedes ignorarme así!

Después de aproximadamente una hora, por fin les permitían encontrarse con Wellesley y Arthur. Se encontraban mirando unos papeles y comentando en voz baja algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Sus hombres tomaron asiento. España se mantuvo en pie, estático, mirando hacia los ingleses y esperando que tuvieran la decencia de saludarles como tocaba. No ocurrió.

- Deberías dejar de provocar a Portugal. Luego lucha impulsivamente y eso me trae problemas.

- Oh, qué bonito. La "es-po-sa" ha venido a quejarse a su maridito. -dijo con repulsión el español. No entendía cómo se podía aliar Portugal con ese cejotas por voluntad propia.

- No hagas chistes idiotas. Después dirás que soy yo el que los cuenta malos pero tú acabas de lucirte. -replicó Inglaterra.

- Portugal me la trae floja. Venimos a hablar contigo y con don Wellesley. Hemos estado debatiendo durante días sobre el tema y creemos que ahora es el momento de contraatacar. Debemos reunir todas las tropas de las que dispongo y, junto a las tuyas y a las de Portugal, expulsar a los franceses de aquí definitivamente. Nuestro ejército es grande y fuerte. Ahora necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

- Aunque me gusta escuchar tus súplicas, me temo que eso no es más que una ilusión que quedará en tu imaginación, _Spain. _No habrá ataque de tales dimensiones o, al menos, mis tropas no participarán en él.

- ¡¿Qué?

- No sea irracional, por favor. -empezó Wellesley- No tiene sentido realizar un ataque así. Si, por un casual, los franceses nos derrotaran, no tendríamos en el territorio ni un solo batallón que pudiera cubrirnos y protegernos de ellos. Los franceses camparían a sus anchas por el territorio, como si fueran una plaga de ratas.

- ¡Pero no vamos a perder! -exclamó indignado España- ¿Por qué tenemos que perder? Además, ¿acaso no están ya corriendo a sus anchas?

- Aún quedan territorios bajo dominio español, eso debería serte suficiente por ahora. Además, Portugal aún resiste. -dijo Inglaterra.

- Yo también soy tu aliado, ¿sabes? Deberías también velar por mis territorios en vez de saquearlos cuando me doy la vuelta. ¿Qué te crees que no me he dado cuenta? Si atacamos ahora, será una victoria.

- No. No voy a velar por los intereses de un único aliado. Mis intereses y los de Portugal son también una parte importante. La mayoría ha hablado y no se realizará ese movimiento suicida.

- Suicida, dices... -dijo Antonio apretando dientes. Repentinamente miró a sus hombres- Nos vamos.

- Pero señor, debería habl- -empezó uno de ellos.

- ¡Os dije que era una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Os lo dije! ¡Este tío es un cobarde que sólo mira por sus propios intereses! ¡Una sucia rata cobarde que no se distingue de las que corretean por casa!

- No te permito que me vilipendies así y menos estando yo presente. -dijo Arthur levantándose de la silla.

- ¡Que te jodan! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que me permitas o no! Estoy hasta los mismísimos de que todos os creáis con derecho a decirme a mí qué puedo hacer o no. ¡Que te jodan mucho! -exclamó España señalándole con el dedo.

- ¡Vaya! Yo que pensaba que a ti aún no te habían jodido suficiente y necesitabas que te dieran más por culo.

- Hijo de puta...

En un momento, España se había plantado cerca de Inglaterra y le había pegado un puñetazo. El inglés estaba recuperando la estabilidad para devolverle el golpe cuando fue retenido por Wellesley. Antonio también estaba siendo sujeto por sus hombres, que le instaban a que se calmara de una vez. Viendo que no lograrían nada, calmarlo u obtener el apoyo inglés, los hombres de la Junta Central tiraron de España para sacarlo de aquel lugar.

- ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te juro que te vas a quedar más solo que la una, _bastard spaniard!_

- ¡Ya me gustaría ver eso, _inglés hijo de puta_!

* * *

><p><strong>10 de noviembre<strong>

España, como un miembro más de las tropas de Aréizaga, se preparaba para otra batalla contra los franceses a las puertas de la ciudad de Ocaña. El sol apenas empezaba a despuntar y los efectivos ya estaban dispuestos para una nueva pelea. Primero habían ido hasta Santa Cruz de Mudela. Unos días después habían vuelto a trasladarse, esta vez hasta Herencia. A Antonio le gustaba más este general. El anterior, Eguía, les había hecho perder un tiempo valioso debido a su prudencia. No era una mala cualidad pero, dada la situación, no cabía lugar a la duda en la mente de nadie.

Sin embargo, no era lo mejor de todo, no. La nación hispana había visto como las tropas francesas, en vista de la rapidez con la que iban avanzando, abandonaban jinetes imperiales de Milhaud y París para poder retirarse. Los franceses estaban huyendo de ellos y la sensación era impresionante. Aún sin la ayuda de los ingleses, España sentía que podía hacer algo por él mismo.

Habían luchado una vez en Cuesta del Madero y ahora lucharían otra vez a las puertas de Ocaña. No sabía si esta vez Francis estaría en el lugar. En realidad no sabía ni si iba con aquellas tropas a las que prácticamente iban persiguiendo. Bueno, aunque estuviera, Antonio no le vería. No participaría en esa batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>11 de noviembre<strong>

_Ocaña _

Todo el ejército español se encontraba reunido junto a la villa de Ocaña. Además, los franceses habían huido rápidamente de ella durante la noche. A veces España se sorprendía de la rapidez con la que Francia se retiraba: sigiloso, como un fantasma. Eran buenas noticias, habían ganado tiempo. Podrían aprovisionarse, dejar que sus tropas descansaran un poco y mientras ir pensando cuál sería el próximo movimiento a realizar.

_Aranjuez_

Las primeras tropas francesas llegaban allí después de haber emprendido la huída. Francis no estaba contento con aquello, pero no había más remedio. La fuerza y rapidez con la que las tropas españolas estaban arremetiendo no estaban siendo contrarrestadas de manera eficiente por sus soldados. Ahora tendría que esperar a que sus efectivos fueran llegando. Ojalá no les asaltaran guerrilleros por el camino... Claro que eso era quizás pedir demasiado. Harían recuento de bajas y entonces plantearían la estrategia a seguir. Algo tenía por seguro: Los españoles estaban luchando solos esta vez y Francia no iba a permitir que le derrotaran. Se jugaba su orgullo en ello.

* * *

><p><strong>14 de noviembre<strong>

Después de tres días, la estrategia se había decidido y los españoles avanzaban en pos de los franceses. Ahora debían cruzar el Tajo para así seguir ganando posiciones. La División Lacy efectuaría la operación por Colmenar de Oreja. El resto por Villamanrique de Tajo. Los ingenieros habían empezado a construir puentes de carros para permitir el paso de todas las tropas y Aréizaga miraba hacia el horizonte con esperanza.

La vista de España, en cambio, se centró en el cielo, de un color negro que presagiaba contratiempos. Una gota de agua le cayó en el rostro, resbaló por el puente de la nariz y parte de su mejilla. Se llevó una mano allí y se la secó antes de que pudiera seguir bajando. En cosa de segundos, empezó a diluviar.

- ¡Continuad! -ordenó el general- ¡Pronto escampará!

Los mandos importantes tomaron refugio en los puestos que tenían bajo su control. Fue curioso ver el cambio de actitud en el general. Al principio apenas miraba la ventana y se centró en papeles y diversas cosas. Después de dos horas, empezó a contemplar el exterior con más frecuencia. El ventanuco crujía con fuerza por culpa del viento que se había levantado.

- No amaina.

- Lo veo. -dijo Antonio levantando la vista de unas hojas de papel.

- Si mañana no ha parado, las tareas van a ser imposibles. La tierra se mojará demasiado y se tornará fango. Seguramente los puentes no aguanten.

- No lo sé. Yo no soy experto en esto. -confesó.

- No quiero arriesgarme a perder las tropas por culpa de un puente que seguramente no estará bien construido. Además, si siguen trabajando bajo estas condiciones, no tardaremos demasiado en tener a los soldados enfermos. Y estos males se extienden con la misma rapidez con la que arde la pólvora.

- Me dices estas cosas como si buscaras mi aprobación y yo no puedo ofrecerte tal cosa. Tú sabes más que yo en este tema. Eres el que está al mando de esta operación y yo te sigo. -dijo España volviendo a leer- Sabes que, decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré. Por eso soy vuestra nación. Vosotros decidís a dónde queréis que vaya y yo os hago caso.

* * *

><p><strong>15 de noviembre<strong>

- ¿Aún no hay noticias de los españoles? -preguntó Francia a uno de sus soldados.

- No. Aparentemente ninguno se ha movido desde por la noche, cuando pararon de construir los puentes, según nos han informado nuestros hombres. Quizás el temporal les esté reteniendo, aunque tampoco me fiaría demasiado.

El rubio entornó el rostro y miró por la ventana. No había parado de llover en toda la noche y los vientos huracanados hacía que las gotas de agua sonaran como si fueran granizo al chocar contra el cristal. La estrategia de Soult era muy inteligente. Hacía ya unos días que había pedido ayuda a José para tener más fuerza ofensiva. Habían recibido una misiva el día anterior que decía que le enviaba sus tropas y que él mismo las acompañaría. Francia, inicialmente, pensó que aquello era una tontería. ¿Para qué tenía que venir el hermano de Napoleón? Claro que, a medida que lo fue pensando, la idea le parecía cada vez más buena. Si vencían de manera aplastante, José consolidaría su posición como un mandatario poderoso. Eso le daría caché y quizás hasta respeto.

Caminó hacia otra ventana y observó la insondable oscuridad, buscando Ocaña entre tantas sombras.

- _Où est-ce que tu es_? _Est-ce que tu es là-bas_, _Espagne?_-murmuró.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Traducción de la última frase: "¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás allí, España?"<strong>_

**Sobre el título del capítulo: Bueno creo que está bastante claro. Me he dado cuenta que en este capítulo Antonio y Arthur se pelean un montón xD No sé qué más decir sobre el tema o.o... No hay mucho más. **

**Sobre el capítulo: Me lo pasé bien escribiendo a España y Portugal peleando. En mi mente, como os he dicho, Portugal es un chico porque sino España no podría pelearse bien con él. Y vista la relación, si no se pelean, me parece blasfemia (XD) El momento de Francia puteando a Austria me gusta porque es una muestra de supremacía del francés. Me gusta imaginarlo en su gloria (a pesar de que puteaba a españoles entonces XDU)**

**No sé qué más comentar, así que pasaré a comentar vuestros reviews :3**

_Yakumo2112, _**oooh dios xD El Crash Bandicoot! El oso polar! Sé qué pantalla es XDDDD Aww, lamento haberte puesto los ovarios de corbata escribiendo eso xD Pero sabes que la tensión en el fondo te ha gustado! XD Gracias, me alegro que te gustara la batalla. Merci también por el review ;v;**

_Kitshunette, _**Ah, don't worry. It's really difficult to translate owo. Ahahaha xDDDD Spain is not amused by that kind of weapons! xDDDDDD The battle is the perfect way to show how is their relationship. Something wicked and hateful xD Merci for the review~ You're so sweet~ -hearts-**

_Eakeless, _**xDD Pues se te pasó, se te pasó ;v;... No intentaba matarlo. Quedaba a la altura de las piernas.. Sólo le hubiese clavado la bayoneta en las piernas =D -sólo... xDDD- Bueno ya pero si no hiciese nada, Arthur también se quejaría de que no se mueve y sólo es lastre. España lo ha intentado, pero Inglaterra no hizo caso. De hecho, esto es cierto. Los españoles quisieron perseguir a los franceses pero los ingleses no querían y al final los españoles se fueron tras los franceses pero se encontraron con Soult. Espero que te guste el capítulo~ :3**

_hetheli, _**Bueno pero a Francia ya le estaban diciendo que se fuera así que ya dejó el tema y pensó que estaba paranoico. Se putean mucho, se putean mucho xD No podía ser eso~ Porque esa batalla la ganaron ingleses y españoles~ :) No sería coherente históricamente. Sí, el puteo es genial =D Uff... No sé cómo hubiese reaccionado Francia si le hubiese dicho eso xD Es que Escocia es un sitio bien bonito ò.ó**

_Kirsu, _**sí, es muy curioso. Leyendo historia te encontrabas con cosas así. Los franceses de la noche a la mañana (a veces literalmente) desaparecían del campo de batalla. Una habilidad que pa qué xD. Bueno, los países parecen tener instinto para encontrarse. Además, ellos han sido amigos (y no amigos) durante mucho tiempo xD. Hombre no quieren que le pase algo a España por diferentes motivos: los de Francia ya los sabemos y Arthur es porque sabe que es el único que le ha plantado cara a pesar de estar jodido y que está fastidiando a los franceses. Si le pasa algo y se va quedando solo, entonces sí que lo tendría jodido. ;D**

_Atsun, _**¿te da penita el guerrillero? XDD Qué maja. En realidad se hizo el inocente, que no lo era tanto XD. Pobre España, ¡él paseaba y se tuvo que encontrar con un francés desnudo! Le di esa personalidad a Víctor porque todo lo de atacar y tal es real y me parecía muy muy impulsivo. Me hizo mucha gracia. Me imaginaba a Francia totalmente desesperado con ese comportamiento XD. Lo de las armas de de los franceses es cierto xDDD No es una frase random que puse yo. Leí que en esa batalla los cañones franceses eran una mierda por eso. Porque los compraban en mercados baratos y no tenían fuerza ni nada. Francis sabe soltar dagas envenenadas y mantener el glamour. Con Arthur se luce xD. Los franceses huían rápido, era asombroso xD Imaginar a Arthur y Francis bailando la macarena, priceless. :3 Abracines~**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez (o_o... Ha desaparecido gente... XDDUUU)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo owo**

**Miruru.**


	10. Capítulo 9: El lugar al que perteneces

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 9 – El lugar al que perteneces.**

**16 de noviembre**

Todas las operaciones se habían detenido por culpa del temporal. Los soldados estaban aprovechando ese tiempo para descansar. Unos cuantos se dedicaban a vigilar los movimientos de los franceses para evitar una emboscada. En Santa Cruz de la Zarza, Aréizaga seguía en un estado de indecisión. De vez en cuando, a Antonio le tocaba soportar todas sus inquietudes y dudas. Cuánto daño había hecho ese temporal...

Sin embargo, a media tarde, España observó con júbilo como la lluvia cesó. Las nubes se despejaron y se vieron los primeros rayos de sol en tres días. Se pasó un par de minutos en el exterior, sobre el suelo enfangado, mirando hacia el cielo. Bajo la vista y entornó el rostro, dirección a Aranjuez. Ahora no era el momento idóneo para perderse en cosas banales.

- ¡Organizad una comitiva de unos diez hombres e investigad los movimientos de los franceses con detenimiento! Debemos saber cuáles son sus posiciones exactas.

Los hombres empezaron a ir de aquí para allá acatando las directivas que España había dado. Mientras, él se dirigió a hablar con Aréizaga. Era hora de dejar atrás la indecisión. No iba a permitir que aquella situación se prolongara por más días. Le daba uno entero para preparar la ofensiva y después de aquello tendrían que partir a la batalla. No podían dar mucho margen de tiempo a los franceses. A saber qué artimañas estaban preparando.

* * *

><p><strong>18 de noviembre<strong>

Estaban avanzando. Las últimas noticias les indicaban que las tropas de España empezaban a moverse de nuevo. A pesar de que su ejercito se había visto reforzado por la llegada de los efectivos de José, Francia, respaldado por Soult, había ordenado que nadie abandonase su posición durante el tiempo que los españoles habían estado inactivos. Ahora que éstos volvían a la batalla, los galos estaban ya más que preparados.

Francis sonrió de lado mientras oteaba el horizonte. Estaba seguro de que no se habrían enterado de lo que había ocurrido. Demasiada pasividad había habido durante ese tiempo. Era como un montón de hormigas dirigiéndose hacia la enorme tela de araña que habían estado tejiendo durante esos días.

- _Messire, _¿está seguro de que lo mejor es no movernos? -le dijo repentinamente un soldado.

- ¿Para qué hacerlo? Ellos se están acercando. Una vez inicien el ataque, les repeleremos con nuestra fuerza. -su tono cambió a uno más juguetón- ¿No te parece así más divertido? Se están haciendo ilusiones ante una batalla que no pienso dejarles que ganen. Es como un carro que corre a toda velocidad hacia una pared. El golpe que se van a dar va a ser de dimensiones épicas.

Además, no tenía ningún interés en atacar a las tropas directamente. Acabó de ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme y se montó sobre el caballo que ya le esperaba. Tiró de los guantes, enfundándoselos mejor, antes de coger las riendas y emprender el camino hacia el frente.

Esta vez tampoco lucharía, observaría desde una posición segura el devenir de la contienda.

La batalla seguía su curso en Ontígola desde hacía ya horas. No estaban peleando mal, aunque no iba a admitirlo. Se estaban resistiendo a abandonar las posiciones a pesar del embiste de los españoles. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Francia confiaba en que los harían retirarse. El sol ya estaba prácticamente oculto entre las montañas y él empezaba a aburrirse. Cuando se alargaban tanto, si no participabas en ellas, las batallas se volvían monótonas.

- Déjame los binoculares un rato. -instó Francia a un general que estaba a su lado.

El hombre rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó el cachivache. Se lo pasó a la nación gala. Francis lo tomó sin tan siquiera mirarle y ni le dio las gracias. No se sentía de humor para ser cortés, ni aunque fuera de manera falsa. Por manías suyas, tomó los binoculares y les pasó el guante para limpiar cualquier posible sustancia de procedencia externa que pudiera manchar su piel. Tinta, sudor, grasa, pólvora...

Se los llevó finalmente delante de los ojos y empezó a observar algunas batallas de cerca. Las expresiones de las personas durante una pelea era algo digno de observar. En ellas eras capaz de leer tantos sentimientos a la misma vez... Su vista captó una bandera española hacia su izquierda. Movió los binoculares para poder ver mejor esa zona.

- Hum... Así que ese es el general español... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ar... Al...

- Aréizaga.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Francis apartándose los binoculares y mirando al general que le había proporcionado la información. A ver si viéndole mover los labios lo entendía mejor.

- Aréizaga, señor. -repitió.

- Ari... Are... ¿No podrían ponerse unos nombres menos complicados? -refunfuñó el galo acercándose de nuevo los binoculares a los ojos- Pensaba que era más joven.

- Quizás se confunde con el general Cuesta.

- No, ése tiene un nombre fá-...

El rostro de Francis perdió expresividad progresivamente y dejó su frase inacabada cuando sus ojos captaron a alguien que no esperaba ver. España estaba allí, al otro lado, junto a los que estaban atacándoles. Todo este tiempo no había tenido la seguridad de que Antonio se encontrara en ese bando pero de repente podía verlo perfectamente. De manera súbita, el español entornó el rostro y sus ojos estaban mirándole de fijamente. Sintió su corazón palpitar con rapidez al saberse descubierto. Aún así, Francia no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

España ladeó el rostro hacia otro lado y empezó a charlar con un hombre que acababa de llegar. Al francés se le dibujó media sonrisa, tenue. Qué tontería... ¿Cómo iba a poder verlo desde aquella distancia y sin usar nada? A veces se le pasaban ideas estúpidas por la cabeza. Su corazón aún latía rápidamente.

- "Estás aquí... De verdad estás aquí..." -pensaba una y otra vez.

El nerviosismo había dejado lugar a una sensación de euforia extraña. Ni siquiera podía creerse que el español anduviera por el lugar. Apartó los binoculares y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de mirarle.

- Retrasaremos nuestras posiciones. Dile a las tropas que se retiren. -dijo Francia sin alterarse un mínimo.

- ¿Está seguro de que eso es lo correcto? No sé si el mariscal Soult lo aceptará.

- Si se queja, dile a Soult que aseguraremos posiciones y por la mañana atacaremos. Se ha acabado el estar a la defensiva. -replicó con absoluta calma- Dejad que se queden con Ontígola. Ese será el lugar donde caerán.

* * *

><p><strong>19 de noviembre<strong>

Cuando apenas despuntaba el alba, los españoles finalmente habían establecido sus posiciones en Ontígola. Habían pasado toda la noche en vela preparando el plan de ataque, asegurando los territorios ganados y preparando la artillería para lo que se les venía encima.

Habían llegado noticias de que los franceses finalmente se habían decidido y que atacarían por la mañana. No entendía el cambio de actitud pero España pensó que era una buena manera de terminar con ese estúpido tira y afloja con el que llevaban más de media semana.

En una de las dos torres de las que Ocaña disponía, Aréizaga oteaba el horizonte con un catalejo, vigilando los movimientos de los franceses. España permaneció a su lado en silencio durante medio minuto. Esperaba que dijera algo y que pudieran bajar de allí. Pero, en vista de que no hacía nada más, la nación empezó a sentirse algo confundida.

- ¿No vamos? -preguntó España.

- Atalayaré desde aquí. Así podré vigilar todos los movimientos imprevistos y comunicarlos.

Antonio arqueó una ceja. ¿En serio? Sonaba más a: "No quiero dirigir la marcha del combate y me quedaré aquí, donde mi culo está a salvo". Él era el general, se suponía que como mínimo debería estar luchando y dirigiendo las tropas. Suspiró resignado. No pensaba pasarse toda la batalla ahí encaramado, temiendo por su vida o preocupado por el transcurso de la pelea.

- Yo voy a luchar.

- Está bien... ¡Buena la que se va a armar, pero buena, buena, buena!

No le dijo nada más, siguió mirando la nada con su catalejo. Otros miraron al general con gesto extrañado ante aquella última exclamación. España se sintió decepcionado con Aréizaga. Se esperaba de un general que tuviera más espíritu, que quisiera ayudar a toda esa gente que estaba bajo sus órdenes. Una persona que liderara un grupo, no que esperara a que el grupo batallara solo. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a un pequeño número de soldados. Negó con la cabeza ante sus miradas interrogantes. Los vio desmotivados. Estupendo. No dirigía las tropas y, encima, las desanimaba.

- No os preocupéis. Preparaos para la batalla. Os transmitiré las órdenes que me ha dado el general.

Aunque el intento para animarles era bueno, nadie creyó a España. Esas no eran órdenes de Aréizaga.

10:00 AM

El ruido de la artillería resonó como un estruendo por todo el lugar. No eran sólo disparos de un bando. Ambos, españoles y franceses, habían empezado el ataque casi simultáneamente. Los soldados polacos, al mando de los franceses, empezaron su acometida. Los españoles les esperaban empuñando sus armas con fuerza.

- _¡Atacad! _-gritó España cuando vio que el contraataque era ya factible.

El choque entre ambas formaciones hizo eco en los oídos de todos los presentes. Los españoles no estaban teniendo dificultades en enfrentar a los polacos y, con alegría, Antonio observó que sus hombres hacían retroceder a los otros. Empezaron a avanzar, imparables, para hacer perder sus posiciones a los franceses y lo hubieran logrado de no ser porque la artillería enemiga empezó a disparar y tuvieron que replegarse para no sufrir grandes daños.

Desde la posición que había ocupado Francia, más lejana a la primera línea de su división, pudo vislumbrar cómo retrocedían los polacos. Fue suficientemente rápido para ordenar el fuego. Aquello le dio tiempo a rehacer el frente.

Los españoles no cedieron en su empeño y la línea reiteró su intento de avanzar y arrebatarle posiciones al enemigo. No era algo que Francis fuera a permitir. Mientras otro se encargaba de dar órdenes a los polacos, él se dedicó a mandar a la artillería que abriesen fuego sin cesar. No podían perder aquella línea de batalla. ¡No pensaba perder aquella maldita contienda! Y eso no era lo único que no iba a consentir. Claro que no. Pero todo a su tiempo.

A pesar de que sus intentos se habían visto reforzados por la artillería, los españoles habían tenido que retroceder hasta la retaguardia. Un soldado repentinamente avisó que se avistaba una caballería que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Y entonces alguien ordenó una maniobra difícil pero necesaria dada la situación.

- _¡Cambio de frente!_

12:15 PM

Una tras otra, las tácticas de los españoles estaban resultando infructuosas. Los franceses realizaban rápidos movimientos envolventes y dejaban inutilizados a regímenes enteros. Gran parte de la caballería española había huido a posiciones más rezagadas cuando se habían visto enfrentados a los numerosos jinetes franceses dispuestos a la carga. Un mensaje se estaba transmitiendo por todo el campo de batalla:

"_Los franceses exigen la rendición de las armas."_

El caos reinaba en el lugar. A pesar de que España intentó que mantuvieran la calma, gran parte de los combatientes fueron presa del pánico y empezaron a huir de manera desordenada. Ya no pensaban en sus camaradas y únicamente primaba el instinto de supervivencia. Gritó hasta que creyó que se iba a desgañitar para intentar mantener el orden y tranquilidad entre sus filas. No fue posible. Aquello empezaba a ser una escabechina y España se encontraba dividido, sin saber a quién debía ir a ayudar.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡A su derecha, España! -gritó un soldado.

Saltó hacia el lado contrario y un tiro impactó contra el suelo. Se volteó rápidamente, a tiempo para ver la figura de un viejo amigo subido en su caballo y cargando con un fusil que humeaba. Ahora también le disparaba. Todo un avance, sí señor.

- Rendid las armas. -dijo escuetamente.

- Cállate.

- Y tú te vienes conmigo. Ya has dado suficientes bandazos. Volverás a donde te toca estar. Estoy cansado de perseguirte.

- Nadie te dijo que me persiguieras.

- ¡Nadie te dijo que podías jugar a la guerra sin mi permiso! -espetó molesto Francia bajando del caballo y desenfundando la espada. La apuntó hacia España. Éste se apresuró a desenfundar la suya- _En garde, Espagne._

A su alrededor, la batalla estaba casi terminando y ellos seguían peleando por sus ideales. España, como siempre, luchaba por su libertad y Francia por recuperar a quien creía que le pertenecía. Y esta vez el francés no tenía ganas de reprimir su fuerza por el simple capricho de humillarle públicamente. En esta ocasión, Francis quería terminar de una vez por todas. Temía que si le dejaba algún hueco, España aprovecharía la oportunidad para escapar de él de nuevo. Sus arremetidas eran tan fuertes que Antonio tenía dificultades para poder reaccionar a tiempo y parar el siguiente golpe. No podía contraatacar, Francia embestía con su arma repetidamente, buscando ese hueco en la defensa que le diese la superioridad.

España escuchó con fuerza en sus oídos el sonido de la tela rasgándose y la sangre que brotaba repentinamente de la piel al ser cortada. El líquido caliente empezó a resbalar hacia abajo, mojando las telas. Se llevó la mano a la herida que Francis le había inflingido y no apartó la mirada de él. No podía despistarse, aún no había terminado. El galo movió su filo, expulsando la sangre que había sobre él. No había ni pizca de preocupación o compasión en su rostro. Eso era la guerra, no había lugar a la condescendencia.

Gritó con fuerza para ver si ganaba el empuje necesario para lograr propinarle algún corte al francés. En cambio, éste paró todos los golpes y contraatacó, provocándole una herida en el hombro. Paró por poco otro estocada. El rubio aprovechó el momento para empujarle con fuerza bruta. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se tambaleó. La herida no dejaba de sangrar y empezaba a ver borroso. Se frotó los ojos y levantó los brazos, planeando realizar otro ataque.

Suspiró pesadamente y bajó el arma. No podía, le estaba costando demasiado. Francia, prudentemente, se empezó a acercar a él. Estaba esperando un momento como ése. Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, España se levantó y pegó una estocada con la espada. El francés se apartó lo que pudo y aún así se llevó un corte que dejaría marca por unos días en el rostro. Éste empezó a sangrar y Francia adoptó una expresión disgustada.

Balanceó la espada de arriba hacia abajo y golpeó la del hispano desde la parte inferior. Aquel movimiento hizo que no pudiera sujetar bien el filo y que éste saliera despedido, lejos de él. España jadeó pesadamente y se llevó la mano a la herida. Intentó correr hacia el arma pero ni siquiera eso podía. Anduvo, torpemente, intentando recuperar lo único que podía servirle para defenderse. Ni tuvo la ocasión llegar.

Francia soltó su espada y agarró al español entre sus brazos. Éstos se enroscaron en su cintura, y una de las manos se apoyó contra su espalda. España intentó resistirse, pero cada nuevo movimiento provocaba que sangrara más y eso le hacía sentirse cada vez más débil.

- D-déjame... Gabacho capullo...

Sus golpes eran como palmaditas suaves y Francia ni se inmutaba ante aquellos insultos. Ya los conocía. Casi los había echado de menos. Porque, aunque le insultara, de ese modo lo tenía cerca.

- Ya está... -dijo en apenas un susurro en su oído.

- No. N-no está. No... No puedo volver a caer en tus garras. No. -dijo casi con desesperación Antonio.

Y esa desesperación le revolvió las entrañas. Apretó la cintura de España y éste pronunció un quejido ahogado al notar como de este modo su herida dolía más y la sangre brotaba con más rapidez. Se agarró con fuerza a Francia, tembloroso por la misma falta de fuerzas.

- F-Francia... No... -ni siquiera podía articular con claridad una frase coherente.

- Shh... -le chistó para que se relajara y se dejara llevar por el cansancio que le acechaba.

- _Fran... Francia..._

Eso fue lo último que España pronunció antes de caer completamente inconsciente entre los brazos de Francia. Subió una mano y acarició su cabeza. Besó su mejilla y miró a su alrededor en busca de un soldado. Lo llamó y le dejó al cuidado de éste.

- Rápido. Que un médico le cierre la herida y que hagan algo con la pérdida de sangre. Como le pase algo, aquí van a rodar cabezas. _Allez!_

Ahora él tenía que encargarse de concluir la batalla. Se miró las manos por unos segundos, ausente. Sus guantes blancos se encontraban ahora teñidos de color rojo. Movió los dedos, en una moción que pretendía eliminar la mancha. Por supuesto, aquello no sirvió para nada. Visualizar sus guantes manchados por la sangre de España le produjo una extraña sensación. Incómoda, desagradable. Se quitó los guantes y los tiró.

- Que alguien me consiga unos guantes nuevos.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de noviembre<strong>

Cuando empezó a ser consciente de su alrededor, se encontró con que un terrible dolor de cabeza le atormentaba. Se sentía mareado y su torso le palpitaba solo. Abrió los ojos y se vio en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminada únicamente por unas cuantas estrellas y la luna. Recordó entonces lo que había pasado en Ocaña. Intentó moverse pero el dolor fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera pudo levantarse más de un milímetro. Jadeó pesadamente mientras intentaba recuperarse.

Sus mejillas ardían, estaba seguro de que tenía fiebre. No sabía si porque se le hubiese infectado la herida o por la derrota. Quizás era un poco de todo. Miró lo que pudo de la habitación y la reconoció como la suya. Así que lo habían llevado a Madrid... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Le gustaría preguntárselo a alguien pero tenía la cosa de que su voz sonaría quebrajada, ajada y ronca. Además, quizás acudiría Francia a su llamada. No le apetecía verlo. Movió un poco la pierna y notó algo rodeando su tobillo.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando al techo sintiéndose cansado, procesando la información. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y cerró los ojos.

- _Gabacho hijo de puta..._

* * *

><p><strong>14 de diciembre<strong>

A pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo, su herida aún era un tema delicado. Aparentemente estaba ya sanando pero le dolía con intensidad según cómo se colocara. La fiebre había bajado bastante pero, aún así, España se pasaba más de la mitad del día tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo. Era más cómodo que estar sentado, en cuya posición su torso pegaba punzadas. Además, había algo que le impedía hacer demasiadas cosas en su día a día.

En su tobillo había una esposa que, con una cadena, estaba unida a la pata de la cama. Era todo un espectáculo. A veces, a media noche, se despertaba con las sábanas liadas en la cadena y le costaba echarse de lado.

No es que hubiera aceptado el hecho de que le tuviera encadenado a la cama ni mucho menos. El primer obstáculo es que las esposas no se podían forzar con facilidad únicamente con su fuerza física. Francia había sido suficientemente listo para mandar retirar (seguro que él mismo no lo había hecho ni de broma) todo lo que podría haberle servido para intentar liberarse. Para rematarlo, la parte de la cadena estaba fundida con la pata de metal de la cama. ¡Cómo de echo polvo debería haber estado para no haberse enterado de todo lo que estaban haciendo!

La cadena era suficientemente larga como para que le permitiese moverse un poco por la habitación. Aún así, no alcanzaba la puerta y se le hacía bastante insoportable la idea de estar mirando todo el rato por la ventana mientras en el tobillo tenía aquella esposa. Era la perfecta ironía. El encerrado mirando hacia el exterior y ansiando la libertad. Por eso prefería quedarse echado en la cama, mirando al techo e intentando no pensar en nada.

Había cogido la costumbre de dormir. Siempre era mejor que pasarse las horas pensando. Cuando empezaba a darle vueltas a la cabeza, le acababa doliendo al no encontrar más que problemas. Prefería dormir más horas de las necesarias. Aunque ese hecho le hacía sentirse desorientado cuando se despertaba: sin saber la hora qué era, ni tan siquiera el día. A veces se despertaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo le hubiera pasado a Francia mientras dormía y así ser libre.

Sus deseos quedaban en simples ilusiones. Francia volvía, siempre lo hacía. Al día siguiente de haber despertado tras desplomarse en batalla, el galo estuvo a su lado y le preguntó por cómo se encontraba. Dos días después, partió a su casa donde tenía papeleo que atender.

Estuvo aproximadamente una semana fuera. Después de eso, regresó. A veces venía y se pasaba toda la tarde con él. Intentaba de manera infructuosa mantener una conversación con España, leía, a ratos recitaba pasajes del libro en voz alta... Antonio ya le había replicado en un par de ocasiones, de manera directa, que no entendía "una mierda" de francés y que no servía para nada que se lo leyera.

Francis había levantado la vista del libro, le había observado por unos segundos, de nuevo había vuelto a bajar la vista y había proseguido con la lectura en voz alta. Deseó pegarle una hostia.

Aquel día, la puerta de su habitación se había abierto y, con tono cantarín, Francia le había dado los buenos días. También le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Como toda contestación, España permaneció en silencio. Mientras el rubio caminaba hacia la ventana y la abría, Antonio se sentó sobre la cama reprimiendo en el proceso una punzada de dolor. El francés se desplazó hasta el lado de la cama y con un movimiento suave le obligó a levantar la cabeza.

- Beso de buenos días.

España movió la cabeza hacia un lado y evitó los labios de su vecino. Éste posó la mano en su mejilla y le hizo mirarle, con suavidad.

- Vamos. Sólo es un beso. Si me lo das, te contaré la información que me ha llegado de 'tu gente'.

Fue como una puñalada. Sabía que se traicionaría. Hacía semanas que a duras penas tenía información del exterior. Francia había mantenido el silencio incluso sobre las cifras de la batalla en Ocaña. No sabía qué había pasado con Aréizaga ni tan siquiera. España deseaba el menor contacto físico posible con Francia, eso era una realidad. Pero no quería vivir en la ignorancia tampoco. No era ya únicamente aquella esposa atada a su tobillo. Si no tenía información, era como si de repente también se hubiera vuelto ciego.

Estiró los brazos y acercó bruscamente al francés. En el rostro de éste se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa que irritó aún más a España. Le repateaba lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

- Te odio... -siseó en apenas un murmullo.

- Lo sé. -contestó Francia- Pero bésame, _Espagne. _

De manera hosca, el hispano juntó sus labios con los del francés. Cerró los ojos para no tener que verle. Esperaba así odiarse menos por lo que hacía. A pesar de que tenía cara de que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, Francia admiró su gesto y lo encontró satisfaciente. Después de todo, le estaba besando él. Normalmente era el galo el que tenía que obligarle a que lo hiciera, físicamente. Ahora el que había iniciado el contacto era España, aunque hubiese sido porque le hubiera coaccionado. Sabía que de otra forma no lo lograría.

Llegó lo que temía, la lengua de Francia. Y esta vez no podía intentar morderla. Sólo pudo dejarla entrar y, encima, corresponder con la suya. Los brazos del galo lo rodearon, juntando un poco más sus cuerpos. Las manos de España se aferraron con más fuerza a la tela de su ropa, no porque quisiera el contacto precisamente.

Francia se retiró y suspiró un poco, recuperando completamente el aliento. Movió una mano y acarició la mejilla del español, observando que éstas estaban ligeramente encendidas y la expresión ausente en su cara. Estuvo apunto de darle las gracias por el beso pero antes habló él.

- Ahora la información.

Entonces recordó el motivo por el que lo había besado. No fue porque quisiera. Todo era para conseguir lo que quería saber. Era triste. Se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia un bulto que había dejado sobre una silla y del cuál España ni se había percatado hasta el momento. Intentó ver qué era lo que llevaba, pero no pudo. Francia se sentó en la cama y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama. Levantó el rostro y vio el gesto desencajado de España.

- No me mires así. Estás herido. Sólo voy a vigilar que la herida sigue bien.

Se relajó un poco al oír aquello. Además, la expresión de Francia lucía incluso ofendida. Retiró la ropa y descubrió el torso medio vendado del español. Con cuidado empezó a quitar las telas que envolvían la mayoría de éste. Antonio miraba hacia otro lado.

- ¿Es que no piensas quitarme las cadenas nunca? -preguntó España de repente.

Francis se detuvo y le observó por un par de segundos. Acto seguido volvió a la tarea de ir quitando las vendas.

- Claro que te las pienso quitar. No te creas que me gusta tenerte de este modo. El día que aceptes que estás bajo mi cuidado y sepa que no vas a huir a la primera de cambio, te las quitaré.

- Ah, lo que yo decía. Nunca me las piensas quitar. -dijo España.

Sonrió con resignación ante ese último comentario del hispano. Bonita manera de decirle que nunca lo iba a aceptar. Descubrió la herida, aún de color rojizo.

- Túmbate, así es incómodo para ti y para mí.

Resopló, aguantando el dolor, cuando se echó sobre la cama, de lado y con los brazos de manera que no molestaran. Se quedó mirando la pared fijamente mientras escuchaba a Francia buscando algo. Apretó los dientes cuando notó el escozor en su herida. El galo la desinfectaba con cuidado pero no podía hacer magia tampoco. Era normal que le doliera. Bueno, en realidad no era normal que estuviera tardando tanto en sanar. Lo que sí era normal era que una herida de esas dimensiones le doliese.

- No te creas que se me ha olvidado lo de la información. Me lo has prometido.

- ¿Por qué crees que tu herida aún no se ha curado?

- ¡Y yo qué sé...! -dijo Antonio de mala gana. Odiaba que le cambiara de tema de ese modo.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar qué tal está la herida de mi cara? -preguntó el rubio con un tono conciliador.

España se quedó en silencio, ladeó la vista para verle durante unos segundos. De repente entornó el rostro para quedar de nuevo mirando hacia el lado contrario.

- No.

- Qué cruel. -dijo Francis riendo un poco.

- La información. -insistió España.

- Eres el tío más cabezota que he conocido nunca. Murieron dos mil de mis hombres en la batalla.

- ¿Te crees que me interesa eso? -replicó con mala leche- Deja de dar rodeos. Voy a enfadarme contigo igualmente si no me lo dices.

- Cuatro mil, entre muertos y heridos. No hemos calculado el número exacto pero se estima que se hicieron entre 15.000 y 20.000 prisioneros. También se eliminaron casi todos los materiales españoles.

- ¿Y Aréizaga?

- Escapó y, según tengo entendido, fue recompensado por tu querida Junta Central. Qué vergüenza.

- Cállate.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo decir lo que tú piensas pero que por orgullo no te atreves a expresar? Sé que es algo que crees pero que no lo dices porque no quieres echarte tierra sobre tu propio tejado delante de mí. Pero déjame decirte que es una vergüenza igualmente.

El semblante de España estaba molesto pero no dijo nada más. No podía rebatirle ninguna cosa de las que había dicho puesto que tenía razón. En todo. Por eso estaba tan enfadado. Porque le repateaba que estuviera acertado. Pronunció un quejido cuando notó la presión de la nueva gasa sobre la herida. Francia sujetó su brazo y tiró de él para ayudarle a levantarse. Una vez incorporado, se apresuró a ponerle las vendas apretaditas. Cuando acabó de colocarlas, España se dejó caer de lado sobre la cama.

- Échate un poco hacia el otro lado, a ver cómo está la del hombro. -instó el francés.

Con tal de que se callara, Antonio le hizo caso. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba Francis y le dejó hacer. Notó cómo le retiraba las vendas y de momento nada más.

- Está bastante bien. Creo que sería buena idea que la dejaras respirar para que acabara de sanar.

- ¿Cómo están mis colonias? -preguntó repentinamente.

Era una pregunta que siempre había temido hacer. Cuando estaba con la Junta Central, nadie quería decirle nada. Entonces pensó que no sería mala idea hacerle la pregunta al francés. Éste se le había quedado mirando, sin expresión alguna. No esperaba una pregunta como esa. Según rumores, se estaba fraguando algo en Nueva España. La gente no estaba de acuerdo con el nuevo gobierno francés y se estaban moviendo entre las sombras. Eso seguramente perjudicaría mucho a España, pero no quería decírselo.

De alguna manera, Francia pensó que no era un acontecimiento tan terrible. De hecho, podía ser beneficioso. Si España perdía las colonias, eso le tornaría más débil y seguramente necesitaría ayuda. Él estaba allí, llevaba tiempo estando, así que sería su soporte. En tiempos de crisis, él sería los brazos donde España podía caer y apoyarse. Seguro que en esa situación dejaría su renuencia atrás y aceptaría su protección.

España ladeó el rostro y le observó. Esperaba una respuesta. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en él y Francia podía ver la petición silenciosa que en ellos había. Sin rencor, sin malicia, España le pedía que le contara la verdad. Entonces él se empezaba a debatir entre contársela o no. Su ajada amistad o su caprichosa ambición.

Se inclinó y besó su frente. Antonio no lo pudo ni esquivar. En realidad no lo había ni intentado, seguía esperando su respuesta.

- No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

España le miró herido, sabiendo que había ignorado su petición. Francia no quería decirle cómo iba la situación. Otro que le dejaba al margen. El galo estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla e intentar calmar aquel sentimiento que pudo leer en su mirada. El de pelo castaño subió la manta y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Francis sonrió resignado. Acarició una de las manos que sujetaba la manta y que asomaba. Al primer roce, España las escondió como si el simple toque le hubiera producido un fuerte calambre.

Miró a su vecino español y pudo notar más que nunca aquella brecha que se había abierto entre ellos desde la invasión y que no parecía desaparecer por mucho que él se esforzara en llevar la situación a buen puerto. Se incorporó, recogió las cosas y salió de la habitación sabiendo que no iba a lograr hablar con España más. Se apoyó contra la puerta ahora cerrada y suspiró inaudiblemente.

Había ganado su ambición.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi regalito para vosotros por fechas especiales para moi. Sobre el título del capítulo hay poco que comentar: Francia cree que el lugar al que pertenece España es a su lado. Y como lo ha arrastrado hacia él, pues por eso lo pongo. La derrota de Ocaña fue estrepitosa. Así que pensé que sería un buen momento para juntarlos de nuevo.<strong>

**Sobre la frase de Aréizaga de que "buena se iba a armar", no me la he inventado yo. Se ve que el señor hizo eso de "atalayar" y que dijo esa frase, que desconcertó a un montón de gente. Si os pensabais que el tema de las colonias no iba a salir aunque fuera un poquito es que no me conocéis suficiente 8DD xDDD Pero por encima. No hago OCs. No soy ese tipo de persona. Por eso Portugal es esa masa amorfa sin describir ni concretar sexo xDDDD Pero a él/ella (en mi mente él) tenía que salir sí o sí.**

**No sé qué más comentar así que voy a pasar a vuestros hermosos reviews :D**

_Yakumo2112,_** wah, me alegra que te siga gustando y no decaiga, al menos para ti ;v; xDD No creo que lograras que España y Portugal se llevasen bien xD. Puteo, puteo everywhere XD. Francia estuvo majestuoso y dominante con Austria ovo. Espero que te guste el capítulo~ xDDD La imagen mental de España mordiendo, win xDD**

_Atsun (creo xD), _**pfff xDDDD tu headcanon me mató xD Sabéis que amáis el mal rollo entre Antonio y Arthur XD ¡Lo sabéis! Bah, los españoles querían darle buena vida a los portugueses (?) XDDD Yo no conozco tampoco la mayoría de los pueblos XD Los pone en la documentación, yo los escribo. Ale pues curiosamente tu deseo se cumplía en este capítulo xD. La canción a Austria, demasiado genial XDDD Cuídate tú también~**

_Akirah, _**jajaja 8D La situación siempre puede empeorar~ No me subestimes~ Lo malo de escribir sobre historia es que los libros y la wikipedia son spoiler del fic xD. Capturado está =D Aunque confieso que ya muchas cosas pervertidas no es que vayan a haber. No sé a qué se debe el hecho de Austria, os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Aunque supongo que teniendo en cuenta que estuvieron bajo los Habsburgo mucho tiempo, no le es totalmente indiferente, ¿no? XD**

_Kitshunette, _**xDDD yeaaah France knows how to get what he wants 8D Well, not Spain, cuz he's failing and only using his strenght achieves it. With the sentence of "you don't know France" "you don't know England" I thought they seemed two men trying to clean his boyfriend's name lol XDDD Thanks again for your reviews ;v; they make me happeh~**

_Yuyies, _**xDDD No te preocupes. Aún estás aquí ;v;... Francia siempre sabe donde está España porque están unidos por el hilo rojo del amor *idiota * Bueno, Austria no puede decir que no así que no le queda otra que hacerlo con dignidad. Que no se queje no quita que no le tenga manía. No creo que puedan quererse con normalidad, como hermanos. La historia de España y Portugal está ahí como prueba. Inglaterra es un cansino xD. España no puede ser el colmo del buen hablar! ¡Es español! XDDD Espero que te guste el capítulo~**

_hetheli, _**hombre si no le atizaba iba a explotar XD. Me hace gracia que te cabreen más los ingleses. Demuestra muchas cosas xD Austria se metió en la guerra yle tocó pagar las consecuencias. Supongo que no puede ser indiferente del todo porque con Antonio estuvo tiempo reinando parte de Europa. No creo que se imagine eso XDDD. Francia posesivo os mola, aceptadlo xD. El francés suena sexy bien hablado, seeeh... 8D Un pequeño break de tantas peleas ovo**

_Eakles, _**xD Bueno los españoles en general han ignorado bastante a los portugueses. Al menos últimamente es un poco así. Se sabe que hay algo a la izquierda pero ni idea... Portu-algo. Arthur es el peor enemigo. Queda por ver aún. No creo que hubiese habido sartenazo. Que ahora Francia es imponente. XD Aquí tienes el resultado de la batalla. Estoy deseando escuchar a Francia en francés. Todo sea dicho. Ojalá le pongan buena voz en el anime cuando lo saquen en Francia.**

_Kurai Ikari, _**Me niego a pensar que Francia es un llorica, acosador y cobarde durante la época de Napoleón. ¡Me niego en rotundooo! XDDDD Francia fue grandioso en esa época. No le haría justicia que fuera tras Napoleón quejándose de que están entrando en muchas batallas y se le va rasgar su hermoso rostro. Mi duro trabajo de investigación :'D Me alegra que se note y que te motive a saber más de la historia de España ;v; Un saludo~ Gracias por dejar review ;v;**

_Nolimy-kun,_** España está en una situación en la que no puede quejarse de casi nada XD Se morirá de estrés el pobre. Exacto, no veo a España peleándose bien con una chica, por eso lo imagino hombre. Pero no me importa si tú lo tienes en mente como mujer. De hecho lo puse así para que cada no imaginara lo que quisiera. No pongáis a tito Francis en el saco de violador todo el ratooo. También le interesan los territorios, el dinero y esas cosas. XDDD Pues mira podría ser, aunque creo que quizás todas le pilléis algo de baw al final. O quizás me equivoque xD. Francia tiene sus momentos inútiles pero me niego a creer que en esta época lo fuese. Los limoneees... xD no sé si se puede clasificar de limón lo que queda XD Ánimo con todo los trabajos y exámenes!**

_SWK101, _**Pero si se puede cambiar fácilmente XDDDD ains... No te preocupes. Gracias por dejar review ;-; me alegra ver que no me abandonáis XD Hombre a mi no me parecía tan mala excusa... o-o Será que me parezco a él... ·-·U Fue el trozo más fuerte del fic owo Mis disculpas XD Él invadió pero quería estar al lado de España. Francis se volvía paranoico, nada de James Bond XDDDD. Si lo hubiese encontrado... Ni idea... o_o No quise imaginarlo xD Sin toques de humor, no serían fics míos. Me cuesta. Seh, me apropio de Victor y del resto de personas que existieron y los uso XDDD Esos tres se tienen manía, sí xDDD OWO... Wow! Cómo te enteraste de que es mi cumpleaños? Muchas gracias! ovo... *happy ***

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Espero que os guste~**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Miruru.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Rendición

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 10: Rendición.**

**27 de diciembre**

Francia se encontraba paseando por los jardines colindantes a la casa de España. Había terminado una reunión importante con Soult, que empezaba a preparar la campaña de Andalucía, y se había tomado su tiempo para pasear por el lugar. Esos jardines le gustaban. Aunque tenía que admitir que lucían más imponentes en primavera, cuando todas las plantas estaban florecidas y de un verde hermoso. El invierno tenía medio marchitas a más de la mitad de ellas. A pesar de que hacía bastante fresco, el sol lo hacía más llevadero. Escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente de la casa. La observó por unos segundos. Quizás había sido cosa de su imaginación. Cuando dio la vuelta al edificio, algo llamó su atención. Levantó la vista y se quedó con cara de póquer ante lo que sus ojos divisaron.

Allí, colgando bocabajo, se encontraba España. Pendía de la cadena que tenía atada al pie. Después de unos segundos, asimiló que lo que el muy listo había intentado era escapar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Intentando huir a escondidas? ¿Que esperabas?

- Que la cadena cediera y que fuera libre.

- Te hubieras pegado un buen ostión contra el suelo... -apuntó tranquilamente Francia- Ojalá llevaras un camisón. Ahora podría disfrutar de buenas vistas.

- Jah. Eres la hostia. -replicó irónicamente el español.

- ¿Cómo va ese pie? ¿Duele? -preguntó con una sonrisilla divertida el francés. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra un árbol cercano. Seguramente España solía bajar por él cuando no estaba atado.

- Vete a la mierda. -replicó.

- Veo que sí. ¿Sabes que si estás así mucho rato es malo? Te va a entrar un mareo de los buenos.

- Sí, claro. ¡Espera que subo! ¡Si en realidad puedo pero estoy así porque me divierte! ¡No te jode!

- Como eres tan desagradable, creo que te voy a dejar un ratito más para que te marees. _Mon Dieu! _-exclamó de repente Francis, moviéndose y sonriendo con perversión- ¡Se te sube la camiseta! ¡Vistas, vistas, vistas!

- ¡Cabrón! ¡Deja de divertirte a mi costa y sube a ayudarme! -gritó España sonrojado, sonriendo forzadamente e intentando que no se le subiera la camiseta del pijama.

- No tienes educación alguna, desde luego...

Pero decidió dejar el juego por ahora. Llevaba ya unos minutos. Seguro que cuando se levantara ya estaría suficientemente mareado. Además, podría acabar haciéndose algo en el tobillo. No es que no se lo mereciera, pero después se pondría a quejarse de que no le cuidaba y que era un sádico. Con toda la calma del mundo, Francia subió las escaleras y se adentró en la habitación.

La cama se había desplazado hasta chocar contra la pared. Seguramente ese había sido el ruido fuerte que había escuchado mientras estaba caminando por el jardín. Se asomó a la ventana.

- ¿Cómo vas por ahí abajo~? -preguntó en tono juguetón el francés.

- Estoy empezando a estar realmente incómodo. ¿Podrías dejarte ya de juegos?

El rubio se inclinó y tiró de la pernera del pantalón. Cerró un ojo para agudizar la vista y poder ver bien por dentro, intentando divisar la mayor parte posible de su piel. Se echó hacia atrás justo a tiempo de evitar una patada de España.

- Qué agresivo. Eres muy soso cuando quieres~ -dijo rozando con el dedo índice la planta del pie que tenía más cercano. Le agarró el otro pie cuando se dirigía presto a pegarle (o al menos hacer el intento) otra patada- Vamos... ¡arriba!

Hizo el esfuerzo para empezar a subirle tal que así. Una vez lo tenía más sujeto, puso todo su empeño en mantenerlo de ese modo con tan solo un brazo y estiró el otro, tendiéndoselo al español. Éste agarró la mano y Francis tiró de él para acabar de subirlo. Terminaron ambos en el suelo: el galo se había caído de culo al chocar contra España, el cual ahora estaba de rodillas cerca de él.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, notaba un intenso mareo que decidió paliar cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente. Francis lo observó y le dio un par de caricias en el cabello. Se lo había buscado pero eso no quitaba que le inspirara cierta lástima. Aún algo mareado, España abrió los ojos y observó a Francia. Éste se había metido la mano por el cuello de la camisa y había sacado una pequeña llave que llevaba colgando en una cadena larga. Con ésta abrió la esposa.

La sensación de que nada aprisionaba su tobillo fue agradable. Estaba algo rojizo por culpa de la caída, la cual había provocado que la esposa le raspara la piel. Francia tomó el pie entre las manos y lo observó atentamente. Bueno, no es algo que fuera a infectarse, era un simple raspón que ni sangraba.

Empezó a mover su pie y de repente España se estremeció un poco. Su cara se había contraído con dolor.

- Creo que el tirón no ha sido bueno para tu tobillo. Intenta no apoyarlo demasiado durante unos días. Te traeré algo para que se te quede más sujeto. -dijo Francia.

Antonio observó a disgusto como no le daba libertad igualmente, la esposa se la puso en el otro tobillo. A falta de alguna tela, Francia decidió vendarle el pie y punto. Le daba reparo tener que ponerle de nuevo vendas cuando hacía precisamente poco que le había podido quitar las del torso. Cuando regresó, España seguía sentado en el suelo junto a la ventana. Miraba con aspecto ido a su tobillo esposado. Se quedó parado un par de segundos en el marco de la puerta. Carraspeó y se adentró en la habitación.

- Un día de estos podríamos ir a pasear por tu jardín. Así te daría un poco el sol. Pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a intentar escapar, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo agachándose frente a él y tomando su pie.

- No te lo voy a prometer.

- ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí para siempre a estar conmigo? -dijo Francis vendándole el pie sin siquiera mirarle.

El silencio ardía. La falta de contestación hacía que la mente del francés no dejara de pensar en qué significaba aquello. Y entonces no sabía si lo hacía a propósito para que se devanara los sesos de aquella manera o no. Antes, Francia podía presumir de ser una de las naciones que mejor sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del español. Sabía bastante bien cuáles eran sus patrones de comportamiento y por dónde andaban los tiros. Desde que la brecha se abrió entre ellos, Francia no daba ni una. Era una sensación frustrante.

Aunque, en esta ocasión, España no había dicho nada porque realmente no sabía qué contestar. La idea de estar en esa habitación durante mucho tiempo más le revenía por dentro. Siempre le había gustado poder salir y estar a su aire. ¡Cuánto añoraba aquellos largos meses que se pasaba en alta mar! Cuando el límite no era visible y el olor del salitre inundaba su pituitaria. Mirara donde mirara tan sólo podía observar el profundo azul del océano. Amaba ese momento en el que subía a la parte más alta del barco, oteaba el horizonte y sentía como las fuertes ráfagas de viento hacían que la ropa se le pegara contra la piel. Ese momento en el que se sentía una débil rama que en cualquier momento sería arrastrada por el vendaval.

Pero la alternativa a aquella prisión era estar con Francia. No es que hubiera tenido problemas antaño con aquella idea. Había pasado grandes momentos con el francés. Muchos los atesoraba en su corazón. Por eso la situación era tan difícil. Los momentos de normalidad con Francia, en la actualidad, le parecían casi tortuosos. Como si fueran añadiendo astillas a la gran herida que sabía que existía. De algún modo, sabía que dentro de él existía ese Antonio que no podía dejar de pensar que Francis era su amigo. Y lo que más le dolía a ese Antonio era ver que Francis no parecía tener ese pensamiento.

La sensación de que para Francia él sólo era un territorio era amarga.

- Ya está. No fuerces el tobillo. -dijo el rubio.

Observó al español con una expresión indefinida en su rostro, percatándose de la pose que había adoptado éste. España tenía los brazos cruzados y agarraba su propia ropa con las manos, como si estuviera abrazándose a sí mismo. Miraba hacia un lado, con una expresión que le parecía frustrada.

- España, no eres al único que esta situación no le gusta.

- ¿Lo dices cuando te estás preparando para invadir más tierras que me pertenecen? No me hagas reír Francia.

- ¿Es que te crees que voy atando a la gente a su propia cama por placer? ... Bueno, quizás lo he hecho, pero no por tanto tiempo y menos sin haber hecho nada más. Sin embargo, sé que te escaparás y estoy harto de tener que perseguirte. La otra opción es que tapie la ventana y le ponga ocho mil cerrojos a la puerta. ¿Es que lo prefieres? ¿Prefieres pasarte todo el maldito día a oscuras? Porque son las únicas opciones que se me ocurren para tenerte aquí ya que te niegas a abandonar la idea de escaparte.

España le miró con reproche por unos segundos. Después su rostro se bañó en aparente indiferencia mientras se acercaba más a él. Tomó las manos del galo, las levantó y las posó sobre su cuello. Francia le miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

- Si tanto deseas mis tierras, ¿por qué no me matas de una vez? Ya me da igual, Francia.

- No digas estupideces...

- ¿Estupideces? No lo son. Aprieta las manos y termina de una vez por todas conmigo. Déjate de dar rodeos y de puñaladas por la espalda. Ven de frente y mátame.

- No se trata de eso.

- ¡¿Ahora no tienes el valor, Francia? ¡Vamos!

El rubio apartó las manos bruscamente, se incorporó y chocó contra la cama al retroceder. Se hizo daño en la pierna pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Su expresión estaba turbada por lo que acababa de pasar. España seguía mirándole con decisión, retándole a hacer lo que le había dicho. Se mordió el labio intentando controlar sus emociones. Avanzó, se inclinó y abrazó a España fuertemente.

- No es eso. Nunca ha sido eso. Tienes que estar ahí, España. Todo esto sólo puede tener sentido contigo.

- Estoy harto de que sólo digas mentiras, Francia... -murmuró España sin corresponder a dicho abrazo. Miraba la pared con aparente indiferencia.

Aquella frase fue como una puñalada fuerte para el galo. Dijera lo que dijera, todo le sonaba a mentira al español. Se sentía cansado, hecho una mierda y empezaba a pensar que, fuera por donde fuera, sólo sembraba odio y resentimiento. ¿Esa era la sensación que había tenido España cuando estaba en el apogeo de su imperio? Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Entendía la soledad que sintió y ese horrible sentimiento que le impedía abrirse a ninguna otra nación debido al temor que tenía de caer.

Sus manos aflojaron el agarre y, progresivamente, fueron bajando. Seguía aún cerca de España pero en realidad continuaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Se levantó sin mirarle a la cara. Anduvo hasta la puerta y se quedó parado, de espaldas a él.

- Sueles decirme que no entiendo nada pero de lo que no te das cuenta es de que tú tampoco lo haces, España. Tú tampoco entiendes nada.

* * *

><p><strong>10 de Enero de 1810<strong>

Había estado más de una semana distante. Francia necesitaba aquello para poder recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido. Se había marchado y había pasado el tiempo con Soult, preparando la invasión de Andalucía. El mariscal le había informado de que era necesario que intentara convencer a España a ver si así se les facilitaba también la contienda.

La idea de tener que hablar con el hispano era una de las que menos le apetecía. Al menos durante los primeros días. Francia no había encontrado una respuesta que le hiciera desear continuar con la misma fuerza que antes. Pero cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de pedirle opinión a alguien, se encontró que no tenía con quién comentarlo. Las dudas lo acechaban.

Él mismo empezó a sacarse de ese pozo al que parecía haberse caído después de aquella última visita a España. Se decía una y otra vez la misma frase:

"Lo acabará aceptando"

Seguro que después las cosas volverían paulatinamente a ser lo que habían sido hacía tiempo. No en semanas, ni en meses, probablemente ni en años. Igualmente tenía que creer en todo lo que le había motivado a llegar hasta ese punto. No podía dudar. Debía ser el primero que confiara en cada decisión que tomara.

Después de ese tiempo, Francia había decidido volver a Madrid con ganas de ver a España. Había estado teniendo sus aventuritas por aquí y por allá, algo de lo que podía presumir orgullosamente. A las mujeres las seducía fácilmente el poder y un atractivo irresistible. Esos eran encuentros de una noche, una lista de caras borrosas la mayoría de cuyos nombres luego no podía recordar. Después había unos cuantos en su mente que se correspondían con personas con las que deseaba pasar ratos de tanto en tanto.

Llevaba un par de días que deseaba poseerlo. Deseaba hacerlo suyo de nuevo. Escuchar su voz jadeante y apreciar su cuerpo. Por su mente desfilaban mil y un escenarios, a cada cual más erótico, en los cuales había dos protagonistas indiscutibles: España y él mismo.

Poco le importó ver, cuando llegó a su habitación, que éste se encontraba bastante indispuesto debido al malestar que la desfavorable situación económica le provocaba. Bueno, después de todo, él mismo era el que la estaba propiciando financiando aquella guerra estúpida con el dinero del estado. Cortaría eso de raíz, lo iba a hacer.

No encontró esta vez la misma resistencia que la última ocasión en que deseó al español de aquel modo. Con voz débil y febril le llamó por su nombre y le pidió que parara con un escueto "no". Aquello lo encendió más. Era un enfermo por excitarse de aquel modo aún sabiendo que él no quería ese encuentro íntimo y que no tenía ni fuerzas para intentar golpearle. A su espalda, mientras besaba su cuello, fue despojándole de cualquier prenda de ropa que cubriese su cuerpo, exponiendo a la vista su piel febril, la cual temblaba ante la temperatura más baja de la habitación y el roce de sus manos, que abarcaban el territorio que se extendía ante ellas.

Fue lo suficientemente considerado como para dedicar tiempo a preparar la invasión que se avecinaba. Su excitación crecía con cada nuevo gemido y el cuerpo de España, a cuatro patas sobre la cama, le parecía una imagen que desearía admirar por mucho tiempo. Las manos del hispano se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas y su boca intentaba ahogar cualquier gemido.

Siguió moviendo su cuerpo contra el de él con suavidad, perdiéndose en cada estremecimiento y en la forma en la que su interior se apostaba alrededor de sus regiones vitales. Se mordió el labio inferior notando que no resistiría más aquella lucha contra el placer.

- _Espagne_... Eres mío, ¿verdad que sí? -ni esperó a que le contestara. Para él, era suficiente respuesta un simple gemido. Aunque eso en realidad no significara nada- Ahora mismo... sólo mío... España...

Casi se muere cuando escuchó al hispano pronunciar su nombre. Aunque fuera apenas un susurro, Francia lo escuchó perfectamente. Como si se lo hubiera dicho a su oído. No le había siquiera obligado a decirlo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para sacarse el pensamiento de la mente. Como siguiera así, terminaría ya. Estimuló más al español, quizás era una manera de agradecerle que le hubiese llamado de aquella manera.

- _Espagne, mon chéri_... Entrégame Andalucía. Cédeme esos territorios, deja de resistirte... Yo cuidaré de ti. Cuidaré de esas gentes. -dijo el francés, sin cesar el movimiento- C-con el mismo amor con el que te estoy tratando ahora mismo.

España enterró el rostro entre sus brazos, apoyados sobre el lecho con fuerza, intentando mantener la estabilidad. Francia se inclinó sobre él y besó su oído repetidamente mientras seguía chocando contra él, a un ritmo más rápido.

- Entrégame Andalucía... E-entrégate a mí. -susurró en su oreja. Una mano seguía estimulando y la otra en su cintura, ayudándose para empujar. España era ahora el que aguantaba el peso de ambos. La imagen era casi una metáfora de cómo Francia se había apoderado de él.

- V-vale... Sí... -dijo entre gemidos el español.

- Dilo. -exigió en un tono no demasiado brusco.

- E-Es tuya... Andalucía es tuya... -dijo España con un tono medio lloroso.

Si aquello era un sueño, que no le despertaran. Más tarde, cuando salió de su interior, España se derrumbó sobre la cama, abatido por el cansancio. Miraba a un punto fijo de la pared que tenía al lado como si intentara luchar por mantenerse con los ojos abiertos. No sabía la razón por la que había cedido Andalucía de aquel modo, con aquella facilidad. Era cierto que, en aquel momento, no sentía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para poder resistirse.

La fiebre empezó a nublarle el pensamiento y sintió como su conciencia se perdía. Cada vez todo era más lejano y la oscuridad le recibió entre sus brazos. Lo último que notó fue como Francia se inclinaba y le besaba el pelo.

- Has hecho bien, España. Ha sido una buena elección. -susurró Francis.

España no estaba tan seguro. Abrió la boca para replicarle eso mismo pero no tuvo fuerzas para más. Se sumió en un sueño febril.

* * *

><p><strong>14 de enero<strong>

La campaña del mariscal Soult por Andalucía estaba siendo de las más rápidas y sencillas que habían realizado desde que empezaron la invasión en España. Francia observaba los papeles que contenían los informes sobre los resultados de algunas contiendas. El número de bajas era tan reducido comparado con batallas anteriores... Se alegraba de verlo. La pérdida de vidas humanas siempre era algo que lamentar y, últimamente, no sólo eran españoles los que morían. Sus filas habían sufrido cierto desgaste. Por muy frío y distante que Francia estuviera de sus hombres, le dolía perder a 'su gente'.

Sonrió con cierta ironía. Siempre que pensaba en esa expresión le venía a la mente cierta persona que seguramente estaría durmiendo en su habitación. Miró hacia el techo, a sabiendas que ésta quedaba justo encima de la sala en la que él se encontraba.

Era probable que España también hubiera tenido algo que ver en el resultado que estaba obteniendo en Andalucía. Después de todo, él le había entregado aquel territorio sin tan siquiera pelear o mencionar un solo "pero". Del mismo modo, los habitantes de aquel lugar se mostraban desesperanzados y cansados de tener que enfrentarse a un enemigo que les iba grande. Sobre todo si su "querido" (ah~ ¡cómo odiaba a ese estúpido!) aliado se pasaba el rato descansando su trasero en el país vecino.

Portugal era otro tema que tenía pendiente. No se le olvidaba, no. Le regalaría esas tierras a España cuando las cosas terminaran y se calmaran un poco los ánimos. Seguramente lograría arrancarle una sonrisa con aquello.

España no sabía escoger sus aliados. Y sabía que muchos ignorantes dirían que él mismo era la prueba de que no sabía hacerlo. No le preocupaba el qué dirán. Visto lo visto, siempre estuvo solo en esa contienda. Nadie entendería el motivo que le hacía seguir adelante. Bueno, quizás ni él mismo lo entendía ya. Tampoco es que tuviera tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente.

Pegó un suspiro y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa. Le pareció escuchar un ruido en la planta superior, pero no fue tan fuerte como para sentirse alarmado. Se estiró sobre la silla y ladeó su cuello, que crujió. Empezaba a estar acartonado de tanto leer en aquella posición. Se hundió más en el asiento y volvió a mirar al techo. ¿Estaría bien que fuera a 'molestarle' un rato? Tan sólo verle, preguntarle cómo estaba, quizás hasta charlar... Francia se sentía privado a ese derecho con sólo ver algunas de las miradas que España le dirigía. No es que el simple hecho le hiciera echarse atrás. Después de todo, Antonio era suyo. Pero, a veces, se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose si de verdad estaría bien ir a buscar su compañía, con normalidad, como había hecho hacía años.

Su amistad se había hecho añicos. En realidad echaba de menos. Sin embargo no se lamentaba en exceso. Saber que le pertenecía era algo que hacía más soportable aquella añoranza. Además, no daba la amistad por perdida. Francia tenía la certeza de que la recuperaría. Sólo había que darle tiempo al tiempo. Otra cosa no, pero su esperanza de vida era bien larga. Tiempo le sobraba, no le importaba esperar.

Finalmente se levantó, arrastrando la silla en el proceso, y empezó a recoger los papeles que estaban repartidos por toda la mesa. Ordenaría ese desastre, colgaría la chaqueta que había dejado sobre una silla y que, muy probablemente, se estaba empezando a arrugar e iría a ver a Antonio. Seguro que aquello no le haría ilusión, pero con el tiempo lo apreciaría. Era su nuevo motivador, la palabra mágica, la solución a gran parte de sus problemas: Tiempo.

* * *

><p>España estaba dando vueltas al pie de la cama. Caminaba por el espacio de suelo que rodeaba a ésta, pensando. Estaba harto de estar encadenado a una maldita cama. Quería salir fuera, respirar oxígeno, sentir que estaba bajo ese cielo inmenso. Odiaba verlo todo desde dentro de esas cuatro paredes. La cosa es que no quería tener que decírselo al francés. Seguramente era algo que deseaba escuchar y por eso lo tenía de ese modo. Lo conocía, sabía lo enfermiza que podía llegar a ser su mente. Miró al suelo como si quisiera ver al galo. Sabía que estaba allí porque lo había escuchado hablar en el silencio de la casa. Pegó una patada al suelo, aplastando el lugar donde él imaginaba que estaba Francis. Maldita cucaracha...<p>

Había vuelto a buscar por toda la habitación en busca de una manera de abrir la esposa. Incluso había escupido sobre su propio tobillo a ver si, mojado, podía sacarlo de ahí. El resultado había sido un tirón que aún le dolía y un tobillo babeado de manera asquerosa. Sólo tenía una alternativa y esa estaba en el cuerpo del galo: la llave que llevaba al cuello.

España no había olvidado ni un solo día el momento en el que vio cómo se sacaba la llave de entre la ropa y le había liberado por poco tiempo de esa maldita mano metálica que se aferraba a su tobillo. No se la podía pedir. Seguro que se reiría de él, se la mostraría y, además le diría algo así como: gánatelo. Y por "gánatelo" léase, quiero favores sexuales como pago.

Una mierda. No iba a dejar que jugara con él. Antonio había llegado a aborrecer hasta extremos inimaginables cuando Francia le trataba como si fuera un chiste. Alguien a quien poder manipular a su antojo, jugar con él y luego dejarlo tirado hasta la próxima vez. Pero también había de confesar que odiaba las muestras de cariño entre todo ese tira y afloja. Las odiaba porque le parecían una falsedad. No puedes pretender que a alguien a quien humillas diariamente de repente crea que le das cariño porque realmente se lo tienes. La balanza entre cosas buenas y malas estaba pronunciadamente inclinada hacia el platillo de cosas malas.

Le quedaba otra opción y, a pesar de que no le gustaba, creía que era la que le iba a salir mejor. Escuchó la silla arrastrarse y se puso alerta, como un perro de caza escuchando a su presa. Sintió el ir y venir del galo, luego subía las escaleras. De un salto, se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente.

Cuando Francia entró, su sonrisa inicial se quedó algo diluida al ver a España sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia él. Era una imagen extraña. Normalmente ni se dignaba a levantar la vista cuando llegaba.

- ¿Qué haces así, mirando tan fijamente la puerta? -acabó preguntando. La curiosidad mató al gato, decían. Pues España siempre le había producido curiosidad y aún estaba vivito y coleando.

- Me aburro y, como llamarte directamente haría que me odiara a mí mismo, te estaba llamando telepáticamente. No ha funcionado muy bien, llevo una hora mirando la maldita puerta. Empezaba ya a preguntarme sobre el tipo de madera con la que estaba hecha y todo.

Francis había ido arqueando ceja a medida que escuchaba la verborrea de Antonio. Cuando éste terminó, estalló en una carcajada. Una respuesta bastante en su ya usual onda de "te-odio-mucho-y-no-haré-nada-que-demuestre-lo-contrario". ¿Estaría mal decir que le había parecido bastante adorable? Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Le sonrió.

- La próxima vez, puedes pegarme cuatro berridos y decirme eso que me dices siempre... ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí. 'A ver si te caes en una zanja y te abres la cabeza' -rió jovialmente- No es como me gustaría que me llamaras, pero es mejor que nada.

Acalló a la voz de su interior que le decía que no debía seguir con el plan que tenía en mente. Maldito Antonio que seguía pensando que Francis era su amigo... Ojalá pudiera eliminar esa parte de su ser. Seguramente sería más fácil tratar con la situación.

Francia se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana. La abrió y se asomó. El aire de fuera era fresco pero sería bueno despejar el ambiente viciado de la habitación. No se percató que, durante ese tiempo, España le miraba desde la cama fijamente, maquinando la mejor manera de llevar a cabo el plan. Se levantó y se acercó hasta la ventana. Para su sorpresa, Francia se apartó algunos pasos de allí sin tan siquiera posar su mirada en él. ¡Ahora se dedicaba a no mirarlo! ¡Justo cuando quería que lo hiciera!

- Francia. -llamó.

El galo se volteó y le observó interrogantemente, con inocencia. España puso una expresión indecisa e incluso algo molesta. Después de eso se acercó a él y Francis se quedó helado al ver que ponía los brazos sobre sus hombros. No se movió un milímetro, por miedo a romper aquel momento al hacerlo. Notó una mano del hispano sobre su nuca, éste se inclinó hacia él y con suavidad apretó sus labios contra los de Francia. Aquella situación le parecía surrealista a más no poder. ¿España acercándose a él por voluntad propia? ¡Es más! ¿España besándole por voluntad propia?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, alejándose así de los cálidos labios del español. Tenía una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Qué haces?

Era una pregunta rara para que la hiciera él. Y más teniendo en cuenta que lo que había recibido era un beso. Pero, sin duda, la situación era muy bizarra. No podía creer que aquello ocurriera sin algún motivo lógico. Por mucho que deseara que las cosas fueran como antes, sabía que los milagros de esta calaña no existían. España frunció el ceño. Bueno, aquella reacción ya era más normal.

- Me tienes encerrado aquí, me aburro y tú eres el único que viene. Por mucho que me disgustara, pensé que por besarte un rato no pasaría nada. Pero si tienes que reaccionar así, vete a la mierda.

España se dio la vuelta mientras refunfuñaba en su propio idioma algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Antes de que pudiera apartarse demasiado, los brazos de Francia agarraron su cintura con fuerza y lo atrajo contra él. Por dentro, España sonrió victorioso.

- Espera. -dijo el francés- Pensaba que me odiabas lo suficiente como para preferir bañarte con pirañas antes que acercarte a mí por voluntad propia.

- Es eso o estar solo. Por mucho que quiera, no puedo estar solo. -dijo España sin girarse.

- Yo también creo que no pasaría nada por un rato.

La cadena, que se había liado entre los pies de Francia, le hizo tropezarse cuando España se giró. Cayó sentado sobre la cama y no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que el de ojos verdes estuvo sentado a horcajadas sobre él. La mano de Antonio se posó bajo su mentón y le obligó a levantarlo un poco para besarlo con cierta intensidad. Sus manos se fueron a la nuca y empezaron a acariciarla incluso adentrándose por la camisa. Tanteó, en busca del cierre del collar que tenía al cuello. No pudo dar con él. Mierda.

Permitió el acceso de la lengua del francés en su boca e incluso que sus manos acariciaran su espalda. España movió las manos hacia su clavícula y fueron colándose por la ropa, en busca de la dichosa llave que sabía que portaba. Se la quitaría sin que se diera cuenta y punto. Ese era el objetivo que tenía en mente. Soportaría las caricias de Francia y el tener incluso que ser participativo en aquel beso cada vez más asfixiante. Si conseguía robársela, podría quitarse la esposa e incluso volver a plantearse aquellas escapadas. Claro que, con Francia por allí, aquello era más difícil que antes.

Sus soldados eran más tontos y Francis, además, parecía olerse cuándo tramaba algo. Era el gran inconveniente de conocerse desde hacía tantos años. Sabían demasiado bien de qué pie cojeaba el otro. Abandonó sus labios y se dedicó a molestar el cuello del galo. Mientras, sus manos se dedicaban a manosear el torso disimulando el hecho de que iba buscando por la cadena dónde estaba la maldita llave. Se erizó al notar la mano del rubio sobre su trasero.

Francia dibujó una sonrisa superior.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Parece como si buscaras algo... -murmuró con un tono juguetón.

Se heló por completo. Fue por un segundo, lo que tardó en pensar que quizás Francia hablaba de otras cosas. Claro. Estaba hablando de manera pervertida, como siempre. Seguro.

- Te busco a ti. -dijo España sintiendo odio hacia sí mismo por decir una frase de esas características.

- ¿Ah sí~? Vaya... Y yo que pensaba que buscabas... -España paró y ladeó el rostro al notar que Francia estaba buscando algo en el bolsillo trasero de su propio pantalón. Sacó de ahí una reluciente y pequeña llave- Esto.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, con sorpresa, cuando observó lo que había sacado. Ver la expresión estática de España fue una confirmación para Francis. Había sido raro. Por mucho que le excusa que le hubiera dado no fuera mala. Había tenido tiempo para aburrirse y justo ahora se le ocurría jugar a besarse un rato.

Le había llamado la atención como sus manos se habían ido a la nuca. Parecían buscar algo. Por eso, antes de cogerlo por la cintura, se había quitado la llave con un tirón y se la había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón. No se había equivocado. Seguramente, si no hubiese sospechado que España se llevaba algo entre manos, aquel manoseo le hubiera parecido de lo más normal. Igualmente, esperaba que intentara alguna locura como golpearle. Había estado preparado casi para cualquier escenario.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has dado cuenta?

- Antes de agarrarte me la quité del cuello. Tenía la sensación de que algo tramabas. No estaba seguro pero veo que no me equivocaba.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes? -dijo molesto, mirándole a los ojos ahora. Sus rostros quedaban cerca.

- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de un poco de manoseo? Estabas siendo muy participativo. Decidí esperar un poco más y así asegurarme.

Notó el movimiento de la mano de España. Levantó la suya y agarró su muñeca antes de que pudiera darle ningún golpe y la sujetó en lo alto. Antonio se sentía tan frustrado... No sólo había traicionado sus principios, además había vuelto a permitir que jugara con él.

- ¿Por qué buscas tan desesperadamente escapar?

- ¡Ya ni siquiera es lo que tenía en mente! -España parecía apunto de llorar ahogado en esa frustración- Sólo quería quitarme la maldita esposa. Quería quitármela de una vez. ¡Cómo fuera! Y no quería tener que decírtelo a ti. ¡No quiero que sea tu gran acto de compasión! No quiero compasión proveniente de ti.

Francia le miró seriamente por un instante. Agarró su cintura y lo hizo caer ahora sobre la cama. Le levantó la pierna y se inclinó hacia delante. España cerró los ojos con un gesto reprimido. Esperaba lo peor, que Francis quisiera alguna retribución física. De repente notó como el metal resbalaba por su tobillo y escuchó el ruido de las cadenas caer sobre el suelo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se encontró con Francis comprobando el estado de su tobillo. Su mirada reflejaba disgusto al ver el raspón que tenía en él. Buscó en un cajón y encontró las vendas que le puso la última vez. Las empezó a enroscar empezando por el talón.

- Eres más bruto cuando quieres... -murmuró molesto el francés- Estaba apretado lo suficiente como para que no cupiese el pie. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre pensar que quizás podrías sacarlo?

- Tenía que intentarlo.

- No quiero que te escapes. Sé que lo que harás será seguramente lo contrario. Así pues, reharé la frase. Desearía que no te escaparas. ¿Quieres información? Yo te la doy. Tus tropas están dispersas y apenas son numerosas, el único frente que queda es Badajoz y lo vamos a usar para acceder a Portugal, que es donde se encuentra tu querido aliado. La Junta está en Cádiz, ayudada por los ingleses para resistir. Algo más deberías saber: casi se produce una insurrección en Nueva España que, por supuesto, logramos detener a tiempo. Las cosas no están bien al otro lado del océano.

España se sentó y le miró seriamente. En un momento, Francia había sido más sincero con él de lo que había sido los últimos años. Escuchar todo aquello le preocupó.

- Si sales y necesito consejo sobre tus colonias, haré lo que crea oportuno. Si pudiera ser, me gustaría tener tu asesoramiento. No por nada esas colonias son ahora de ambos.

- No, no lo son. Son mías.

- Tenlo en cuenta. -Francis se incorporó y caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, se giró y añadió con aire casual- Me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Sería agradable poder disfrutar de tu compañía.

Cuando estaba apunto de irse, España miró hacia la puerta.

- ¡Francia! -exclamó. El rubio le miró de reojo- G-Gracias...

Dibujó una tenue sonrisa como respuesta antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, otro capítulo más. Antes de comentar cosas sobre el fic, os diré que tengo cuenta en tumblr. Mi nombre es "miruru12" y podéis agregarme y enviarme preguntas de lo que queráis. Estaré encantada de responderlas.<strong>

**Ahora sobre el fic. Primero el título: hace referencia a la rendición de los territorios andaluces. Ahora a comentar sobre el capítulo (Así que si estás leyendo esto antes que el capítulo, te recomiendo que te lo saltes xD) **

**Cuando Antonio le reta a que le mate y se quede con sus tierras, os contaré que ese trozo se escribió solo. No tenía pensado que ocurriera nada de eso pero, por segunda vez en el fanfic, España cobró vida propia y actuó de una manera que no había pensado. Además, los dos trozos que no tenía planeados y que además ocurrieron con Antonio me dejaron anonadada porque ambos eran un poco secos y crueles.**

**Después quería hacer el paralelismo de: España, invadido por Francia, le entrega los territorios de Andalucía y después la falta de entusiasmo. En ese entonces, los andaluces apenas se resistieron y los franceses invadieron con facilidad esos territorios.**

**Aquí se menciona un poco más a la parte de España que sigue pensando que Francia es su amigo, que de algún modo cree que no está bien que sea tan brusco, que revelarse de ese modo tan violento esté bien. Ese Antonio que se siente mal al ver que parece ser el único que se siente mal por todo aquello. Es esa parte de él que ya empezó a salir más en la parte de las cenas, capítulos atrás, cuando por un momento pensó que quizás aquello no estaría tan mal. Estoy hablando, por supuesto, del pensamiento afrancesado que todos los que sabéis algo de este periodo de la historia ya conoceréis. **

**Francia ya no se siente tan seguro con lo que está haciendo. Pero es muy tarde para echarse atrás. Y ahora paso a comentar vuestros reviews :)**

_Atsun, _**sí xD lo dejaste anónimo. Pero con lo del jet-pack yo me entero que eres tú xD No deberías leer las notas antes porque comento cosas del capítulo xD Awn~ Gracias por felicitarme el cumpleaños~ ouo... Es que yo cuando leí la frase de Aréizaga me quedé con pokerface y pensando: huevón que es... Era más capullo antes. Se ha moderado xD. Francis está en sus cabales. Lo quiere tener cerca y sabe que no se va a quedar quietecito. Francis se negó a escuchar canciones de Melendi para escoger una, que conste.**

_Kurai Ikari, _**oh, muchas gracias ;v; Las escenas de batalla siempre me suelen costar un poco, así que me haces feliz. A España aún no le ha llegado el momento de ganar. A los latinoamericanos se les menciona, pero no demasiado, lo siento ^^U Aún así, espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos~**

_Yakumo2112, _**No, para mí no decae pero yo no puedo opinar puesto que lo he escrito yo xD Quizás el hombre no fue tan cobarde pero por lo que yo leí, me quedé con esa impresión así que escribí de este modo. Francia, de una manera u otra, pilla cacho por todas partes ahaha. España no actúa como Romano. Lo que no sería normal es que estuviera sonriendo y happy de la vida cuando un francés que consideraba amigo lo ha invadido y está matando a su gente. Por supuesto que está molesto con él y le insulta y le pega. Si no lo hiciera, sería masoquista y además no tendría sentimientos. No sería normal. Francia echaba de menos los insultos porque le echaba de menos a él. Aunque Francis desearía que le dijera palabras bonitas pero sabe que es pedir demasiado. Vamos, creo que es lógico xD. Tomato Gang sería salirme de la historia. Holanda y Bélgica creo que tenían otras cosas de las que ocuparse y Romano también. Siempre, mirando la guerra en la península, no se mencionan a esos países así que por eso no los puse. Besooos~ :)**

_Ariadonechan, _**ahahaha xD ahora tus clases de historia nunca serán lo mismo. Aww~ Si te hace feliz, me alegro ;v; No le veía, no xDDDD No tiene rayos ultrarojos XDDD Babeaste en la pelea porque según cómo se imagine, es hot =D No tienes probleeemas~ xDDD Gracias por tu review~ ;u;**

_Kitshunette,_** the next step will be a fight about who is better in bed. Of course Spain will win because France is better *idiot* Sorry about that XDDDD Oh, god, I made you learn Aréizaga's name? I feel proud too! XD Information for kisses is the best exchange ever 8D**

_Kirsu, _**aww~ no te preocupes. Gracias a ti por comentar este. Le pasarán muchas cosas pero tendrá su libertad y peleará con dignidad. Francis es un capullo porque no se echa atrás pero es que sigo pensando que con todo lo que ha hecho, no puede echarse atrás tampoco. Gracias por el comentario 99 ;D Cuídate~**

_Hethetli, _**wow el review 100 xD Supongo que suena más o menos normal según en la zona que vivas. Lol tipo 300 xDDDD ¡ESTO-ES-ESPAÑA! *patada* La historia de "en garde" me ha hecho gracia XD Está medio acostumbrado a sus arrebatos posesivos. Lo estrecha bien fuerte para debilitarlo del todo. Si se piensa fríamente, queda bien como metáforas de todo lo que era Francia en ese entonces para España. Claro que no quiere que se escape xD Y no se puede fiar. Es que ha perdido toda confianza en él. Gracias por tu review. Y el nombre del tipo ese es... un trabalenguas XD**

_Eakeles, _**Bueno pues aquí tienes algunos momentos más. Ahaha a mi me hicieron enamorarme de Francia. Eso que cuando empecé en el fandom estaba como: uh... por qué es tan creepy? ;_; y ahora lo adoro xD. La lista negra de Eakeles xDDD. Creo que poco tiempo tiene para pensar en Romano y Bélgica con la que tiene encima el pobre XDU Estaría bien que fueran ambos hombres para que tuvieran más pique entre hermanos. Francia en francés con una buena voz sería como onomnomnom... Yo debería estudiar francés, que llevo cosa de un mes sin hacer demasiado D:... Gracias por leer ;u;**

_Nolimy-kun, _**no hay nada mejor que leer yaoi después de exámenes XDDD. Es que no creo que Francia sea tan inútil. Por eso quería enseñar esta faceta que no muchos enseñan ò.ó España tampoco se va a quedar feliz mientras le va pegando hostias. Pero como pirata no hubiese pegado en esta época XDD. Si la mente no me falla, se le menciona una vez pero no sale propiamente dicho. Se ve que se hizo el caos bastante bestia en esa batalla. Dios... si pudieras dibujar este fic y volverlo doujin yo moriría de felicidad. Pero me han dicho algunas veces cosas así y luego me quedo sin dibujos y sin ilusiones XDDD Dormir tanto tiempo es aletargador. De eso que pierdes la noción del tiempo y los días. Hombre el pobre ha tenido bastante guerra xD además según dice ha preguntado pero nadie le ha dicho nada. Saludoos~**

_Yuyies, _**bueno... a Wellington también le tenían como rey y el tío era un capullo que dejaba que sus gentes hicieran lo que les venía en gana en algunas cosas... Sí, en estos días sería: se va a liar parda XDDDDD Él previene, además en este capítulo explica un poco más qué le lleva a hacer eso y que la otra opción es aún peor. Lo que está claro es que no va a decir de repente: me voy a casa. Francia pilla cacho siempre. Es el amo xDDD Lo percibes bien, pero Francia ya no puede echarse atrás. Me gusta que lo percibas XD Saludos ;D**

**Eso es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio~**

**Miruru.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Sosiego simulado

**Vivir en cadenas.**

**Capítulo 11 – ****Sosiego simulado.**

**16 de Enero**

Francia le observó con una ceja arqueada, incrédulo. Él le aguantó la mirada con una sonrisa forzada y un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Los ojos azules del galo volvieron a pasearse de nuevo por la vestimenta del español.

- ¿En serio vas a salir a la calle con eso? -dijo mirando su rostro.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi ropa, gabacho? -replicó sin perder la sonrisa forzada.

- Podrías ponerte alguna de las cosas que te traje de París. No por nada la mejor moda sale siempre de mis tierras... -dijo poniendo una mueca de decepción el galo.

- No voy a dejar que me vistas como si fuera tu putita. No lo soy. Y si piensas que comprándome ropa voy a olvidarme de todo es que no me conoces y no sabes de qué sexo soy.

- A mí me harías feliz comprándome ropa. -confesó el francés abriendo la puerta y haciendo un gesto cortés para que él saliera primero.

- Por eso luego te confunden con una chica y lloras. Entonces soy yo el que me pregunto si en el fondo no eres una chica.

- ¿No te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro después de las muchas veces en las que me he desnudado para ti y para el resto del mundo? -preguntó con aire juguetón Francis- Siempre puedo volver a hacerlo y enseñarte la gracia de mi cuerpo al descubierto.

- Suficientemente claro me ha quedado. No, gracias.

Francia rió ante la respuesta de España y empezaron a caminar en dirección al centro del pueblo. Por suerte, quedaba cerca y no tenían que pasar por ningún camino apartado en el que le pudieran asaltar los guerrilleros. El airecito que corría era un poco fresco pero era soportable gracias a los abrigos que llevaban.

El de pelo castaño se veía claramente más animado que hacía unos días. ¡El sol le estaba dando en la cara! Incluso el viento. Maldita sea, ¡había echado tanto de menos salir a la calle! Encima habían elegido el mejor día posible: había mercado en un barrio que no quedaba demasiado lejos.

Había decidido dejarle campar a sus anchas. España necesitaba despejarse y dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que aquello también era beneficioso para él mismo. El humor del hispano se recuperaría después de pasar un día distendido. Seguramente de este modo tendría conversaciones más relajadas con él.

Se dedicó a mirar entre los puestos diferentes productos y, al comparar los precios con los de casa, notó que eran bastante más elevados. Era la consecuencia de la guerra. Todo se encarecía y la gente de a pie sufría para comprar los productos que usualmente podían permitirse. Se había percatado de las miradas que algunas personas le dirigían. Notaban que no era de allí y últimamente todo el que venía de fuera de la península era o francés, o inglés.

Ninguno era bienvenido al parecer.

Le repateaba bastante ser comparado con un inglés y obtener la misma reacción. Por otra parte, Francia encontró el comportamiento opuesto. Un niño se había cruzado en su camino y se chocó contra él. No muy consciente de qué había ocurrido, Francia le miró molesto y de repente había una mujer que abrazaba a su hijo y que gritaba medio llorando. Lo único que entendió fue: Perdón.

Intentó decirle que estaba bien, que no ocurría nada. La mujer se apartó como si la mano que había extendido para darle palmaditas tranquilizadoras fuera a pegarle un buen golpe. La gente que había alrededor de la mujer le miró como si fuera un asesino. ¡Estupendo! ¡¿Acaso podía ir la cosa peor?

- ¿¡Qué está pasando! -gritó España mientras corría hacia ellos.

Vale, sí. Podía ir peor. Levantó las manos en pose de hombre inocente injustamente culpado. De hecho, era así.

- Te aseguro que yo no he hecho nada. Me choqué con el crío y se pensaba que iba a pegarle o algo. Pero ni la he llegado a tocar. Ni a ella, ni al niño. Te lo juro.

España le miró fijamente a los ojos. Francis no se inmutó. No era mentira, ya podía mirarle todo lo inquisitoriamente que deseara. Al parecer, la manera en la que le observó fue suficiente para él. Se giró y habló con la mujer y el niño. La señora se acabó tranquilizando y le pidió disculpas a España. En realidad a Francia nunca se las pidió. Tampoco es que fuera a llorar por ello. Antonio le observó, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- No me mires así. No he hecho nada. Y tú no deberías haber corrido.

- ¿Ahora tampoco puedo correr? Manda cojones. -expuso España molesto.

- Tienes el tobillo mal, ahora has corrido y, si no te duele ya, lo empezará a hacer. No deberías haberlo hecho. -insistió el francés.

- No me duele.

Y ahí empezó el juego de averiguar cuál de los dos era más tozudo. Francia caminaba al lado de España, buscando el momento oportuno en el que le viera poner una mueca y supiera con certeza que el pie le dolía. España andaba con normalidad, buscando demostrarle que no le dolía y que era gilipollas. De momento iba ganando Antonio, que seguía marchando con tranquilidad por el mercado.

Pero, de repente, a una señora le robaron y España se fue tras el ladrón. Francia no pudo más que pensar que era un inconsciente, así que también corrió tras ellos. Cuando creía que lo había perdido, dobló una esquina y se encontró a la nación encogida en el suelo. Se agachó a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Vale, tenías razón, me duele... -dijo con los ojos cerrados, el rostro contraído de dolor y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomando.

No había sido buena idea correr. Claro que no. Pero no podía evitar querer ayudar a su gente. Era ese estúpido motivo que lo llevaba a pelear una guerra en la que apenas tenía posibilidades. España era pasional y no lograría nunca actuar con la cabeza fría cuando se trataba de sus habitantes. Francia suspiró.

- Ya decía yo... -se agachó ahora frente a él- Sube.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No!

- Vamos, no seas idiota. No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes. Te he cargado un montón de veces. ¡Y estando borracho ya ni te cuento! Además, en esas ocasiones metes mano.

- Pero entonces todo era diferente.

- Tú te sigues llamando Antonio y yo Francis. Como no subas, te cargaré como si fueras un saco de patatas y, créeme, eso sí será humillante.

- ¡Eres lo más pesado que existe en el mundo! ¡Estúpido gabacho asqueroso pervertido!

A pesar de eso, España se subió a la espalda, aferrándose fuerte a Francia. No dijeron nada más en todo el trayecto. No dejaban de pensar en lo extraña que era esa imagen, tan igual a la de hacía unos años y tan diferente en realidad. En ese momento, añoraron a ese amigo que habían perdido que en realidad estaba a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>15 de febrero<strong>

Francia observó con sorpresa los papeles que sujetaba entre las manos. Era cierto que, aunque más relajada, la situación en España no era estable. Lo que no se esperaba era la decisión que Napoleón había tomado desde su tierra. Dejó las hojas sobre la mesa que tenía delante y se marchó hacia la residencia en la que habitaba José Bonaparte. Cualquiera podría decirle a Francis que aquello que hacía no era más que por morbo. Puede que no fueran demasiado desencaminados. Cuando entró en el despacho del hombre, éste ni tan siquiera levantó la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos. Francis caminó hasta plantarse a su lado.

- ¿Dónde está España? Normalmente siempre va contigo... -preguntó José sin inmutarse un mínimo.

- No se encontraba muy bien y, después de que me insultara un par de veces de esa manera suya tan peculiar, he decidido revisar mi correspondencia. Entonces me he encontrado con el resumen de las órdenes de Napoleón.

- ¿Tú también las has leído? Mejor, así no tengo que explicártelas.

- Le veo muy tranquilo, José. Cualquiera diría que no estamos hablando de lo mismo. -dijo Francia sentándose en un sillón cercano.

- Hace tiempo te dije algo parecido. Si no me tomo estos contratiempos con filosofía, acabaría por coger un trabuco, apuntarlo contra mi sien y disparar. Aún sigo siendo el rey de este lugar.

- Creo que debería replantearse en serio lo que ha ocurrido. Esos gobiernos militares que se han establecido en Cataluña, Aragón, Navarra y el País Vasco, al fin y al cabo, le quitan poder a usted.

- Supongo que mi hermano tampoco está contento con el papel que estoy desempeñando aquí. Al final tendrán razón los españoles. Soy José Ninguno. ¿Has recibido noticias de Ney?

Ante la mención del mariscal, Francia apretó de manera imperceptible su puño derecho. Claro que había escuchado las noticias que venían desde Ciudad Rodrigo. Hacía dos días se había presentado a las puertas de la ciudad con una gran cantidad de efectivos y había exigido al gobernador de la plaza, Andrés Pérez de Herrasti, que rindiera la ciudad. No había obtenido la respuesta deseada y se había apresurado a desplegar sus tropas. Lo malo es que los españoles no se habían quedado quietos y habían atacado. Murieron dos españoles y cincuenta franceses. Cincuenta. Cuando había visto esa cifra, sus manos se habían aferrado con fuerza al papel.

Según el informe, a continuación, Ney había aprovechado la noche para desplegar las tropas y una batería de obuses. No se especificaba el motivo pero, los españoles, con dos disparos habían silenciado la batería que se había situado por la noche en el Teso de San Francisco. Ney se había quedado sin efectivos para asediar la ciudad de manera eficiente así que la mañana del catorce se marchó hacia San Felices de los Gallegos.

- Está reuniendo recursos para proceder de nuevo al sitio de Ciudad Rodrigo. Espero que sepa bien qué hace. Perder efectivos es de las cosas que menos falta nos hacen.

* * *

><p><strong>9 de Abril<strong>

Hacía cinco que no tenían noticias algunas de los movimientos de los franceses. Durante ese tiempo habían estado reorganizando las tropas, curando a los heridos y diseñando la nueva estrategia para obtener una victoria aplastante y definitiva sobre las tropas imperiales en Portugal. Sin embargo, durante el transcurso del que era el quinto día, Arthur empezó a pensar que algo no estaba bien.

- Algo huele a podrido y no son ese atajo de ranas... ¿Por qué no han venido a atacar en todo este tiempo? Vale que no es que salieran bien parados de la última pelea pero aún así...

A Francia siempre le gustaba atacar. Por muy escaldado que saliera de la contienda, siempre volvía a atacar. Sabía que, el día en que fueran prescindibles para el mundo, uno de los dos moriría. Si no se habían matado del todo era por dos motivos. Número 1: El mundo no lo puede permitir. Y número dos: de alguna manera retorcida, el más importante: No había sufrido suficiente. Siempre pensaba: si lo mato ahora, no podré hacerle sufrir más.

- Enviad unos cuantos hombres a obtener información sobre los movimientos de los franceses del demonio. Que sean cautelosos. Podrían estar tan callados precisamente para que nosotros nos moviésemos de esta forma y así emboscarnos.

El tiempo en el que su gente estuvo fuera, Inglaterra no dejaba de pasear por la tienda en la que se encontraba. ¿Cuáles serían las intenciones de Francia? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo en silencio? Seguro que planeaba alguna muy grande. Ese hijo de...

- _Sir!_ ¡Los franceses! ¡No están por ninguna parte!

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó atónito.

- No hay rastro de su campamento. Hemos preguntado a la gente de los alrededores y dicen que hace unos cuatro días que se marcharon. Desmontaron el campamento a toda prisa y se retiraron.

El rostro de Inglaterra quedó inmutable por unos segundos. De repente pegó un golpe seco sobre la mesa que tenía delante. El soldado le miró sobresaltado. No era usual ver a la nación inglesa perder los nervios. Arthur se dio cuenta de aquello y se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse. Detestaba perder la calma por culpa de esa rana francesa. Las cosas no se habían acabado, la guerra proseguía. Tendría más ocasiones.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de Abril<strong>

Después de dejar a España a buen recaudo (o eso prefería pensar), Francia había regresado a casa. Se puso al día de todos los movimientos realizados en la península y había tenido largas charlas sobre el tema de Portugal con Napoleón. Ambos coincidían en que tenían que hacer algo. El Emperador porque no podía permitirse semejante humillación y Francia, además de eso, quería conquistar ese territorio para después ofrecérselo a España como muestra de sus buenas intenciones.

- Está bien. Resumiendo, se llamará _L'Armée du Portugal_. La dirigirán Masséna y Essling. Formada por el cuerpo segundo, sexto y octavo, comandados respectivamente por el General Reynier, el Mariscal Ney y el General Junot.

- Suman un total de 95.739 hombres. -apuntó Francis.

- Por eso mismo, me gustaría que todos fueran con la idea de que esta vez es la definitiva. Primero se toma Ciudad Rodrigo y luego se tomará Ciudad Almeida. No quiero fallos.

De este modo, Napoleón firmó el decreto que hacía oficial la creación de esa Armada.

* * *

><p><strong>28 de mayo<strong>

En secreto, o esa era la intención, España se había reunido con generales españoles a escondidas. Había aprovechado sobre todo algunas escapadas que Francis había realizado a saber dónde. Tenía conocimiento de la situación que se estaba desarrollando en Ciudad Rodrigo y las ganas de desplazarse hasta el lugar y ayudar a defenderla eran tremendas. Aún así, le habían dicho que no lo hiciera. Primero, le iba a costar demasiado adentrarse en la ciudad. Segundo y no menos importante, su presencia allí seguro que le costaría represalias por parte de Francia. Debía aprovechar que las cosas entre ellos no iban mal y así obtener la mayor información posible. Ya se encargaría luego de reunirse con su gente y ponerles al día.

El problema principal era que Francis no hablaba demasiado. Era lógico, por otra parte. Del mismo modo que Antonio no le contaba nada acerca de los movimientos de sus tropas, su vecino galo no tocaba el tema de qué estrategias estaban siguiendo para afrontar ese asedio.

Así que allí se encontraban, en la sala de estar, el rubio estaba concentrado en unos papeles y él leía un libro. Bueno, era más preciso decir que hacía ver que lo leía. Mientras, no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo. Inglaterra. Según sus confidentes, el inglés no había hecho acto de presencia en Ciudad Rodrigo. Los rumores decían que por los alrededores se encontraba el general Robert Craufurd. Sin embargo no se habían acercado. ¿A qué estaban esperando Wellington y los suyos? ¿Y aquella misiva tan ambigua? ¿Qué significaba?

Francia miró de reojo a España. Éste no despegaba la vista de ese libro. ¿Tan interesante era? Empezaba a pensar que lo hacía con tal de no tener que hablar con él. Aunque no es que le importara demasiado en aquel momento. Los papeles le traían las nuevas de la Armada de Portugal. Estaban teniendo más dificultades de las previstas para poder montar el campamento y transportar el material de asedio.

Los españoles que se encontraban dentro de la plaza salían puntualmente y atacaban por sorpresa a las tropas, que tenían que huir. Masséna transmitía sus quejas de que la logística tampoco estaba funcionando como el Emperador había dicho que funcionarían. En el lugar en el que estaban, no recibían los bienes más básicos: alimentos y munición.

Lo que ya no acababa de dejarle tranquilo era el ímpetu de Ney. El Mariscal se notaba nervioso e impaciente. Comprendía que quisiera venganza por las terribles humillaciones que había ido sufriendo, pero no era bueno que actuara sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sabía que eso, a la larga, les traería problemas.

De repente, los ojos de España se encontraron con los suyos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque creía que Antonio seguramente también tenía la mente en Ciudad Rodrigo. Mantendría la calma y se quedaría allí. Tenía que confiar en el cuerpo que Napoleón mismo había formado.

- ¿Te apetece comer ya? -preguntó sonriendo levemente.

- Claro, me parece buen momento. -contestó España devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La escena no podía ser más surrealista. Sólo con mirar los ojos verdes de Antonio supo que él también encontraba todo aquello muy falso. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. No dijeron nada. Siguieron con esa pantomima en la que ambos coexistían bajo un mismo techo sin que ningún problema les preocupara.

Mientras tanto, sus pensamientos se centraban en la ciudad que se preparaba para ser asediada.

Los ingleses tenían sus ojos puestos en aquella ciudad española tan próxima a la frontera portuguesa. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de las intenciones de los franceses. Deseaban cruzar la frontera por ese punto primero adueñándose de Ciudad Rodrigo y, con casi total seguridad, se dirigirían a Almeida. Pero ellos estaban preparados. Junto con Wellington, Inglaterra se encargaba de mandar a sus tropas que ultimaran preparativos para cuando los franceses se aproximaran a la ciudad portuguesa.

Como sabía que los españoles estaban pendientes de su ayuda, Wellington se había encargado de enviarles una carta bastante ambigua sobre sus intenciones. Expresar preocupación pero, al mismo tiempo, exculparse por si no podía llegar a tiempo. Claro que la intención era la de quedarse allí.

Si algo habían aprendido de los últimos años de lucha contra los franceses era que, en esos instantes, no había que menospreciarlos. Su capacidad combativa era muy superior y cualquier paso en falso significaría una derrota abrumadora. La prudencia era una de las mayores virtudes.

De momento se estaban encargando de utilizar una estrategia militar que se conocía con el nombre de "tierra quemada". Arrasaban con todo lo que pudiera resultar un escondite para los franceses, cualquier cosa que les pudiera suponer un aprovisionamiento... En definitiva, todo lo que pudiera ayudar a los galos a derrotarlos. Era una táctica muy agresiva, pero desde luego creían que sería la mejor manera de enfrentarse contra los franceses que intentarían adentrarse de nuevo en territorio luso para tratar de apoderarse de tierras que no eran suyas.

Miró al general Craufurd con parsimonia. En su gesto se podía leer la inquietud e indecisión que sentía por su interior. No entendía muy bien esa simpatía que había desarrollado para con los españoles. De hecho no dejaba de decir si no podrían hacer algo para ayudarles ante lo que les esperaba. Arthur le había sentenciado que lo mejor era observar desde lejos. No había que arriesgarse innecesariamente. Además, el tiempo que perderían los franceses en el asedio era tiempo que ellos ganarían para prepararse para la batalla. Aún así, Craufurd había insistido en que algo se podría hacer para apoyarles y que eran sus aliados. A ver cómo lograba convencer a ese hombre de que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>10 de junio<strong>

- Un soldado ha llegado desde Ciudad Rodrigo y dice que desearía reunirse con vos, _mesire France_. -dijo un hombre del servicio.

La nación gala, que se encontraba de pie al lado de España, ladeó el rostro para observar al recién llegado con fingida curiosidad. ¿Es que tenían que venir a molestarle siempre que estaba con Antonio? Esa falsa calma no le desagradaba. Aunque era reticente, el hispano había empezado a prestar atención cuando le contaba cosas sobre las nuevas leyes que José iba a poner en vigencia. Siempre era una buena excusa para pasar tiempo con él sin tirarse los trastos a cabeza. No significaba que no se lanzaran las típicas pullas, pero era soportable.

Había pasado de no poder estar a menos de cien metros de España sin que éste le tachara de "hijo de puta" hacia arriba a poder estar a su lado, sus hombros rozando, hablándole sobre los planes que tenía para la gente de su casa.

Por eso le molestaba tanto aquella interrupción. Francia temía que, un día, España se levantaría con los cables cruzados y se habría acabado aquello. Deseaba aprovecharlo mientras durara. Y eso mismo quiso expresar con la mirada que le dirigió al susodicho hombre. Sin embargo, el asunto parecía más urgente. El galo suspiró.

- Está bien, guiadle hasta mi despacho. Enseguida iré yo.

- De acuerdo, señor. -hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Francis entornó el rostro y miró de reojo a España. Éste seguía con la vista clavada en los papeles. Había aprendido que, en este tipo de ocasiones, era más útil quedarse con la boca cerrada y hacer ver que no tenía interés alguno. Francia se movió para ponerse a su espalda, rodeó la cintura con los brazos y dejó su rostro al lado del de España.

- Buh~ Siempre nos interrumpen~ Ahora que estábamos tan bien hablando sobre este nuevo decreto~

- No se puede hacer nada. El trabajo es el trabajo. -respondió escuetamente Antonio. En ese momento notó que Francis le daba un beso en la mejilla y como sus brazos, de manera casi imperceptible, lo abrazaban con más fuerza. Hizo rodar sus ojos. Siempre había sido un pegajoso. De verdad que, últimamente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se cansara y lo dejara tranquilo. Aunque ya tenia asumido que nunca lo haría.

- ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo leyendo estos papeles? -preguntó con tono meloso el francés.

- Sólo son unos trozos de papel. No me van a comer.

- Pero tienen unos conceptos complicados. ¿Y si no los entiendes y piensas que tu hermanito te está deseando mal con este decreto? No podría permitirlo. Tu hermanito sólo procura por tu bien.

- No soy un novato con estos temas, estaré bien. -respondió España escuetamente.

- Bien. -volvió a besar su mejilla y entonces sus brazos soltaron al español que, internamente, no podía estar más agradecido- Si tienes alguna duda siempre puedes apuntarla y luego te la aclararé. -dibujó una sonrisa traviesa- Incluso más personalmente. En una cama.

- No con mi consentimiento.

- Buuh~ Sigues siendo un frío.

Francia se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando repentinamente serio a España. Éste no le devolvió la mirada a pesar de que sabía que sus ojos azules estaban clavados en él. Por un instante se había roto aquella falsa situación en la que vivían últimamente. Mirándolo de otro modo, ninguno de los dos ganaría nada si volvían a aquel punto en el que constantemente discutían y llegaban a las manos. ¿Para qué romper aquel falso bienestar del que ambos sacaban provecho?

- Vuelvo en un rato. -dijo Francis con un tono más apagado antes de salir de allí.

El soldado que había en su despacho estaba de pie y con la vista clavada en el suelo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y no dejaba de dar golpecitos con la bota contra las baldosas, llegando a producir un sonido irritante. Cuando se percató de que estaba allí, se dio la vuelta pegando un salto, se apresuró a quitarse el sombrero y hacer una reverencia.

- Toma asiento, por favor. -él hizo lo propio, al otro lado de la mesa, y le observó en silencio. Esperaba que empezara a hablar.

- Las tareas de construcción van algo lentas en Ciudad Rodrigo... No deja de llover últimamente y eso está afectando a los soldados también. Pero ese no era el motivo que me ha traído aquí. Masséna y Ney son los que más nos preocupan.

- ¿Qué les pasa? -inquirió Francia arqueando una ceja.

- Ney se queja abiertamente de que otro Mariscal, de su mismo rango, es ahora su jefe y del deshonor que eso supone para él. Obviamente, esas quejas han llegado a los oídos del Mariscal Masséna, y éste no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien. Como Ney se queja, él también lo hace, y va diciendo que Ney es un irresponsable e insubordinado. Les cuenta a todos lo poco prudente que fue que empezara el asedio sin disponer de todos los medios a su alcance. Cada día es lo mismo. Se hacen dos corrillos de gente en el campamento y Ney despotrica sobre Masséna y viceversa. Muchos empezamos a temer que se formen dos bandos entre los soldados y que esto afecte a la contienda.

- ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Cinco? Pensaba que ambos eran hombres adultos y bien disciplinados. Ese es el comportamiento típico de los niños.

- Creímos conveniente que usted lo supiera, por si las cosas se pusieran más feas. Yo fui el encargado de venir a transmitirle esta información, junto con tres soldados más. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, nos estamos buscando un castigo de los grandes.

- Habéis hecho bien. -dijo Francis abriendo un cajón que quedaba a su derecha y sacando papel y pluma- Con esta carta que te escribiré, os eximiré de culpa y os daré impunidad por haber abandonado el campamento sin consultar con un superior. Os haré otra y quiero que la mostréis a Masséna y Ney.

- De acuerdo, señor.

- Si te preguntan, les dices que, como no acaten lo que les pido, me presentaré allí yo mismo y entonces las cosas serán peor de lo que imaginan. Supongo que a ninguno le gustaría perder su cargo de Mariscal. Son ya mayorcitos, que actúen como adultos que son.

* * *

><p><strong>8 de julio <strong>

- Ciudad Rodrigo está resistiendo, no sé por cuánto tiempo.

Las noticias que aquel hombre le dio, no dejaron más tranquilo a Antonio. Ya de por sí estaba nervioso. Había aprovechado que Francia se encontraba reunido con el Rey Pepino (ah, esos divertidos motes que la gente le había ido poniendo. Arrojaban luz a su situación y le daban motivos para sonreír) y otros generales franceses. Sabía que estarían horas. En las últimas semanas, siempre se habían reunido durante mucho tiempo, según creía, preparando la estrategia a seguir una vez Portugal fuera una conquista segura. ¡Qué fanfarrones...! Aún no habían entrado y ya estaban pensando en eso.

Aprovechó la situación para ir al pueblo y reunirse con un informador perteneciente a los insurrectos españoles. Su respuesta al preguntarle cómo iban las cosas había sido esa y, obviamente, no le había tranquilizado.

- ¿Hay algo...? ¿Algo que pueda hacer? -preguntó España con una expresión frustrada en el rostro.

- Hace suficiente pasando cada día al lado de ese invasor sin intentar golpearle o insultarle. Esos malditos franceses... Ojalá les demos muerte a todos.

Se hizo un silencio de segundos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ese hombre si le dijera que, una parte de él, estaba empezando a disfrutar de la compañía de Francia? El interés que mostraba por las políticas que estaba aplicando sobre su territorio no era tan falso como muchos podrían creer. Ni él mismo sabía bien por qué se comportaba de este modo. También era cierto que él mismo se reprendía por pensar de esa manera. Francia y sus soldados aún seguían sembrando caos, destrucción y penurias por aquellos territorios que no le rendían pleitesía. ¿Por qué tenerle simpatía cuando él no les tenía compasión? En resumidas cuentas, España estaba bastante confundido.

- Tengo algo más que decirle, señor. Los ingleses no van a venir a socorrer a las gentes de Ciudad Rodrigo. Sebastián Gallardo, uno de los curas de la ciudad, envió una carta confirmándolo.

- ¿Es que acaso no era evidente?

- Supongo que todos teníamos esperanzas de que cambiaran de parecer e hicieran una aparición triunfal.

- Son ingleses, no les pidas imposibles. -dijo Antonio con desdén.

- Todos allí están muy enfadados con la actuación de Wellington e Inglaterra. Dicen que ellos también les abandonarán. Creo que quieren dejar de enviarles información a los ingleses. Me pidieron su beneplácito.

España se quedó callado por un momento, cavilando sobre lo que le acababa de decir. Sabía que la información que les enviaban era muy importante y que eso, en teoría, les hacía combatir con más efectividad. Por otra parte, al parecer, todo aquello sólo lo usaban para lo que realmente era beneficioso para ellos. Negarles el conocimiento sobre lo que iba pasando en España sólo haría que entorpecer la alianza que se supone que debería echar fuera a los franceses.

Sin embargo, Antonio comprendía el sentimiento de su gente. Esa sensación de abandono que hacía que la sangre le hirviese y tuviera los puños apretados hasta que los dedos se ponían blanquecinos de la fuerza que estaba aplicando. Relajó sus manos y suspiró por un momento.

- Diles que hagan lo que crean conveniente. No consideraré sus acciones como locuras. Si creen que los ingleses merecen estar a ciegas por una temporadita, que lo hagan. Ellos se lo han buscado. Creo que tienen la idea equivocada de que, como necesitamos su ayuda, pueden hacer con nosotros lo que quieran. Nada más lejos de la realidad. No nos doblegamos ante decenas de miles de franceses. ¿Creen que nos doblegaremos por unos inglesitos? No necesitamos más gente que intente pisarnos el orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, otro capítulo más. Siento la demora. Estoy bastante liada desde que volví al trabajo. Sobre el título, se refiere a esa falsa situación en la que se encuentran en la que se llevan bien pero es todo mentira. Las peleas de Ney y Masséna se ve que "existieron" vamos que lo de que era impulsivo y el otro quejándose de ser mandado por un mariscal de su mismo rango es todo cierto. Los ingleses no acudieron y lo de la carta, que dijo que se excusaba si no les daba tiempo a llegar también ocurrió.<strong>

**Como podéis ver, el pensamiento afrancesado existe en España~ :) No podía acabar este fic y hacer un España simplemente resistente. **

**No sé qué más comentar. Si tenéis alguna duda, me decís y ya os la contesto. Vuelvo a decir que tengo tumblr (miruru12) y que si queréis podéis agregarme y hacerme preguntas :3 que las contesto encantada. Comento vuestros reviews:**

_Yakumo2112, _**bueno pero Romano no era amigo de España xDDD. Es que Francia en el fondo no está contento por cómo le están saliendo las cosas. Esperaba aceptación. Inglaterra ahí lo tienes, en Portugal sentado esperando. -w- True story.**

_Ariadonechan, _**ahaha~ me alegra que te ilusione xD Lo del camisón... quizás en otra época XD Porque Antonio siempre está enfermo. Menos o más, pero siempre lo está. La guerra y la pobreza lo tienen jodido. Si es que en el fondo se tienen amorcito, por eso es duro. Síiii! Ganamos a Francia en básquet y en tenis!**

_Atsun, _**no las leeeeaaas XDDDDD Mira que te lo digo veces XD. Ganó el Eurobasket sin sudar la camisa y por la mañana el Tenis. HONHONHON. Bueno si lo mata supongo que Francia se quedará con sus territorios y su gente seguiría existiendo y él dejaría de pasarlo mal. Yo que sé. La cesión de Andalucía fue así, la gente no tenía ya ánimo para resistirse y se ve que no hubo casi lucha. Así que lo quise representar de este modo. Son muy complicados sus sentimientos, sí xD Lol la canción XDDDD ¡SÍ! ¡Y al tenis!**

_Yuyies, _**lo dicho: Andalucía apenas se resistió en ese momento. La gente estaba creo cansada y desesperanzada. Por eso que Antonio se rinde también. No te has pasado llamándole así xDDD Lo merece~… Antonio no va a ceder, claro que no. Portugal estaba aliado con los ingleses y bueno, luego se aliaron más o menos con los españoles. Pero teniendo en cuenta que intentaron invadirles, no creo que sea agradable XD El inglés es un tocacojones xD**

_Hetheli, _**a todas os ha gustado Antonio colgando XD Hostia pues como tuvieran que pintarlo, se nos muere Antonio xD. Más pensamiento afrancesado XD! Yaa~ Es Francia y se tienen cariñito u3u España toma vida propia y da miedo xDDD Eurobasket y tenis 8D**

_Kitshunette, _**omg 10 times? XDDDD He tried and he failed xDDD France only wanted to see him, and punish him without doing anything in fact XD I don't care if you write long reviews, I love them ºuº… Yeaah~ I saw you on tumblr~ -hearts- Now yours is not empty~**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**aw, no te preocupes. Me alegra verte de nuevo ;v; Le tengo mucha manía y me viene innata XDDDD Era bastante bastante mala. Yo he leído muchas cosas y te quedas ·_· wtf dude? Si hubiesen colaborado mejor esto se acaba antes. Bueno el nucleo son ellos pero aún por separado la historia sigue. No sé si te sorprenderé. Espero que sí y sea agradablemente. Un abrazo~**

_Kirsu, _**lo dicho. Cede porque su gente se rinde también. Aww que ya Francia no lo veis tan cabrooon~ xDDD Hombre Francis no es tonto, conoce a Antonio. Nunca quiere nada y de repente sí. Ya, claro. Sería bonito pero las cosas no van así. Aw, a ver si cuando pueda te followeo en tumblr también ò.ó**

_Eakeless, _**Sabes que no pudes odiarle del todo porque en el fondo tiene nobles intenciones pero no las ha llevado a cabo bien. Seh, todos los extremos del fandom son raros. Yo por eso los cambio un poquito a lo que me parece lógico. Jo XD Pues seguro que estoy en esa lista. No es porque quiera, tengo mucho trabajo ;-; **

_Nolimy-kun, _**sep, hubo delicadeza~ No lo ve como únicamente posesión. A ratos sí. A ratos no. En el fondo siempre lo quiere para él pero para estar también en su mente, como él lo está en la suya~ El amor hace daño también a veces.**

_Nanda18, _**jo… xD que sepas que me he quedado algo decepcionada leyendo que el prólogo ni te animó a leer. Me alegra saber que luego lo leíste y que te ha gustado. Bueno no creo que Francia siempre se dedique a violar xD Así que con Austria se portó. Por esta vez. Arthur es rata, sí XDDD Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Miruru.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Elijo la muerte

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 12: Elijo la muerte**

**30 de agosto**

En aquella sala se habían quedado a solas Inglaterra y el Duque de Wellington. Ambos seguían observando, en silencio, los mapas extendidos sobre un par de mesas que tenían delante. La nación caminó alrededor del escritorio, paseando los ojos por cada trazo y anotación añadida.

- Estoy seguro de que todo esto es una especie de venganza. Se han cogido un berrinche y ahora se dedican a no darnos información. Ya casi hace un mes que no tenemos noticias de los movimientos en la península.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? -preguntó Inglaterra levantando la vista de los papeles y observando a su tocayo.

- Sí. Recuerdo que al principio pensé que podría ser una serie de hechos casuales que les impedía enviarnos información sobre lo que ocurría en la península. Pero visto el tiempo que ha pasado, creo que no sería temerario afirmar que lo hacen a propósito.

- Dirán lo que quieran pero, en el fondo, siempre han sido muy rencorosos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Inglaterra? De este modo estamos a ciegas. Sólo podemos dar palos a la oscuridad, intentando golpear a los franceses que sabemos que atacarán tarde o temprano.

- Tendremos que prepararnos al máximo para cuando las 'ranas' lleguen. Eso hasta que se les pase el enfado a los españoles y decidan que, a pesar de lo que pueda ocurrir, seguimos siendo unos aliados que necesitan.

Volvió a mirar el mapa de la península y a su mente acudió la imagen de la nación hispana. Siempre altivo, siempre. A pesar de que la situación no le fuera para nada favorable, España no perdía esa impertinencia que Arthur tanto odiaba. Necesitaba esa ayuda y, sin embargo, se permitía tenerlo sin información como venganza. Ya volvería a él a suplicarle su asistencia. Entonces iba a disfrutarlo, claro que sí. No era el único que sabía jugar a esos jueguecitos estúpidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Enero de 1811<strong>

Francia no estaba contento. En su despacho observaba la danza de números, lugares y tácticas desarrolladas. En todos esos papeles se detallaba las estrategias seguidas, el número de bajas, la descripción del lugar en el que había estado el batallón, bajo las órdenes de Masséna, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. El escuadrón, claramente diezmado, empezaba a sufrir en sus huesos el frío del invierno. El Mariscal había ordenado la retirada de las tropas hasta territorio español. Había dejado una guarnición pequeña en Almeida y se retiró hasta Ciudad Rodrigo.

Algo tenía claro la nación gala, esos pocos soldados que se quedaron para intentar defender Almeida estaban destinados al fracaso. Los ingleses los rodearían y recuperarían la ciudad sin problemas. Eso si no lo habían hecho ya y a él no le había llegado la información todavía. Masséna había sido delegado de su puesto y había asumido el mando Marmont.

La campaña de Portugal había sido un total fracaso. Arrugó el papel en su puño mientras la imagen de Inglaterra aparecía en su cabeza. Lo imaginaba, riendo de esa manera tan repelente. Cómo lo odiaba. Que no se hiciera ilusiones. Volvería a contraatacar. Francis no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. No después de todo lo que había conseguido.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de febrero<strong>

Las noticias hicieron que Francis se pusiera de mal humor. No era solamente el asedio a Badajoz, los españoles, inquietos, se rebelaban por doquier y no les dejaban de dar problemas. No es que ver el número de bajas fuera motivo para alegrarse, pero Francia pensó por un momento que era lo que se merecía. ¿Cuántas veces le habría dicho ya que detuviera aquella resistencia inútil?

Pero era en vano. España no se rendía. Por mucho que a ratos pudiera estar con él sin lanzarse los trastos a la cabeza, que le hubiera visto sonreírle débilmente o que hubiesen estado charlando sobre temas. Sabía que, en el fondo, todo aquello era una mentira. Dentro, Antonio deseaba ser libre y apoyaba todas y cada una de las acciones de su gente, la cual se rebelaba en contra de los franceses.

Cogió los papeles y caminó a paso decidido a través de los diferentes pasadizos que conformaban la casa de España. Lo fue buscando en cada estancia en la que creía que lo podría encontrar, en cada rincón. Finalmente lo dio con él en una sala, con un libro entre las manos. Últimamente le había dado una manía muy rara por leer constantemente. Antonio nunca había sido muy dado a la lectura, era una imagen digna de ver.

España, que había escuchado el ruido de la puerta abrirse, entornó el rostro para vislumbrar a la persona recién llegada. Su expresión estaba imperturbable ante aquella interrupción. Francia cruzó la estancia a grandes zancadas y se plantó a su lado. Con poca delicadeza, lanzó hacia la nación hispana los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

- Lee. -ordenó.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó España arqueando una ceja, molesto por aquella acción brusca. Entre las manos tenía sujetas algunas de las hojas que le había lanzado.

- Te he dicho que leas. Ya que últimamente te has vuelto asiduo a la lectura, lee lo que tu estúpido deseo de resistirte a lo que sería mejor para ti está provocando.

- Luego lo leeré. -mintió Antonio dejando las hojas a un lado. Francis las cogió y las empujó contra su torso con fuerza. El hispano le observó molesto.

- No. Lo harás ahora. Y, para empezar, vas a leer en voz alta las cifras de muertos y heridos de la Batalla del Gévora. ¿Te parece?

España observó con el ceño fruncido a su vecino. Había olvidado por un momento lo mucho que odiaba cuando se ponía así de mandón. Lo trataba como si fuera algo así como su títere, que tendría que bailar a su son cuando a él le apeteciera ver un baile. Sin embargo, Francia parecía demasiado enfadado como para aceptar la idea de que Antonio le desobedeciese. Bajó la vista a los papeles y leyó el número. Sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente. Era una cifra tan grande de españoles la que había muerto...

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que logras comportándote como un maldito criajo? -dijo Francia irritado. España aún seguía mirando los papeles ausentemente- Deberías dejarte de tantas tonterías. Puede que a ti no te importe ver a tu gente morir, pero a mí sí. Estoy harto.

- ¡¿Que estás...? -pero Francia ya iba hacia la puerta- ¡Oye! ¿¡Se puede saber qué...! ¡FRANCIA! _¡Serás hijo de puta!_

España siguió gritando improperios y le echaba la culpa de todo. Francia hacía oídos sordos de sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>2 de marzo<strong>

Francis revisó el lugar donde las personas del servicio le solían dejar toda la correspondencia que llegaba para él. Por segundo día consecutivo, el sitio estaba completamente vacío. El rubio arqueó una ceja mientras observaba la madera pulida. Le parecía extraño que no hubiese llegado ninguna carta. Después de hablar con la persona encargada de dejarle el correo en esa mesita, ésta le había informado de que el soldado que usualmente se las entregaba hacía dos o tres días que no había venido.

Dentro de su aburrimiento y su intriga (porque dentro de únicamente su aburrimiento hubiera ido a molestar a España), decidió ir a visitar al rey José, a ver si él tenía conocimiento de qué estaba ocurriendo con la correspondencia.

- Ah sí, conozco a ese chico... Su nombre era... Jean, creo recordar.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Es que no viene a trabajar? Creo que les pagamos suficientemente bien por ejercer sus funciones como soldados.

- Está muerto. -dijo José. El rostro de Francis se quedó inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué?

- Está muerto. Los brigantes lo emboscaron mientras acompañaba al chico del correo a la ciudad cercana. Salieron de la nada y los cosieron a tiros.

- ¿Cómo está la situación con los brigantes?

- La situación está mal. ¿Pero qué voy a contarte yo? Si de verdad quieres saber hasta dónde llega la cosa, te aconsejaría que te pasearas un poco y charlaras con los diferentes soldados. Cuentan cada historia que es digna de escuchar. Algunos exageran, pero es lo normal.

No se había interesado hasta el momento demasiado por el tema, aunque sí que conocía que era una de las mayores problemáticas que padecían. Así que, movido por la curiosidad, Francia empezó a hablar con diferentes soldados para averiguar realmente los problemas que éstos individuos les daban.

- ¿No lo ha escuchado? Todos tenemos la advertencia de no alejarnos más de cincuenta pasos del cuerpo de nuestra tropa. Si nos alejamos, sabemos a qué nos arriesgamos. El peligro de muerte a partir de esa distancia se incremente exponencialmente.

- Pues yo tengo otra historia aún más impactante. Dicen que Paul iba en la retirada y los cortes en las piernas que los ingleses le habían inflingido le dolían como si más de mil agujas se estuvieran clavando en su piel. No podía caminar tan rápido como hubiera deseado y necesitaba tomar un descanso. Se paró, rendido, y el jefe de la retirada se vino para él, lo levantó y le obligó a seguir el núcleo de la columna.

- Sí, eso también lo he oído yo de otro regimiento. -apuntó el anterior hombre, aportando su granito de arena sobre esa teoría- Dicen que han golpeado a soldados y los han obligado a permanecer con el grupo. Los jefes de la retaguardia están bastante violentos...

- Pero es que la otra opción es la muerte. -comentó otro- Aunque las órdenes son claras. Todos los generales y mariscales nos han dicho que, cualquier pueblo que acoja a los insurrectos o que se atrevan a atacar nuestras tropas, será aniquilado.

- ¿Incluso mujeres y niños?

- Por supuesto. Ellos empiezan tirando la piedra. Estamos en nuestro derecho para castigarles por semejante osadía. Que recuerden dónde está su lugar.

Las historias sobre los brigantes eran realmente surrealistas, como si se trataran del guión de una obra de teatro para el populacho. Éstas hablaban hasta de simples agricultores que estaban con sus tareas del campo de manera pacífica cuando veían que pasaban regimientos enteros de franceses. En cuanto el número de galos se reducía a uno, esos hombres cambiaban su azada y cogían el fusil oculto en tierra. No tenían miramiento alguno.

Según escuchó Francia, era inútil buscarles. Conocían el terreno como la palma de su mano y lo utilizaban a su favor. Se escondían tras el más pequeño recoveco y, cuando las tropas menos lo esperaban, saltaban hacia ellos como buitres. No les daba tiempo a reaccionar. Morían muchísimos. Para cuando iban a contraatacar, los españoles habían desaparecido a la vista. Refugiados en bosques o en pueblos donde la gente les daba asilo. El enemigo estaba por todas partes y era imposible darle caza cuando contaba con apoyo de casi todos los habitantes de España.

- ¿Las cartas? ¡Es lo único que se hace últimamente! -contestó el soldado Sean ante la pregunta de Francis- La mitad de los efectivos se emplea en escoltar a los correos. ¡Quizás hasta más de la mitad! ¡Ya pronto todos andaremos escoltando trozos de papel! Entiendo que la comunicación con el Emperador es vital y que sin ello estaríamos dando palos de ciego. Pero, creo que esto nos va a traer problemas a la larga.

- He oído el rumor de que un batallón entero no sirvió, hace unas semanas, para proteger una simple carta. Los fusilaron a todos en medio de la espesura. Son como bestias salvajes, señor.

- Y no se queda en eso. Los altos cargos, las personas que han venido desde nuestro hogar para instalarse en este territorio que ya es nuestro, deben viajar con escolta. Podríamos decir que de la parte de los soldados que no escolta cartas, un tercio se dedica a escoltar personas.

- Hoy en día dicen que nadie se atreve a viajar con menos de trescientas escoltas.

- ¿Trescientas? -murmuró atónito Francia.

- ¡Claro! Los brigantes están enfadados. Saben que algunos de nosotros han atacado también a mujeres y niños. Ellos no van a discriminar. He oído decir que nos tienen en peor consideración que a los propios animales. Los estúpidos curas no dejan de animar a la gente a exterminarnos como si fuésemos una peste.

- Es un país de curas.

- El otro día, no recuerdo qué Mariscal quería cruzar la península y su escolta fue de mil doscientas bayonetas ni más ni menos. Algunos han dicho que habían incluso más.

- Debemos hacer algo. -murmuró Francia.

- ¿Algo como qué, señor? Están por todas partes. Sí, algunos son soldados expertos. Pero, después de eso te encuentras hombres de todas las edades y profesiones. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, son como ratas escurridizas. Conocen todos los huecos y escondrijos. Además, tienen apoyo por todas partes. Gente que miente a nuestros soldados, que nos alejan, que les dan refugio. Salen, pegan cuatro tiros y desaparecen. Como si fueran fantasmas. Muchos soldados temen ir solos. Se está instalando una especie de respeto por esos brigadistas que tanto daño están inflingiendo en nuestras filas y en nuestra red de comunicación. ¿Cómo quiere que luchemos contre eso?

Realmente, Francia no pudo proponer ninguna estrategia. Nunca había estado en una guerra de guerrillas. Su mando estaba dirigido de manera táctica y, sumado a su numerosidad, eso les hacía implacable. ¿Cómo luchaban cuarenta mil hombres contra diez individuos armados que les asaltaban y luego huían y se perdían entre aquellos páramos que desconocían?

Francia estaba seguro: Ni tan siquiera un Bonaparte conocía esa respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>10 de julio<strong>

Un nerviosismo se había adueñado de su interior. Aunque lo pensara durante mucho rato, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan inquieto. La habitación de España, anormalmente tenue, tenía como música ambiental la aquejada y ajetreada respiración de la nación hispana, que descansaba sobre el lecho, sumida en una agonía febril.

Con tímidos pasitos, Francia se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la cama. Las mejillas de Antonio estaban sonrojadas y sus párpados a ratos se apretaban, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba un quejido y se removía un poco. El gesto de la nación gala se tornó preocupado. Si seguía así, a saber cuántos días más podría aguantar.

- España...

No contestó, ni tan siquiera lo miró. Deseaba acercar su mano y tocar su cuerpo, hacer que reaccionara y centrara su atención en él. Despertarlo de ese letargo en el que se estaba sumiendo. La idea de no ver el color verde aceituna de sus ojos le hacía sentirse nervioso. Pero, a pesar de ese deseo, no se movió. Algo en su interior le decía que era mala idea.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando España se removió de nuevo y se quejó por lo bajo. Acercó su mano y la apoyó en su vientre, dispuesto a zarandearlo un poco y preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría. Sin embargo algo más extraño ocurrió. España se revolvía más y sus quejidos eran más audibles. Francis sentía como si con sólo tocar a su vecino, estuviera arrebatándole las pocas fuerza que le quedaban. El galo se había transformado, sin quererlo, en una especie de parásito que estaba chupando hasta el último vestigio de vida que habitaba en la nación que tenía delante. Y Antonio, movido por su instinto de supervivencia, clavó con fuerza las uñas en la mano que intentaba acabar con él. Tan fuerte que hasta arañó la piel y provocó que sangrara.

Pero Francia no quería eso. No sabía qué estaba pasando, no sabía cómo demonios estaba haciendo eso siquiera. Quería parar, quería apartar la mano. Pero no respondía. Era como si se hubiese pegado a su vientre con la sustancia más pegajosa que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra. España, con la voz alzada y temblorosa, llamaba a Francis y le pedía que parase.

- Yo no... No... -musitó el francés incoherentemente mientras seguía en ese intento de apartar la mano y parar aquello.

España se había incorporado, aunque Francis no sabía ni cómo lo había logrado cuando no dejaba de temblar. Se aferró a sus brazos y con los ojos llorosos le miró, traicionado y herido. El rostro de Francia se contrajo con horror y confusión. No lo estaba entendiendo. ¡Él no hacía eso a propósito! ¿Es que no veía los movimientos que hacía? Estaba intentando apartarse. No deseaba consumir a España.

- F-Francia... ¿Por qué? Me dijiste que era por mi bien, q-que nada pasaba... ¿Por qué...?

Intentó abrazarlo para que supiera qué era lo que en realidad sentía pero ni siquiera llegó a hacerlo. El cuerpo de España se deshizo repentinamente, sin dejar algún rastro y él se encontraba abrazando la nada.

* * *

><p>Gritó. Una mujer del servicio lo escuchó pero no hizo nada al respecto. Bañado en sudor frío, Francia observaba el techo de la habitación en la que descansaba. Su respiración estaba completamente agitada y, en su pecho, su corazón latía desbocado. Un sueño, ¿verdad? Había sido todo un maldito sueño. Sacó una de las manos de debajo de la sábana y se secó una lágrima que corría desde la comisura de su ojo, por su sien.<p>

Se incorporó y se inclinó hacia delante, cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro. Maldita pesadilla. Aún podía recordar ese sentimiento desagradable de estar obteniendo la vida de España. Todavía era capaz de rememorar con exactitud el inmenso horror, mezclado con otros tantos sentimientos, que se había apoderado de él cuando se había desvanecido entre sus brazos sin dejar rastro alguno.

Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y se levantó de la cama. Sabía que si no lo hacía, no podría volverse a dormir. Caminó por el pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Eran altas horas de la noche y todo el mundo descansaba. Apoyó la mano sobre el mango de la puerta y se quedó allí quieto, congelado. ¿Debía abrir? Porque todo había sido un maldito sueño, ¿verdad? Una pesadilla de su estúpido subconsciente. Ojalá pudiera desconectarlo. Se lo merecía. Finalmente abrió la puerta y se adentró en la estancia. La luz de la luna entraba por una ventana y España se encontraba durmiendo sobre la cama.

Francia se apoyó contra la puerta, ahora de nuevo cerrada, y suspiró de manera inaudible. España estaba allí. No había desaparecido. Después de un minuto, el galo caminó silenciosamente hasta llegar a su lado. El rostro de Antonio estaba relajado. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas, pero no llegaba ni mucho menos al extremo del sueño.

Estiró una mano, acercándola a la mejilla del español y se quedó a medio camino. Su rostro no expresaba nada y, en su interior, sintió algo parecido al miedo. ¿Y si le tocaba y ocurría lo mismo que en el sueño? ¿Y si aquello había sido una advertencia? No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si España volvía a desaparecer de aquella forma.

Pero, por otra parte, todos esos pensamientos eran una soberana tontería. ¡Era un maldito sueño! Nada más, nada menos. No iba a pasar nada.

El miedo le pudo y Francis se marchó de la habitación sin llegar a tocarle.

* * *

><p><strong>16 de julio<strong>

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Francia observando a su vecino intentando disimular al máximo su preocupación.

- Mal. -murmuró España sin mirar al galo.

La respuesta no tranquilizó a la nación francesa. Conocía a España. Si admitía que estaba mal es que se encontraba peor de lo que creía. Tenía esa extraña manía de esconder lo que realmente le afectaba. Bueno, no es que él fuera muy diferente. Quizás por eso podía comprender la gravedad del asunto.

Observó aquella expresión febril en silencio mientras por dentro le reconcomía el arrepentimiento. Francia no le había contado nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado del océano. Le prometió que lo haría, que le pediría su opinión para que nada se saliese fuera de control. Como había cogido por costumbre últimamente, mintió.

El silencio entre ellos volvió a instalarse. Finalmente, se sentó al filo de la cama, ladeó el rostro y observó a su vecino. Apoyó la mano en su hombro, acariciándole. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que no se sintiera tan mal.

- España. Tengo que decirte algo. Tiene que ver con el motivo por el que estás así. Así que escúchame, no voy a repetirlo. Las colonias en América se están rebelando y están declarando su independencia.

Por un momento, a Antonio le dio la impresión de que su corazón dejaba de latir y que le costaba más respirar.

- Por ahora tengo noticias de que han declarado ser independientes Colombia, Paraguay, Venezuela y las Provincias Unidas de la Nueva Granada. Se dice que en Cartagena se está fraguando algo. Pero de momento no tengo información sobre el asunto.

- N-no pasa nada...

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Las riquezas que te llegaban desde allí se acabaron. Además no dejas de fin-

- No me van a abandonar así como así.

- ¿Abandonar? -inquirió Francia arqueando una ceja, incrédulo- ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Por qué motivo no querrían su independencia? Ya sabes que últimamente todos ellos se han estado comportando así. ¿No recuerdas el intento de revuelta en Nueva España?

De pensar que su corazón había dejado de latir, pasó a notarlo de manera intensa, acelerado en su pecho. Sus venas pulsaban a medida que recibían la sangre bombeada directamente desde el corazón. El galo no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían cuando observó que España dibujaba una sonrisa. No. Aquello no estaba yendo bien; definitivamente.

- Lo recuerdo. Pero eso lo hacen porque tú me has invadido. Al que no quieren es a ti.

- No puedes tener certeza de eso. ¡Se aprovecharán de la situación, te darán la espalda y se proclamarán un país independiente! Toca con los pies en el suelo. Esa es la realidad.

- ¡No! Cuando tú te hayas ido de mi casa, e-entonces, ellos se tranquilizarán y seguirán a mi lado como hasta el momento. -dijo España con los ojos llorosos y una expresión compungida.

- España. Escúchame bien, España. -replicó el francés con ímpetu. Puso las rodillas en el suelo, apoyó los codos en la cama y tomó una mano del español entre las suyas- No va a ser así. Estoy seguro. Por eso mismo, deberías dejar de financiar esta guerra con el dinero del estado. Con tu dinero. Te estás llevando hasta unos extremos que no deseo que alcances. No te deseo este mal, España. Rinde las armas. Te juro que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que te sientas mejor.

- No quiero... Yo soy yo. No quiero estar bajo tu control.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Escúchame! ¡Esto no va a ser como el dominio que tú tienes sobre tus colonias! Una vez la cosa se calme, te dejaré hacer más o menos lo que te plazca. Viviremos bajo el mismo techo y tomaremos decisiones juntos, ¿eh? Cuando yo sepa que no vas a intentar matarme o traicionarme a la primera de cambio, todo irá mejor. No te voy a tratar así siempre. No me gusta tratarte así, Antonio.

- No quiero. -repitió el hispano, apartando su mano de las del francés.

- ¿Prefieres morir? Con las posesiones que has perdido y todo el dinero que inviertes, vidas que se están perdiendo, ciudades que están siendo arrasadas... ¡Todo eso va a provocar que tú mueras también!

- Si eso es lo que tenía que suceder, que así sea... -dijo España mirando ausentemente hacia un lado.

- ¡Antonio! -exclamó Francia frustrado y sintiéndose impotente. Tomó de nuevo la mano de su vecino- No hagas esto.

- No quiero. No quiero que estés aquí. Vete. Déjame ser libre.

- No puedo hacer eso... -dijo compungido el galo, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado y apretando la mano inconscientemente.

- Yo tampoco puedo hacer lo que me pides. Aunque eso me signifique la muerte.

La mano de la nación española, aunque débil, volvió a escurrirse entre las suyas. Sin saber cómo, Francia fue capaz de mantener una expresión indiferente aunque por dentro un montón de sentimientos se arremolinaban. Se incorporó y abandonó la habitación a paso tranquilo pero, una vez fuera, esa calma desapareció. Francia se apoyó con fuerza contra la pared, como si ese soporte le fuera totalmente necesario para no caer al suelo. Se llevó una mano al rostro mientras temblaba y respiraba agitado.

- Esto no debería estar yendo así... -musitó Francis con frustración.

* * *

><p><strong>1 de enero de 1812<strong>

La diferencia de grados entre su casa y la península ibérica era considerable. Hacía que la tarea de pasar vista a las tropas que se estaban reuniendo fuera algo casi agradable de hacer. Inglaterra volvió a mirar los papeles que tenía entre las manos y en los cuales figuraban una lista de nombres de soldados que habían sido convocados a ese lugar. Se habían repartido la faena entre unos cuantos. Debían asegurarse de que disponían de todo lo necesario para comenzar el asalto a Ciudad Rodrigo y quizás darles el golpe definitivo a los franceses para echarlos de España.

Se habían marcado fechas límites. Para el día tres, todas las tropas que habían sido llamadas tendrían que estar en el lugar y, al día siguiente, empezarían su camino hacia Ciudad Rodrigo. No avanzarían demasiado rápido pues la artillería costaba trasladarla y prefería que las tropas fueran unidas. Arriesgarse a emboscadas no era algo que ni él, ni Wellington, desearan hacer.

Según los cálculos que habían hecho, de este modo, quizás en unos cuatro días llegarían a las inmediaciones de la ciudad. Recordaba las obras que los franceses habían realizado hacía dos años para sitiar Ciudad Rodrigo. Lo que habían construido en el Teso de San Francisco aún estaba allí y su intención era la de usar aquello a su favor.

La información que le había llegado de sus espías decía que los franceses se habían dedicado, en este tiempo y a sabiendas de que estaban reuniendo efectivos, a realizar obras para la defensa de Ciudad Rodrigo. Se hablaba de un reducto en el mismo Teso de San Francisco. Después de horas reunidos, los dos habían acordado que si querían que el asedio fuera efectivo, tendrían que hacerse con ese lugar.

Inglaterra, en aquel momento, había dibujado una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba los planos. Tenía toda la motivación necesaria para derrotar a Francia. Pero, lo que de verdad le parecía perfecto era ese plan de usar estructuras construidas por franceses para derrotarlos. Sería, como decían en su tierra, un perfecto: "_in your face_"

Ese reducto, la luneta Renaud, sería el primer paso. Arthur estaba seguro de que esta vez las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes. Ya de por sí aquella división del ejército galo estaba algo debilitada. Poco a poco. Esa era su filosofía. No tenía prisa. Después de todo, era el que podía tomárselo con más calma. Él no estaba invadido.

* * *

><p><strong>11 de enero<strong>

Cuando Francia fue consciente de que la batalla en Ciudad Rodrigo era inminente, ya era tarde para acercarse. El mismo José le había dicho que no se marchara y que era de más utilidad en Madrid. Francis dudaba profundamente que aquello fuera verdad. ¿En qué, exactamente, era de más utilidad allí? El único enemigo contra el que podría luchar eran las guerrillas y éstas eran escurridizas como ratas. Se ponía enfermo sólo con pensar en la de veces que se les habían escapado esos brigantes. Por lo demás, lo único que hacía era leer papeles y vigilar que España no hiciera tonterías.

La salud del español había mejorado. No es que estuviera sanísimo y ya pudiera ir a correr por el mundo, pero se había acostumbrado al malestar. De este modo, Antonio volvía a ser otro tema del cual preocuparse. Aún así, no lo podía controlar las veinticuatro horas del día. Sabía que se escapaba para hablar con su gente. Si Francia no había hecho nada por evitar eso era porque España volvía. Así habían sellado ese pacto de mutuo acuerdo: El rubio no haría nada por que no se reuniera con su gente para darles órdenes y obtener información. Como contraparte, el hispano no se escapaba, no luchaba directamente y, lo más importante, siempre regresaba a aquella casa que ambos compartían.

A duras penas hablaban y mira que de tiempo disponían. Todas las comidas del día las tomaban en presencia del otro. Sin embargo, no parecían tener nada que decir. Con ironía, Francia pensó que aquello parecía un matrimonio apunto de divorciarse. No es que él fuera a permitir que "el divorcio" sucediese. Había llegado hasta ese punto, ahora no había vuelta atrás. No había tiempo para el arrepentimiento.

Las pocas conversaciones que tenían, tampoco podían clasificarse de ese modo. Solían ser charlas que duraban menos de diez minutos y servían para restregar alguna victoria o derrota. Existía una constante tensión entre ellos, aunque muchos no pudieran percibirla. Ellos la notaban y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

A grandes rasgos, la situación en Madrid estaba así. No le preocupaba, se había acostumbrado a ella, aunque eso le resultaba realmente triste. Estar acostumbrado al rechazo, la tensión, el desprecio y la inquina no era algo admirable.

Lo que realmente empezaba a preocuparle era Ciudad Rodrigo. Los ingleses habían llegado a los alrededores de la fortificación el día ocho. Esa misma noche, un general cuyo nombre había preferido olvidar, llevó a tropas hacia la luneta Renaud y, sin problemas, la habían tomado. Entonces empezaron las obras de sitio rápidamente. La orden había sido concisa: había que demorar o desbaratar por completo los esfuerzos de los ingleses. El fuego de artillería y de fusilería se había convertido en una situación demasiado habitual en el lugar. A pesar de todo, los ingleses seguían construyendo sus trincheras y asentando sus baterías.

No desistirían. Continuarían saliendo cada día de la plaza, varias veces, para atacar a los ingleses (tal y como los españoles habían hecho hacía dos años con ellos) y seguirían disparando desde las fortificaciones. Todo lo que pudieran con tal de molestar y demorar las acciones de las tropas de Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><strong>14 de enero<strong>

Durante largos minutos, Arthur había estado maldiciendo a todos y cada uno de los franceses que existía sobre la faz de la tierra, Francis el primero de todos. Esas malditas ratas de cloaca... Se habían percatado de un defecto en el cambio de guardia que él mismo no había vislumbrado. Habían aprovechado eso para hacerse con el reducto.

Por suerte, el despiste se le pasó pronto y el General Graham, que había demostrado una templaza y rapidez digna de condecoración, había hecho retroceder a los galos y habían recuperado la posesión del reducto.

Eso había pasado tan sólo hacía unas horas. Ahora, el buen humor de Inglaterra había vuelto. La artillería por fin estaba preparada y tan sólo hacía falta una orden para que todo empezara. Le apetecía hacerles pagar a los franceses por el incesante fuego al que les habían sometido durante unos largos días.

- Como bien saben, señores, el objetivo es la zona de la brecha que ellos mismos abrieron. Vamos a sumirles en un infierno de desesperación. _Fire!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Perdóoon! El exceso de trabajo me tiene despistada. ¡Feliz Hetalia Day a todos! (Aunque en realidad no haya llegado pero bueno, como se celebró este fin de semana...). Cosas a comentar: he leído por ahí que a los guerrilleros los franceses los llamaban brigantes y todas las anécdotas que explican son testimonios dados por franceses. Tenían muchas órdenes estrictas para no morir asaltados por guerrilleros. <strong>

**Después el título es una referencia a la escena de la cama, cuando Antonio rechaza por enésima vez estar bajo el dominio francés, por muy mal que esté. Y sí, Francia tiene remordimientos por ser tan mentirosoo~ Pero claro, a ver quién es el guapo que lo admite.  
><strong>

**No sé qué más comentar. Sólo que si le estoy dando más bombo a Ciudad Rodrigo es porque el tema me parece muy interesante y además participa también Inglaterra así que se hace más entretenido.**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviewsss (Gracias por todos, os quiero ;w;),**

_Kitshunette, _**ahahaha yeaaah he surely sneezed xDDD But it's true, they were such nasty help xDDD Don't worry about the long review. In fact I'm so happy that you, either way, send me a review ;w; You're lovely. *keeps the kiss save * mine =D**

_Atsun,_** en España se le quiso poquito xD Bueno pues teniendo en cuenta que Ferni nos llevó al absolutismo de nuevo pues seguramente sí xD Ahahaha, ¿cómo puedes seguir traumada con lo de la pluma? ¡No es para tanto! O.o Hay juguetes sexuales más raros xDDDD Seeh, hay unos motes bien divertidos. Muero con tus canciones xDDDD. Un saludoo~**

_Eakeles,_** seh, Antonio recibe las consecuencias claro que también es tozudo como él solo lo sabe hacer. Ay su lío afrancesadoo~ xDDD Es que si iba su culo no iba a estar a salvo y preferió quedarse en Portugal mirando a ver qué pasaba. Hala, pero no me tengas en listas negras ;_;**

_Hethetli, _**Francis y su cosa con la ropa... XD Ya sabes. No se le puede pedir demasiado. Está muy pobre, la verdad xDDD Los ingleses son odiosos, es lo que hay xDDD Si Francia no es pegajoso el mundo implosiona *? * Te lo digo yo XDDD**

_Nolimy-kun, _**No es Síndrome de Estocolmo. Es el pensamiento afrancesado. No todos los españoles en ese entonces estaban en contra de los franceses, muchos pensaban que así tendrían otra revolución francesa y que serían iguales que ellos entonces no odiaban eso. Hay cierta dulzura, seh... Se odian pero en el fondo se quieren u_u ains xD Ah el fic al que te refieres es "Y regreso a ti" Sí, es la misma línea argumental. De hecho en ese capítulo explicaba que me lo saltaba porque tenía planeado escribir este xD Casi todos siguen la misma línea. Me gusta hacerlo de este modo porque entonces todo forma un gran tapiz :D**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**A ver, te explico. La cosa es que quería hacer un pequeño inciso. Sobre todo porque a partir de ahora empieza la recta final y entonces van a venir bastantes batallas seguidas. Quería hacer un pequeño inciso y hacer algo que no fuese relacionado con la historia por un segundo. Por lo demás las fechas están puestas y se va poniendo en qué punto están de la historia. Seh ha vuelto a salir Arthur xD Wellington por supuesto que sale. Ese hombre no puede desaparecer de esto. Ya, muchos dicen que si estamos más atrasados es porque no aceptamos esto y se volvió al absolutismo así que no sé cómo debería ser eso. El caso es que no lo sabremos pero igualmente no debe ser agradable la traición que hicieron. Pues la verdad es que lo de las Cortes de Cádiz no está demasiado explicado. Ya has visto lo largo que me ha quedado igualmente x'D Intenté tampoco extenderme un montón.**

_Yuyies, _**claro que había desconfianza. Las tropas francesas mataban a mujeres y niños y arrasaban con pueblos. ¿Cómo no tenerles miedo? Hombre yo creo que con todo lo que tenía encima ese hombre o se calmaba o se pegaba un tiro xD En serio. Lo pensé mucho y fue como... dios santo yo soy ese hombre y me suicido o_o Es el objetivo de poner escenas en las que se parece a la amistad que tenían pero que luego ves que no es, para ver cómo cambia la situación. Es que es cierto, son ingleses, no les pidas imposibles XDDDDD Un saludo~**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente~ Intentaré actualizar antes del fin de semana (que es el salón del manga en Barcelona y seguramente un día vaya) o sino buscaré algún hueco para publicarlo.**

**¡Un saludo a todos!**

**Miruru.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Adiós

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 13: Adiós**

**1 de febrero**

El día diecinueve del mes anterior, Francia había sufrido una derrota en Ciudad Rodrigo. Cuando le habían llegado los informes, una ira desmesurada le había invadido y se había encerrado en el despacho a meditar. No dejó que nadie se acercara, no quería pagarlo con ellos. Los franceses que estaban en Madrid, por supuesto, no tenían la culpa. Los españoles quizás un poco por no dejar de rebelarse y aliarse con los ingleses. Aún así, no lo había querido pagar con España. Después de todo, intentaba que lo acabara aceptando.

Suficiente castigo había sido para él la venida de las noticias de lo que habían hecho los ingleses después de haber entrado en Ciudad Rodrigo. Por cruel que pudiera llegar a ser, Francia se había encargado de que la información le llegara. Él mismo se las había entregado. Y, aunque en un rincón de su ser le daba pena ver esa expresión congelada para intentar disimular la frustración, también pensó que era necesario. España tenía que ver lo que Inglaterra era capaz de hacer. Estaba claro que lo sabía; Antonio no había nacido ayer, tenía experiencia tratando con el inglés. Pero, últimamente, le daba la impresión de que España se había puesto a sí mismo una venda en los ojos. A sabiendas de la enorme lista de problemas que traía asociarse con Arthur, él hacía ver que no los recordaba.

Ese aliado suyo había liberado la plaza, sí, pero sus soldados, al entrar, habían saqueado brutalmente el lugar, habían asesinado a placer y habían violado a mujeres. Ese era el tipo de ayuda que Inglaterra le proporcionaba. Deseaba que España se lo replanteara. Comparado con lo que hacía ese cejotas, él era bastante condescendiente. Bueno, quizás no. ¡Pero era porque no se lo estaban poniendo fácil!

Consideró que era castigo oportuno. Él había perdido en Ciudad Rodrigo, sí, pero ahora España veía que su aliado asesinaba y violaba a su gente y saqueaba sus tierras. Sin embargo, la calma que había logrado mantener se había volatilizado cuando le llegaron noticias que no esperaba ni mucho menos. Se fue hasta donde España estaba, lo empujó contra una pared y lo acorraló.

- ¿Cómo les has permitido que hicieran eso?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. Como no especifiques un poco, me temo que no nos vamos a entender. -replicó el español con calma.

- Me niego a creer que te preguntaran y que tú dieras permiso a semejante desfachatez.

- Sigo sin entenderte, Francia.

- ¡El estúpido del Duque de Wellington! ¡A ese hombre me estoy refiriendo! ¡A ese maldito hombre al que hace un par de días los españoles le han concedido el título de Duque de Ciudad Rodrigo! ¿Cómo lo has aceptado?

- Liberaron Ciudad Rodrigo, tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma. La gente está contenta con el que llaman _Velintón_.

- ¡Después de liberarla, permitió que sus hombres saquearan la ciudad, violaran y asesinaran! ¡¿Eso te parece correcto? ¡Es tu aliado!

- Lo sé.

- ¡Y le premias por esas cosas!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¿Es que tienes envidia porque tú también has hecho eso con algunas de mis ciudades y no te he dado ningún premio? -dijo España de mal humor.

- No te hagas el listo. -dijo Francia.

- Estás enfadado por una gilipollez. Por eso me permito "hacerme el listo", Francia. Porque no tienes razón. No tienes motivo alguno para estar así de enfadado.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora te crees que me comprendes? Lo que realmente me fastidia de todo esto es que contra mí demuestras un ímpetu y una pasión desmesurada. En cambio, con Inglaterra, que también te está fastidiando y aprovechándose de ti, te comportas como un animal manso y domado. ¡Y vas y condecoras a ese general suyo que hace dos años no pudo venir a ayudar a tu gente porque tenía que ser prudente! Pensaba que tenías más orgullo que eso, Esp-

Antonio le cruzó la cara con el puño cerrado antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Su rostro expresaba parte del enfado que sentía. ¿Cómo osaba a hablar así? ¿Por qué retorcida razón se creía que podía insinuar que se estaba sometiendo a Inglaterra? ¡Claro que le ofendían todas esas cosas! Igual que sabía que Arthur se las ingeniaba para destruir instalaciones de su propiedad que competían con las inglesas. Le llegó información de cierta fábrica que había sido completamente destruida. Curiosamente, los ingleses tenían bastante tirria a esa empresa porque les robaba parte de su clientela. España no creía en las casualidades. Con Inglaterra nunca existían. Piensa mal y acertarás.

- No tienes ni puta idea sobre lo que pienso o dejo de pensar. No te creas que me conoces bien, Francia. Hace años que no lo haces. Aquella época ya pasó. Tú te encargaste de cargártela. Bienvenido a la realidad que tú mismo creaste. Espero que la disfrutes.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de marzo<strong>

Los problemas se le multiplicaban por todas partes. No sólo se estaban preparando los ingleses para sitiar Badajoz, de repente se oían por diferentes lugares de la península los gritos de: ¡Viva la Pepa! Y el rumor de la gente que anunciaba que la Constitución española estaba por fin terminada.

Cuando España se encontró con Francia esperándole de pie en el pasillo, totalmente quieto, supo que algo ocurría. Pensó: ¿qué he hecho mal esta vez? ¿Qué cable se le habrá cruzado esta vez? ¿Qué tendrá en mente? El galo abrió la boca y Antonio se apresuró a hablar e interrumpirle.

- Sea lo que sea, hablémoslo en privado. No me montes el espectáculo. -dijo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a algunos soldados curioseando.

- Yo no monto espectáculos, _Espagne. _Me enfado con motivos.

- Últimamente encuentras motivos hasta debajo de las piedras. Te lo pido; en privado.

Resopló, algo molesto, pero le concedió ese capricho. Fueron hacia una de las salas y España se encargó de cerrar la puerta tras de él. En ese momento, Francia apoyó las manos bruscamente sobre ésta. Maldita manía tenía con acorralarlo contra cualquier superficie sólida. Era una gran manera de hacerle sentir más débil.

- ¿No tenías suficiente con una Constitución que tenías que tener dos? -murmuró con voz melosa. Esa dulzura era peligrosa, España lo tenía más que aprendido.

- Creía que sabías que nunca iba a aceptar la tuya, _Francia_.

- No dejas de traicionarme, una y otra vez. ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar? Ya ni lo sé. ¿Debería castigarte?

- ¿Otra vez piensas abusar de mí? Creo que deberías aprender ya que no vas a conseguir nada más que sexo de esa forma. No me convencerás de nada forzándome.

- No, no voy a abusar de ti. Me he cansado de eso, España. Pero, aunque tú no quieras, sigues siendo mío.

- No soy tuyo.

- Lo eres. Últimamente lo he sentido más. Desde pequeños hemos compartido nuestra historia de algún modo. Ya fuera como amigos o como enemigos. Hasta ahora soy el que más te ha comprendido. Sé cómo eres, sé cómo te comportas... Por eso, eres mío. Porque yo soy el único que te conoce de ese modo. Igual que yo, de alguna manera, también te pertenezco.

Antonio se había congelado por un momento. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué de repente la reprimenda se estaba transformando en algo que se asemejaba peligrosamente a una declaración? Es más, ¿Francia declarándose? Mejor dicho, ¿declarando qué? No podía dejar de pensar una simple pregunta: ¿Por qué? Si eso era lo que pensaba desde un principio, podría haberse ahorrado las mentiras. Lo más seguro es que no hubiese podido aceptar la propuesta pero, al menos, no habrían llegado hasta la situación actual.

Ahora, España ya no podía creerle. Eran demasiadas mentiras las que había escuchado. Y aún así se sentía estúpido por notar que su corazón latía más rápido que antes y que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente tibias, señal de que seguramente estaban algo sonrojadas. Estúpida parte de su ser que aún tenía cariño por el francés... Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para extirparla.

- No me voy a creer tus falacias a estas alturas, Francia. -dijo escondiendo la cara en la madera de la puerta.

- Piensa lo que quieras, _mon chéri, _pero no es mentira. -replicó el galo acercándose y besando el cuello suavemente- Si no quieres aceptar mi Constitución, está bien. Si no quieres aceptar el rey que te di, está bien. Pero hazte a la idea de algo: yo no me voy a ir tan fácilmente. Me niego en rotundo.

España se había estremecido al notar los labios del Francés sobre su nuca.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? ¿Me vas a echar la bronca por algo más?

- No. Puedes irte. Te esperaré para la cena. No llegues tarde.

Antonio abrió la puerta y se escabulló lejos de aquella habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>7 de abril<strong>

Eran las doce de la noche. Hacía apenas unos minutos que el nuevo día se había iniciado y algo similar al infierno se desataba alrededor de las murallas de Badajoz. Inglaterra no podía estar más orgulloso de sus tropas: a pesar del número de bajas, éstas se acercaban incansables hacia la fortificación para intentar apoderarse de ella. Y no importaba que el fuego y la metralla les vinieran de frente; no tenían miedo.

Hacía dos horas que intentaban el asalto y aún no habían logrado nada. Wellington observaba la carnicería que se estaba produciendo. Cuerpos cayendo inertes uno tras otro. Arthur observó que su tocayo, el duque, estaba temblando ligeramente. El sentimiento era mutuo, ver a sus soldados morir uno tras otro era una imagen muy dura.

- Esto no puede seguir así por mucho más rato, Inglaterra. Este asalto está convirtiéndose en una misión suicida. Al paso que vamos, perderemos todos los efectivos y los franceses tendrán la oportunidad de acabar con todos nosotros.

- Lo sé. -musitó Arthur a disgusto.

- Voy a pedir que detengan el asalto. Nos retiraremos y pensaremos bien cómo atacar.

No opuso resistencia a esa idea. De hecho, era bastante coherente. Pero, de repente, sus soldados se las habían arreglado y se habían colado por las murallas. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en los labios de la nación inglesa.

- _Wait, Wellington!_ No pares el asalto. Nuestros hombres son un hueso duro de roer, no están acabados.

* * *

><p>La contienda había finalizado por la mañana y por fin Badajoz había sido liberada de la influencia de los franceses. A pesar del júbilo de los soldados, los cuales se divertían y emborrachaban desde hacía ya un rato, una gran congoja se había apoderado de ellos cuando la luz había revelado el sangriento escenario que se había ido montando mientras la noche era dueña del firmamento. Los cuerpos de los soldados ingleses se amontonaban rodeando la muralla y se habían formado charcos de sangre.<p>

A su lado, Arthur Wellesley, se encontraba llorando. Inglaterra había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener cualquier emoción que sintiera. Le dio una palmada corta en el hombro al duque de Wellington y simplemente se dedicó a mirar a sus soldados caídos.

- Maldito sea el Parlamento... -murmuró Wellington aún con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas- Tan pocos recursos... Tan pocos soldados... Es un milagro que, de este modo, no hayamos tenido demasiadas bajas en todo este tiempo. Era algo que estaba destinado a ocurrir. ¿Cuántos han muerto?

- Aún se están haciendo cálculos. El último informe hablaba de 2.000 soldados. Pero decían que les quedaba aún más de la mitad por contar. -musitó Arthur- Gracias a su valentía, hemos logrado asegurar la frontera entre Portugal y España.

- Su sacrificio no va a quedar en balde, eso seguro. Ahora que tenemos nuestra línea de comunicación segura y nuestra retaguardia totalmente despejada, podemos ir a por Soult.

* * *

><p><strong>9 de abril<strong>

Había perdido Badajoz. Las cifras hablaban de unos 2.570, entre muertos y heridos. El general Armand Philippon había muerto. Claro que las bajas británicas eran muy superiores, sumando muertos y heridos esa cifra ascendía a los 6.000. Francia no se alarmó demasiado. Después de todo, eran derrotas simples. Volverían a atacarles y entonces recuperarían esos territorios. Por mucha rabia que le tuviera a Arthur, Francis había logrado la compostura suficiente para aceptar aquello con dignidad.

Con papeles en las manos, buscó a España por toda la casa. Le dijeron que había salido. Dedujo que era otra de esas escapaditas en las que decía que iba a comprar pero, en realidad, se reunía con algunos generales suyos. Francia había estado tentado en muchas ocasiones a seguirle, pero había acabado desistiendo. Eso sonaba demasiado ruin, incluso para él. Se sentó en un sofá y esperó, releyendo esos papeles, a que el español regresara.

España tenía la sensación de que algo no acababa de encajar. Las noticias que le habían dado eran que la batalla en Badajoz había sido cruenta, habían muerto muchísimos ingleses, muchos franceses y bastantes civiles españoles. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que no le dieron muchos detalles del desarrollo de la contienda. Lo segundo fue lo rápido que mencionaron los civiles españoles y lo rápido que se pasaron a otro tema. Le daba la impresión de que, en todo el asunto, había algo que deseaban ocultar.

Por desgracia, había perdido ya demasiado tiempo entre el desplazamiento y la explicación. Se había guardado sus pensamientos y había retomado la marcha hacia casa.

Cuando entró, un soldado le dijo que Francia lo había estado buscando. Cuando le decían eso, España se inquietaba. ¿Qué habría ocurrido esta vez? Si bien era cierto que Francis no le había vuelto a forzar, también creía que el día menos pensado se le cruzarían los cables y retomaría aquella costumbre que había tenido hacía un par de años.

Tras buscarlo en los sitios usuales en los que solía pasar el rato, lo encontró en la sala de estar. Levantó la mirada de unos papeles y le observó seriamente. Sí, algo ocurría.

- ¿Qué querías? -preguntó España.

- Creo que sería bueno que te sentaras. -dijo el francés señalando con la vista el espacio libre que había en el sofá. Antonio le miró indeciso- Siéntate, España.

No le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Había pasado de la petición a la orden. Francia no iba a tratar un tema banal. Era serio y, por mucho que el español no quisiera, iban a tratarlo en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Ya te has reunido con tu gente? -preguntó Francia.

- No sé de qué me hablas. -se apresuró a decir España.

- Hago ver que no sé a dónde vas pero lo sé. Y creía que tú ya tenías conocimiento de que yo lo sabía. De cualquier modo, ¿qué te han dicho sobre Badajoz?

- Me han dicho que has perdido. -dijo Antonio. Aunque deseaba sonreír con sorna, se lo guardó. No sabía muy bien por dónde iban los tiros y, según cómo lo hiciera, el disparo le podía rebotar y salir muy mal parado.

- ¿Qué más? -instó el galo. Veía a su vecino muy tranquilo para lo que había ocurrido. Empezaba a pensar que no se lo habían dicho.

- Que han muerto muchísimos ingleses. Tú también has perdido bastante gente y han muerto unos cuantos civiles españoles. Eso es todo. -contestó España. Ya no se esforzó en ocultar nada. Algo en la forma en la que se estaba comportando Francis le producía curiosidad.

- ¿Te han dicho cómo?

- No. Bueno, lo normal, supongo. Era un sitio y después una batalla. Esas cosas pasan.

- ¿Te han dicho cuántos?

- ... Bueno, el número exacto no me lo han dado. Bastantes, pero pensé que no sería un número alarmante porque no mencionaron el tema mucho más.

Pero la conversación ya no le producía tranquilidad a España. Volvía a tener aquella sensación de que algo se le había ocultado. Además, Francia lo sabía. Estuvo totalmente seguro cuando vio aquella mueca de disgusto que había dibujado su rostro.

- Si fuera realmente un cabrón te diría que disfrutaras de la lectura pero eso me parece de muy mal gusto. Simplemente, creo que te interesaría leer esto. -dijo Francis tendiéndole el dossier de hojas que tenía en las manos.

La expresión de España pasó por varias etapas: primero curiosa, luego atónita y después la frustrada y reprimida. Ver el número de muertos y heridos españoles y saber que la gran mayoría se había producido después de que los franceses hubieran sido derrotados, no ayudaba. Se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir el hecho de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para intentar controlarse. Francia lo observó en silencio, percibiendo cada cambio. Temblaba de rabia e impotencia y sabía que por dentro se moría de rencor.

Él intentaba decirse a sí mismo que se lo merecía, que él se lo había buscado aceptando al inglés como aliado. Pero, ver dos lágrimas asomando por la comisura de los ojos de su antaño amigo español no le hizo la tarea más sencilla. Se inclinó, puso la mano en la nuca de España y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, abrazándole.

- Lo que más rabia me da del asunto -dijo el hispano después de un rato, apartándose del francés y secándose las lágrimas con la mano- es que muchos no saben lo que los ingleses están haciendo... Y siguen pensando en ellos como grandes héroes.

- Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no lo mandas a paseo? -dijo Francia alentador.

- ¿Te irás a tu casa y me dejarás volver a ser libre como antes? -preguntó España mirándole seriamente.

- No. Sigo pensando que de esta manera las cosas te irán mejor. Además, después de todo lo que he hecho, no puedo echarme atrás. Soy un hombre, España. Llevaré todo esto hasta el final, sea cual sea éste.

- Entonces yo no puedo mandarlo a paseo tampoco. -murmuró a media voz, apartándose más de su vecino.

- Tú también eres todo un hombre, ¿verdad? -dijo Francia sonriendo entristecido.

- No puedo estar más aquí. Sé que no quieres, sé que te enfadarás, pero tengo que ir a luchar con ellos. -España se levantó.

- Sabes que en el campo de batalla no soy condescendiente, ¿verdad? Que igualmente lucharé para que vuelvas a estar a mi lado, en mi imperio.

- Lo sé. También podrías detenerme ahora y no lo haces, ¿por qué? -preguntó mientras observaba a Francis.

- No lo sé. De vez en cuando pienso en cómo nos llevábamos antes y me da nostalgia. He cambiado mucho en este tiempo, tú mismo me lo has dicho. Pero supongo que mi yo anterior no ha desaparecido del todo y por eso mismo dejo que te marches. Tómatelo como algo por los viejos tiempos.

España se acercó hasta donde el francés estaba sentado, mirando la tela del sofá. Se inclinó y besó la frente del galo.

- Adiós, Francia.

- Volveré a buscarte.

- Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>1 de mayo<strong>

Hacía cosa de unas semanas, le había venido un recuerdo a la mente. Un día, cuando estaba visitando a España, Romano llegó llorando y se abrazó a la pierna del hispano mientras empezaba a maldecir en voz alta. Francia y España se habían mirado y habían sonreído ante el comportamiento del italiano. Antonio se había agachado hasta su altura y lo había levantado en brazos. Después de unas cuantas preguntas, se habían enterado de que Romano se había perdido por los pasillos y llevaba largos minutos dando vueltas por la casa. Lovino se había enfadado más cuando Francia y España habían empezado a reír ante la historia. Su respuesta había sido:

"¡Tu casa es demasiado grande, maldita sea!"

En realidad nunca había considerado que la casa de Antonio fuera excesivamente grande. Más o menos era como la suya. Quizás más pequeña. Pero, de repente, pensó que Romano tenía razón. Esa casa era muy grande, estaba muy llena de recuerdos y, desde que España se había ido, estaba muy vacía. La situación se sostenía más o menos en territorio español y él decidió que era hora de volver a casa y hacer algo de provecho. Se reunía con Napoleón, firmaba papeles... En definitiva, Francia se preparaba para un nuevo asalto. Tenían un mes para prepararlo todo, después tendrían que partir hacia Rusia.

El objetivo era iniciar la invasión antes de que se iniciara el mes de julio.

* * *

><p><strong>23 de julio <strong>

Salamanca estaba de celebraciones. Después de una batalla intensa, la ciudad había sido liberada de la influencia de los franceses. España se había reunido con sus guerrilleros y les felicitaba por la estupenda labor de información que habían realizado y la cual, sin duda, había sido un factor decisivo.

La gente aclamaba entre vítores a Wellington e Inglaterra, los cuales estaban desfilando con el resto de las tropas inglesas y portuguesas que habían participado en la batalla. El total de bajas, desaparecidos, heridos y prisioneros, ascendía a 5.000, quizás algunos más. Los cálculos aún no eran exactos.

Eso sí, los franceses habían perdido más del doble de tropas. Después de días intentando cercarse mutuamente, el enfrentamiento había sido rápido dentro de lo que cabe. Mientras las gentes se agolpaban cerca de Wellington, intentando verlo de cerca, quizás incluso tocarle, Arthur se fue hasta donde se encontraba Antonio.

- Espero que no te duermas ahora, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

- Lo sé. -dijo España sin inmutarse. Saludó con la mano a unos ciudadanos que a su vez le saludaban con insistencia.

- No vayas luego a arrepentirte y decir que quieres que esa rana asquerosa esté en tu casa.

- ¿Eres idiota? No voy a cambiar de opinión.

- El siguiente paso es Madrid. Vamos a recuperar tu casa y a echar a ese Rey de pega. Le daremos a probar a Francia su propia medicina.

* * *

><p><strong>6 de septiembre<strong>

Francis, cerca de Borodino, se preparaba para encarar a las tropas rusas. De momento, la situación no iba demasiado mal. Aunque algo le preocupaba: el frío. El agosto en Rusia no había sido demasiado agradable, sobre todo si lo comparaba con la temperatura normal que había en su casa. Pero lo peor había sido que el frío se había empezado a incrementar durante los primeros días del mes de septiembre. De momento estaban aguantando pero Francia no las tenía todas consigo.

- ¡Señor! ¡Un mensajero venido de España necesita hablar con usted a toda costa!

La mención de su vecino sureño le hizo levantar la cabeza de los papeles. Sería mentira decir que Francia se había aislado al completo sobre cualquier cosa que pasara en España. Después de todo, allí la guerra no había finalizado, era otro frente abierto.

- Hazle pasar. -dijo el rubio mientras apartaba algunos papeles y dejaba aquella tarea para luego.

Se sentó y esperó a la llegada de dicho mensajero. Tenía la certeza de que las noticias que traía no eran buenas. El tono del soldado que había anunciado esa llegada era ansioso, hasta algo temeroso. ¿Qué habría ocurrido esta vez? Maldito Inglaterra por buscarle siempre las cosquillas... Maldito España por rebelarse incesantemente...

El mensajero hizo una reverencia y observó a la nación gala con respeto y hasta temor. Aquella reacción sólo le ponía más nervioso. ¿Tan malo era lo que venía a comunicarle? Francia hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que empezara a hablar ya. Como le hiciera perder más los nervios, levantaría el tono de voz, y eso no quedaba elegante.

- Lamento ser yo el que le traiga estas noticias pero, los ingleses se han hecho con el control de Madrid.

Cualquier expresión que hubiese habido en el rostro de Francia, se cayó y desapareció. ¿Que los ingleses estaban dónde? El mensajero esperó a que hubiese alguna reacción por parte de la nación. Su trabajo tenía ese inconveniente. Cuando tenía que traer malas noticias también tenía que soportar parte de la ira de la persona a la que se lo comunicaba. Si ese individuo, como en esta ocasión, era una nación, el sentimiento de incomodidad era aún mayor.

- ¿Dónde está José? ¿Y Soult y el resto de los mariscales qué están haciendo?

- El rey se refugió fuera de Madrid. El Mariscal Soult tuvo que evacuar Andalucía y asentarse por la zona de Valencia ante el avance imparable de los ingleses, portugueses y españoles. Faltan refuerzos en la península.

- No puedo concentrar todos mis efectivos allí, lo que se está fraguando aquí es muy importante. No podemos subestimar a los rusos.

- Lo sé, señor.

Francis se llevó la mano derecha delante de la boca y apoyó el dedo pulgar entre los labios. ¿Qué decisión sería correcta tomar? Tenía generales y mariscales capacitados en la península. ¡Contaba con ellos para frenar el ataque de los ingleses, los lusos y los hispanos! Si bien era verdad que, durante el tiempo que llevaba en la refriega en Rusia, había tenido que ir llamando a efectivos que se encontraban en España. No tenía otra opción si quería ser exitoso en aquello que él mismo había iniciado.

- Está bien. Les mandaré una pequeña comisión con refuerzos. No puedo darles más efectivos sin arriesgarme a que esta batalla que tendrá lugar mañana se vaya a pique. Me gustaría que les dijera que deben recuperar el control de la situación con sólo esto. Y también que espero que no me fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>14 de septiembre<strong>

Una ventisca de dimensiones descomunales les estaba haciendo la vida imposible. A pesar de la victoria en Borodino, estaban teniendo demasiadas dificultades. El frío se estaba convirtiendo en un enemigo al que tenían que vencer. Francia recordó aquellas veces en las que Rusia había comentado algo sobre un tipo al que llamaba "General Invierno". ¡Como si los rusos no fueran suficiente enemigo! ¡Ahora también tenían que enfrentarse a un tal General Invierno al que se le presuponían poderes paranormales y vida eterna!

Odiaba Rusia. Era un sitio muerto, lleno de nieve durante demasiado tiempo. Además, los rusos eran unos brutos y a veces realizaban unos ataques que a Francia lo desconcertaban por completo. Para rematarlo, el frío les había pillado con la guardia baja y muchos de los soldados se estaban enfermando o las extremidades se les congelaban y habían tenido que amputarlas.

Viendo a sus tropas luchando contra ese infernal viento y la nieve que se colaba por cualquier rincón de su ropa, Francia supo que no podrían tomar Moscú ese día. Aunque le repateara la resolución que estaba a punto de tomar, sabía que debía hacerlo. Aún significando una derrota, era la decisión sabia en vista del desenlace, aún peor, que se avecinaba.

- ¡Nos retiramos! -ordenó el galo a pleno pulmón.

* * *

><p><strong>3 de noviembre<strong>

Inglaterra miraba hacia el horizonte, vislumbrando unos borrosos garabatos de lo que era la ciudad de Madrid. Quizás se podría decir que se habían confiado demasiado. De manera inesperada, los franceses habían logrado refuerzos extra que habían resultado definitivos en la batalla. Ladeó el rostro y encontró a España a un lado, mirando como él hacía segundos antes hacia Madrid.

Su rostro, sin embargo, no estaba tan calmado como el de Arthur, que se había conformado con apretar el puño como toda señal de rabia. La cara de España estaba contraída en una expresión que supuraba frustración. Esa amarga sensación le ardía por la garganta. ¡Era ya la segunda vez que le pasaba algo así! La segunda vez que sentía que Madrid estaba por fin libre de control externo, la segunda vez que soñaba con que aquella invasión se había terminado para la ciudad... Pero entonces, como si todo estuviera milimétricamente calculado, los franceses reaparecían y se encargaban de echarlos fuera y apoderarse de nuevo del lugar. Le daba la impresión de que dejaban que los echaran para que se hiciera ilusiones y, luego, poder destrozarlas por completo regresando.

- _Spain, _relájate.

- ¿Que me relaje? -preguntó Antonio mirándole con incredulidad- Teníamos ya la ciudad y nos han echado como a perros. ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje después de semejante evento?

- Comprendo la frustración que estas padeciendo. Yo mismo siento rabia por haberles dejado conseguir eso. Sé que tu ira es aún mayor ya que estas son tus tierras. Pero es necesario que te calmes y que te prepares para las próximas batallas. No les vamos a dejar recuperar todo el territorio que hemos liberado. Vamos a pagarle con la misma moneda. Permitámosles que se ilusionen por lo que han logrado. Después se lo arrebataremos todo. ¿Te calmarás ya?

- No pienso dejar que se queden con mis regiones vitales por mucho más tiempo. Así que más vale que se nos ocurra un buen plan para recuperar Madrid.

- Por el momento recuperemos aprovisionamientos en Salamanca. Luego deberíamos partir a Ciudad Rodrigo. Allí pensaremos en esa milagrosa estrategia que tanto deseas.

* * *

><p><strong>Uaaah... No sé cómo miré los capítulos pero en realidad, sin contar ya este, me queda un capítulo y el epílogo. ¡Se me ha pasado volando! El título del capítulo, si se ha leído, es más que evidente. Las escenas con España y Francia (la de la "declaración" y la que le da título al capítulo) son escenas a las que le tengo bastante "cariño". La primera porque es el momento en el que se ha visto todo lo que hay en el fondo, aunque en ese momento ya es demasiado tarde. La última porque es eso, una despedida.<strong>

**Ahora tenemos ya a Antonio totalmente dedicado a la batalla. Francia ya se ha escalabrado en Rusia casi del todo y empieza el declive. Igual que el número de reviews omg ;_; **

**No sé qué ha pasado pero ha desaparecido mucha gente o.o ... ;v; Aunque me entristece, igualmente voy a terminar este fanfic así que a los que me seguís, no os preocupéis.**

**Ya os hablaré de lo próximo que publicaré después de esto en el siguiente capítulo o en el epílogo.**

**Paso a comentar los review~**

_Ktshunette, _**I saw some of the pictures ouo. Ahahaha XDDD Jean's death made you sad? XD awwwssss ;_; y-you're so nice when you say that everyone should know spanish to read this ;w; -hearts- You're sososoo nicee ;v; -sends kisses too and hugs her- You don't have to apologize ouo I like and enjoy your reviews :)**

_Hetheli, _**el sueño llega a ser real y yo no sé qué le hubiese pasado a Francis pobre xDDD El video... el video ... xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ME HE REÍDO DEMASIADO XDDDDD Es genial XDDDD No puedo comentar nada más, voy a verlo de nuevo y compartirlo en mi twitter XDDDDD**

_Nely, _**lo sabe pero también tiene la esperanza o la tenía de que lo acabaría entendiendo. Un poco necio por su parte, pero lo deseaba. Antonio cabezota como él solo lo sabe ser. XDD No te preocupes por la referencia a las canciones, me hace gracia :D Otro capítulo más, espero que te guste :)**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**awwwwssdf gracias por decir que amas los fics que escribo de ellos ;W; Me haces feliz. Espero que te vaya gustando todo el fic ouo Y sí, se tuercen. Cuando leas esto ya quizás esté acabado (XD) pero bueno, gracias por el review ;v;**

_Yuyies, _**es que salto a los momentos más importantes (o en fechas que me puede cuadrar hacer una escena fuera). De ahí el juego de poner las fechas al principio. Le da un poquito de juego. Sí se ha dado cuenta, no es tonto, pero no puede echarse atrás. Es un hombre. Si se echa atrás en es momento es como decir que todo lo hacía por capricho y quiere demostrar que sus conviciones son fuertes y que lo hace por él. Le afectan más porque está más cansado de todo y es menos frío, además tiene más problemas así que el gabachín las pasa canutas (y de ahora en adelante, más XD) Gracias por el review ;v;b**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos en el siguiente que será el último capítulo largo y luego un epílogo.**

**Un saludo a todos~**

**Miruru.**


	15. Capítulo 14 : Rendición

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Capítulo 14 - Rendición**

**14 de diciembre**

- Señor, no me parece bien.

Antonio levantó la vista de los papeles que se encontraba leyendo y que le traían información sobre las acciones de los franceses sobre Rusia. Francia estaría allí luchando por seguir ampliando sus territorios. Miraba las listas de fallecidos y una parte de su ser deseaba encontrar algún día su nombre allí. Si bien, había otra parte de él que temía precisamente eso mismo. En esos momentos de indecisión, España se odiaba. Sentía como si tuviese desorden de personalidad actuando de esa manera. Aunque tampoco sabía cómo ponerle remedio.

Pero ahora la cosa no iba sobre Francia. El hombre que estaba delante de su escritorio, con los brazos apoyados sobre la madera de nogal, era el reconocido Ballesteros. Ese individuo había hecho mucho por su causa y su espíritu combativo era bien loable. Sin embargo ahora expresaba abiertamente su descontento con la situación.

- En el fondo, a mí tampoco me parece bien.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo permite, mi nación? -preguntó el hombre con un deje de frustración en su tono de voz.

- Los ingleses son una pieza fundamental en nuestra misión. Sin ellos, lamentablemente, no hubiésemos podido conseguir todo lo que estamos logrando. Inglaterra lo insinuó y no tuve más remedio que aceptar. No es que se hayan quejado muchos.

- Esos son los que no saben lo que los ingleses hacen a nuestras espaldas. Y aún, desde que usted está aquí, la cosa se ha controlado un poco. Pero antes era peor. No se me olvidará las noticias que me llegaron sobre lo que ocurrió en Extremadura.

- Lo sé. De cualquier modo, no puedo echarme atrás. Wellington es ahora el mando supremo de los ejércitos españoles y tenéis que acatar sus órdenes.

- ¿Y vos? ¿Y vuestras órdenes? Yo le sirvo a usted, señor. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por mi patria. Por vos. No quiero tener que acatar las instrucciones de un extranjero. Por mucho que se llame _Velintón_.

- No te preocupes. -dijo España sonriéndole después de un silencio largo,- Todas las órdenes las habré escuchado y aceptado también yo. Así pues, también estarás siguiendo mi voluntad.

- Si dice que es así, entonces me quedo más tranquilo. Aunque, igualmente, no me gusta el poder que les estamos dando a esos ingleses. No quiero que nos vuelvan a traicionar de esa forma nunca más.

Ballesteros, después de una sentida reverencia, se marchó de la estancia. España se quedó mirando la puerta, ahora más serio. Le había asegurado que él escucharía y aceptaría todas y cada una de las instrucciones que Wellington diese a las tropas españolas... Qué gran falacia. Conociendo a esos dos, seguramente muchas ni se las comentarían. Tomarían decisiones egoístas y luego, si se quejaba, le replicarían que él era el que había pedido su ayuda y que las cosas se hacían a su manera.

Si bien, coincidía fuertemente con una de las cosas que Ballestero había dicho: No quería que le traicionaran del mismo modo en el que Francia lo había hecho nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>2 de Mayo de 1813<strong>

Las tropas francesas celebraban la victoria acaecida en Lützen. La nación gala no podía evitar sonreír sutilmente al ver cómo sus soldados disfrutaban del éxito y, además, hacían un galán homenaje a los soldados caídos. Había sido un número grande que aún no estaba contabilizado por completo pero no superaba ni de lejos las bajas que se habían producido en el bando contrario.

Esa sonrisa que tenía se acentuaba cuando recordaba la cara de frustración que Prusia había puesto cuando veía que sus soldados caían como moscas bajo el embiste de las tropas imperiales.

Ladeó el rostro y vio a Napoleón, de nuevo ahogado entre montañas de papeles. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Es que nunca pensaba descansar? Cierto que esa manera suya de ser les había dado muchas victorias, pero también podría de vez en cuando tomárselo con calma. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y puso una mano sobre el montón de hojas para llamar su atención.

- Emperador, debería descansar o participar en la celebración. Aunque, deduciendo cuál es el motivo que le lleva a mirar los papeles a esta hora, diría que necesita descansar.

- No estoy cansado.

- Sí. Aún no ha podido aceptar la muerte de Jean-Baptiste Bessieres. Sé que le tenía especial aprecio al duque. Y, sin embargo, ha estado usted enfrentándose hoy a los prusianos y a los rusos sin que en su rostro se mostrara un atisbo de aflicción. Llamaré a más tropas de las que hay en España para que nos apoyen en la batalla y suplan las pérdidas. Mientras, descanse. -Francis miró alrededor y vio que nadie les escuchaba. Podía dejar el tono formal- Napoleón, reposa. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

- Gracias, Francia. -murmuró finalmente el emperador.

* * *

><p><strong>3 de Mayo<strong>

España miraba los mapas que Wellington tenía extendidos sobre la mesa con fijación. No quería perderse detalle de cualquier movimiento que le explicaran. El duque inglés señaló en el mapa y trazó una curva sobre éste.

- De este modo alcanzaremos esta posición y los iremos barriendo hacia su casa. -dijo el mismo.

- ¿Qué te parece, _Spain_? -preguntó Inglaterra mirándole de soslayo.

- Me parece bien. Es más, aún cuando los hayamos echado, deberíamos perseguirlos. Hasta que no ponga por escrito que soy libre, no nos podremos fiar de haberlos despachado por completo.

- ¿Perseguirlos en su casa? -inquirió el inglés con renovado interés.

- Ellos invadieron mis territorios. ¿Por qué no podemos hacer nosotros lo mismo? ¿Acaso la idea no te gusta, Inglaterra?

- ¿Qué si no me gusta? Lo hace; demasiado. Me parece una idea demasiado brillante para venir de ti.

- Siempre he sabido que aquí el más tonto de los dos eras tú. -replicó España.

- Desprecios aparte, hagámoslo. Barramos la porquería hacia su casa y arrebatémosle su propio terreno.

* * *

><p><strong>5 de mayo<strong>

El ejército del que disponían se componía de británicos, portugueses, españoles y algún alemán. Estaban ya listos para partir a lo que deseaban que fuera la última contienda. Había que patear a los franceses fuera de la península ahora que sus fuerzas estaban diezmadas por la acción de las guerrillas y la constante petición de efectivos que debían marcharse hacia Rusia. Inglaterra se fijó en que Wellington miraba hacia atrás, hacia la frontera lusa. Él mismo también miró hacia allí.

- Adiós Portugal, nunca os volveré a ver. -dijo el duque de Wellington con aire melancólico.

España lo observó curioso. Era una bonita manera de decir que no pensaba tener que refugiarse de nuevo en territorio luso. Aunque, Antonio tenía la impresión de que era más que eso. En sus ojos se veía una especie de tristeza por tener que abandonar el territorio que tan bien les había tratado. Se fijó en que Arthur tenía una expresión similar. Nunca le había visto así.

- "Me enferma." -pensó a disgusto España al mismo tiempo que desviaba la vista.

Odiaba que el mayor aliado de Portugal en ese momento fuera uno de sus mayores enemigos.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de junio<strong>

José I Bonaparte, ahora aposentado con sus tropas en Vitoria, no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro. El combinado británico-luso-hispano seguía avanzando posiciones y, en vez de hacerse más débiles a medida que recorrían más terreno, se estaban haciendo más fuertes. Se les unían guerrilleros por las ciudades que iban liberando y la gente se prestaba dócil a aprovisionarlos y darles lo que necesitaban para continuar con su lucha.

Los números no eran parejos y él lo sabía. Las tropas enemigas superaban el número de las tropas imperiales. Había emitido misivas pidiendo ayuda. Necesitaba los refuerzos como fuere. Si no, la cosa no iba a acabar bien. Sin embargo, o las noticias no le habían alcanzado su destino o su hermano había preferido hacer ver que no le habían llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>21 de junio<strong>

Hacía horas que las batallas se sucedían en aquel lugar de Vitoria. España, junto a su división, luchaba con fervor contra las tropas francesas, intentando proyectar en ellas todo el odio que sentía corriendo por sus venas. Los quería fuera. Los tenían que echar ya.

Se escuchó un vitoreo y una orden de retirada en francés. La 3ª división había roto el central francés y las defensas de éstos se derrumbaban. Aquello también les desmoronó a nivel moral y los galos empezaron a huir en desbandada. España levantó la vista intentando localizar al rey falso que Francia le había impuesto. Había mirado lo que tenía en casa y ese desgraciado se había llevado gran parte de su patrimonio. Lo divisó a lo lejos, con el rostro atemorizado viendo como unos británicos se acercaban a su berlina. Se montó en el caballo y abandonó todo lo demás.

- ¡Señor! -exclamó al que reconoció como el General Álava- ¡Voy a hacerme con una unidad de caballería y adentrarme en Vitoria! ¡No permitiré que nadie saquee mi ciudad!

- ¡Corre! -apremió España.

Wellington observó con asco el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus ojos. La mayoría de sus soldados no se había dignado a perseguir a los franceses y se encontraban repartiéndose el botín que habían logrado saquear de lo que se llevaban los galos. Era vergonzoso.

- _What's the matter, sir Wellington?_ -le preguntó un soldado a su lado.

- _The British soldier is the scum of the earth, enlisted for drink._ -murmuró a disgusto antes de moverse a ver qué era lo que podía hacer. El siguiente movimiento sería San Sebastián y Pamplona. Este gran éxito conseguido les había acercado un paso de gigante a la gran victoria sobre las tropas imperiales.

* * *

><p><strong>29 de julio<strong>

Austria recibió las noticias de la aplastante victoria que habían conseguido entre Inglaterra, Portugal y España. Después de la catastrófica derrota que él había sufrido contra Francia, no se había atrevido a volver a alistarse a la Coalición. Sus tropas no estaban en el mejor momento y arriesgarse a luchar le suponía también aventurarse a perder más territorios. Roderich había tenido la certeza de que nadie podría parar a Francis ahora. Después de hacerse con tantos territorios, se atrevía incluso a ir contra Rusia. ¡Francia! ¡El que tenía un gran historial de derrotas y hasta fama de ser un cobarde! Ese pensamiento había sido firme hasta que esas noticias habían llegado. También sabía que Prusia y Rusia se recuperaban de dos derrotas a manos de los franceses.

Bueno, era hora de pararle los pies a ese franchute que se creía que podía pisar a todas las naciones. En España habían podido con él, no era invencible. Y lo iban a demostrar. Sacó ese coraje que en ocasiones le faltaba y se levantó a buscar a su jefe.

- Avisa a la Coalición de que tienen un nuevo aliado en su guerra contra Francia.

* * *

><p><strong>31 de agosto<strong>

España respiraba agitadamente, totalmente estático mientras cargaba con un fusil entre las manos. A su alrededor, sobre el suelo removido por culpa de las muchas pisadas que había sufrido, se encontraban unos cuantos cadáveres de soldados franceses. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se limpió la sangre que brotaba de un corte. Sus mejillas volvían a arder con fuerza. No había ni un santo día que no se despertara con fiebre. A veces era pasable y podía luchar. En ocasiones era insoportable y tenía que quedarse en la retaguardia y aguantar que Arthur lo llamara inútil.

Sin embargo, ese inútil había logrado una victoria él solito sobre el ejército francés comandado por el odiado Mariscal Soult. Había sentido un regocijo tan intenso al ver cómo ese gabacho se daba la vuelta y huía con el rabo entre las patas... ¡Él sólo! ¡Él y su ejército! ¿Qué decían sobre que era un incompetente? Se sentía agotado pero, igualmente, había logrado esa victoria y eso era suficiente por el momento.

- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo un soldado parándose a su lado.

- Sí. ¿Ha habido muchas bajas?

- Unas 1.000 personas y subiendo. Aunque los muertos franceses los doblan en número. También han llegado nuevas de los movimientos de Wellington. -dijo el hombre bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Han liberado San Sebastián de las tropas francesas. Aunque luego los británicos y portugueses han saqueado e incendiado la ciudad. Ha sido un desastre.

- Está bien. Puedes retirarte. -comandó Antonio después de un breve silencio.

Una vez el soldado se alejó, sus manos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor del fusil. Bajó la cabeza y el flequillo cubrió sus ojos, ocultándolos parcialmente. Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza, en una mueca de impotencia. Las manos empezaron a temblar de la intensidad que empleaba para sujetar el arma. Y en su mente, escuchó su propia voz decir:

"Es tu culpa. Si no te hubieses opuesto a Francia, esto no hubiera pasado. Si no te hubieses aliado con Inglaterra, tal y como te dijo Francia... ¿De verdad era tan malo? A mí no me lo parece."

Tiró el fusil con desdén y lo miró de reojo, respirando desacompasadamente. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Antes de marcharse a organizar a las tropas que le quedaban en ese lugar, España murmuró con desdén.

- _Maldito afrancesado._

* * *

><p><strong>8 de octubre<strong>

Su avance era imparable. A pesar de que el viento frío les azotaba el rostro, una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en ellos. La situación en la península estaba prácticamente bajo control. La influencia de los franceses sólo perduraba en Cataluña y tenía la impresión de que no sería por demasiado tiempo tampoco. Un sentimiento de euforia había embargado a España durante los últimos días. Ya casi estaba. Podía ver su libertad a tan sólo unos pasos de él. Si anduviese un poco más, seguramente sería capaz de alcanzar ese futuro con su mano.

La quietud de Los Pirineos, normalmente profunda y casi hasta señorial, se veía interrumpida por el sonido de los pasos de los soldados y de las voces de éstos, que hablaban en murmullos. Atrás dejaban las tierras españolas para adentrarse en las galas.

Antonio se encontraba mal, bastante mal de hecho. Su fiebre, como siempre, no remitía. Sentía escalofríos a ratos y el mareo también era intermitente. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, sonreía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Y esa expresión de felicidad se fue ensanchando hasta que, sin percatarse, empezó a reír.

Inglaterra, a su izquierda, entornó el rostro para ver al hispano. ¿Se le habría caído ya la única tuerca que lo mantenía cuerdo? No quería imaginarse al estrés que España estaba sometido constantemente debido a su condición física. Además, a diferencia de muchos otros países, Arthur sabía de lo que el español era capaz.

- ¿Ya te has vuelto del todo loco? No quiero ni imaginar qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza. -dijo con sorna el inglés.

- Me estaba preguntando qué cara pondrá Francia cuando se entere de que lo estamos invadiendo ahora nosotros, los que él consideró simples mosquitos.

El rubio se quedó pensativo por un momento y de repente también se rió durante un par de segundos. Después oteó el horizonte con una sonrisa superior.

- Por una vez te voy a dar la razón: es un pensamiento muy divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>10 de octubre<strong>

Francia había regresado de su campaña por Rusia, dejando a los demás a cargo del resto. Se sentía agotado por haber soportado las inclemencias del tiempo en las tierras del este. Cuando pisó por primera vez su territorio después de semanas, el galo pensó aquella típica frase: "como en casa, en ningún sitio". Desde ese instante en el que retornó a su residencia y tomó un buen baño relajante, habían pasado ya casi una semana.

Ese era el tiempo exacto que le había durado la tranquilidad. De hecho, si lo pensaba a conciencia, no había disfrutado de unos momentos de verdadera calma desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Quizás por eso mismo se sentía tan desgastado mentalmente, aunque no lo hubiese admitido delante de nadie.

Las noticias que habían roto su calma con anterioridad siempre seguían un patrón: algún pueblo que se rebela, algún país que intentaba echarle de su territorio, tropas que necesitaban urgente abastecimiento. Siempre eran cosas que pasaban fuera de su casa. Hasta ese momento. Supo con seguridad que se le había quedado una expresión bien estúpida cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

"Han irrumpido en nuestros territorios y se están abriendo camino, apropiándose de nuestras ciudades."

¿Él? ¿Estaba siendo invadido? ¿Invadido cuando en realidad era él el que se dedicaba a conquistar? ¿Cómo se había podido descontrolar tantísimo la situación? No sólo había prácticamente perdido todo poder sobre España, la campaña en Rusia estaba siendo un maldito desastre, ¿ahora también se dedicaban a intentar arrebatarle lo que siempre fue suyo?

- Paradles los pies. -dijo Francia a media voz.

- Señor, no podemos. Las tropas se encuentran en su mayoría en Rusia y el resto están por España y desconocemos el estado en el que se encuentran. En cambio, ellos cuentan con un gran número de soldados que están dispuestos a lo que sea.

- ¡He dicho que les paréis los pies! -gritó acabando de perder la paciencia- ¡Que aprendan que no deben enfrentarse al gran Imperio Francés!

* * *

><p><strong>16 de noviembre<strong>

Si hacía un recuento de las veces en las que había perdido, obtendría una lista bastante desesperanzadora. No eran precisamente pocas las batallas en las que no había obtenido una victoria. Y, muchas veces, lo habían tildado de cobarde y rata huidiza. Incontables personas habían dicho que no tenía principios y que siempre hacía lo que le salvara el pellejo sin importarle un mínimo.

Francia no se molestaba en absoluto ante estos comentarios. Toda esa gente no lo conocía en absoluto y él no se iba a esforzar para que no fuese así. Siempre había ido enseñado esa parte encantadora que tenía y que quizás quedaba un poco eclipsada bajo los actos de perversión que no podía evitar. Si no podían apreciar lo maravilloso que era, el galo no podía hacer nada. En realidad, poca gente lo conocía a fondo.

Pero, de esa gente que sabía como era en realidad, todos tenían conocimiento de algo: Francia era orgulloso. Aunque huyese, aunque fuese derrotado, aunque tuviera que cambiar de bando por intereses... Siempre tenía sus principios y cuando él mismo los traicionaba una sensación de amargura le bajaba por el cuello hasta asentarse en su estómago y provocarle un ardor que no se marchaba durante semanas.

Si muchos no se percataban de esto era por el galo era bueno escondiendo parcialmente su ser. Era parte de su concepto del amor: ¿qué gracia tiene conocer cómo es tu amante con sólo pasar un día con él? La maravillosa sensación de que vas atisbando lo que en realidad esa persona es, Francia no la cambiaba por parte del mundo. Un hombre tenía que tener cierto misterio. Era parte de su encanto. Además atraía a las chicas como si fueran mariposas que ven una intensa luz.

Dejando el tema del ligoteo y el arte del amar aparte, ahora mismo el francés sentía una inmensa frustración. En vista de la situación que se desarrollaba en su casa, con ingleses y españoles cada vez más cerca de París, Francia no tenía más opción que aquella. Por mucho que no la deseara, era lo único que le podría ayudar a centrar todos sus efectivos en el otro flanco que le demandaba cada vez más esfuerzos.

Recordaba que tres días antes había pegado un bufido molesto cuando llegó a esa conclusión. Dio un golpe sordo en la mesa y maldijo por lo bajo antes de levantarse e ir a buscar escoltas para dirigirse al lugar en el que los invasores estaban haciendo de las suyas.

Después de días de camino, Francia había llegado al territorio hostil. Enseguida las tropas enemigas les habían rodeado. El galo había levantado las manos para que vieran que no tenía intenciones ocultas. Los ojos azules del Francis miraron frenéticamente a cada soldado, buscando entre la muchedumbre la cara del hombre al que venía a reclamarle algo.

Su caballo avanzó un paso y los soldados ingleses y españoles levantaron el fusil para intimidarle y que no se atreviese a moverse más. Le gritaban cosas que no se molestó en entender. No tenía tiempo que perder tratando con ellos. Detestaba tener que hablar primero con intermediarios.

- ¡España! -llamó por encima de la multitud- ¡España! ¡Sal! ¡Quiero hablar contigo cara a cara!

- _Shut up!_

- ¡España! -prosiguió gritando.

- _No te atrevas a llamar de esa manera tan familiar a nuestra nación, maldito gabacho._

- ¡España!

- _¡Se va a enterar este gabacho! _

- _¡Deteneos! _-resonó la voz del español por encima de todas las demás.

Los ánimos se calmaron instantáneamente y todo el mundo se calló. España, al otro lado del corro de hombres que rodeaban a los franceses, estaba serio y después de lograr que la tensión que hacía escasos segundos se había apoderado del lugar desapareciese, empezó a acercarse a ellos con calma.

- Tienes valor viniendo con este grupo tan reducido a encontrarte con el enemigo y ponerte a berrear, ¿eh, Francia?

- Quería demostrar que no vengo para atacaros y no me apetece tener que tratar con intermediarios. Con el que tengo asuntos a tratar es contigo.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Ven conmigo. -dijo extendiendo la mano hacia España. Los que le habían entendido empezaron a cuchichear y algunos exclamaron indignados. El de pelo castaño frunció el ceño, ¿es que no había aprendido nada?

- No voy a ir contigo, deberías saber que-

- Ven conmigo a Valençay. Allí se encuentra Fernando. Te haré libre si es lo que tanto deseas. Pero tienes que venir conmigo para establecer los puntos del tratado de paz. No es algo que pueda hacer solo.

España miraba con los ojos más abiertos debido a la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le habían dado. ¿Cuántos años hacía que esperaba escuchar esos mismos vocablos? Ni tan siquiera los había logrado oír en sus sueños, en los que solamente ansiaba por libertad. A su alrededor, los soldados hablaban en voz alta, escandalizados, asombrados e incluso irritados por lo que Francis había dicho.

El rubio no se había alterado un mínimo, a diferencia de sus acompañantes que ya empezaban a sentirse nerviosos. Francia miraba a España serio, con la mano aún extendida hacia la nación que aún deseaba poseer y a la cual ya se había rendido. Nunca podría controlar a España y tenerlo a su lado. Por mucho que eso le disgustara. Lo mejor era acabar con aquella situación y dedicarse a mantener todo lo demás que tenía. Ojalá las cosas no hubiesen tenido que terminar así.

Los ojos verdes de España también estaban clavados en él. En aquel momento, para ambos no había nadie más a su alrededor. El español pudo notar que Francia no mentía. Su expresión, ligeramente disgustada, le daba la certeza de que el galo le iba a dejar marchar a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea. Se abrió paso entre la gente, que se quedó atónita ante la acción de la nación española, hasta llegar al lado del caballo de Francia. Estrechó la mano.

- Vamos a Valençay.

Con un tirón, le ayudó a subir a su caballo. España ordenó a todos que les abrieran paso y así la comparsa puso rumbo hacia la localidad francesa en la que esta guerra que a Antonio ya se le antojaba demasiado larga tocaría su fin.

* * *

><p><strong>11 de diciembre<strong>

Llevaban desde el día veinte en aquella residencia en Valençay, haciendo reuniones puntuales en las que debatían sobre qué exigencias se tenían que cumplir para poder finiquitar de una vez por todas aquella maldita guerra. Aparte de Francia y España, en el lugar se encontraban José Miguel de Carvajal, como representante español y Antoine René Mathurin.

Les había costado mucho acabar de decidirse. Incluso había discutido verbalmente con Francia en unas cuantas ocasiones hasta el punto que alguno de los dos había abandonado la habitación en un arranque de ira. Pero, finalmente, habían logrado que ambas partes estuvieran satisfechas con el resultado obtenido.

Entre los diferentes artículos redactados en lo que habían decidido llamar el Tratado de Valençay, se encontraban diferentes cesiones por parte de ambas naciones. Primero, y más importante, Napoleón aceptaba suspender cualquier acción contra la nación española y el retorno del rey Fernando VIII al trono. También reconocía que todos los territorios eran posesión de la familia real española, tal y como se encontraban antes del inicio de la guerra.

A su vez, España se comprometía a retroceder y liberar de su presencia las ciudades francesas que habían empezado a ocupar junto a los ingleses. También se comprometía a devolverle los derechos y honores a los partidarios de José I. Por otra parte se exigía a Fernando que le pasara una pensión de treinta millones de reales anuales a sus padres. En ese tema, Antonio ni cortaba ni pinchaba. Le daba absolutamente igual. Aunque si bien era cierto que le garantizaría cierta estabilidad ya que Carlos no se quejaría tanto por haber tenido que renunciar al trono.

- ¿El artículo catorce va en serio? Sigo pensando que parece una broma de mal gusto. -dijo España malhumorado.

- Claro que va en serio. ¿Me ves cara de estar contando algún chiste? -murmuró a disgusto el galo. No era la primera vez que trataba de meras bromas lo que le estaba diciendo. Empezaba a pensar que era un bufón y que no se había dado cuenta.

- Me parece surrealista que encima tengamos que concertar un tratado de comercio entre nosotros después de todo lo que has ocurrido.

- Eres un rencoroso.

- Cierra la boca y firma.

Ambos cogieron una pluma y fueron firmando en la copia que habían producido de dicho tratado.

* * *

><p><strong>11 de enero de 1814<strong>

Notaba su cuerpo fallarle en ocasiones. Pero, aún así, estaba contento. Los soldados franceses e ingleses se habían ido retirando poco a poco de sus territorios. España volvía a estar en su casa y no tenía que pensar en que en cualquier momento podría venir alguien a decirle qué debía hacer y cómo.

Había ganado. Había soportado infinidades de cosas pero por fin se había terminado. En esos momentos, el tratado estaría siendo ratificado en París y, por fin, España sería completamente libre.

De repente, le costó más respirar y las piernas le flaquearon. Pudo sentir al completo la pérdida humana que había sufrido, el daño estructural sobre el territorio y, sobre todo una cosa.

Cayó sobre el suelo como peso muerto. Sabía que era malo pero hasta ahora no se había parado a pensarlo. Con el objetivo de expulsar a Francia de allí había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza para seguir luchando, pero ahora que la meta se había desvanecido, el peso de la realidad había caído sobre él.

España se encontraba en bancarrota y su gente se encontraba enferma, herida y famélica.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el final oficial del fanfic. Hay algunas frases de Wellington que como podéis imaginar, las dijo realmente. La de cuando se fue de Portugal y la de que se alistan por una bebida. Intentaré subir lo antes posible el epílogo para ya cerrar el fanfic. Lo que vendrá a continuación serán tandas de AU. Tengo uno entero y otro que ya casi lo termino así que no os voy a dejar sin Frain tan fácilmente xDDD<strong>

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews.**

_Ktshunette, _**kyaaaa... *u* You wrote in spaniiiiishh... So damn cute -hearts- You didn't do a lot of mistakes, so it's okay~ ouo Hahaha XDD Francis likes being hit? Omg that's called masochism *or whatever is written in English xD I'm too lazy to search xDDDD * Yeaaah… the scene where Antonio leaves is saad ;3; Yeah Russia was an epic fail. I'm so happy you like it. Seriously it means a lot! You're French and if you enjoy it I'm really really happy ;v; -hugs-**

_Eakeless, _**yaaa a mi me da penita. Pero bueno, tras mucho tiempo ya es lo que tocaba. Tenía que acabarse. Aww ánimo con esos exámenes. ¿Y lo genial que es tener sentimientos contradictorios? xDD Es bueno no quedarse sólo con un punto de vista XDDD. Bueno ya le están dando por el arco de triunfo *XDDD * Pues tengo que intentar terminar primero el fic que tengo entre manos que ya casi termina y sí, quiero escribir algunos fragmentos de Y regreso a ti, no te lo esconderé xD No sé para cuándo, sin embargo.**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _** (de capítulos de los primeros) Se me hace graciosísimo ver que vas leyendo el principio cuando esto está terminando xDD**

_Nely, _**Seeeh, le pilló desprevenido a más no poder. Porque de repente mostró algo que no era ambición. Simples "sentimientos". A saber cómo hubiera sido si se lo hubiera dicho desde el principio. Pues sí, los ingleses hacían eso. Que no se malinterprete lo que escribo. No digo que Arthur les diga que haga eso pero sí lo permite. Es uno de los peores aliados xDDD**

_Akirah, _**Sí, esto fue el fin. Falta el epílogo. Francia quizás lo sabe pero en el fondo y no sepa cómo ponerlo en palabras XD. Jajaja lo de Viva la pepa XD Me mata XD. Uooh el Saló~ xDDD Yo también estuve XD Hummm decir que está completamente enamorado en un fic Hetalia no AU... difícil me lo pones. No lo sé XD Dependería de cómo fueran las relaciones entre los países de ahora en adelante XD Me lo pensaré XDDD**

_Nolimy-kun, _**pobres con los exámenes XDDD... Pues no sé si haré piratas de nuevo... Ya tengo un fic con ellos y no sé... Quizás algún día haga uno mini pero no sé. De los que me dijiste el que tiene más posibilidades es el Frain (vamos el FranciaxEspaña) Jajaja telenovela XDDDD Sobre todo con el general invierno xDDD... Bueno Francia quería invadir todo lo que pudiera. Y lo siento pero no saldrá Rusia y la quema de Moscú porque este fic va sobre todo de las cosas ocurridas en España. Si salieron cosas de Europa fue porque fui moviendo un poco a Francia, pero no era el objetivo del fic.**

_Hetheli, _**la avaricia rompe el saco, que dicen. Querían territorios XDDD En realidad no se declara formalmente pero lo parece. Él sólo constata hechos xD Claro que le quiere ù.ú Con España saca mucho su forma de ser y sentimientos monos. Pues que el número de reviews sea inversamente proporcional al cubo de referencias históricas es triste porque las pasé putas para documentarme ;_;**

_Yuyies, _**bueno ya suele ocurrir que las historias hacia el final se vuelven más interesantes e intensas. Pero tiene que terminar óuò ¿Clemencia? Uy, el señorito aquí tiene bastante coraje :D Bueno pinta bien y no xDDD Ya has visto. Seh, te da bien. Espero que te guste :3**

_Swk101, _**xDDDD si se te olvida puedes dejar review sin hacer login xDDD No te preocupes xDU no voy a decir nada. Aprecio reviews pero no voy a ir obligando a un mínimo para actualizar. Eso no va conmigo. Ooh~ Yeah tumbar! Si haces preguntas respondo *XD* No me importan los reviews largos. Amo los reviews ;w; Lo de los candados me parece bastante bonito owo Así que lo tendré en cuenta! Gracias :D**

_Yume-no-Himeko, _** dios mío cuánta mayúscula! XDDDD Uaah... Gracias por leer y todo de golpe, además o_o Es impresionante. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste ;v; ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste también el final!**

**Eso es todo por esta vez. Perdón por tardar tanto. El trabajo... ;_;**

**Intento tardar una semana máximo esta vez. **

**Miruru.**


	16. Epílogo

**Vivir en cadenas**

**Epílogo**

En algún momento de su vida, Francia había sido capaz de observar la sucesión de eventos con calma y subjetividad y evaluarla. Aunque la situación se estuviese desarrollando en sus mismos territorios, el galo a veces podía tener la lucidez suficiente para saber que las cosas iban mal.

Esa era una de esas ocasiones. Francia, en el fondo de su ser, odiaba perder más que otra cosa en el mundo. Adoraba ser el centro de atención y sentir la admiración de los demás. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle o parecerle bien perder cuando eso echaba por tierra todo en lo que él creía?

Ver cómo Napoleón abdicaba y era desterrado a la Isla de Elba no había sido algo agradable. Si bien era cierto que su admiración por este hombre se había ido difuminando con el paso del tiempo y el aumento de los problemas, Francia sentía algo que le impedía apartar la mirada de él. No era, ni mucho menos, sentimientos románticos hacia su persona. La nación del amor sabía distinguir bien esas emociones. Era más bien una atracción hacia el ideal que el ex-emperador defendía.

Desde la revolución Francia ya no veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor con los mismos ojos. Deseaba tantas cosas tan diferentes... ¡No entendía como el resto del mundo podía seguir cegado bajo aquella burguesía! Él sólo quería demostrarles el amplio abanico de oportunidades que se había abierto ante sus ojos.

De acuerdo. Puede que los métodos no fueran los más correctos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, quien no llora no mama. Siempre había sido una gran potencia y ahora también deseaba los territorios. Los ideales se habían torcido en su mente y se había visto absorbido por completo por el ansia de más poder.

Y, delante del Congreso de Viena, Francia había asistido a una reunión en la que todos los ojos se habían posado en él, mirándolo con inquina. Él había mantenido una postura y expresión digna de un rey de los tiempos antiguos. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Francis había logrado ser enorme en este tiempo. Las hazañas logradas no se olvidarían durante siglos, lo sabía. Por una vez, se había sentido tremendamente poderoso, como si nada ni nadie pudiera barrerle. Teniendo en cuenta lo mal que había empezado desde que apareció en ese mundo, invasión tras invasión, la seguridad de que nadie podría intentar acercarse a él con intenciones hostiles se había tornado adictiva.

Había alcanzado su apogeo y después, como todos los grandes, había caído. Habían muchos ejemplos que le servirían en su metáfora. Por ejemplo estaba Roma, que tantísimo había amasado y que luego desapareció sin dejar rastro. También estaba España, que había logrado territorios por diversas partes y cuyo Imperio presumía de ser uno en el que el sol nunca se ponía (y Francis siempre le había dicho que esa metáfora estaba tan bien cogida que si él algún día lograba algo así, también quería adjuntarle esa descripción) y que actualmente se estaba marchitando como una flor que ha estado bajo los rayos de luz demasiado tiempo sin catar una gota de agua. Podría seguir enumerando los diversos símiles, pero se podría hasta cansar antes de haber terminado.

Francia observó un punto fijo de la pared que había a unos cuantos metros frente a él mientras escuchaba como el portavoz del congreso enumeraba todas las tierras a las que la nación gala tenía que renunciar. Claro que le dolía perder todo aquello. Claro que le dolía volver a ser una nación de segunda que podría ser amenazada por cualquier otra a la que se le cruzaran los cables. Ser un imperio era algo triste y que desgastaba mucho mentalmente al que ostentaba dicho título. Aún así, ser un gran Imperio era algo que nunca se olvidaría, por muchos años que pasaran. Tuvo esa certeza.

- ¿Has escuchado lo que se ha dicho, Francia? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El galo cerró los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia. Eran todos una pandilla de hipócritas.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Intentáis que parezca que tengo alguna otra opción? ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no estoy de acuerdo?

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso en la sala. Francia observaba sonriendo de manera desafiante a los presentes. Era tan divertido ver las caras que se les había quedado... Algunos le miraban con odio. En el rostro de otros podía vislumbrar temor, sabían con quién estaban tratando y lo que había hecho a pesar de que muchos hasta el momento en que se inició el imperio consideraban a Francia un simple cobarde debilucho. Para aliviar tensiones y evitarse represalias posteriores, el galo rió y suavizó su gesto. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Es broma~ Hay que ver lo tensos que os ponéis todos enseguida. Claro que estoy de acuerdo. -bajó su tono de voz a apenas un simple murmullo- ¿Qué otra opción me queda si no?

Cruzó los brazos sobre su torso y con una sutil sonrisa siguió escuchando lo que los demás países ganaban o dejaban de ganar. Muchos sonreían al escuchar cómo recuperaban sus posesiones, arrebatadas durante la guerra. Aún así, la mente de Francia viajaba entre lo que se hablaba y sus propios pensamientos. Todos ellos no sabían que aquello aún no se había terminado. El rubio recordaba muy bien qué le había dicho Napoleón antes de exiliarse.

"No te preocupes, Francia. Esto no es el fin. Volveré con fuerza y te volveré a conducir a la grandeza. Tan sólo espera un poco."

Y aunque no confiaba en que Bonaparte pudiera cumplirlo y recuperar su grandeza de antaño, Francia no dejaba de sentir curiosidad por lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer en la situación en la que se encontraba. Sentía fascinación por el espíritu de Napoleón Bonaparte. Dibujó una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

- "Supongo que aún es pronto para un segundo asalto"

* * *

><p>Si echaba la vista atrás, España nunca había sentido especial predilección por Fernando VII. Sin embargo, el día que había llegado a Madrid, Antonio había sonreído con júbilo y en su mente tenía la certeza de que las cosas irían a mejor.<p>

Lo primero que había hecho el rey al poco de haber llegado al poder había sido declarar ilegales las Cortes de Cádiz y, por lo tanto, la Constitución del 1812. España no acababa de ver con buenos ojos a ésta, así que no le supuso ningún suplicio el que la derrocara junto con aquel organismo que se había creado bajo una situación extraordinaria.

En realidad, últimamente participaba poco en las cosas que ocurrían en su casa. La mayor parte del tiempo se veía afectado por las consecuencias de la guerra. Había días en los que dormía más de la mitad del tiempo. A veces ni se levantaba de la cama. La fiebre, los escalofríos, la tos, esa presión acuciante en el pecho, se habían tornado el pan de cada día.

La situación se le había ido totalmente de las manos a pesar de que él pertenecía únicamente a él mismo. Las arcas estaban en bancarrota y esperaba que Fernando pudiera arreglar las cosas fácilmente.

Aunque eso no era lo único que ocupaba su mente últimamente. No. Debía estar perdiendo la chaveta. Tenía la certeza de que todo esto que le ocurría era por culpa de su gente. Esa división que se había creado era por culpa de Francia. Toda la fuente de sus males actuales la atribuía al galo. Se negaba a creer, aunque en el fondo lo supiera, que estuviera perdiendo toda su influencia como el gran imperio que era desde antes de que la invasión a su casa ocurriera. ¡No! ¡Todo aquello era por culpa del francés que había perdido el tornillo que hacía que su cabeza razonara de manera normal!

Era irónico como, a pesar de que ya no estaba en casa, España de vez en cuando se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en él. Como si de una infección se tratase, Antonio se sentía envenenado por el francés.

Abrió los ojos y los clavó en el techo blanco mientras su respiración audible resonaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la tela de las sábanas, arrugándola. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cerró los ojos? No tenía ni idea. Con dificultad, se incorporó sobre el lecho y por un momento tuvo que quedarse quieto al notar un intenso mareo que le hacía hasta difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Respiró hondo mientras miraba la tela de color pastel que le cubría el cuerpo. De nuevo empezó a escuchar ese doble pensamiento que de vez en cuando aparecía en su mente. Ese mismo que le hacía creer que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo.

"Con Francia estaba mejor"

_Mentira._

"Al menos con Francia no estaba hecho una mierda"

_Más mentira._

Se levantó y con unos cuantos pasos rápidos llegó hasta delante de un espejo que había en su cuarto. Observó su reflejo y comprobó que estaba hecho un cuadro. Su cara estaba pálida, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y para rematarlo las mejillas estaban más coloreadas que el resto del rostro debido a la fiebre. Parecía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento. Esa idea era aterradora.

"Menuda mierda, ¿este Rey pretende hacernos bien? Ha vuelto y mira todo el esfuerzo que ha costado. Estamos en bancarrota"

Como si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con Francia. Además, me hubiera obligado a despreciar mi religión como él ha hecho.

"¿Qué dices? Pero si te dejó quedarte tu estúpida religión. No le eches tierra por encima. Francia quería ayudarte y lo despreciaste. Lo despreciaste. ¿Cómo pudiste?"

Era todo mentira. Era una gran falacia para después manejarme a su antojo. ¿Para qué quiero yo una Constitución?

"Necesitamos una Constitución. Hay que avanzar. Mira dónde está Francia. ¡Deberíamos tomar su ejemplo! Mientras, nosotros nos consumimos en la ignorancia y la servidumbre. ¡Somos siervos de los burgueses! ¡Y con Fernando siempre lo seremos!"

Miró al espejo y por un momento le dio la impresión de que su reflejo tenía otra expresión que no era la que su rostro estaba expresando, como si esa parte de su ser hubiera tomado vida propia y se hubiese manifestado. España golpeó con el puño el espejo, que se quebró en pedacitos. Algunos de ellos se cayeron al suelo.

Miró al marco ahora prácticamente vacío con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser como Francia? ¿No valía con ser él mismo? ¡No pensaba traicionar su religión! No pensaba darle a Dios más motivos de los que ya le daba para castigarlo. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué había en ese mundo que Francia había descubierto después de lo que estaban llamando Revolución francesa? Sabía que a él las cosas le iban bien desde aquello, pero ¿y si para él no era lo mismo?

Ese sentimiento lo inquietaba. No quería pensar de esa forma. Deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y pretender que nunca empezó a caminar ese sendero. Por eso no le importaba que aquella Constitución que se hizo cuando Francia lo había invadido desapareciese al igual que las Cortes. Volvió a mirar su reflejo, en uno de los trocitos de cristal que no había caído y de nuevo le dio la sensación de que no le reflejaba a él, que había otro España allí dentro. Cogió el marco, lo arrancó de la pared y lo tiró al suelo, lejos de él, bocabajo.

La puerta se abrió a los segundos y Fernando, que había sido llamado por las criadas que habían escuchado el sonido del cristal romperse, apareció en el marco. Antonio seguía de pie, mirando el espejo respirando agitadamente y con las manos suspendidas en el aire.

- ¿Qué ocurre, España?

- E-échalos... -respondió la nación- Hazlos marcharse o desaparecer, no me importa cuál. N-no quiero que estén aquí. Echa a esos afrancesados.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí que se acabó lo que se daba. Bueno, estoy contenta de haber terminado este fic. Ya os dije que fue mucho tiempo investigando y después escribirlo todo. Hubo momentos difíciles, lo prometo. Decidir qué hacer, por qué vía ir, qué cosas de historia coger y qué cosas no, hasta dónde abarcar. Momentos también de atasco mental en el que no acababa de tener las ideas claras y tuve que parar y hacerme una cronología simple... En fin, pero me ha gustado mucho escribir este fanfic y me ha gustado mucho ver vuestras reacciones. Así que primero agradecer a los que me leéis, tanto los que dejáis review como a los que no lo dejáis. <strong>

**Sobre el epílogo quería comentar alguna cosa pero no sé bien el qué. Sólo que no puedo evitar igualmente poner a Francia aún con ciertos aires, porque luego sabemos que el señor Napoleón volvió y estuvo jodiendo un poquito la marrana durante algún rato más. Sobre España, se resume todo a: expulsión de los afrancesados. Si buscáis podréis saber un poco el alcance pero vamos... gente a la que se la echó o se la marginaba, abucheaba, muchas más cosas simplemente porque cuando estuvieron los franceses les apoyaron. Y ya está, nada más que comentar... ;o;**

**Oish, que me pongo emotiva y todo XD Paso a responder los reviews del capítulo pasado. Por cierto a los que dejen review sin firmar no podré contestarles pero igualmente gracias por escribirlos ;_; Me gustan demasiado y me hacen sentir feliz. A los que dejen review firmado prometo contestarlos todos. Es lo menos que podría hacer.**

_Ariadonechan, _**jajaja no creo que se aprecien pero pueden medio soportarse. Lo que pasa es que son ambos de insulto fácil xD Me alegra mucho que te gustara. ;_;b Gracias por leer.**

_Yume-no-himeko, _**jajaja no te preocupes me hizo gracia el abuso de mayúsculas. Me hizo sentir happeh al ver tanto entusiasmo. Se resignó a algo que ya sabía, que no podría controlarlo. Pero bueno, no es que se diera cuenta en ese momento XD Ya lo sabía en el fondo. Aquí tienes el final. Hay un post este momento en otro fanfic que tengo Francia-España, por si te quedas con la intriga. No recuerdo en qué capítulo estaba concretamente pero sé que está XD Un saludoo~ -hearts-**

_Kitshunette, _**IT WASN'T A FAIL! I loved it! ;A; *treasures review* wow I'm so happy you managed to write something about it in your spanish test. And you got good marks! I'm so proud of you ;A;! BADASS FRANCE FTW!**

_Hethetli, _**estoy escuchando la canción que me dijiste xDDD Bueno Wellington tuvo sus momentos... tampoco lo taches de santo XDDD Oh dios lo de que estaban mejor con los franceses me mataste XDDDD Si algún día voy a San Sebastián visitaré ese museo sin dudarlo! Claro, Inglaterra y España se odian pero saben hasta qué extremos puede llegar el otro. Gracias por los halagos ;u; Seh pues yo invadiré fanfiction de Frain xDDDD**

_Tanis Barca, _**Omg... toda la tarde... PERDÓN! *lol* G-gracias por tirarte tanto tiempo leyéndolo. *emoción* Omg... ¿SE TE SALTARON LAS LÁGRIMAS? ;_; nghnghhhh... *emocionada otra vez* Me alegra que te llegara tanto. Bueno escribiré pero ahora publicaré AUs de Francia x España. Sobre qué pasó después, en "Y regreso a ti" tengo un capítulo en el que se explica un poco eso. No recuerdo el número del capítulo pero si te interesa te lo busco. Muchas gracias por leer ;_; y por tu review.**

_Suzume Mizuno, _**A ver, el punto de vista de Francis no está demasiado extendido, no. Pero tampoco quería centrar todo el fic en su punto de vista. Está bastante centrado al principio y poco a poco se va alejando a ratos. El fic es en su origen FrEs así que no estoy tampoco muy centrada en los ingleses igual que no me centré demasiado en los frentes europeos, que entonces también eran numerosos. Sobre el final: España y Francia estaban separados y reunirlos no me parecía una opción viable. Entonces, la única opción era escribir una sarta de batallas que, como he comprobado aún ya teniéndolo escrito, no hubieran hecho más que acabar cansando. Intenté coger batallas importantes o que tuvieran eventos que despertaran mi imaginación. Como es comprensible, es un periodo largo y muy intenso así que no puede estar todo. **

_Eakeles, _**jajaja Ferni uve palito palito XDDDDDDDDDD DIOS MÍO XDDD *le vino demasiado el APM? a la cabeza* Seh, busqué el tratado de Valençay y se establecía que establecían un tratado de comercio. Me pareció bastante surrealista xD. Exacto. No me parece que le haga mucha justicia pensar que siempre es un cobarde. Creo que aunque aparente que no, por dentro su orgullo le puede. Por los motivos que se dicen además en el epílogo. Pues sí, tengo dos AU escritos, pendiente de corrección así que iré subiendo con mi ritmo de trabajadora XDDD Y después he escrito alguna cosilla más de "Y regreso a ti". Así que no me veréis dejar el Frain tan rápidamente XD Saludines~**

_Nely, _**Pues sí, le tocó sufrir más. No sólo la bancarrota además las colonias pidiendo la independencia. Fue una temporada jodida. Sí, sí, Francis es más profundo de lo que muchos pintan ò_ó *pro Francia* Espero que te guste el epílogo~ ouo**

_Yuyies, _**jajaja recuerda que son malos amigos. No les pidas mucho xD. Se insultan por vicio. Es un círculo que no pueden parar. Le tiene respeto. Bueno, tengo la cosa que conocen bastante la locura del otro y saben hasta dónde pueden llegar. Sí, obviamente. Gracias por tu review ;u;**

**Eso es todo por esta vez. No sé cuándo pero pronto me veréis con un AU de Hetalia por estos lares. También tengo otro más (ya iré subiendo, lo prometo. Que con el trabajo ando estresada XD) y he ido escribiendo más cosas de "Y regreso a ti". El caso es que, sea como sea, seguiré dando por saco con el FrSp ( o Frain :D) durante un tiempecito más.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Miruru.**


End file.
